


Gifts

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Shadow of Evil [3]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 105,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By ErikaXena discovers and has to come to terms with the origins of her child.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimers 
> 
> The Xenaverse is owned by Universal, MCA TV, Renaissance Pictures, USA Studios and The Powers That Be, no copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> This story contains some violence (it is a Xena story) and non-graphic sex. 
> 
> Author's notes: If you don't like the thought of Xena and Ares having a thing, please don't read any further - this story is not for you. There is no subtext in this story - Xena and Gabrielle share a close friendship. 
> 
> This story in a sequel to Shadow Of Evil and The Return Of Uraeus and takes place right after those. You should read them before starting this one. 
> 
> Summary: Xena discovers and has to come to terms with the origins of her child.

Part 1   
  
  
  
Prologue   
  
In the mountain, where the healer’s cabin was located, the wintry day dawned late and shrouded in a cold mist that would only clear hours later, around mid-day - it was often so in that time of year. Other than the whistling of the wind as it passed through the highlands, an utter silence reigned. There were no leaves left in the few trees scattered nearby to be rustled by the cold gusts and not a single animal was in sight, as if the wildlife decided it was too cold and gloomy to show itself. A white mantle of snow was already spreading from the highest peaks; in a few weeks, it would probably cover the entire mountain.   
  
Sitting on a bench on the cabin’s small porch, the raven-haired woman stared at the line of the horizon, lost in her own thoughts. She’d been there for hours, long before the sunrise - she hadn’t been able to get any sleep that night, so she finally decided to get up and get some air to try to clear her head. Somehow, she managed to ignore the cold, which made itself felt in spite of the heavy cloak she was wearing.   
  
She went there, to the mountain, to see the old healer because she felt strange lately, nothing too serious, but enough to bother her since she couldn’t find the cause. His diagnosis was quite upsetting - she was with child.   
  
Pregnant! How could that be? Maybe she should have suspected it, with the symptoms she was showing, but since it would be downright impossible the thought never even crossed her mind.   
  
How could she be carrying a child if she hadn’t been with a man for so long? Putting an end to the casual one-night-stand sexual encounters had somehow become a part of the new life Xena tried to create for herself. As for someone truly meaningful, a love in her life, that had been even longer ago.   
  
And still, she was pregnant - there was no doubt about that.   
  
She couldn’t have done it all by herself so Xena could only assume a godly force had been involved in the conception of her child.   
  
As usual, her first guess whenever it came to Gods interfering with her life, was Ares. The God of War was somehow always present. Always meddling in her affairs, always tempting her… but not this time. ‘Ares would never do this.’ the warrior concluded. He might do terrible things and try just about anything he could think of to get her back into his fold, but that was just it - Ares would never think of that.   
  
Of course, that left another possibility, one that might be quite worse than carrying the War God’s child…   
  
It hadn’t been that long ago when a friend’s request for help ended up leading to a direct confrontation with a strange foreign deity - the Shadow-God.   
  
In her battle against the strange being there was a time when he was in her, possessing her body and soul. It was a terrifying and awful experience of which, fortunately, Xena didn’t have that many memories - it had messed with her head more than a little. Then, for some reason she didn’t know, the God had been driven out of her, allowing her to gather the strength to fight and, ultimately, defeat him. Maybe it had been Ares who helped her to escape the Shadow-God’s possession, since he too wanted to be rid of the foreign deity. She really didn’t know…   
  
Still, there had been a moment the Shadow-God had indeed taken over her. Could he have impregnated her then? Could the child she was now carrying be something this God left behind?   
  
Memories of Gabrielle’s child, Hope, kept coming to mind, making her think her own child might have been conceived with the same purpose. Maybe this child was the Shadow-God’s desperate attempt to assure his own survival, knowing Xena was out to destroy him.   
  
She looked down to her stomach and gently caressed it with her hand. ‘But it already feels right, this new being I’m carrying inside. Could this really be an evil vessel to revive the Shadow-God?’ she wondered, hoping it was not true. ‘If it is so, I know I should get rid of it, even before it’s born. But how can I know? And even if I do know…’ The woman felt her throat drying and a heavy lump form there as she fought to repress the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. ‘Even if this child is evil to the world, it is still my child. Could I ever hurt it? Could I go through that kind of loss again? Losing Solan and… It’s just too hard.’   
  
She looked up again, fixing her eyes on the bright light of the sun peering through the mist and took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. ‘Maybe I’m just being too negative. I have no idea who the father is, that doesn’t necessarily mean it has to be bad, right?’ she tried to cheer herself up. ‘That time chasing the Shadow-God is just so blurry in my mind that anything could have happened. Maybe there was a man - I just can’t remember him. I just have to think harder and find the truth about this pregnancy. Until then, I should try not to think about the baby too much.’   
  
She got up from the creaky bench and headed inside the healer’s cabin, already knowing her efforts would be in vain - it was impossible to ignore the new life growing inside of her, as it was impossible not to love it, regardless of it turning out to be good or evil. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1   
  
The silence of the dark night was abruptly cut off by a woman’s agonizing scream.   
  
Suddenly awoken from her sleep, Ephiny jumped to her feet and hurried to put some clothes on and see what trouble was happening in her village. When she finally got out of her hut, several other women were already heading to check out what was going on; among them, some of the Libyan Amazons who’d moved there recently, after their village was destroyed.   
  
The scream had come from behind the pair of cells where the Amazons were holding their prisoners - two Romans who’d been caught sneaking around in their lands, shortly after some raids had taken place. The men clung to their claim of innocence and maintained they did not know they were trespassing. They kept saying they’d ended up in Amazon territory as they fled from a false accusation of murder, brought upon them after killing a cousin of Pompey in self-defense.   
  
The story wasn’t that convincing and they were an easy target for the women’s rage - some of them were trying to pin on the two Romans all the attacks in the Amazon territory and even the destruction of the Libyan village. It was yet to be decided if there was enough evidence to trial them for any of those crimes.   
  
As Ephiny was approaching the place of all the commotion, Eponin, now fully recovered from the wound suffered during a recent fight, tugged at her arm to get her attention. “What’s going on?”   
  
“I don’t know, I was asleep.” Ephiny replied. “I’m going to see now.”   
  
Eponin nodded and she accompanied the acting Queen.   
  
When they finally reached the cells they saw one of the guards laid down in the dirt with an open wound across her stomach. The cut was deep and the woman was bleeding abundantly in spite of the healer’s efforts to stop the flow.   
  
At a closer inspection, Ephiny realized the wounded guard was still breathing but with great difficulty and effort. “Heba.” she called the healer.   
  
Looking up from her patient, Heba saw the questioning look on the blond Amazon’s face and shook her head, letting her know the guard would not survive.   
  
Ephiny’s features hardened as she moved away from the wounded woman, heading even closer to the two small cells. It was easy to see the door of one of the cells had been damaged - she could only guess the prisoner had escaped and probably murdered that Amazon as he was at it. As for the other cell, it was empty too and the door was open but it didn’t appear to have been forced. Ahead of it, a circle of Amazon women formed around something, so thick she could not see what was going on.   
  
Making use of rank, Ephiny pushed her way through the other women, having to shout to make herself heard over their vengeful screams. When she finally reached the center of the circle she saw Amoria - the Queen of their Libyan sisters - was about to bring her sword down on one of the prisoners, the man called Cassius.   
  
With quick reflexes, Ephiny kicked the sword out of the other woman’s hand before she could send the Roman prisoner to Hades.   
  
Amoria was caught by surprise and for a brief moment she almost believed it had been Cassius who had taken her weapon, somehow managing to react against the mob of women surrounding him. But when she saw Ephiny there she realized what happened.   
  
As the two Queens eyed each other, the other women became silent, some of them even moved away, dissolving the circle around Cassius. Amoria and Ephiny had quite different views on the best way to lead an Amazon tribe and their confrontation was inevitable. Sooner or later one of them would have to go, especially because neither of them was completely sure of their place - Amoria because she’d moved there, coming from a foreign ravished land and Ephiny because she was merely the regent, Gabrielle being the rightful Queen.   
  
For an instant that seemed to stretch forever the two women just stared at one another, studying and evaluating the other, waiting to see if the other would back down.   
  
Finally, it was Amoria who spoke first. “Ephiny, what do you think you’re doing?”   
  
The blonde could almost feel the rage in the other Amazon’s look as she questioned her. “No, the question is what do you think you’re doing. Were you going to murder that man?”   
  
“Murder?” Amoria raised her voice, glaring at the other woman. “Didn’t you see our sister lying there on the ground, dying?” she said, pointing to where the wounded guard had just let out her last breath. “Didn’t you?” She felt one of her Libyan warriors step closer from behind and hand her another sword, which she held by the bronzed hilt.   
  
“Did that man kill her?” Ephiny asked, looking down at Cassius who was still on the ground, contorting in pain. She had already seen he had taken quite a beating, but only now noticed he was also bleeding from an open gash on his shoulder.   
  
Amoria aimed the blade of her sword to the Roman’s chest and looked down on him as she answered the other woman. “His little friend did. But we caught this one and he’s gonna pay! We’ll deal with the other one when we catch him.”   
  
“But he wasn’t even out of the cell.” Taja, a young Amazon, commented, before being roughly pushed back by an older woman who spat at her a “Shut up, child!”   
  
But Ephiny still heard Taja’s words. “This man wasn’t even out? And you dragged him here to do this?” She now looked at the Amazons gathered closer to Cassius, the ones more likely to have beaten him to a pulp. “Have you all lost your minds? We are Amazons!” she spoke louder, to make sure all could hear her. “We are supposed to be an honorable people, not a bunch of butchers!”   
  
“But our sister is dead!” Amoria stated.   
  
“And we will not honor her memory by killing an innocent man!”   
  
“Innocent? That’s your opinion, Ephiny.” the Libyan Queen said, getting a few supporting cheers from her Amazons. “It is only chance that dictated it was the other scumbag who killed her.” She looked down at Cassius and gave him a little kick before she added, “It would be this one of he had the chance.”   
  
“So you want to kill him for what he might have done if he had the chance?”   
  
“Frankly, yes.” Amoria let a small grin creep up on her features and lift her sword to cut down the Roman.   
  
But, quickly, Ephiny interfered. She pushed back the other Queen and stood between her and the man. “You’ll have to come through me before you can butcher this man, Amoria.” she said with a cold, determined expression printed on her face.   
  
“Don’t tempt me, Ephiny!” Amoria’s blade was now aimed at the other Amazon’s throat as she looked at her in disgust. “I have no problems in getting rid of those who stand in the way of an execution!”   
  
That was too close to a direct threat to Ephiny’s life to be ignored, so Eponin pulled out her own sword and, in a swift movement, she had her blade against Amoria’s stomach before any of her supporters could do anything to stop her.   
  
“I think that’s quite enough, Amoria.” Eponin said as she stepped aside to stand next to Ephiny, her blade still threatening the other woman.   
  
Amoria gasped when she felt the cold metal against her bare flesh. “You too, Eponin? You don’t want to avenge our sister’s death?”   
  
“Not by murdering an innocent man and certainly not by threatening my Queen.” was her quick reply as she stood the other Amazon’s glare.   
  
Seeing she was defeated for the time being, Amoria grunted some curse under her breath and, after lowering her sword, she turned around and walked away. Most of the Libyan women followed her as the locals just scattered back to their huts.   
  
Ephiny let out a relieved sigh. “Thanks, Eponin.” she said, patting the other woman on the shoulder.   
  
“No problem.”   
  
Turning, Ephiny knelt down next to the Roman. “Don’t worry, you’re gonna be all right.” she whispered as a comfort. Then, lifting her head, she called “Heba! Come have a look at him.”   
  
**********   
  
A few minutes later, the man had been transported to the healer’s hut, where Heba started tending to his wounds.   
  
Standing near by, Ephiny watched the procedures. After Cassius’ wound was stitched and Heba moved on to the smaller scrapes and bruises, she asked “So, is it true you had nothing to do with that guard’s death?”   
  
“Nothing, I swear!” the man quickly answered. “I was inside the cell when it all happened.”   
  
He appeared to be telling the truth but she couldn’t really know, could she? “But your friend escaped and killed her…” Ephiny waited a moment to see if Cassius would comment on that but as he remained silent, she went on. “You weren’t trying to run away too?”   
  
“No.” the man answered, shaking his head, making it hard for Heba to wash the muck off his light hair. “Look, I was asleep when it all happened, just like the rest of you.” Cassius said, looking into the blonde’s eyes. “Gaius mentioned he wanted to try to run away but he didn’t say when or how!”   
  
“And you didn’t ask? You didn’t want to run along with him?”   
  
“No, I’m tired of running for crimes I didn’t commit. I thought I could trust Amazons to give us a fair trial. Guess I was wrong.” he added, giving the cut on his shoulder a significant look. “You’re gonna kill me regardless of being guilty or not.”   
  
“That’s not going to happen, Cassius.” Ephiny assured him. “Tomorrow, or maybe the day after, since you’re hurt, a final decision will be made on wither or not you are going to have to stand on trial. You’ll only be judged for crimes committed here and if we find evidence against you.”   
  
“I sure hope so…”   
  
“You have my word, Cassius.” With that, Ephiny turned around and walked out of the hut, as two guards came in to keep watch on the prisoner who had to stay in the healer’s hut for now.   
  
By now, the day was starting to dawn so instead of returning to bed, Ephiny headed out to the practice grounds to cross swords with some of her sisters and let out some of the steam. That Amoria was really getting on her nerves…   
  
**********   
  
After satiating her hunger with a lunch consisting of bread and goat’s cheese, Gabrielle started on the last leg of her journey back to Amazon country.   
  
She missed Xena already, even though it had just been a few days ago that they’d parted, the warrior mysteriously saying she needed to see an old friend. She was tremendously curious to know who it was but Xena wanted to keep the secret and Gabrielle chose no to insist too much With all the Warrior Princess had gone through with the Shadow-God and, more recently, helping Ares fight an old enemy called Uraeus, the bard decided to give her a break and let her have a bit of privacy. After all, Xena assured her she would not take long and come to meet her at the Amazon’s land real soon.   
  
Besides, Gabrielle had some affairs left unfinished in her tribe - there were hearings being held to decide if two Roman prisoners should stand on trial for a number of raids that happened in the territory. If the trial did happen, she wanted to be there. ‘I am the Queen.’ For that, she had to make sure to reach the Amazon village before the full moon and that wouldn’t be a problem since it was still a couple of days away.   
  
Soon, she entered the forest belonging to the warrior women and before she realized anyone was there, she heard a female voice calling.   
  
“Queen Gabrielle!”   
  
The bard quickly turned and found herself facing Eponin and two other warriors. “Hi, Eponin. I didn’t hear you coming…” she commented.   
  
“We were quiet; we’re out searching for an escaped prisoner.” Eponin explained. “He should still be in our territory.”   
  
“One of the Romans?” Gabrielle asked, leaning her weight on her Amazon staff to get a little rest as she talked to the other Amazon.   
  
“Uh-uhm.” Eponin nodded. “The darker one, Gaius. He killed one of our guards and ran away.”   
  
“Gods, how awful.” the bard said as her expression saddened.   
  
“Yes. So you understand why we are so eager to catch him…”   
  
“Of course, he must be trialed. What about the other man?” Gabrielle asked.   
  
“That one is still locked up, waiting for the outcome of the hearing.”   
  
“So no decision has been made on that yet?”   
  
“No.” Eponin replied. “Tomorrow will be the final hearing.”   
  
“I better go see Ephiny then.”   
  
“Yes, I think you should. She’ll want you to be there, now that you’re back.” Eponin turned to one of the warrior women with her and said “Escort Queen Gabrielle back to the village.”   
  
Immediately, the Amazon moved to stand beside the bard, complying with her orders.   
  
“There’s really no need, I…”   
  
“Oh, yes there is!” Eponin retorted, interrupting Gabrielle. “That Roman bastard is probably still around and he’s already proven he’s dangerous. Nobody should go around alone now. That includes you.” she added, pointing at the bard.”   
  
“Okay, okay…” Gabrielle said, apologetically waving one hand before the older woman.   
  
“Good. We’ll continue our search patrol now and will see you later, back at the village.”   
  
They said a quick goodbye and parted ways, Eponin disappearing into the woods with one of the Amazon warriors, while Gabrielle and the other warrior followed the trail back to the village.   
  
**********   
  
Night had fallen over the Amazon village. The sky was clear so above could be seen millions of scintillating dots and a large swelling moon casting down its pale light.   
  
The night was cold so many of the warrior women had already retired to their huts until the morning came, but some were still out, going about their business - Gabrielle was one of them. After having supper with some friends, the bard crossed the village, heading to her hut. She felt herself shiver now and then, as the cool air rolled against her skin and she rubbed her hands together, trying to warm up, already thinking of the blankets that awaited her.   
  
As she walked through the heart of the village, she greeted the two guards who were stirring up the fire burning there, making sure it stayed lit all through the night.   
  
Then, her eyes fell on the Amazon who sat close by, on a fallen old tree. Ephiny was tending to her sword, stroking the blade with a sharpening stone in a melancholic rhythm, her eyes staring beyond the fire, her mind obviously some place distant.   
  
‘She looks worried.’ Gabrielle thought. Quietly, she approached the other woman. “Dinar for your thoughts!” she said with a playful note to her words.   
  
“Uhm?” Brought out of her thoughts by the younger woman’s words, Ephiny shifted her gaze from the fire and looked up at her. “Oh, hello Gabrielle. Sorry, I didn’t see you coming.”   
  
“You were obviously distracted, thinking of something.” the bard said as she sat down on the old tree trunk, next to the other Amazon.   
  
Ephiny merely shrugged her shoulders, as if excusing herself for her absent state of mind, and restarted her work on the blade.   
  
The sound of the stone sliding against the iron of the weapon was quite unpleasant, but since starting her travels with Xena, Gabrielle had grown somewhat accustomed to it - it didn’t bother her so much anymore. However, the worried expression on her friend’s face did. “Is everything okay, Ephiny?” she asked, furrowing her brows. “Is something wrong?”   
  
The curly blond Amazon laid the sword aside and looked into the bard’s green eyes. “Not really wrong, but things are so tense here since the Libyans arrived… Their tribe’s ways are different from ours and they’re certainly not used to the peaceful legacy we got from Queen Melosa.”   
  
“You think they’re going to cause trouble?”   
  
The answer came out with a sigh. “I don’t know…” Ephiny cast her eyes down for a moment before looking up to the other woman again. “I do know they’re really not happy that we didn’t execute the two Romans right away and now, with what happened, others start to believe they were right.”   
  
“You mean with the escape?” Gabrielle asked.   
  
“That and especially the death of the guard. And there’s always the Centaur’s closeness. Some people still hate that, you know?”   
  
The bard nodded.   
  
“Right. And having a Centaur son makes me not exactly impartial in some people’s eyes - maybe they’re right.” she considered. “Let’s just say I’m really glad you’re here!” Ephiny added, placing a hand on Gabrielle’s shoulder. “Having the rightful Queen around should cool things down.”   
  
“I sure hope so. Besides, Xena and I could use some time in one place, around friends - she should be arriving soon. And I was thinking we should stay here for a while.”   
  
“Great!” Ephiny said, her face lighting up a little. “So you can stay for the winter Solstice! We have a great celebration here which I’m sure you and Xena will love.”   
  
“That sounds like an excellent idea.” Gabrielle said with a smile dancing on her lips - she usually loved all kinds of festivals and celebrations.   
  
Just then, the wind blew a little stronger, making the two Amazons shiver with the discomfort.   
  
“That settles it then. It’ll be your first Amazon Solstice!” the older Amazon commented, returning the smile. “And now we better get inside or we’re gonna freeze before we get the chance to open our presents!”   
  
With that, they got up from their improvised seat and retired to their huts for the night. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2   
  
Olympus was till recovering from the turmoil caused when the ancient Uraeus usurped Ares’ place as God of War. It was all fixed now, Ares back in his rightful rule and the troublemaker exiled in some distant location on the earth below, but the insecurity felt by some of the Gods would take longer than that to subside.   
  
Hera was yet blaming Zeus for siding with Uraeus for a while, therefore the relationship between the two was even colder than usual. Aphrodite was still a bit shaken up, after the ancient one lusted after her and even wounded her son, Cupid, and Athena was doing her best to keep a low profile so she wouldn’t be called to give her opinion on the subject and actually have to admit Ares was necessary in Olympus.   
  
Overall, the ethereal home of the Gods was still riding on the aftershock of the recent events. Of course this meant Ares, who in the end had come out victorious with the help of his Chosen, was getting a lot more attention than usual. He liked it at first, being normally treated almost like an outcast by most of his peers, but it didn’t take long for the novelty to wear off. He was fed up with being the center of attention! He liked being the dark one, feared and hated by most - he was the God of War!   
  
So, to make sure he got the personal space he needed, he descended to his fortress in the mortal world. There, he was the supreme ruler. Everyone would be sucking up to him, if he so wished, but they’d also leave him alone if he so ordered. He was worshipped, feared and obeyed, as he should be.   
  
He spent the night in his own private chamber there and, when morning came he heard someone knocking lightly on the door.   
  
Ares pulled himself out of his black silk sheets and sat on the edge of the bed, making his leather pants appear on him with the power of a simple thought. Then, extending his godly vision, he saw who was standing just outside his bedroom door. “Come in, Cassandra.” he murmured, magically opening the door for the woman.   
  
Cassandra was Ares’ High Priestess, serving him for the last thirty years now, having started when she was only twelve years old, when her father gave her away as an offering to the War God. For the last fifteen years she’d been living in his fortress, reaching the highest point in a career of priesthood. More than that, she’d gotten to know her dark Lord very well and was proud to call him a friend.   
  
When the door opened she walked in the room, her long simple red dress nearly touching the black marble floor. “Good morning Lord Ares.” she said, offering him a smile. “I brought you your breakfast.” The elegant dark-skinned woman stepped closer to the God and lowered the tray she was carrying, displaying the variety of divine food she’d brought to him.   
  
Lazily, the God of War stretched and looked down on the tray, checking out what Cassandra selected for him that morning.   
  
‘You could almost think he is a normal man, seeing him like this.’ the Priestess thought as she watched her Lord. ‘Almost, but not quite. No mortal gets to be that flawless. Perfection his reserved for the Gods.’ Patiently, she waited until Ares made up his mind and reached for a silver goblet filled with the finest nectar.   
  
“Don’t want anything else right now, Cassandra.” the God said, looking up into his Priestess’ dark eyes.   
  
“As you wish, my Lord.” The woman bowed her head a little, showing her respect for her master, and then turned around and walked to the small table set in the corner of his room, sided by two solid silver chairs. Carefully, as not to spill anything, Cassandra placed the tray on the tabletop - she was going to leave it there, case her Lord Ares felt like eating later. Then, she turned her face to the dark God again and was going to ask if he needed anything else from her, when a flash of light and thunder manifested in the room, followed close by a second similar event.   
  
Cassandra was now used to such phenomena and knew they meant the arrival of Gods. When the light faded, she could see both Discord and Strife were now present and, as usual, already bickering.   
  
“Moron!” the young Goddess spat out as she stood before Strife with both hands over her hips, leaning her painted face closer to him, her eyes filled with rage.   
  
The skinny God cowered a little but quickly retorted, “Bitch!”   
  
Discord’s blood-red lips pressed together and her eyes widened a little, taking in the insult. “You idle idiot! How dare you?” The Goddess stretched out an arm and pointed a slender finger at the other minor Olympian, producing a bluish energy to attack him. “Take that!”   
  
Strife shrieked in fear and quickly jumped behind the couch the God of War kept in his room, near the window, seeking some protection.   
  
The soft black pelt that covered the couch was instantly turned to cinder as Discord’s energy hit it.   
  
Seeing the fight between the young Gods was getting a little out of hand, Cassandra stepped back, closer to the wall, hoping to stay out of their way - sometimes they’d forget she was a mere mortal and could not stand their rough play. She never expected Ares to let things get this far in his own lair but, looking at the her Lord, the Priestess saw he actually looked amused, the corner of his lip curling up a little as he watched the other two exchange insults.   
  
‘He is happy with Strife’s return, maybe that’s why he’s letting them get away with this mess.’ Cassandra considered, looking at the God of War as he sat on the edge of his bed, calmly sipping the nectar form the silver goblet. Although Ares did not openly admit it, the Priestess knew he truly cared for his nephew and had taken a hard blow when Callisto killed him, some time ago. Strife’s escape from the land of the dead had been quite surprising but it pleased the God of War very much.   
  
Discord was still attacking Strife with her godly powers, an angry look stamped on her face, as he stayed under the cover of the scorched couch, striking her from his hidden place. And in the middle of their fight, one of the energy bolts Discord sent flying in the other God’s direction got somehow diverted and it headed in the High Priestess’ direction. Only Cassandra’s quick reflexes prevented her own death - she dropped to the ground and stayed low as the bolt left his mark on the earth-colored wall behind her.   
  
The God of War gasped, fearing the loss of his servant, but then sighed in relief when he saw the mortal woman crouching on the ground, looking up at him.   
  
“My Lord?” Cassandra pleaded, hoping he’d put an end to that.   
  
Finally, Ares stood up and shouted “Silence!”   
  
His voice was so strong the very walls trembled with the sound of it - it was surely enough to make Strife and Discord stop their little battle. They looked shy and fearful as they walked to the middle of the room, fidgeting as they stood before the older, more powerful God.   
  
Remembering he was still half naked, the God of War used his power to make the rest of his usual attire materialize around him as he stepped closer to the other two. “You do realize you’re gonna have to fix all this, right?” Ares seized the whole surroundings with a wide gesture, displaying the room that was now half-destroyed because of the godly fight.   
  
“Yeah, sure unc.” Strife was quick to say, hoping Ares was not too mad. “Don’t you worry about a thing!”   
  
“Who cares about the damn room!” Discord raised her voice. “It’s this little piece of shit you need to worry about.” she added with a lower tone, looking at Strife in disgust. “He ruined my whole plan, Ares! I was this close to have Athena’s army under my thumb!”   
  
“So what happened?” Ares asked, still unable to be too mad at those two. ‘It’s great to have things back to normal - Strife and Discord arguing all the time and messing up while they try to please me.’   
  
“He showed up!” the young Goddess answered, giving Strife a shove before she roughly crossed her arms. “His band of thugs attacked my army while they were camped for the night.”   
  
The God of War gave his nephew a questioning look wondering why he’d done such a thing. He knew there was rivalry between him and Discord but to actually attack the army she was leading when she was about to give Athena a blow seemed a little too much.   
  
“Not your army, unc’s army!” Strife pointed out. “He just let you lead it for a while.”   
  
“Whatever! Ares put me in charge and you attacked the army, you moron!” She glared at the young God again. “You ruined everything!”   
  
“Hey, it wasn’t like she makes it sound.” he excused himself, looking from Ares to Discord.   
  
“And are you gonna tell me what exactly was it like, Strife?” the God of War asked, wondering what would his nephew come up with to explain what had happened.   
  
“Well,” Strife started, rolling his eyes a little and licking his lips. “while Discord was playing around with your army, unc, I made myself useful and gathered my own band of warriors - love to cause some mayhem!” he added with a grin playing on his lips. Then he continued, “I happened to find out Athena had a small army stationed not too far form a village my guys were plundering, so… You catch my drift, right unc?”   
  
“Catch your drift? Not exactly… How did that turn into attacking the army Discord was leading - my army?”   
  
“Because he’s a moron!” the Goddess answered before Strife could speak up.   
  
“If your army wasn’t lazing about, they wouldn’t have been attacked! Here’s what happened,” Strife began to explain, looking at Ares again, “Athena’s army was camped and I told my guys to attack them during the night - it seemed to be the best time to catch them by surprise. Not my fault she decided to camp there too!” he said, pointing a trembling finger at the Goddess and passing his tongue over his lips. “While I was… conferring with the leader of my guys they went to attack the first camp they found.”   
  
“Conferring? Is that what you call it these days?” Discord looked into Strife’s light-blue eyes in rage. “Screwing her you mean!”   
  
“Hey, that’s none of your business!”   
  
“It becomes my business when you attack my army!” Discord retorted.   
  
As the two young Gods began another session of insults, Cassandra discretely left the room to attend to her duties, leaving her Lord to deal with that argument.   
  
Glad to have things back to normal, Ares let his mind slowly drift to the events that had led to Strife’s death. Dahok - that God had been the beginning of it all. He was defeated, hopefully, but he still had caused so much damage… Because of that God Callisto became so powerful and after that, somehow obtained the golden hind’s blood, which she tested on Strife. It had worked, his nephew died. Because of Dahok Xena lost her only child, Solan, and the irritating blonde lost her blood innocence - a good thing coming out of that after all. ‘The worse thing Dahok did was almost cost me the little trust my Princess still has in me.’ Ares thought. ‘She didn’t understand why I became his ally, did she? She wouldn’t believe me even if I tried to explain. She’s so damn stubborn! If she had listened and destroyed the damn temple when I told her to Dahok would never have entered this world and Hope would never be. Bet she regrets her decision now…’   
  
Returning to the present, the God of War saw his two apprentices were still arguing. “Will you shut up already!” he shouted.   
  
Strife and Discord became silent and looked at Ares.   
  
“You two had a good thing going and you turned sour - nothing out of the ordinary, is it?”   
  
The older God’s remark got an apologetic look from Strife and an annoyed grunt from Discord.   
  
“Right.” Ares went on. “So why are you even telling me about it? If you do something right, I wanna know, now flopped plans? Don’t bother me with that again, okay? Now get out of my sight!”   
  
Strife immediately vanished, fearing his uncle changed his mind and decided to punish him, and Discord was gonna retort something but her older brother’s angry glare made her leave too.   
  
After the other two left, Ares realized he’d sent them away a little too soon. “Shit!” he let out, looking at the demolished room around him.   
  
Not wanting to deal with that then, he vanished and transported himself to the outdoor training field of his fortress. There, several warrior-wannabes sparred under the watchful eye of an older man, trying to earn a place in the God of War’s guard. Some of them were actually good but still none of them could compare to the magnificence of the Warrior Princess. ‘She is truly one of a kind…’ Ares thought, his mind already far from the warriors in his fortress.   
  
Feeling the urge to see his temptress, the God left the training filed and walked deep into the thick woodlands of his gardens, finding a little privacy. There, in the most secluded area, the winged stallion, Pegasus, grazed. The animal seemed to be enjoying the freedom Ares gave him since Discord brought him there, after he was freed form the twin giants who’d imprisoned him for a while- quite better than being Zeus’ pack beast!   
  
When he was sure to be alone, Ares made a portal appear with the wave of his hand and the image of his Chosen came into view.   
  
He saw her standing alone on a mountain, at some distance from a small wooden cabin. She was doing nothing really, just staring into nowhere as the wind blew her raven tresses over her face. She seemed to be cold, shaking now and then under the heavy cloak she was wearing, but what really caught the God’s attention was the expression on the beautiful woman’s face - she looked so incredibly sad and worried. ‘I wonder why she’s so distressed…’   
  
Still, the Warrior Princess seemed to be safe and right now he had a boring meeting to attend in Olympus. Later he’d find out if she was still so gloomy, and if so, why. ‘Hey, maybe the bard has gone to Tartarus!’ Ares thought, smiling a little with the positive thought. If Gabrielle died and he had absolutely nothing to do with her death, Xena would be a much easier target for his seduction, right?   
  
“Probably no such luck…” he said to himself before he made the portal close and vanished into the ether.   
  
**********   
  
Expert hands used a small curved knife to finely chop a mixture of fresh and dried herbs, the fingers carefully guiding the sharp blade. When it was done, the herbs were gently collected into a small glass flask, a round cork was placed on top and they were stored in wooden shelf, next to many more medicinal products.   
  
Niklio wiped his hands on a rag and then walked outside his cabin, looking for his guest. He immediately saw her, standing near by with a pensive look on her face, somewhat haunted since he told her the news. ‘Maybe she really doesn’t know who the father could be.’ the old healer reflected. At first he thought the pregnancy had simply been unexpected, maybe even undesired, but now he was starting to believe the Warrior Princess truly had reasons to think it was impossible to be with child. Now she knew she was and didn’t have a clue to who fathered it, she justly had reasons to be very concerned - he too was apprehensive with the whole situation. Never had he come upon a case of a mother carrying a child not begotten by a man and he feared Xena’s guess might be right. Maybe the Shadow-God, who had attempted to take over her body and mind, had left his seed within her. Would it even be a child the warrior was carrying or some strange reincarnation of the God? And if it was a child, would it be normal, mortal, or maybe some evil being… He didn’t know what to think. He only knew he truly cherished Xena and he was very sorry to see her in that situation. He wished he could somehow help her but he didn’t have a clue on what he should do.   
  
Powerless, the old man sighed and walked outside, nearing the raven-haired woman. When he reached her side he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Are you all right, Xena?”   
  
The Warrior Princess looked at Niklio and forced a sad smile. “Yes, I’m fine, just thinking.”   
  
“About the baby?”   
  
“What else? I need to find out how this happened, Niklio, and I shouldn’t get attached to this child right now, but…” she stopped, unable to explain her own feelings.   
  
“It’s hard, right?”   
  
The woman nodded. “Very. I wish I knew how I can find out how I got pregnant - then decide what to do.”   
  
“I speak as your healer and your friend now, take my advice, Xena, stay here until you have this baby in your arms.” Niklio said. “Then you’ll have to time to find out the rest. There’s not much else you can do now - you’re pregnant, the child will be a reality soon and the best you can do is concentrate on it, forgetting your concerns.”   
  
“And if it is the Shadow-God’s child?”   
  
“Then you’re gonna bring up your child making sure it turns out like the mother!” he said with a smile, trying to cheer her up a little. “There’s nothing more you can do. Now come inside, it’s cold out here.”   
  
“Maybe you’re right but I can’t stop thinking about it!” Xena said, letting the healer take her arm and walking with him back to the cabin, away from the chilling breeze.   
  
“I know, but try and live your life as you would if you knew who this baby’s father was and you were sure it was a perfectly normal child.”   
  
“I’ll try - thanks Niklio.”   
  
The man opened the cabin’s door and let her enter first, following her and closing the door behind. “Good. Now sit there and I’ll fix you some lunch okay?”   
  
“Okay.” Xena answered as she sat down at the table and watched the old man start to prepare a hot meal. “Niklio,” she said, “I decided to go back to my friend now. I am doing nothing here and she’ll get worried if I don’t show up soon.”   
  
With a frown on his face, the old healer turned to the warrior, holding a large wooden spoon in his hand. “Are you sure, Xena? In your condition you should be careful with your travels and besides, with the doubts about the baby maybe you should stay around.”   
  
“Yeah, I’m sure. That’s what I’d do if I knew who the father was, right?” she said with a smile as she used Niklio’s advice against his arguments. “Besides, maybe she or someone else can help me figure this thing out.”   
  
“What about the traveling? You have to be careful now.” the old man advised.   
  
“You know you don’t need to worry about that, Niklio, I’m healthy as a horse! And I will be extra careful - I want no harm to come to my baby.” the woman added, passing her hand over her still flat stomach.   
  
Seeing her already protective of the child reassured the healer Xena would be all right and so would the baby. “If you’re sure… But you know I’m here if you need me.” he said, returning to the cooking.   
  
“I know, thanks Niklio.”   
  
**********   
  
The next morning, Xena left Niklio’s mountain cabin, riding on Argo’s back. With her, she took her some food the old healer fixed and a bunch of recommendations he made, because of her condition.   
  
She tried to keep the bad thoughts about the baby out of her mind and enjoy the feel of new life growing in her, already wondering how would she explain all that to Gabrielle. The bard would surely give her a hard time, questioning her about possible fathers, imagining she might be hiding something. The thought of the look on her friend’s face when she told her made the Warrior Princess smile. ‘Yep, she’s gonna be surprised!’ she thought as she rode along, towards Amazon Country. 


	4. Chapter 4

~ Gifts ~   
  
  
  
Part 2   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3   
  
The feathery headdress and the leather-ornamented clothes she was wearing made her a tiny bit uncomfortable, but when Gabrielle stood up from her seat, she looked as confident and majestic as any Amazon Queen should be. Her green eyes surveyed the women gathered there, awaiting her pronouncement. ‘I wonder what their reaction will be.’ she thought, doing her best to let the security she felt on the decision she made show in her words as she finally spoke up to the assembly. “After hearing everyone’s testimony and opinion on the subject, conferring with the regent Ephiny, and deliberating with the council, I have come to the conclusion there is not enough evidence to judge the Roman prisoner, Cassius, on any account.”   
  
The reactions to Gabrielle’s words were immediate, the prisoner sighing in relief and some Amazons discussing the matter in whispers.   
  
“Therefore, he is not to be detained any longer.” the young Queen added.   
  
Irate with Gabrielle’s decision, Amoria walked up to her. “That’s outrageous, Queen Gabrielle!” the Libyan woman nearly shouted. Behind her, some other women, most of them from the foreign tribe, manifested their support. “That man is a Roman and Romans destroyed my land! Not to mention he is most likely involved at least in some of the attacks that occurred here.”   
  
Keeping her cool, Gabrielle looked Amoria in the eye as she spoke. “There is no evidence to support your claim, that’s what the council decided. The Roman will go free.”   
  
Sided by two well-armed guards Cassius followed the exchange of words, trying to ignore the pain his recent injury caused him. He still feared Amoria would have her way and he would end up being executed by crimes he had nothing to do with.   
  
Fuming, Amoria glared at the other woman. “You are denying me and the sisters from my tribe the justice we deserve!”   
  
“No.” Gabrielle calmly said, shaking her head a little. “I’m deciding to let an innocent man go free - that’s very different. Just because he comes from Rome it doesn’t mean he should be held responsible for everything Romans do. I’m sure you agree with me on that.”   
  
Pushing through the other women so she could get before the Queen, Jade spoke up her discontentment. “Maybe he cannot be held responsible for what happened in Libya,” she said, getting a hard glower from Amoria, “but he should face a tribunal for the attacks here - he might be involved!”   
  
Gabrielle was going to explain again that not evidence pointed against Cassius but Ephiny stepped up from behind and stood before her. “The Queen has already spoken her judgment - it’s final.” the curly blond Amazon stated. “The discussion is over and so is this hearing.”   
  
The regent’s words were enough for most warrior women to start leaving the hut, even those who were not happy with the decision made. And seeing the supporters to her cause were departing, Amoria too left, stomping her way to the door and pushing the others out of her way.   
  
“I guess that could have gone better.” Gabrielle commented to her friend, watching as the hut became empty.   
  
Ephiny turned to face the other woman. “You knew there would be some opposition to the decision…”   
  
“Yes, but Amoria actually speaking up against it has me worried. She is an Amazon Queen and her word still carries a lot of weight, especially around the Libyans.”   
  
“I know. Hopefully there’ll be no trouble right?” she said, trying to think positive.   
  
Gabrielle merely nodded, still looking at the door though which Amoria had disappeared.   
  
“What about Cassius?” Ephiny asked. “What are you going to do with him? I know he’s no longer a prisoner, but with that wound he is still not in conditions to leave.”   
  
The bard turned and looked at the man, still seated on a chair with a pain-stricken expression on his face and a guard on each side.   
  
“I guess he’ll have to stay for a couple of days. I’ll go talk to him.” She walked close to the Roman and dismissed the two guards with a gesture. After they left, she looked into Cassius’ green eyes. “You heard the decision, you’re a free man.”   
  
Cassius smiled a little, looking up at the woman. “Thank you, Queen Gabrielle.”   
  
“Just Gabrielle is enough.” she said with a shy smile - it was weird to have someone who was not an Amazon call her by that title. “Besides, I truly do believe you are innocent, so there’s no reason for you to thank me. I’m doing the right thing. It is up to me to apologize for holding you here for so long.”   
  
“No need for that either - I understand. Does this mean I’m free to go?” he asked.   
  
“Yes, you are free, but you cannot leave like that.” Gabrielle pointed at his wound. “So I was thinking you could stay in the healer’s hut for a few days, until you’re better. Do you agree?”   
  
Cassius didn’t think it was such a hot idea to stay in a village where a bunch of armed warrior women wanted him dead, but neither was getting on the road with no destination when he was injured like that. “Yes, thank you.” he said, accepting the young woman’s kind offer.   
  
“Great! I’ll escort you there, then.”   
  
Both Gabrielle and Ephiny helped the Roman to get up and accompanied him to Heba’s hut, where they helped him get settled in a comfortable cot, in a small room reserved to the wounded who needed the healer’s constant attention. It wasn’t exactly Cassius’ case but it was the best place for him to stay for the next few days, while he was the Amazons’ guest.   
  
**********   
  
It was well into the afternoon when the group of visitors crossed the border between the Amazon and the Centaur territory. These visits weren’t that common but happened every now and then, when little Xenan spent a few days in his mother’s home - usually the Centaur child lived with his grandfather, Tyldus. Today, the curly blond kid was accompanied by Deros, his uncle Grathios and, as always, Tyldus himself.   
  
As soon as they entered the thick Amazon forest, a pair of masked guards descended from the trees to escort them to the village. The relations between the Amazons and the Centaurs might be friendly these days, but they were still not trusted enough to wonder free in each other’s territory.   
  
It didn’t take long for the two grown-up Centaurs and Xena’s former scout to realize they weren’t very welcome on that occasion. They got hard glares from some of the warrior women and from whispered conversations they soon picked up it had something to do with a decision the Queen made regarding the Roman prisoner. As for Xenan, he remained oblivious to the cold reception, trotting happily along.   
  
Feeling somewhat uncomfortable, Grathios leaned closer to his father, as they kept moving towards Ephiny’s hut, guided by the female armed guards. “I thought you said you had good relations with the Amazons… Are they always this inhospitable?”   
  
Tyldus turned his head a little to look at his son, but still kept watch over Xenan to make sure the young Centaur did not drift away. “Not usually. We are not the best of friends but today they are being especially unfriendly. My guess is it has to do with whatever decision Ephiny made regarding the Roman.”   
  
“Regarding the Roman? What does that have to do with us?”   
  
“Well, it is an obvious thing they can easily use against Ephiny.” the older Centaur explained. “The fact that she fell in love with one of us, left the tribe with him and even had his child is brought up every now and then, to be used in opposition to her being Queen. Some see it as some sort of treason to the Amazon nation, those who still think of us as the enemy.”   
  
“I see…”   
  
Soon they reached the center of the village and headed towards Ephiny’s home. Recognizing the place, Xenan raced towards the hut shouting “Mommy! Mommy!”   
  
More interested in paying young Taja a visit than discussing the Roman’s fate and how that affected the relations between Amazons and Centaurs with Ephiny, Deros turned to Tyldus and tapped him on the shoulder, to get his attention. “I’m gonna go see someone and I’ll return to the Centaur village later, okay?”   
  
“Fine.” Tyldus said with a nod, already knowing it was the blond Amazon he was going to see. “Have fun!”   
  
Deros replied to the Centaur’s last comment with a smile and then walked away. He really didn’t have to worry about the hostile Amazons since they thought of him more as one of Xena’s men than a member of Tyldus’ tribe, and since the Warrior Princess was regarded very highly, he had nothing to be concerned about.   
  
As Xena’s scout moved away, Tyldus and Grathios watched little Xenan gallop through the door of his mother’s hut, only to come out a moment later, joined by Ephiny and Gabrielle, both of them smiling and holding one of the Centaur’s hands.   
  
As they approached the kid’s grandfather, Ephiny saw Grathios for the first time and was amazed at how much he looked like Phantes - the same built, the same eyes, the same hair color even thought Grathios wore it cropped short.   
  
“Hello. Glad to see you here too, Gabrielle.” Tyldus greeted when the two Amazon women reached him. “I would like you to meet my son, Grathios. He was away in another tribe but now he’s returned home to live with me”   
  
They all exchanged simple salutations, Ephiny still finding it hard to take her eyes off Grathios since he looked so much like the one she’d loved and lost.   
  
“I brought the little rascal here to spend a few days with you.” the older Centaur said, undoing the kid’s hair with his hand.   
  
A bit annoyed, Xenan pulled away from his grandfather’s reach and gave him a hard look, which made the grow-ups smile.   
  
“Thank you, I really missed him.” Ephiny said, watching the kid as he drifted off to go and play.   
  
“So, what happened with the Roman?” Tyldus asked, changing the subject. “We heard some comments on the way here…”   
  
Gabrielle sighed, still fearing some complications might evolve from that matter, but let the other Amazon do the talking.   
  
“It was decided he is not to be judged - there was really no evidence against him.” Ephiny explained.   
  
“I see. I’m guessing some people weren’t too happy with that.”   
  
“Exactly.” the Amazon said. “And with Cassius still staying here, I’m afraid someone will try something stupid. He was wounded when his pal escaped and he’s still in no condition to travel.” she elucidated. “I just hope he recovers soon so he can get on his way.”   
  
“Hey, if that’s a problem, he can come stay at our village. Right father?” Grathios suggested, looking at the other Centaur for approval.   
  
Tyldus nodded. “That’s right, if that would make things easier here, I’d be glad to take him with us.”   
  
Ephiny turned to Gabrielle, since she was the true Queen, and gave her a questioning look. “It sounds good to me; what do you think?”   
  
“As long as Cassius is okay with it, I think it’s a great idea.” the bard replied.   
  
“Well, can we talk to him then?” Tyldus asked.   
  
Ephiny nodded. “He’s in the healer’s hut. Come on.”   
  
As the group started to walk the sky opened and heavy raindrops began to pelt the earth, making them sprint to the hut to escape becoming drenched.   
  
**********   
  
When the dusk came, rain was still pouring down but Tyldus, Grathios, Deros and Cassius left anyway, the latter on a litter dragged by the two half-horse individuals. With the tension built in the Amazon land, the Centaur leader preferred facing the weather to spending the night in the women’s village. After advising Ephiny and Gabrielle a million times to be careful with Xenan, they all left, leaving the kid behind with his mother.   
  
**********   
  
Lightning tore up the dark sky and rumbling thunder echoed all around the Warrior Princess, frightening her mighty mount a little.   
  
“Hey, it’s okay girl, it’s okay…” the woman said as she gently touched the animal’s neck, trying to calm her down. “It’s just the weather acting up.”   
  
Argo snorted something at her mistress and resumed the canter down the muddy forest path.   
  
Xena’s plan was to ride on, even after darkness settled, so she would reach the Amazon territory that same night - she wasn’t that far anymore - but the awful downpour and thunder made her change her mind. Now, she wanted to find shelter for the night and resume her journey to meet with Gabrielle in the morning. Accordingly, she kept her skilled eyes probing through the trees lining the path, looking for a cavern, shed, or anyplace else where she and Argo go take cover.   
  
It didn’t take her long to spot a cave, just beyond the undergrowth following the nearest trees. “Finally.” she whispered as she tugged on the mare’s reins and touched her flanks with her heels to guide her in the right direction. The mare stepped away from the path and walked beyond the trees, all the way into the opening in the rocks her rider spotted.   
  
It wasn’t a very deep cave but it was high enough for Argo to settle comfortably inside it and wide enough to accommodate both the mare and the woman.   
  
Once inside, Xena dismounted and quickly removed her mount’s saddle and bridle so the animal would be more comfortable. “Better?” she asked, caressing the long mane of the mare’s crine and getting a little whinny in return. “Good. Now I’m gonna get comfortable too.”   
  
She gathered all the chunks of wood she could find scattered around the cave’s floor and built a fire not too far form the opening. Then she removed her soaked garments and, after wrapping herself in her blanket, she sat near the fire and began to eat the provisions she still had left from what Niklio’s offer. After that, it didn’t take her long to drift into Morpheus’ realm.   
  
**********   
  
She felt an agonizing pain as she lay on the table, sweating, her head thrown back a little. Next to her, she could see Niklio hovering over the swelling of her stomach and Gabrielle just standing there, watching with a horrified look on her face.   
  
“I don’t know what’s happening, Xena!” the old healer shouted over her own screams.   
  
“It’s the child. The evil demon is coming from her!” the Warrior Princess heard her best friend say as she pointed at her stomach. “It’s coming!”   
  
Looking down, Xena saw her abdomen open and from inside a full grown red-haired woman crept out and stood on top of the table, looking down at her. In pain, the Warrior Princess gasped and stared in shock at the creature she had generated - she recognized it as the Shadow-God’s witch.   
  
“Did you really think you’d get rid of me so easily?” the witch spoke. “I have returned to take revenge against you, Xena. Because you slaughtered my followers I shall slaughter that who follows you!” Swiftly, the red-haired witch leaped from the table and jumped to Gabrielle’s throat, starting to strangle her.   
  
“No!” the raven-haired woman shouted as she sat up in her blanket. But she was no longer lying on the tabletop; she was in a cave, near an extinguishing fire and with a very puzzled Argo looking back at her. “It was just a dream…”   
  
Still shaking and with her sweat-drenched bangs clinging to her forehead, the Princess of War moved closer to the fire and poked it with a stick, stirring up the flames. Looking outside, she realized it was still raining and there were still a couple of hours before sunrise.   
  
‘Great!’ she thought as she let out a sigh. ‘Now, not only I have indecent dreams with Ares but I also dream of the worse possible outcome of this pregnancy. What if it is true? What if this child is the Shadow-God’s sprout? Niklio says I shouldn’t worry about it and I wish I could agree with him but my dreams just prove that I can’t. I must find out who fathered this baby on me before it’s born, and deal with it accordingly. And surely I cannot tell Gabrielle before I’m sure the child is normal because if it’s not…’ She broke the stick she’d been poking the fire with and fed it to the flames.   
  
‘Damn! Why can’t things ever be easy with me? Why can’t I just have a normal child in the comfort it deserves?’ But comfort and understanding was the last thing she’d find now, not even being able to share the news with the bard, to protect her from the eventuality of the child being some reincarnation of the evil deity they’d fought not so long ago. At that, the thought of the War God crossed her mind - with him, she’d always found understanding. He knew her like no one else. Every fear she had, every little dark corner of her soul held no mystery to him.   
  
She shook her head, trying to push the notion out of her head; he was her enemy now, besides, and even though he knew her, this was something she could not share even with him.   
  
Maybe her mother would be able to handle the truth about the pregnancy, and even if she couldn’t help her find the father she could help her to make the right decision about the child - after all, Cyrene had the cool to kill her husband when he threatened her daughter… Perhaps a visit to Amphipolis was in order and the upcoming Solstice gave her a great excuse to do it.   
  
**********   
  
Under the cover of the rainy night Gaius, who’d recently escaped from captivity in the Amazon’s village, silently followed the path leading out of the warrior women’s lands, hoping he would not run into any of their guards.   
  
He passed by a cave, not noticing that inside a woman and her golden mount took refuge from the weather, waiting for morning before they got on the move again.   
  
Xena did not see him either, being too absorbed in her own problems to notice the figure creeping around in the darkness. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4   
  
After the wet night, the day dawned sunny, allowing Ephiny to take her son outdoors to play - it was very hard to confine a little Centaur inside a hut! She got Eponin to come along and the three occupied a small are of the training fields, throwing a stitched darkened leather ball between them. Xenan giggled as the kicked the ball out of the women’s reach with his powerful horse-like legs, unmindful of the spiteful eyes set on him, as a pair of Libyan Amazons commented on the wrong of bringing a Centaur to a village of warrior women.   
  
But closer to the spiteful sisters from afar, Gabrielle took lessons from another woman from Libya and they both could hear their hateful words. A little ashamed by her companions’ words, Nysa held down her spear placing the bottom end of it on the ground and looked at the other woman’s green eyes. “Not all of us feel that way, you know. I personally don’t see any harm in keeping the peace with the Centaurs as long as they behave.”   
  
Gabrielle side-glanced at them and then fixed her eyes back on Nysa. “But it seems a lot of the Libyans do and Queen Amoria encourages that. I fear there might be trouble…” She set the weapon down too to relieve herself of the weight - she’d been training for a while now and it was starting to bother her.   
  
“Queen Amoria only wants what’s best to the Amazons - all the Amazons.”   
  
“Yeah,” the blonde said, “as we all do. And although sometimes it’s hard to know what that is, I think it’s quite obvious that keeping the peace with our neighbor is just plain common sense!”   
  
“Maybe…” Nysa said, as she looked up the length of her spear, to the dangerous metal head, mulled over Gabrielle’s words. “The truth is, as far as I know, Amazons and Centaurs were never able to live in peace. They are quite different from us in every way, especially in respecting the right of women to choose their own fate. They’re known to treat us like objects for their pleasure, aren’t they?” she asked looking down at the shorter woman.   
  
Gabrielle shook her head. “Not here and that’s what matters, right? We can’t judge them based on hear-say and what other of their kind have done.”   
  
Nysa shrugged her shoulders. “Isn’t that what people always do?” Not wanting to embark on a philosophical conversation - the Libyan was more of an action woman - she held up her weapon again and turned to the practice target, ready to demonstrate once more the right technique to hurl a spear. She aimed and then launched the projectile.   
  
The bard watched attentively. Then, and before getting ready to imitate the other woman, she said “Well it shouldn’t be! That’s not the right thing to do.” After that, she too held the spear up and was to about to throw it through the air when she heard the sound of familiar hooves stomping the ground. Turning quickly, she lowered the long weapon and smiled as soon as she laid eyes on the newly arrived. “Xena!”   
  
The raven-haired Warrior Princess rode her powerful mare through the Amazon’s village, guiding her near the bard.   
  
“Hello, Gabrielle.” she greeted with a smile, getting off the saddle.   
  
The other woman gently set the spear on the ground and then held her friend in a tight hug. “I missed you.” she said, squeezing the warrior harder before she released her, and stepping back a little so she could look at her. “So, did everything go well?” Gabrielle asked, still wondering who had her friend visited. The look on the taller woman’s face already hinted not everything was fine, but the bard waited to hear what Xena had to say before questioning her about it.   
  
The warrior nodded, playing with the mare’s leather reins between her fingers. “Yes, everything’s fine. And I missed you too.” she added. Then, looking beyond the bard she said, “Hi Nysa.” to greet the other Amazon.   
  
Nysa waved a hello, also wondering what was troubling the Princess of War. Of course, unlike Gabrielle, she wasn’t about to ask. Xena would tell if she wanted to.   
  
As Xena started walking towards the stable where she’d settle Argo, Gabrielle accompanied her, forgetting about the lesson she was taking from the Libyan Amazon - that could wait, knowing if something was truly wrong with her best friend could not.   
  
When they distanced themselves from Nysa and the other women in the practice grounds, the bard looked up at Xena’s blue eyes, studying them for a minute - there was definitely a lot of worry in them but also some special glint of happiness Gabrielle didn’t recall ever seeing there before. “Are you sure everything’s all right, Xena? You seem a little upset…”   
  
The warrior glanced down at the blonde for a moment, then set her eyes back on the stable where she was heading. “I told you, everything’s fine.” she reaffirmed. “I am feeling a little tired though.” She hoped Gabrielle would give the subject a rest because there was no way she was going to tell her about the pregnancy until she found out where did that child come from.   
  
The bard frowned a little, not believing Xena’s words. “Tired, hum? It seems to be a little more than that…” She paused, giving her friend a chance to say something else, but as she didn’t, she went on. “Are you sure? Maybe you’re sick or worried about something… Was your friend all right?”   
  
“Yes!” Xena answered with her voice rising a little, desperately wanting to put an end to that conversation.   
  
Gabrielle got the hint. “Okay, okay… No need to shout.”   
  
“Sorry.”   
  
They entered the rough wooden construction where the Amazon warriors sheltered their mounts from the weather and Xena began to settle Argo, as Gabrielle leaned against an empty stall, watching.   
  
“You would tell me if there was something wrong, right?” the bard insisted, still sensing her friend was hiding something from her.   
  
“Of course.” The warrior delivered the saddlebags with her belongings to her friend and started removing the animal’s saddle and bridle, to leave her free.   
  
“But you still won’t tell me who you went to see?”   
  
“No! Now can we drop the subject?” Xena said, sounding a little angry and shooting a glare at the other woman before facing the mare again. “I told everything’s fine.”   
  
Gabrielle sighed, realizing she wasn’t gonna get anything out of her at the moment. When she wanted to, the Warrior Princess could be as stubborn as an old mule!   
  
**********   
  
The young Amazon glanced at the man at her side as he carried the heavy prey across his shoulders. ‘I guess men can be nice to have around for something more than fathering our daughters.’ Taja thought as she set her eyes back on the village ahead. Deros invited her to go hunt and she’d been quick to accept - she was eager to learn the secrets that made him such a good hunter. Of course, lately it seemed she agreed to anything he wanted. ‘I wonder if this is the love bards talk about…’ She smiled, delighting in the way he made her feel. ‘It must be because I’ve never felt so wonderful!’   
  
The pair entered the warrior women’s village by the border closest to Taja’s hut, to take the dead prey there. As they were passing not too far from the stable, a horse’s whinny was heard and it sounded awfully familiar to the man.   
  
Deros turned his head towards the sound. “Did you hear that? That sounded like Argo, didn’t it?”   
  
“Uhm? What?” Taja was pulled away from the musings about her feelings and looked up at the man’s face. “Xena’s mare? I don’t think so, Xena is away visiting some friend.”   
  
“But I’m sure it was Argo. Here, hold this.” Deros passed the catch of the day to the Amazon’s back, turned around and started walking to the stable. “The Princess must be back - I better go see if she needs anything.” Without looking back, Xena’s former scout moved away, leaving the girl alone.   
  
Taja didn’t know if she should be feeling mad or sad, but the truth was she was plain jealous. ‘I’ve heard about loyalty but this is ridiculous! He acts as if he still works for Xena. No, not work for her, as if he worships her, such devotion…’ She sighed and carried the prey to her hut after she saw the man walk into the wooden stable.   
  
**********   
  
Gabrielle took her friend’s belongings to the hut she occupied in the Amazon village, leaving the other woman behind to finish settling the powerful war mount.   
  
Inside the jagged building, Xena held a body brush in her hand and delivered rhythmic gentle strokes over her mare’s golden coat, leaving it soft and shiny, as she whispered tender words to her. Her mind, however, was quite distant, unable to keep herself from thinking about the child she carried. The doubts and fears were so many the whole thing seemed terribly overwhelming; worse, she didn’t have a clue what was she to do about it. Definitely, her mother’s advice and understanding would be welcome now, even if Cyrene was unlikely to know what to do any more than Xena did. Her support would hopefully be helpful enough to get her mind better focused and discover a way to find out who the child really was and who had fathered it.   
  
‘I wonder how such a thing can be discovered… Do the Gods hold such information? Can Oracles identify a child’s origins even before it’s born? Can anyone at all at least tell if it has a foreign God for a father?’ Unable to answer her own questions, she sighed and tried to focus a little more on her ministrations on Argo.   
  
When Xena heard someone entering the stable she turned around leaving her back to the mare.   
  
Deros spotted the raven-haired woman immediately, next to her golden steed. Taking a closed fist to his chest he greeted her in a warrior manner, the same way he did while he was a part of her mighty army. “Welcome back, Princess.” he said.   
  
“Hello Deros.” she acknowledged, turning back to Argo and resuming her grooming. “What are you doing here, in the Amazon village?” she asked, making small talk more than really wanting to know the answer.   
  
The scout could sense something troubling the warrior woman but he knew better that to mind in her personal business - all he needed to know was that she was not in danger and if he could do something for her. “I just came from a little hunt and I heard Argo,” he pointed at the animal, “so I figured you were back. Do you need anything, Princess?”   
  
“I arrived late this morning and no, I don’t need anything.” the woman replied, keeping her back to him.   
  
Deros didn’t want to pry but he was still worried about the one he still considered as his commander. “Are you sure? It seems something’s upsetting you…”   
  
A sad smile crossed the woman’s rose lips and she lowered the brush as she turned to Deros. “Is it that obvious?”   
  
He merely nodded.   
  
“There is something, Deros. But it’s personal and there’s nothing you can do to help. Hopefully, it’s nothing too serious.”   
  
Feeling a little ashamed for appearing to be nosy, the man looked down and nervously drew a circle in the dirt with his boot before he could face her piercing blue eyes once more.   
  
Seeing his discomfort, she added, “But thanks for asking.”   
  
“I don’t mean to poke my nose in your life Princess…”   
  
“I know.”   
  
“Well, if you do need anything, you know you can count on me.” the man said, turning around and starting to leave.   
  
“Deros.” Xena called.   
  
The scout stopped and spun around to face her again, giving her an inquisitive look.   
  
“I know I can. And please, keep this to yourself. I don’t want other people worrying about me too, okay?”   
  
“Of course, Princess.”   
  
“Thanks. Bye Deros.” she added, giving him his cue to leave.   
  
He gave her a respectful bow, turning on his heels and exiting the Amazon’s stable, before he started heading back to the Centaurs’ village where he was staying at the moment. In his mind he still carried the sad, concerned look he’d seen in his commander’s eyes, telling him that her personal problem was probably a lot more severe than she led on. All he could do was hope she would ask for help if she came to need it.   
  
**********   
  
With the arrival of dusk the sky became covered with dark clouds again and the blustery conditions settled once more. At night, Xena already sat in her cot inside the hut, with the woven Amazon blanket pulled up to her waist, watching Gabrielle as she too got ready for bed.   
  
The bard rolled up the scroll she’d been scribbling on and carefully put her quill away in a small casing, leaving the items on the tabletop, so that in the morning she could pick up where she left off. She blew away the extra candles she had to illuminate her work and than walked up to the window, peeking out before she closed the shutters once more. “I hate this weather.” she commented. “Can’t wait for spring to arrive again.”   
  
“But it’s not even officially winter yet!” the warrior chuckled, amused by her friend’s annoyed tone. “I guess you’re gonna have to put up with it for a while…”   
  
“I know, I know.” Gabrielle quickly got in her nightshirt and blew out all the remaining candles but the one nearest to her bed, getting under the covers after. “Goodnight, Xena.” She was about to blow out the last flame but stopped when the dark warrior spoke.   
  
“Speaking of which, “ she started, “Solstice’s coming real soon and I was thinking this time we could spend in Amphipolis, with my mother. It’s been so long since I’ve been home for that feast… It was before Cortese attacked my village.”   
  
A guilty look crept on the bard’s soft features. “I kinda told Ephiny we’d stay here for Solstice… They’re already preparing some celebrations I’m supposed to a part of, as the rightful Queen. Besides, there’s so much tension here lately that I really wanted to stay for a while longer. Can’t we visit Cyrene a bit later? She’s not expecting us or anything, is she?” she questioned.   
  
“No, no she’s not.” the warrior shook her head. “It’s me - I’m the one who wants to be with mom this year. But you’re right, if you already told Ephiny you’ll stay, you should stay. Especially if you feel you’re really needed.” She paused for a moment and then, looking at the Amazon’s green eyes, she went on. “Would you mind very much if I went to Amphipolis now? I could spend the Solstice eve with my mother and leave early the next day. With a little luck I could get here by nightfall.”   
  
Xena’s suggestion caught Gabrielle off guard - spending such an important date without her best friend was not in her plans. “You mean we’d spend Solstice apart?”   
  
“Yeah.” the older woman confirmed. “But I’d be back in no time, maybe even on Solstice day.”   
  
The idea did not please the bard at all. “Can’t you just see your mother later? Either that or I can tell Ephiny that I’m sorry, but…”   
  
“No!” Xena interrupted. Actually, having Gabrielle stay behind was a good thing - it would give her a chance to be alone with Cyrene to talk to her about the child. “If you told Ephiny you’d stay, you should stay. They’re counting on you now. I’ll go alone. I really miss my mother…” she added, to justify her insistence.   
  
The bard sighed, not too happy with that at all. “If you’ve already made up your mind…”   
  
“I have. And I won’t be away for that long - if I leave now and come back right after the Solstice eve, it’s less than two weeks!”   
  
“Yeah, if you don’t count that you’ve just returned!” Gabrielle commented, half bitterly. “Are you avoiding me or something?”   
  
Shocked with her friend’s suggestion Xena quickly slipped out of her cot and sat down in Gabrielle’s bedding, holding her in a tight hug. “Of course not! Never! How can you think that I want to stay away from you?” She cuddled the bard, gently placing a kiss on the top of her head. ‘Is that really what I made her feel?’   
  
“I don’t, not really… You’ve just been distant.” she observed. “You leave me wondering if something’s wrong.”   
  
Xena released Gabrielle and pulled back a little, so she could look at her. “There’s nothing wrong, really.” Then, she returned to her bed and got under the comforting covers. “I miss mom, that’s all. Good night.” she added, turning to the other side to put an end to the conversation since she did not want to give her friend a chance to question her further about what was wrong with her.   
  
“Good night.” Gabrielle returned, blowing out the candle and laying down as well. She was still a little upset by the way Xena excluded her from her Solstice plans but realized it meant only the warrior missed her mother and did not hint to any problems between the two of them. Still, she was sure there was something Xena was not telling her… 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5   
  
It was late in the morning when the Warrior Princess got up on her mare’s saddle, all ready packed and ready to leave the Amazon territory. In a last goodbye to the best friend she was leaving behind, she did her best to disregard the shiny tear she saw falling from her eyes. It was perhaps a hurtful thing she was doing to Gabrielle, leaving her on the celebration of the longest night of the year, but she felt it was necessary. Hopefully, she’d be back by the bard’s side in no time and with her problem either solved or at least in a clearer light.   
  
She galloped away and, after a short visit to her dead son’s grave, she started heading to her hometown. Still looking back on the stone engraved with Solan’s name, the woman passed her hand over her stomach, repressing the tears that wanted to roll from her eyes. ‘I can’t lose another child… Whoever the father turns out to be I have to find a way to keep my baby.’   
  
Then, she kicked the Argo’s flanks with her heels and sprinted towards Amphipolis.   
  
**********   
  
The sun reached its zenith but it was still barely visible from the place where the dark-haired warrior watered her mount because of the thick mantle of clouds covering the entire sky. She looked up and thanked the Gods the weather was nevertheless holding up; maybe the rain would wait for her to get to cover before it started pelting the earth.   
  
Quietly, she sat down by the stream where Argo drank, and ate a lunch of roast meat and fresh fruit Gabrielle had packed before she left. She took her time, allowing herself and her mare the time to rest before they got back on the road. After all, she was in no real hurry and only planned to get home in the next day.   
  
She didn’t know she was being watched but a pair of dark eyes delighted in the sight of her, studying and admiring her every move.   
  
He knew that unlike any other mortal his Chosen possessed the gift of knowing when he was around, even when he remained invisible, so he kept his distance. ‘Going home to mommy to spend Solstice… It’s not like her.’ the God of War thought. ‘Maybe she misses that old crone, Cyrene. They made up since Xena started on this redemption nonsense - yet another one trying to keep my Chosen away from me!’ A small groan escaped his lips, thinking of the way his temptress had slipped from his grasp. ‘Well, at least the annoying blonde is not latched on to her, that’s quite an improvement.’ he concluded to himself. ‘I wonder if the bardy finally realized she’s too smothering… Nah - she thinks it’s friendship to stay around Xena every moment of the day. Friendship and a helping hand to keep my Chosen away from the wrong path and especially me. Stupid girl!’ he inwardly growled. ‘Uhm… does that mean Xena ditched the blonde for a while? This could be a good opportunity…’ His dark brows knitted as he shifted his weight, still watching the distant woman getting ready to travel again. ‘I should pay Xena a visit and I know just the right occasion.’ he decided, opening his hand before his eyes and inspecting the little treasure hidden there. ‘It is fit for my Princess.’   
  
He laughed seductively as he looked back at the female warrior who was already ridding away. “I’ll see you soon, Xena.” the dark God whispered to the wind, before vanishing in a glowing blue shower of sparkles.   
  
**********   
  
Through the window, the gathering of dark clouds could be seen as the day went along. Sitting on her dark wood desk, Ares’ High Priestess made her quill dance over a parchment, writing letters to temples far away. By her side, a lit candle compensated for the poor sunlight the grim weather conceded.   
  
As the woman was about o finish her work, an eerie bluish light flashed in the room, making her divert her attention from the letter and turn in her seat to see who was arriving to the God of War’s fortress. Within a few seconds the newly arrived proved to be her dark Lord.   
  
Cassandra got up from her chair and respectfully bowed to her master. “Welcome, my Lord Ares.” she said, before looking up at him. “You look happy, my Lord.” she commented as the God approached her.   
  
“Yes, I am.” he confirmed. “Come here, Cassandra. I want to show you something.”   
  
Obediently, the woman did as she was told and he opened his hand before her eyes, proudly displaying his little treasure - a magnificent pear-shaped red gem, so bright it almost appeared to hold a burning fire in its core.   
  
For a moment the Priestess was speechless, contemplating the beauty of the stone. Then, looking up at the God’s dark eyes, she said “It is superb, my Lord. Where did you get it?”   
  
“Mount Etna is erupting, I got this there.” he explained. “Sometimes such gems are spit out when the earth explodes, so I thought I would go there and check it out, see if I got lucky.”   
  
“And you definitely did!”   
  
“Yeah.” he agreed with a grin, examining the stone. “So, you think it’ll make a nice gift?”   
  
“Gift for who, my Lord?” the dark-skinned woman questioned, even though she already knew the answer. She only wanted to hear him say it, to see if it finally hit him what his Chosen truly meant to him.   
  
“Xena! A solstice gift for her.”   
  
“You mean you went to the bottom of an erupting volcano just to get the Warrior Princess a gift?”   
  
The God’s expression changed and he actually seemed embarrassed as he started pacing around the room. “It seemed like a good idea…” he said, looking down at the bright red treasure in his hand. Then, remembering he actually had found a good reason to see his temptress now, he stopped and looked at Cassandra. “Besides, I know for a fact that Xena is going home for a while without blondy - it’s a golden opportunity to get to her, don’t you think?”   
  
The Priestess smiled, amused with the almost triumphant look her Lord showed on his face when he managed to make up an excuse to explain his actions. “Right, so you got the gem for her after you decided it was a good time to see her because her friend was not around?”   
  
“Uhm…no… Does it matter?” he nearly yelled. “Stop questioning me, Cassandra, it’s annoying! The point is, do you think she’ll like it or not?”   
  
“She will love it, my Lord.” the woman answered. “But she’ll love it even more if you give it to her unselfishly, only to show how much you care for her, how much you love her.” she added tentatively, wanting to see how he reacted to that.   
  
Once more the God moved his eyes away from Cassandra’s probing stare and uncomfortably walked about the room. “I appreciate Xena more than anyone else but love is a word that cannot be applied to the God of War.”   
  
“I think you’re wrong, my Lord.” the Priestess said. “I think…”   
  
“Enough!” Ares roared, abruptly turning to face her again. “Drop that subject, Cassandra.” he ordered. “What I want from you now is that you find an excellent jeweler to fit this gem into a pendent for my Princess.”   
  
“Yes, my Lord.” she abided. “And I know just the man for the job.”   
  
“Good.” The God steeped closer to his servant and placed the jewel in her hand. “Get it done immediately - I want it ready for Solstice.”   
  
“Yes, my Lord.”   
  
With that, Ares disappeared into the ether, wanting to avoid the woman’s persistent questioning. He knew she was on to something when she spoke of the way he felt about his Chosen. Xena meant more to him that any other mortal or God, but to call it love… War was not capable of love, was it? Lust, passion, desire, obsession - that was all apart of War but love was not, or at least it shouldn’t be, right?   
  
Finally, he remembered he was supposed to check on Discord, who was trying to steal a pirate form Poseidon, and he was late! Xena was most distracting and whenever she was in his mind he managed to neglect his duties. Using his powers, he located his younger sister and transported himself to her, ready to guide her through the process of tricking the old God of the Sea.   
  
**********   
  
Little girls of tender age held miniature war staffs, swinging them back and forth and around, imitating the Amazon instructor who stood before them, teaching them the ways of warfare. It would seem a little exaggerated, overzealous or maybe even cruel to some outsiders but the women of warrior tribes strongly believed in teaching the arts of combat to their young daughters so they would grow up to be strong and free, able to stand up for themselves and depending on no one.   
  
At first, to Gabrielle too it had looked completely inappropriate to hand weapons to children but by know she’d not only grown accustomed to it but even approved of it to some point. Teaching the little girls did not mean they were going to fight, only that they could if they needed to - that was not a bad thing.   
  
When she saw Eponin gathering the children that afternoon, Gabrielle found herself a seat nearby and watched the lesson, not only to pick up some tips, since she’d joined the tribe as an adult and did not benefit from a childhood training, but also to try to keep her mind off her best friend’s absence - she missed the Warrior Princess already.   
  
Returning to the village after a walk through the woods to collect some herbs for her medicines, Heba spotted the Queen sitting alone, slightly pouting as she looked at the girls Eponin was teaching. She put down the basket she was carrying and walked to the blonde. “Hello, Queen Gabrielle.” she greeted.   
  
The bard moved looked at the other Amazon. “Hi Heba.” she returned with a sad tone. “Back already?”   
  
“Yes. The herbs I needed aren’t hard to find this time of year - I got everything I need.”   
  
“That’s nice…”   
  
“How about you?” the healer inquired. “What’s troubling you? Missing Xena already?”   
  
Gabrielle nodded. “You know, this will be my first Solstice away from Xena since I met her?”   
  
“But she’ll return soon.” Heba reminded the other woman, trying to cheer her up.   
  
“Yeah, I know, but I still miss her. And more than that, I’m worried about her.” Gabrielle added. “I could tell something was bothering her but she wouldn’t tell me what…”   
  
“I saw that too.” the Amazon healer agreed. “But if Xena didn’t want to share it with you it’s because it’s something she needs to sort out by herself. Maybe it’s something related with the friend she was visiting before she came here and that’s why she didn’t tell you - it might be the friend’s problem bothering her.”   
  
“Maybe…”   
  
Heba patted the bard’s shoulder, trying to show her support. “Come on, cheer up, Queen Gabrielle. Solstice’s supposed to be a happy occasion. You’ll see you’ll have fun here with us and Xena will be back in no time.”   
  
Gabrielle showed a sad smile, thanking Heba’s words. “I’m sure I’ll love the celebrations here.”   
  
But as the healer went back to her basket and carried it to her hut, the blonde’s expression fell again. ‘I still miss her… And I’m still worried! I wonder if it’s the dreams of Ares that are still bothering her? I’m sure that in Morpheus’ realm Xena clearly remembers the night she spent with him - she just doesn’t know it was a love potion Discord spilled in her water that broke her resistance and made her give in to the God’s desires. Xena would never be with him if she’d been herself on that night. She was drugged! Maybe I should tell her, but it would hurt her so… She doesn’t even know she and him… were together. Would she feel guilty for accepting him? Or maybe blame him?” She sighed and returned her eyes to the girls’ training, still unsure if she should tell Xena what happened with Ares.   
  
Beyond the children in Eponin’s care, Ephiny passed by with her son Xenan, taking him back to his grandfather’s village where he would stay until the Solstice eve. He’d be back then, to spend the festive night with his Amazon mother. 


	7. Chapter 7

~ Gifts ~   
  
  
  
Part 3   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6   
  
Finally, her hometown came into view and the warrior smiled. The familiar sight of the village, fields and flocks of sheep surrounding it somehow brought her some sense of peace and security which was most welcome in that difficult time. She reached down and patted her mount’s neck. “We’ll be home in no time, Argo.” With a touch of heels she got the mare on the move again, her eyes already fixed on the roof of the house she recognized as home.   
  
As she moved closer, people who knew her as a child waved friendly hellos, while those still holding a grudge against her for the events that drove her away from Amphipolis turned their backs, not wanting to welcome her but not having the nerve to rebuke the mighty Warrior Princess.   
  
She easily guided her war-mount through the village until she stopped before her mother’s stable, close to the inn. There, she dismounted and entered the building, guiding the mare behind her by her long rein - she wanted to settle Argo before going to see her mother.   
  
She was surprised to find a man in there, grooming an old mule she knew to belong to her mother. ‘Mom must have hired new help.’ she thought as she looked at him. “Hello.” she greeted, getting the man’s attention.   
  
Startled, Patroclus quickly turned around to see who was there and his jaw fell open when his eyes fell on the incredibly beautiful warrior standing there with a golden horse behind her. He had never seen her before but he immediately knew who se was. “Hello.” he returned, wiping his hands on his worn-out shirt. “You must be Xena. I’ve heard a lot about you.”   
  
She frowned, not to happy he had the advantage. “Yes, and you are…”   
  
“Patroclus.” the man introduced himself. “And I’ll be glad to tent to your mount for you - I’m sure you’re eager to see your mother.” he added.   
  
To Xena, the man sounded just a little too helpful, as if she made him nervous. Then again, that was normal, right? A lot of people felt uncomfortable around the Warrior Princess. And he was right about something; she really wanted to go see her mother, so she decided take him up on his offer. “All right.” she said, handing Patroclus Argo’s reins. “Thank you. I’ll come and check on her later.”   
  
“Okay.” he assented with a shy smile.   
  
After another caress to her mare’s golden coat, the warrior woman turned around and left, still little puzzled by the man’s behavior. However, she quickly discarded the thought of him, becoming a little nervous herself with the perspective of telling her mother about the mysterious pregnancy. ‘What is she gonna think?’   
  
She entered through the tavern on the lower part of the building and the place full of activity, as usual. A girl she already knew was serving the tables and after a quick survey with her eyes she found her mother behind the wooden counter, already placing there some early lunches for the girl to take to the customers.   
  
Smiling, the warrior strolled across the room and as she neared the counter, an older man came out from the back and tapped Cyrene on the shoulder, to get her attention. The woman turned and they exchanged a few words before the man leaned to her and kissed her on the lips with a passion that could not be mistaken with friendship.   
  
At that Xena froze, bewildered by what she’d just witnessed. Cyrene with a man other than her father? Maybe she should have expected as much, since Atrius was gone for such a long time, but the whole idea came to her as a tremendous shock. She stood there motionless for a moment before she managed to collect herself enough to walk the rest of the distance to the counter. “Mother?” she said, the questioning tone in her words already demanding an explanation from the older woman.   
  
Hearing her daughter’s familiar voice, Cyrene quickly pulled away from Pellios. “Xena! What are you doing here?” She was genuinely surprised and actually feeling embarrassed by the way her daughter had caught her.   
  
“I came to see you. Why? Did I come at a bad time?” the warrior asked, shifting her eyes from her mother to the man still standing near her. “Who are you?” she finally asked, directing her question straight to him.   
  
Pellios faced Cyrene and spoke to her instead of answering the younger woman. “Why don’t you take Xena home and explain her everything?” he suggested. “Rhene and I will handle things here.” he added, giving the young waitress a significant look.   
  
“Are you sure?” Cyrene asked, still not too certain about leaving him in charge - he was not experienced in that kind of business.   
  
“Yes.” he confirmed, as Xena followed the exchange. “Besides, Toris should be getting here soon.”   
  
“Toris is here?” the warrior asked but she got no answer.   
  
Instead, her mother circled around the wooden counter and walked to her, taking her by the arm. “Come on, little one, come with me to the house and I’ll explain everything…”   
  
Xena was so confused by the whole situation she just went along quietly with her mother, glancing back at the man behind the counter before the two left the tavern.   
  
**********   
  
Inside her childhood home, Xena sat at the table with an untouched plate full of her favorite sweets before her, listening to her mother’s explanations.   
  
“So what do you think, little one? You haven’t said a word…” Cyrene was getting worried, her daughter remained still as a statue and utterly quiet as she told her about Pellios, his son, Patroclus, who Xena had already met in the stable, and Brigit, Patroclus’ wife.   
  
Taking in a deep breath the warrior tried to process everything her mother told her. It was the most natural thing in the world but still the thought of it made her feel awkward. She knew, however, she should be supportive. “That’s great mom, you’re getting married…” she said with a flat tone.   
  
Cyrene frowned. “Are you sure you’re okay with this Xena? You don’t sound too pleased.”   
  
The raven-haired women finally managed to lift her eyes from the tabletop and face her mother. “Really, I’m fine with it. I’m actually happy for you. It just… You caught me completely by surprise. It wasn’t that long ago that I was here with Gabrielle and you mentioned nothing about a possible marriage. I don’t even remember seeing Pellios around!”   
  
“That’s because he wasn’t here. Pellios, his son and Brigit moved recently.” she explained.   
  
“And you’ve already decided to marry him?”   
  
Cyrene smiled at her daughter’s concern, almost as if their roles had reversed. “I know Pellios for the longest time, Xena. Even before I met your father. He lived nearby and I saw him quite often and we have been close for years, since his wife passed away. The idea of marriage never came by because we lived apart and we both had our businesses to keep us from just packing and moving. He is a carpenter.” she added, telling Xena just exactly what Pellios’ business was. “Now, he decided to sell his shop and open a new one here with his son as a partner.”   
  
“And so now that he is near you decided to get married.” Xena concluded.   
  
“Right. He’s staying in one of the renting rooms here, and so are Patroclus and Brigit. That’ll change after the wedding…We were planning to do the ceremony in the spring, at the same time as Toris and Delia’s wedding.”   
  
“Toris is getting married too?” Xena felt her head spinning, thinking those were just too many surprises for her to take in a single day.   
  
“Yes, isn’t that wonderful? I told you he and Delia were getting along.” Cyrene answered with a happy smile.   
  
“Yes, that’s great mom.”   
  
Cyrene circled around the table and gave her daughter a hug. “I’m glad you approve, Xena. I must confess I was a little worried that you might have some objections.”   
  
Xena looked up at her mother. “Objections? You’re the one who must want this marriage, mom, not me. You’re the one who knows if you’re in love with him… Are you?” she asked, giving the other woman an inquisitive look.   
  
“Yes.” Cyrene promptly replied, smiling in a way that told her daughter she spoke the truth.   
  
“Then I couldn’t be happier for you.” Xena hugged her mother and then got to her feet. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to my room to get some rest - it was a hard trip.” she lied, only wanting an excuse to be by herself and process all the novelties. This homecoming was nothing like she was expecting and she sure wasn’t feeling like she could tell her mother about the child now.   
  
“Okay, little one, go on. And at dinner you’ll get to meet everyone.”   
  
“Great.” the warrior tried to keep the irony out of her voice as she picked up her things from the table and started heading to her old room.   
  
Before her daughter got out of view, Cyrene called. “Oh, and Xena…”   
  
“Yes, mother.” the younger woman stopped and looked back.   
  
“While you’re up there, you might consider changing into something a little more… suitable. That armor kinda scared people away. You do wanna make a good impression for Pellios and his family, right?”   
  
“Right mother.” she answered, letting out a sigh and continuing on to her room.   
  
**********   
  
In the end of the very tiring evening, the Warrior Princess retired to her childhood room and removed the simple lavender dress she wore to please her mother.   
  
Dinner had been a nightmare, with not only Pellios present but also his son and daughter in law, and even Toris and Delia, all staring at her, evaluating her reactions. Shouldn’t she be the one appraising her mother’s husband to be and not the other way around? It sure didn’t feel that way! Or maybe she was just being paranoid…   
  
Anyway, home did not feel right at all at the moment, with all those people hanging around when she needed to be alone with her mother. She felt it was impossible now to recount to Cyrene about the mysterious pregnancy and her fears about the child’s origins - her mother was busy… Surely not too busy to give her her support but Xena just did not feel comfortable sharing that secret with all those people around.   
  
So, she lied to her mother and said she’d just come for a short visit and could not stay for the Solstice celebration because she promised Gabrielle she’d be back before that. It sounded logic to Cyrene so she accepted her daughter’s explanation without further questioning.   
  
‘I’m leaving in the morning.’ the warrior decided as she pulled a nightgown over her body and got in bed. She laid down and stared up at the ceiling, wondering what was she to do now - it was an answer she’d have to find alone since she decided not to share her secret with her mother.   
  
‘What I really need to know first is if the child is evil by nature, even if I don’t find out just yet who the father truly is, right?’ she reasoned. ‘For that, I might need some divine help and since I don’t want to go straight to the Gods - they might cause trouble if they know it’s a foreign God’s evil child - who’s the closest? Maybe an Oracle or a Priest. One that’ll tell the truth and who might divine such a thing… Apollo’s Priestesses!’ she concluded. ‘They’re know for being right and they also have to do with healing… I’ll try that.’ Xena decided. ‘Then maybe do a little threatening to make sure my secret does not get out.’   
  
And with a new goal in her mind, she felt better, as if she was actually, finally, doing something for herself and her unborn child, trying to keep out of her thoughts the possibility of the Priestess confirming the child was the Shadow-God’s evil offspring. She closed her eyes and quickly drifted into sleep with her arm protectively wrapped around her abdomen.   
  
**********   
  
After having breakfast at her mother’s tavern, Xena quickly saddled her mount, eager to leave that place and reencounter the privacy she needed. She said her goodbyes and got on the road, not before promising Cyrene she’d be back there in the spring for the double wedding celebration, bringing Gabrielle along with her.   
  
She rode out at an easy canter but as soon as she was sure to be out of sight, she spurred her mare to a gallop and quickly put some distance between herself and her strangers-filled home.   
  
The night before she decided to go and consult one of Apollo’s Priestesses, hoping she might provide the answers she needed. She did not head to Delphi, where the Sun God’s most famous Oracle was located; instead, she chose as her destination another town, not that far from Amphipolis, where a smaller temple of Apollo existed. That way she’d avoid all the crowds and she knew the Priestess there was known to be helpful and friendly, avoiding all the cryptic talk the delphinian Oracle was so fond of.   
  
But before she headed for the temple, the Warrior Princess made a small detour away from the road, galloping through the meadows surrounding her home village. She rode for a few minutes before she halted her mare near an old dry olive tree.   
  
“Whoa, Argo!” she said as she pulled on the animal’s reins.   
  
When her mount stopped, she dismounted and slowly walked closer to the tree, leaving Argo free. She knelt there, next to the old trunk and pulled out some of the undergrowth with her hands, also brushing away the dirt, until she uncovered a small gray flat stone. ‘My father lays here.’ the warrior thought as she stared down at the unmarked grave. She’d asked Cyrene where had she laid her husband to rest after she killed him on the night he threatened to sacrifice his daughter to the God of War, but she never actually got around to visit the place. It wasn’t very pleasant for her to do so since she had such mixed feelings about her father. Xena actually adored him when she was a little girl, they had the greatest times together and he made no secret of favoring his daughter over his two sons - she was the one who was most like him, with a warrior’s soul. But later, when he never returned and no word came of his death in battle, her feelings towards him changed. She believed Atrius had abandoned her, her mother and her brothers and she grew to almost hate him for it. Knowing what his fate really was comforted her that he did not abandon his family but that wasn’t enough - he had actually done something worse. She felt mostly confused now, not knowing why did her beloved father wish to see her dead. The explanation she made up for the Furies did not satisfy her since she knew it was not the truth.   
  
So why? ‘Why did he want to kill me? Did someone at Ares’ temple reveal to him the kind of monster that I would become, and he decided to sacrifice me while I was still a child?’ she wondered. ‘Could he kill his own daughter to protect the rest of the world from her?’ She gently passed her fingers over Atrius’ gravestone and then placed her hand over her stomach, thinking about the child she was carrying. ‘I know I won’t have that same strength or courage. And that’s probably a good thing because I could not live with myself if I murdered my baby.’   
  
She got to her feet and looked down at the stone. “Goodbye, father.” she said out loud before turning her back and walking to her mare, climbing on to the saddle. “Let’s go.” Xena instructed, getting Argo on the move and taking a return path to the road that would take her to Apollo’s temple.   
  
**********   
  
In the far lands of Syria, a rainbow crossed the sky even though not a single drop of water fell all day long. The colorful phenomenon was this time caused by a Greek deity running an errand for a more powerful God.   
  
In an instant, Iris materialized in rich jeweler’s home and looked for the lady of the house. “Ardea!” the messenger Goddess called, recalling the name Cassandra indicated.   
  
It didn’t take long for a chubby woman to turn up, coming from the other room. She marveled at the dazzling Goddess for a moment before she collected herself and spoke. “Are you Iris?” she asked, looking the messenger up and down, never getting accustomed to the visits that Gods paid to mortals.   
  
“Yes. Is it ready?”   
  
The chubby woman nodded. “I’ll go get it.” She quickly turned around and walked out through the same place she’d gotten in, returning an instant later with a small silver case in her hand. “Here it is.” Ardea said, holding out the object to the Goddess.   
  
But, and to the mortal woman’s surprise, instead of taking the case, Iris held her by the wrist and with her vanished into the ether.   
  
Before Ardea could tell what was going on she reappeared in an ample room with arched doors and iron weapons hanging on the walls for decoration. As for Iris she was nowhere to be seen.   
  
The woman swallowed the lump on her throat, realizing whose place she was in - even though she had served Ares for a while, the mighty War God caused her much fear. That, along with the love she found for the Syrian jeweler, were the reasons that made her give up on the idea of becoming a Priestess.   
  
She still cherished the friendship of the girl - now a grown woman like herself - who had trained with her in Ares’ temple many years ago, in Amphipolis, but that was all she kept of her time of service to the malevolent God. Cassandra had finished her training and eventually become the God of War’s High Priestess and it was at her personal request that Ardea got her husband to fit a magnificent red gem into a silver chain, which she now carried in the small box.   
  
She was left there alone for a few moments before swift steps were heard approaching that room. Ardea realized her palms were sweating as she waited to see who was arriving. “Cassandra!” she said with relief when she saw the elegant dark-skinned woman appearing through one of the doors.   
  
The Priestess walked over to her old friend and gave her a hug before she greeted her. “Hello, Ardea, welcome. I’m sorry to have kept you waiting.”   
  
“No problem…” the chubby woman sighed, still trying to still her heart from the fear she felt when she first heard the footsteps approaching. ‘It was not Ares.’   
  
“Do you bring it?” Cassandra inquired.   
  
Ardea nodded and showed the small silver case to the other woman. “Here it is.”   
  
The Priestess opened the box and looked over the jewel inside. “It was beautifully made, Ardea. Please give my thanks to your husband. I’m sure Lord Ares will be most pleased.”   
  
“It is a good job but the gem you sent is just superb. The God of War must have gotten it for someone very special.” the woman commented, hoping to find out more about it.   
  
Cassandra smiled, understanding what her friend wanted to know. “It is, it’s for the Warrior Princess, Xena.” she informed as she closed the jewel case. “It’s a solstice present for her.”   
  
“The girl that became his Chosen? He is still obsessed with her? She must have grown into a fine warrior…” Ardea remarked, remembering the times when she saw Xena as a child in Amphipolis. “Did she ever find out the events surrounding her birth?”   
  
Cassandra’s face grew somber. “No, no one else knows. And it’s best if she doesn’t - it would only cause her pain.”   
  
“Hey, no one will hear it from me, Cassandra. I gave you and the others my word.” Ardea assured her.   
  
“Good.” Then, with a lighter tone, the Priestess added, “Now come with me and tell me the novelties over a nice meal, while you rest. Then Iris will take you back home.”   
  
The other woman agreed and they left together, heading to another room where the food was already being served.   
  
**********   
  
After all those years she had finally escaped the depths beyond Tartarus, following the lead of some recently deceased scrawny God, only to find herself powerless in the mortal’s world. Like a little scared animal she hid the woods, starving and freezing, running away from most living creatures. Basically, a huge tumble from the magnificence that used to be hers.   
  
But she had accomplished one success - she had seen a mortal woman fighting monsters on the foot of Mount Olympus and she possessed such grace, strength, beauty and skill that she could only be the one she needed to see - Atrius’ child. Of course, she had not been able to keep up with that mortal warrior woman, but at least now she knew the girl had survived.   
  
Not quite knowing what to do about it, she decided to search for Atrius - he would have to believe her now, seeing the outstanding creature his daughter had grown into… She did not know where Atrius would be now, so many years passed, but she still remembered the name of the village the warrior used to call home - Amphipolis. That’s where she was headed. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7   
  
After a few days on the road, the Warrior Princess finally reached the small town where she was headed. It was larger than Amphipolis but it wasn’t a big city either. It prospered mostly because it was located on the crossroads of several trade routes and therefore many merchants stopped there to do some business or maybe just to get a good night’s rest.   
  
None of that mattered to the warrior woman - the temple erected to honor Apollo was the reason for her visit and her first urge was to gallop right to the building, barge in and pin down the Priestess, not letting her go until she got the answers she came for. Fortunately, she had the judgment not to do so.   
  
First, she found a stable that met her standards and boarded her war mount there, already having decided to stay in town at least for one night.   
  
Then, she did the same for herself, renting a room in the local inn. It wasn’t as good as her mother’s establishment, but it would do fine for the night. She followed the servant girl who showed her to her room and left her saddlebags there before getting out once more - she needed to see the Priestess before she could even dream of getting some rest.   
  
With the lodging taken care of, Xena started her search for some sort of offering to take to temple - it was usual to give something to honor the God before asking for something and she did not want to give the Priestess any reason not to reveal what she wanted to know.   
  
Luckily, the weather was holding up so the outdoor market was still working, even though it was already a little pass mid day. She headed there and quickly browsed through the vendors’ products, trying to avoid the nuisance of those more insistent to get their products sold - they kind of reminded her of Salmoneus, she could definitely picture him in that environment!   
  
She wasn’t quite sure what to get, since she did not want to buy a live animal for sacrifice. She looked through the sellers’ displays, some on large colorful stands while others kept it simple with a cloth spread on the ground and their products on top - nothing seemed to be adequate. She wasn’t gonna take fabrics or pots and pans…   
  
Finally, in a small booth, the Warrior Princess spotted some ceramic bottles, which may be just what she needed. She moved towards the booth, pushing her way through a bunch of women haggling over eastern fabrics and approached the seller, an old man with a bald head.   
  
“Excuse me.” the raven-haired woman said, getting the salesman’s attention.   
  
The man turned to her with a pleasant smile. “Yes? Do you see anything that might interest you, lady?” he asked.   
  
“Well, that depends. Do you have laurel oil?” the warrior questioned, already getting her purse ready. ‘Laurel is sacred to Apollo so that should make a good enough offering.’ she was guessing.   
  
The old man nodded and pointed at some dark bottles at the end of his display. “Over here, lady. And of the finest kind, I guarantee!” he added, trying to make a sale. “The price varies with the size of the bottle…”   
  
Xena took a quick look at the bottles and chose a medium size one. “I’ll take this one. How much?”   
  
The vendor named the price and watched as the tall woman searched thought her purse and then held out her hand with the right amount. “Thank you lady.” he said, smiling at her as he took the coins from her hand and hid them away in his garments. “Can I interest you in something else? Maybe some almonds’ oil or rose essence, to enhance your beauty…”   
  
Xena picked up the bottle and at the same time put away her purse. “No thank you, this is all I need.” She was going to leave but then remembered to ask the man something. “Byt the way, could you direct me to Apollo’s temple?”   
  
“Yes. Just go down this street until the end of the market and then follow right, until the end of the road.” he explained. “Can’t miss it!”   
  
“Thanks.” Then, she turned and with long strides quickly got out of the marketplace. She turned right as the salesman instructed and indeed, at a certain distance, a white stone building was already visible. ‘Apollo’s temple…’ she thought as she kept walking towards it, carefully holding the oil bottle in her hand.   
  
Some other people were heading in the same direction, also going to pay tribute to the Olympian, but Xena took no notice of them. She was once more beginning to feel nervous about what would the Priestess reveal, and her throat felt as tight as if she had a hangman’s noose tightening around it. Still, she didn’t even dream of giving up - she needed to know who was the father of her child and especially if the child was normal or simply an evil vessel, like Hope had been.   
  
As she went further down the road and moved away from town, the wind seemed to blow colder and harsher - or maybe it was just her, feeling more sensitive as the moment of truth approached. Looking ahead she saw the temple wasn’t that big or rich, in fact she knew the simple shrine Ares had just beyond the hills looked a lot grander. But it was Apollo’s worship that was renowned in town, not the War God’s. ‘That’s what you get for not being a loved deity, I guess.’ the woman considered as she went along.   
  
Soon, she was at the entrance, where a small group of people lined up and waited their turn to either sacrifice or offer something to the God, or consult the Priestess - Xena was one of the latter. She was ashamed the thought of murdering half those people to get ahead in line did cross her mind, but fortunately she was able to push it way.   
  
Little time went by but to the warrior woman it seemed like an eternity. She was nervous and restless, constantly shifting her weight and moving the offering oil from one hand to the other. Until finally her turn came.   
  
A young man, who Xena guessed to be a temple servant, walked to her with a sickenly friendly smile. “Hello. Do you bring an offering to the great Apollo?” he asked, already setting his eyes on what the woman carried.   
  
She nodded. “Yes. And I would like to speak to the Priestess.” she requested.   
  
The servant looked down at the meager offering already in his hands. ‘If she wanted to see Lamia she should have brought something better than an oil bottle.’   
  
He was going to refuse the warriors request but, coming from behind, a woman’s voice said, “Let her in.”   
  
Xena looked beyond the servant to see who was speaking and located a woman peeking from the door, which lead to the inner chamber of the temple. She looked shorter than Xena and wore a simple white chiton which fell to her feet. Her dark hair was held up in an elaborate style with some curls falling freely, framing her pale face.   
  
“Come.” the woman said as she motioned the Warrior Princess to follow her.   
  
With her stomach churning with anxiety, the raven-haired warrior passed by the servant and entered to the other room. It wasn’t very large but it certainly looked richer than the previous chamber, with paintings on the walls, a small marble sacrificial altar and some other furnishings.   
  
Xena waited until the other woman offered her a place in one of the two carved wood benches, and sat down.   
  
“I am Lamia.” the woman dressed in white said, as she too sat down. “And I am the Priestess. I heard you tell the servant you wanted to see me… What can I do for you, Xena?”   
  
“You know my name…” she commented.   
  
The Priestess smiled. “How could I not? The great Warrior Princess, the Destroyer of Nations… Your reputation precedes you, Xena.” She noticed the warrior became uneasier, maybe even a little disgusted with the status she’d earned. “Of course I also heard about you changing your ways and becoming a defender of the week as you make amends for your past - that’s quite honorable.”   
  
Xena shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “I’d think the servants of the Gods have better things to do than keep track of my life.” she let out with a sharp tone, regretting it instantly. ‘I need Lamia’s help, I shouldn’t antagonize her.’   
  
But the Priestess took the Warrior Princess’ remark lightly and laughed softly. “With the obsession the God of War nourishes for you? You might not know it, but you’re a very popular mortal amongst the Gods, and therefore, their servants too.”   
  
The darker woman remained quiet, uneasy with the topic.   
  
Lamia noticed Xena’s discomfort and moved on. “So, what can I do for you? You didn’t tell me yet…”   
  
The warrior swallowed the knot in her throat and leaned a little forward before she spoke. “It’s a delicate, private matter…”   
  
“I handle a lot of those, you don’t need to worry.” Lamia assured, urging the other woman to continue.   
  
“I… I recently discovered that I’m pregnant but I haven’t been with a man...”   
  
The other woman raised a brow as she looked questioningly at Xena. “How can that be?”   
  
“That’s what I came to ask you.”   
  
Lamia didn’t quite know what to say. “Well, think harder, there must have been someone… Even on a one night stand you could…”   
  
“I know that!” the warrior interrupted with her voice a little raised. “I’m not an idiot, Lamia! I know what it takes to make a baby and I know I did not do any of that in a very long time!”   
  
“Okay, okay… So do you have any idea at all how this might have happened?” the Priestess asked.   
  
“Unfortunately, yes, I do.” Xena replied, casting her eyes down before she proceeded to explain in detail the attempts the Shadow-God made to make her his.   
  
“So you fear this child’s father is that foreign God?” Lamia questioned.   
  
“Uh-uhm.” Xena nodded. “More than that, I fear the child is not a normal child… Maybe a way for the Shadow-God to be reborn or something…”   
  
“That would be quite disastrous, yes.” Lamia considered. “But if what you say it’s true and there were no men,” as she got an angry glare from the Warrior Princess, she quickly added, “and of course I believe you, I don’t see who else could be the father. But you never know… And even if it is the Shadow-God’s child, it doesn’t mean it’s not a completely normal baby.”   
  
Xena sighed, somehow a little relieved there was still a chance of everything turning out okay. “Can you help me find out?”   
  
“Not in naming the father, but in knowing if the child is a half-God, yes. And surely with Apollo’s blessing I can tell if the child is some evil vessel for a foreign God.”   
  
“Good. So how do we do that?” Xena asked, anxious to know the truth.   
  
The Priestess walked closer to the Warrior Princess and motioned her to stand up, which Xena did. “Just lay here, on the altar, and I’ll invoke Apollo’s power…”   
  
“Wait!” the warrior froze. “Apollo’s not gonna know about this, is he?” she asked, the concern evident in her voice - she was sick and tired of trouble with the Gods.   
  
Lamia shook her head. “No, Lord Apollo does not know of what happens here in the temple, even when we invoke his holy name. I would have to summon him here in person, so to speak, and tell him about it.”   
  
“And you won’t.” Xena said, a few threats passing through her mind case the Priestess didn’t see things her way.   
  
“Of course not. This affair does not concern him.”   
  
“Good.” she said, happy she had one less thing to worry about. Now, only the child’s origins were in her mind as she sat up on the altar and then lay down on the cold marble, with her stomach up. As the altar was so small, her feet came out the end, but that was not important.   
  
Seeing the warrior was ready, Lamia kneeled down on the floor, next to the altar, and started whispering prayers, interrupting them now and then with chants.   
  
Xena sighed and waited patiently as the other woman did her thing. Only minutes passed but to her, it felt like hours. A lot was riding on what the Priestess was going to reveal.   
  
After a while, Lamia abruptly became silent and simply fell to the side, as if she had lost consciousness.   
  
Both worried and surprised, Xena jumped to her feet and moved close to the Priestess, assisting her as she sat up on the floor. “Lamia, are you all right? What happened?”   
  
As the other woman seemed to catching her breath, Xena helped her up and guided her to one of the benches so she could sit, staying by her side anyway, case she might lose her balance once more.   
  
“I’m fine, no need to worry.” Lamia assured. “It’s just something that happens sometimes when I’m doing something harder - no big deal.”   
  
Xena felt like she should apologize for making her strain herself so much, but she could not - she did want to know the origin of the child growing inside her.   
  
Lamia sat there for a moment, taking the Warrior Princess’ support, and when he felt stronger she looked up to Ares’ Chosen’s blue eyes. “I have some answers for you, Xena.”   
  
What was to come caused her such anxiety Xena felt like she would pass out for a moment, but her training in handling tough situations helped her to remain focused. Still, she sat down on the other bench, so the Priestess would not notice the trembling of her knees. “And…”   
  
Lamia breathed deeply before she spoke. “It’s good news, don’t worry.” she started by saying, to put the other woman’s mind at ease.   
  
And at that the Warrior Princess let out a relieved sigh and visibly relaxed a little.   
  
Then, Lamia disclosed the rest she knew. “As I told you before, I cannot tell who the father is, but it’s clear the child is a half-God. And, as you are a mortal, we can be certain whoever fathered this baby is a God - it could be this Shadow-God you told me about, some other foreign God, a smaller deity or even a great Olympian - it’s impossible to say. I can only be sure that in your child, half the blood that will flow, along with your own, is the immortal blood of a God. But, I can also assure you that you’ll have a child as normal as any other half-God, not good or evil by nature. Its future is as open as ours.”   
  
Xena could not stop herself from smiling at the news. So what if it was the Shadow-God’s child? It wasn’t of an evil nature and that was all she needed to know. “I don’t know how to thank you, Lamia. What you did for me today… I’ll owe you forever.”   
  
The Priestess smiled back and shook her head. “What I did for you is a part of being in Apollo’s service. Besides, I am glad to help you, Xena. You see, about a year ago, my sister’s village was being plundered and you and you friend, Gabrielle, came to the rescue. It was you - you saved my sister and her family from those raiders… I guess that more than pays your debt.”   
  
“Thank you anyway.” The warrior stood up and walked to the exit, accompanied by the Priestess.   
  
Before opening the door, Lamia turned to the other woman. “Good luck with your child, Xena.”   
  
“Thank you. Goodbye.”   
  
The Priestess let Xena out, waving one last goodbye, and watched her as she left the temple. She did not share that with the other woman, but her guess was the child was of the Olympian line - it was best not to sick the Warrior Princess on the Gods. Who the father truly was, she did not know and it may very well be impossible to find out, at least for mere mortals. Many of the Gods made a sport out of impregnating mortal women - Zeus, Poseidon, even the great Apollo. Of course it was strange that any of them would get that personal with the God of War’s favorite… Maybe Ares himself was responsible, taking his obsession with his Chosen to the next level.   
  
Probably it would never be known…   
  
**********   
  
The warrior left the temple wearing a smile on her lips, the weight of uncertainty about her child’s nature lifted from her shoulders. She was experiencing pure joy, now knowing she did not need to fear reliving the whole Hope experience, and even the concerns about the future were shun from her mind. She did not consider the changes the new child would bring into her life, the need to provide a good environment for the child which may not be the life on the road, what would Gabrielle and her family think of all that and, most important, how did she get pregnant and who indeed was the child’s father. She would have plenty of time to worry about all that.   
  
From Apollo’s temple, Xena headed straight for the stable where she left her trusty mare and shared with the animal the happy news. The warrior woman felt Argo seemed to understand her and she enjoyed the sympathy the animal offered her.   
  
It wasn’t until later, when her stomach let out a loud protesting grumble, she realized she was so hungry she could eat an entire bull! ‘No wonder.’ she though to herself. ‘It’s way into the afternoon and I skipped lunch… Now there’s something an expecting woman should not do!’   
  
She said her goodbyes to the mare, patting her on the nose, and left the stable in search for a tavern or some other place where she could get a decent meal.   
  
Walking along the town streets, it didn’t take her long to locate a tavern just across from the inn where she’d rented a room for the night. She headed there and entered through the busy establishment’s wide door.   
  
The inside was darker than the street so her eyes were taking a bit to get accustomed to the new light, and before she could find herself a table she heard someone calling her name from the end of the room.   
  
“Xena!” a man’s voice said.   
  
The Warrior Princess turned her head to the sound and looked through the other clients of the tavern, while her eyes became more comfortable with the dim illumination. In the corner table, the one she would have chosen too, she spotted two smiling familiar faces - the hero and the hunter - already signaling her to join them.   
  
Xena returned the smile and strolled between the other tables until she reached her friends.   
  
“Hercules, Iolaus.” she greeted as the two men stood up and offered her a seat, which she gladly took. “Nice to see you guys!” She sure hoped the little conflict she had with Hercules the last time they were together was by now forgotten. He hadn’t liked the fact she was helping out Ares when Zeus punished him with mortality for his disobedience in the case of the Shadow-God. ‘Like it’s any of his business.’ the woman considered as the two men sat as well. Anyways, she wasn’t gonna bring up the subject and she hoped he wasn’t either. “What are you guys doing here?” she asked, making small talk.   
  
“Just passing through, and we stopped to get something to eat.” Iolaus informed as he looked at the raven-haired beauty who sat across from him, next to the demi-God. “Can I order something for you?”   
  
Xena nodded and chose a meat meal, even though her friends were just having a little snack.   
  
And as the hunter went on to get the woman’s food, Hercules turned a little in his seat so he was facing her. “How about you Xena? You’re sure looking very happy today… What brings you to this town?” he asked. “And where is Gabrielle?” he added, noticing the bard was not around.   
  
‘Think fast!’ Xena told herself as she made up some half-true excuses. “I came to deal with something with an old acquaintance and Gabrielle stayed with the Amazons.”   
  
“Any problems?” Hercules asked, always willing to help out.   
  
The woman shook her head a little. “Nope, just a minor issue that’s solved by now. I’ll be returning to Gabrielle tomorrow.”   
  
Hercules was going to refer to Xena’s uncommon happiness again, trying to find out what was causing it, when someone barged in through the tavern’s door and interrupted by calling his name out loud.   
  
“Hercules! Is Hercules here?” The one talking was a young man, looking rather distressed, dressed in poor peasant clothes and with a small bleeding cut on his forehead. “Is Hercules here?” he asked again.   
  
Hercules lost the softness in his features as he moved his eyes from the Warrior Princess to the man calling out for him. He stood up and, stepping a little in the man’s direction, he said, “I am Hercules.”   
  
The young peasant immediately approached Zeus’ son with a pleading look on his face. “You’ve got to help us, Hercules, please!”   
  
He was used to that sort of appeal from people and easily handled the situation. “Calm down and tell me what happened.” he said, placing a steadying hand on the man’s shoulder.   
  
“It’s those bloody Centaurs who serve Ares again!” the man said, anger evident in the manner he spoke.   
  
Behind them, and at the mention of her former mentor’s name, Xena too stood up and walked next to Hercules. Iolaus approached as well.   
  
“They just came from the God of War’s shrine,” the peasant went on explaining, “drunk as a bottle, and now they’re trashing the houses at the other end of the village! Please Hercules, you’ve got to help us!”   
  
The demi-God nodded to the man and shared a significant look with Iolaus and Xena. Then, turning back to the pleading peasant, he said, “On our way, you stay here.”   
  
The three headed out the door of the tavern, rushing to meet with the troublesome Centaurs. Behind, the peasant tried to catch his breath as a servant girl offered to clean the cut on his forehead.   
  
As they got out in the town’s streets, they couldn’t yet see the Centaurs, but the sounds of fighting were already heard and a thin column of smoke arose to the sky at the end of the village.   
  
“Come on!” Xena said to her two companions as she sprinted to where trouble was.   
  
Right on her heels, Hercules and Iolaus started running too.   
  
It didn’t take them long to spot the first Centaurs. Two of them had tied ropes to the master beam of a barn and were preparing to tear it down, while another one beat a peasant to a pulp. Closer to the house in flames, a fourth Centaur tried to get hold of a woman who kept dodging his attempts to capture her and carry her away.   
  
Always a ladies man, Iolaus rushed to the woman’s aid, while the son of Zeus headed to the two half-man creatures who were trying to demolish the wooden building.   
  
As for Xena, she pulled out her custom-made iron sword and went up to the Centaur who was beating the peasant, finding herself thinking he would make a fine white mount if it wasn’t for the human part… She managed to approach the attacker without revealing herself and flexing her legs on the knees, she jumped onto his back, riding him like a horse.   
  
Shocked with the assault, the Centaur quickly diverted his attention from the farmer he was pounding. He was going to try to throw the woman warrior, but the hard metal hilt of her sword came down vigorously on his head and he immediately lost consciousness.   
  
Even before the Centaur hit the ground, the Warrior Princess jumped from his back and neared the beaten man, coming down on one knee next to him. “Are you all right?” she asked, as she gave him a quick look-over to make sure he had no life-threatening injuries.   
  
The peasant nodded. “Yes.” he then replied with a half-anguished voice. “But my family…”   
  
“They’ll be fine.” the raven-haired warrior interrupted, glancing to where Iolaus and Hercules were handling the other attackers. She was going to head for them and give them a hand when sounds coming from behind the burning house made her realize there were trouble back there as well. “Stay here.” she ordered the man with a tone that allowed no discussion. Then, she got up and ran to the back of the house.   
  
As she came out on the other side of the building with her sword ready, she saw there were two Centaurs there causing the problems. One of them, a dark-brown hair one, seemed to be too drunk to do much more than stumble about, but the other one had already broken the small fence holding the peasant family’s sheep and was now preparing to slaughter the livestock - it was this one the Warrior Princess decided to engage first.   
  
Xena’s plan was to do to him the same she’d done to the other troublemaker, but this time he heard her coming and turned to face her as he pulled out a curved blade sword. “I’m gonna send you to Hades, bitch!” he shouted just before he galloped the distance separating him from the woman.   
  
The Warrior Princess planted her feet and stood her ground, surprising the Centaur when she managed to stand the power of his attack, blocking his sword with her own. They still clashed blades a couple of times more but it didn’t take long for the woman to break through his defenses and sink her weapon into his chest.   
  
“I guess you’re the one meeting Hades today.” she commented sarcastically, looking the Centaur in the eye as he slid down her blade and let out his final breath.   
  
The joy of the fight filled the Warrior Princess and when she turned to face the other opponent she was wearing a smile that quickly faded when she saw a little boy running behind the drunken creature.   
  
The Centaur was seeing him too and prepared to deliver a powerful kick with his back hooves that would most likely seriously injure the child.   
  
“Look out!” Xena didn’t stop to think and launched herself through the air, pushing the boy away and receiving the kick herself. The power of the attack made her fall to the ground a few feet away and lose the grip on her sword. She knew the Centaur was still not defeated and could still cause damage in spite of being so intoxicated, so she managed to block out the pain of the blow and get to her feet. A quick look around provided her with a spare weapon as she picked up from the ground a small wooden bar, used in the construction of the corral.   
  
The Centaur lost interest in the child and now eyed the woman before him.   
  
“Come and play!” Xena challenged, as she stood with her improvised staff ready.   
  
The drunken creature rushed to the warrior at full gallop, planning to knock her down, but he didn’t expect her to lower the staff instead of trying to hit him. He tripped on the wooden bar and fell to the ground.   
  
Before the Centaur could regain his footing, Xena lift her weapon again and delivered a strong blow to his head, putting him out of action.   
  
With the battle won, the woman sighed and slowly bent over as she rubbed her stomach, now feeling the hurt the kick had left on her. “Shit, that’s gonna feel bad for a while.” she mumbled to herself as she straightened up again and walked over to where her sword was lying.   
  
The kid was still very close, his eyes very wide and fearful as looked from the warrior to the pair of Centaurs.   
  
As she picked up her weapon, Xena noticed the boy. “Are you all right?” she asked him as she put the sword in the scabbard on her back.   
  
Still unable to speak, the kid merely nodded.   
  
“Okay, good.” The woman walked to the boy and, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, she suggested, “Why don’t we go find your mom and dad then?”   
  
The kid finally smiled and said a weak “Yes.” before he went along with his savior.   
  
**********   
  
Invisible to the mortal eye, the warrior God grinned wickedly as he watched the King sign the war declaration that would soon determine the beginning of the hostilities with the neighboring kingdom. Athena had tried to prevent the conflict by solving the age old dispute over the single stream of water serving both lands, by having the two Kings sitting down at the same table negotiating a fair partition of the scarce resource - she had come close to succeeding when they actually reached an agreement. But this time Ares managed to outsmart her. He had a warlord under his service destroy several of the dams of one of the kingdoms, and put the blame on their neighbors. Now war was inevitable and the God was quite pleased with himself. Not only he had the perspective of long battles in sight but he also got a victory over his sister.   
  
It was overall a good day for him and before returning to Olympus to gloat before Athena, he decided to take a quick trip to check on his Chosen. He used his godly powers to locate the woman and was surprised to find her in a small town’s inn - last time he’d seen her she was on her way to visit her mother and he figured she was probably still in Amphipolis. ‘Maybe things didn’t go that well with mommy…’ he guessed. ‘That means she’ll probably return to Gabrielle’s side soon, so if I want to get to her while she is alone, I better act now.’   
  
He took one last look at the King’s decrees to mobilize his army and then, with the glow of blue lightning the mortals could not perceive, he vanished into the ether.   
  
**********   
  
The evening was running long as the people celebrated with the three outsiders their easy victory over the Centaur troublemakers. The tavern’s tables were constantly filled with excellent assortments of meat and fish and strong red wine kept filling up the empty goblets.   
  
Hurt, tired, and even a little weary of the gathering with people she didn’t even know, the Warrior Princess stayed for the needed time not to be uncorteous and then stood up. “Well, I’ll be retiring now.” she said, pushing her chair back a little.   
  
Iolaus and Hercules got up too.   
  
“I think I’ll do the same.” the demi-God announced. “It was a tireing day today and tomorrow there’s the rebuilding of that house to work on… What about you, Iolaus?” he asked his blond friend who was still holding a half-full goblet.   
  
The hunter glanced at the red-haired beauty by his side and then back to Hercules. “I… I guess I’m staying a little longer.” he replied with a grin. “The party here is great and promissing!”   
  
Hercules returned the grin. “I can see it is.” he commented as he watched his friend sit down again. Then, he looked at the raven-haired warrior woman and offered her his arm to escort her out of the tavern. “Shall we?”   
  
Xena smiled at the courtesy and took the hero’s arm and they both walked out the establishment’s door, leaving the noisy and crowded celebration behind. They had only to cross the town’s street to find the inn where they were staying.   
  
Quietly, they walked up to the rooms, located on opposite sides of the same corridor, and stopped before Xena’s door.   
  
“Good night, Hercules.” the woman said as she opened her room.   
  
“Wait.” he called before she could disappear behind the wooden door. “Are you staying tomorrow to help with the reconstruction or are you leaving already to meet up with Gabrielle?” he asked.   
  
The Warrior Princess leaned against the door frame and looked up at the tall man. “I guess I’m leaving. I promissed Gabrielle I’d do my best to be with her on solstice, and you know how she gets when I don’t show up on time - she worries too much!” she added with a smile.   
  
“Yeah… but it’s a pitty. You know I’ve missed you, Xena.” Hercules said, stepping closer to the woman and gently tucking a stray lock of her hair behind her ear and then letting his hand fall along her cheek in a small caress. “It seems we’re always in a hurry to get someplace or do something and we never get to spend time together.”   
  
“True.” she agreed, but getting a little uneasy.   
  
“And then last time there was that problem with Ares.”   
  
‘He had to bring that up!’ She shifted her weight uncomfortably. “I guess you and I just had different opinions on the matter. But I still maintain mine, I believe I did the right thing.”   
  
“I didn’t mention that to restate my position and specially not to argue about it! Only to let you know that doesn’t change the way I feel about you one bit, Xena. You are very special to me, regardless of our different views on things.” he confessed just before he leaned over and pressed his lips onto hers, kissing her softly.   
  
At that precise moment, Ares invisibly materialized at the end of the corridor and came face to face with the shocking scene.   
  
The God’s wrath was gigantic and his instinct was to attack his meddling half-brother with all his Olympian power, but fear of the consequences for himself and maybe even Xena made him reconsider. ‘Hasn’t that son of a bitch gotten between me and my Princess enough?’ And before he did something he would later regret, Ares melted back into the ether with a heart filled with jalousie and rage.   
  
As Hercules kissed her, a cold chill ran along the woman’s body and she slowly pushed him away. “Hercules, don’t.” she pleaded. “I’m not ready for this right now, I don’t want this.” Looking up into the demi-God’s eyes she felt bad, recognizing the disappointment in them. “I treasure our friendship, but that’s as far as it goes. Anything else there might have been…”   
  
Hercules sighed and cast down his eyes as the woman tried to find the right words to deny him without hurting him.   
  
“Let’s just leave things at this okay? Good night.” Xena quickly entered her room and closed the wooden door behind, before Hercules could say anything else.   
  
The room was small and the furnishings nothing special, but Xena wasn’t one to complain - the small bed and old table offered much more comfort than she usually had on the road! There was even basin and pitcher with fresh water, accompanied by a white linen towel so she could freshen up in the morning.   
  
The first thing she did was placing her weapons neatly on the table top, followed by her metal breastplates. After those, came out the other pieces of armor and her boots.   
  
Tired, she walked to the bed and sat down on the dark burgundy covers, letting out a sigh. ‘Damn! Why did he have to try such a stupid thing?’ she asked herself, still feeling bad for possibly hurting her friend. But then, the joy of the Priestess’ revelations about her child came back to her and her lips curled up in a smile once more. That was far more important than the little unpleasant situation with Hercules.   
  
Feeling a lot better, she stood up again and removed her leather dress, proceeding then to preparing the bed so she could get some rest before getting back on the road. The next day would be spent mostly traveling and she was still hurting from the Centaur’s kick so a good night’s sleep was just was she needed. Besides, now she had her child to worry about as well - she could not neglect her rest!   
  
**********   
  
At a great distance from where the Warrior Princess spent the night, her former mentor released his rage on an army from the North, camped not too far from the Greek borders. He materialized in the middle of the soldiers and using the blade of his own sword cut down the life of dozens of men who didn’t have a clue to what was going on or who was that leather-clad warrior who was a match for the barbarian troops.   
  
As for the God of War, he hoped the blood and gore kept his mind away from the scene he just witnessed, and his imagination from guessing what were his Chosen and the ox he had for a half-brother doing at that moment. Whatever happened between the two, Ares knew it was best if he did not interfere and simply ignored the matter, visiting Xena the next day to make the best of the bard’s absence as he intended before.   
  
Still, it was incredibly hard to see his temptress in his detested brother’s arms and do nothing about it. He wanted to kill him so bad… The barbarians would have to do until Zeus’ protection of Hercules was lifted or a better opportunity came along, without Xena around. His Princess had actually befriended Hercules and, although she knew he did want to waste him, it was best if she didn’t witness it in person. ‘She might hold it against me if she sees me gutting that half-breed.’ the God considered as another man met death at the end of his blade. ‘And I wouldn’t want her to get caught in the middle of the battle between me and Jerkules either.’   
  
Pointing at one of the barbarians’ tents, Ares released a blue bolt of lightening, setting the structure on fire and revealing himself as a creature from the godly realms, frightening the remaining soldiers so much they now attempted to flee instead of attacking the leather-clad warrior. And with the fun gone form the fight, the God vanished into the ether, brooding in Olympus as he waited for the next opportunity to see his Princess. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8   
  
Winter was approaching with giant steps and the sunlight hours seemed to shrink with each passing day, forcing the lone traveler to stop and make camp earlier. On the previous day she had gotten an early start, leaving the inn at the crack of dawn - before Hercules could wake up and had a chance to see her and try to persuade her to stay for longer - but at the end of the morning, she stopped to help a farmer free his cart that had gotten trapped on the muddy road. The job took much longer than she anticipated and ended up keeping her there until mid-afternoon. Today, it hadn’t been much better since she had to take a long detour because a landslide destroyed the road she was planning to use. In conclusion, she made a lousy time traveling those two days and would have to make up for it in the next couple of days if she wanted to reach Gabrielle before the Solstice Eve.   
  
She settled in a small sheltered grove, near a stream, and released her mount to graze before she started gathering wood for the campfire.   
  
Later, after she’d satiated her hunger and gotten rid of the armor and leather battle dress, she pulled a dark cloth and a small pouch filled by a powder with medicinal properties from the saddlebags, and then walked closer to the stream. There, she pulled her shift over her head and sat down the edge of the watercourse and started tending to the nasty bruise still covering her abdomen, courtesy of the Centaur’s kick. She damped the cloth in the water, sprinkled some of the medicine over it, and then rubbed it gently over the hurt area of her body.   
  
When she finished she put the shift back on. Then, Xena stood up and was going back closer to the fire and lay down to sleep, but she caught a glimpse of her own reflection in the water and stopped. Turning a little, she inspected her profile mirrored on the liquid surface. ‘Can it be that it’s starting to show already or is it just my imagination?’ the woman wondered as she gently ran her hand over her abdomen.   
  
**********   
  
At an amazing distance, inside the private chambers of one of his temples, the God of War watched his Princess as she tended to her bruises, waiting for the right moment to transport himself to her and try to temp her back to his side, now Gabrielle was not around. ‘And what should I say to her? Tempt her with the spoils of war and the thrill of battle, or appeal to her new-found goodness and show her all the good she can do for the petty mortals if she becomes my Warrior Queen?’ the leather-clad God wondered as he sat on his throne with one leg dangling on the side and absently running his finger over the rim of a wine goblet.   
  
It was hard to make up his mind since he tried to win her back over so many different ways and, so far, all of them had failed. The thought of threatening Gabrielle’s or even Xena’s mother did cross his mind… Something in the lines of ‘Come back to me or else.’ but he figured that was not the best approach. Xena would never be truly his if he did so. She might work for him for a while, but only as she tried to find a way to get rid of him. And her heart would never be into it. No, he wanted her back of her own free will. A little rough persuasion was allowed, of course, but he knew where to draw the line.   
  
As his temptress finished her job and stood to her feet, Ares did the same, leaving the goblet abandoned on the armrest of his throne. He was going to start his brief journey through the ether to join her, when he noticed her standing by the water, studying her own reflected image.   
  
Puzzled, the God shifted his attention back to the portal showing the Warrior Princess, wondering what was the woman doing. He couldn’t quite figure out what was going on - Xena was just standing there, observing her own body, wonder stamped on her face as she seemed to be both happy and scared at the same time.   
  
Confused, and not too happy at all because he couldn’t figure out what was the woman up to, he turned his back on the portal and vanished from the temple, easily transporting himself to the small grove his Chosen had selected to spend the night.   
  
Still invisible to mortal eyes and, for the time being, undetected by Xena, the God of War stepped out into the mortal realm, observing his Princess. What the closer inspection revealed was so shocking the God’s jaw fell open as, perplexed, he stared at her. ‘Pregnant?’ He wasn’t very good at telling such things but now, actually trying to see what was going on with her, he could swear his Chosen was carrying a child. ‘How can that be? Whose can it be?’ he wondered, a feeling of jealousy storming him. He knew for a fact there hadn’t been a man in Xena’s life for so long…   
  
‘Unless…’ The God’s muscles tensed in rage as he closed his hands to tight fists, trying to stop himself from a some furious display, recalling what he’d witnessed only a couple of nights before. ‘Hercules!’   
  
Still standing by the flowing stream, the Warrior Princess was invaded by a familiar feeling and quickly turned around, looking straight at the spot where the invisible War God was standing. “Ares?” she called, taking a step in his direction, with a malicious remark ready to roll off her tongue.   
  
But realizing he’d been spotted and feeling too mad to talk to his Chosen at the moment, the God of War stepped back into the ether.   
  
Frowning and not feeling his presence around her anymore, Xena stepped even closer to where he stood moments before. “Ares, are you here? Show yourself!”   
  
No answer came and after a moment the raven-haired woman convinced herself she made a mistake. “I’m imagining things… And imagining Ares!” she said out loud as a reprimand to herself. “I must be very tired.”   
  
She walked closer to the campfire, settling down in her bedding and quickly covering herself. “Good night Argo.” Xena said before closing her eyes, getting a gentle snort as a reply. Then, she turned and tried to get some sleep, in spite of the pain the Centaur quick still caused her and the distinct feeling her former mentor had been there and was still watching her from a distance.   
  
**********   
  
Around a dark wooden table the High Priestess instructed several servants to buy the necessary supplies for the functioning of her Lord’s fortress. It was late in the night already, and the dim candle light reflected in the decorative weapons hanging on the walls was giving her headache - she was just glad the meeting was nearly finished and she’d be able to get in bed and get some sleep. The only thing left to do was authorize the purchase of marbles and other construction materials for some repairs needed in the oldest parts of the complex. Looking over the parchments filled with information and exchanging words with the others, Cassandra scribbled down little notes here and there, until it was all arranged.   
  
She sighed and laid her black quill aside, looking up to the few men and women gathered in the room. “That’s it then. We’re done for now. Does anyone have any last questions?”   
  
The other said they didn’t and so the meeting ended, with everybody beginning to gather their things and getting ready to leave.   
  
Moments later, as Cassandra opened the door and prepared to escort the others to the exit, a frightening rumbling sound, like thunder crashing right above their heads echoed though the walls, making one of the War God’s servants shriek in fear as the others looked apprehensively at the surroundings, trying to figure out what was going on.   
  
More used to Ares’ displays of temper, Cassandra merely frowned, wondering what was bothering him this time. “Looks like our Lord Ares has returned… and not too happy.” the Priestess commented.   
  
The woman who had screamed before felt her throat growing dry and rushed to the exit. “Than maybe we should go and get out of your way, right? Goodbye, High Priestess.” she said, leaving in a hurry and being followed close by the others, who made up some lame excuses to get out of there, fearing the God of War.   
  
Cassandra said her goodbyes to them, understanding their rush. Ares could be quite terrifying and even dangerous when he was in that kind of a mood. But no to her - she knew that as well, so she walked along the fortress’ walls and corridors, heading to the place where the alarming sound originated.   
  
In a few minutes, she reached one of the training rooms where Ares’ favorite warriors sometimes had the privilege of exercising. She could already hear the sounds of metal clashing and things falling to the floor, along with some angry grunts and curses the God screamed to no one in particular.   
  
Carefully, she pushed the door in a little and entered through the narrow opening.   
  
Inside, standing in the middle of the room, the God of War wield his powerful sword against anything in sight as the contents of chamber rapidly fell to shreds around him. He didn’t even use his Olympian powers in the mindless destruction, only the strength of his own body applied to the metal weapon to better release his fury.   
  
Cassandra hadn’t seen him that infuriated many times and was almost afraid to interrupt. Taking a deep breath, she walked a little closer to her master. “My Lord…” the Priestess said in a low voice.   
  
Ares didn’t seem to react and proceeded to behead a statue of a Greek warrior of ancient times, then slicing his stone body in two.   
  
Cassandra cleared her throat and spoke louder, at the same time touching him on his leather-clad shoulder. “My Lord Ares!”   
  
“What!” the War God shouted, abruptly turning around to face her.   
  
Scared, Cassandra took a step back as she eyed him, a little in shock.   
  
Seeing he’d frightened his loyal servant, Ares held the sword down and took in a deep breath, speaking then a little calmer. “What is it, Cassandra? Can’t you see I’m busy?”   
  
Assured he was now more controlled, the Priestess approached him again, walking on pieces of shattered glass that had once been a pair of fine goblets. “Busy destroying the room, my Lord?” she questioned.   
  
Ares looked around his handy work and then back to the woman, only shrugging as sort of an excuse.   
  
“I gather you’re upset with something?” the woman pressed on, taking his arm and tentatively leading him out of that place.   
  
Ares shed his sword at his hip and offered no resistance to her intentions. “You don’t know what Jerkules did, Cassandra.” he almost whined.   
  
The Priestess took him to another chamber and sat him down on a rich carved chair, then placed a gold goblet on his hand and turned to fetch a bottle of red wine, at the other corner of the chamber. “What has he done, my Lord? Something to do with the Warrior Princess?” the perceptive woman guessed, based on the fact that it was usually the mortal raven-haired beauty who could get him so worked up.   
  
She picked up the bottle and returned to his side.   
  
“Yes.” Ares replied with a nod as he watched the liquid his Priestess was pouring, slowly fill up his goblet. “The other night I saw him accompanying Xena to her room and…” he paused, lacking the right words and making an effort not to crush the beautiful gold piece on his hand.   
  
Understanding, the Priestess smiled. “And you are jealous, my Lord?”   
  
“No!” he denied, a little too quickly. “Of course not. I just don’t want that brainless bastard taking her any further away from me. And besides, that’s not the worse part…” he added, his gaze falling to the floor.   
  
Seeing him so down, Cassandra feared something truly serious was going on. “What is the worse part, my Lord?”   
  
“I saw Xena again today and… And I’m pretty sure she’s pregnant. She’s having Jerkules’ child.” he said bluntly.   
  
“What? That can’t be!” She was just as surprised as her Lord had been when he first found out about the warrior woman’s condition.   
  
The God guzzled down the wine and held out his hand for a refill. “I saw her, Cassandra. It’s true.”   
  
The woman poured more wine into the leather-clad Olympian’s cup before speaking again. “Maybe you’re mistaken, my Lord. That’s not really your are of expertise…”   
  
He glared up at the Priestess. “Anything to do with Xena is my area.” he stated, then, stared back into his goblet. “And I’m pretty sure she’s with child. Jerkules’ child.”   
  
It was hard enough to picture Xena having a child at the moment, but especially Cassandra could not believe the Warrior Princess would revert back to Hercules’ arms. The fling she had with him in the past was fruit of the changes in Xena’s life and maybe more her way to say thank you than anything else. “My Lord, there’s a chance you’re mistaken. And even if you’re right about the child, I cannot believe it is Hercules’.”   
  
“And why not?” the God asked, looking up into his servant’s dark eyes.   
  
“Well, think about it, my Lord. Xena obviously is not interested in a relationship of that nature with your half-brother, and, as far as I know, neither is he. And if we’re talking about a casual intimate encounter with someone, I don’t think the Warrior Princess would choose a friend like him for that… She prefers to keep those things private, right?”   
  
A little hopeful Cassandra might be right, Ares straightened up in his seat. “So you think there’s a chance it’s not Hercules’?” he asked.   
  
“That would be my guess.” the woman confirmed. “Which would also explain the travels away from the bard - how’s she going to explain all this? I mean, if it was Hercules’ the bard might even approve, but how’s she going to explain a strangers’ child to Gabrielle?”   
  
The though of it made the God smile. “That should be interesting to watch! And you might be on to something there, Cassandra. Maybe it’s not Hercules’ child.”   
  
“Right. So what you should do, my Lord,” the woman suggested, “is visit her on Solstice like you planned to, give her her gift and try to find out what you want to know about the child, without antagonizing her.”   
  
Feeling better with his servant’s words, Ares sipped on the wine before setting the goblet down. “You’re right. Before I start worrying, I’m going to find out everything there is to know about this child…” 


	10. Chapter 10

~ Gifts ~   
  
  
  
Part 3   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9   
  
Deep within the forest, the brightness of the day matched the joy of its inhabitants as the feast of the longest night of the year approached with giant’s steps. Not even the cold wind blowing from the north could lessen the enjoyment of the tribe of warrior women - after all, it was the first time the young Queen Gabrielle was with her people for the important celebration.   
  
They were having a banquet prepared for the night and presents slowly, but steadily, piled up near a decorated tree, at the center of the village.   
  
The happiness around her was not, however, enough to push all the sadness away from Gabrielle - this would not only be her first Solstice with her Amazon tribe, but also the first time she spent it away from Xena since they met, a few years back. The Warrior Princess went to Amphipolis to visit her mother, and hadn’t even insisted that her best friend go with her, promising only to do her best to meet her the next day.   
  
Brooding a little, the Amazon bard strolled through the village, watching and studying how the Amazon Solstice differed from what she was used to back home, collecting information she would later weave into an elaborate tale in her scrolls. Between saying ‘Happy Solstice’ a million times, as she crossed her sisters, she finally reached the focal point of the decorations: the tree surrounded by presents. Looking up, she saw they used a lot of feathers and small worked metal pieces entwined in the branches to embellish the tree, which now sparkled under the pale light of the winter sun. The presents spread on the ground were also quite unusual, consisting apparently of a lot of weapons and battle gear, and also leather necklaces and bracelets, which Amazons wore so much. Of course, there were also the wrapped up little packages, and those she could only imagine the contents.   
  
She was lurking around the tree, more thinking of her best friend now than actually observing the decorations, when someone called her name, making her turn to see who it was.   
  
“Queen Gabrielle.” the girl repeated as she approached the bard, carrying a few wrapped packages in her arms.   
  
Gabrielle smiled acknowledging the other Amazon. “Hello Taja. Happy Solstice.”   
  
“Happy Solstice, my Queen.” the girl returned with a glow of happiness shining in her pale blue eyes. “Here.” She held out her hand and gave the older Amazon a small white bundle, tied together with a leather twine. “I won’t be here tonight, so I came to give you this before I leave.”   
  
Gabrielle looked down at the small packet as she accepted the gift, and then looked up at Taja again, giving her a puzzled stare. “What do you mean you won’t be here? Where are you going?” she asked, genuinely surprised and with no intent to pry. She couldn’t imagine why someone like Taja would want to spend Solstice anywhere other than in the Amazon village, in the company of her sisters.   
  
The girl blushed a little and looked away before she replied, uncomfortably shifting her weight. “Deros invited me to watch with him the Centaurs’ celebration…”   
  
The bard finally understood and gave the girl a naughty grin. “I see… Have fun then!”   
  
“Thanks. You too.” Taja said, looking up at her Queen again and hoping the redness was by now gone from her features. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”   
  
Gabrielle watched as the girl walked away, crossing her path with Cassius who was bringing Xenan to spend the night with his mother. The Roman did a good job ignoring the inhospitable looks Amoria and other Amazons gave him, and walked the little Centaur straight to his mother, who welcomed him with open arms. Gabrielle watched as, after squeezing her son a little, Ephiny took him and his Roman escort into her hut.   
  
Sighing, the bard looked away. ‘Seems everyone but me is spending Solstice with their loved ones …’ she lamented in her thoughts. ‘At least I hope Xena’s having a good time at her mother’s.’   
  
**********   
  
Thunder echoed as a ray of lightning tore up the skies, the storm moving away from the distant mountains and getting closer and closer. Below, on the narrow road, the mare pricked her ears, frightened by nature’s fury, but maintained the slow pace her warrior mistress desired. It wasn’t only Xena who had learned to keep her cool under stress, Argo could do it too and she was able to mostly ignore the frightful thunder. With a little snort she told her mistress she was displeased with the weather conditions, but slowly moved on. The rain that fell for the last couple of hours made the road treacherous and she carefully chose where she planted her hooves, making sure she would not trip and throw her mistress - she was in enough trouble.   
  
Up on the golden mount’s back, the Warrior Princess moaned in pain as she leaned further over the saddle horn. She wasn’t quite sure what was wrong with her but her fears were growing as each spasmodic ache ran over her abdomen. ‘There’s something wrong with the baby!’ She could not get the thought out of her mind, recalling the powerful kick a Centaur delivered to her stomach not long ago. That was surely more than enough to cause great problems in a pregnancy, she knew that. And now the pains…   
  
Trembling under the cold of the raindrops, she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, trying to endure the hurt, hoping Argo would be able to get to the nearest shelter without her guidance. Reaching the Amazon territory and Gabrielle before nightfall was now out of the question - she could barely stand the slow traveling as it was, and it would take a hard gallop to get to her best friend in time for the Solstice celebration.   
  
A muddy pool on the ground forced Argo to make a fast change in direction and swing the human load on her back a little. Xena wanted to hold on but she felt another pain coming and all she could do was groan, hoping it would soon subside. But the mare’s movement was enough to unbalance her and the Warrior Princess could not muster the necessary strength to hold on. She heard Argo whiny a warning as she felt herself sliding off the saddle. In an instant, she fell heavily on the wet ground.   
  
The mare stopped and turned, giving her mistress’ raven hair a soft nuzzle, as if asking what was wrong with her.   
  
It took Xena a moment to recover from the fall and regain some composure, after the pain subsided. Slowly, she pushed herself up to a sitting position, planting her hands on the muddy road. “It’s okay, Argo. I’ll be all right.” she said, trying to reassure her mare and wishing she was telling the truth. She already knew there was something very wrong with her, but now, sitting on the ground and feeling too weak to actually get back up on the saddle, she noticed for the first time the tiny bloody line trickling from under her skirt. ‘I’m losing my child.’ she realized.   
  
Anguish filled her, realizing there was nothing she could do to reverse the situation. Now that she had come to terms with having a child of unknown father and was reassured there was no evil nature to her baby, and more, after she loved the unborn child, she was going to lose it.   
  
“No! It can’t be too late!” she screamed out to coming darkness.   
  
Not yet ready to give up, she dragged herself off the road and leaned against a dark rock, covered with bright green moss. ‘Maybe if I rest and stay still for the night it’ll be okay. It’s often so, early in the pregnancies, right?’ she tried to cheer herself.   
  
Then, after settling as comfortably as she could, she inserted two fingers in her mouth and with a whistle called the mare close. Argo immediately walked to her, standing by her side as her mistress reached up and yanked the blanket off the straps that bound it to the saddle.   
  
Xena pulled the blanket over her body, hoping to be sheltered from the rain and keep warm enough for the night. Then, and feeling another pain coming, this time stronger, she bit on one end of her blanket, trying to endure. ‘Solstice’s supposed to be a time for rebirth and new beginnings but it seems to be the end of my unborn child’s life…’ the Princess of War though, just before her resistance broke and she passed out.   
  
**********   
  
The place was originally a hideout for the army Xena led years earlier. Since her change of ways, it had been left deserted until now, when someone else converted it to his own purpose.   
  
The fire burning in the dark stone hearth sent a warm flickering light across the cozy room. At the center, a round table wore a red cloth and was furnished with a pair of fine silver goblets and a bottle of red wine, accompanied by a single candleholder at the center. On one of the two chairs beside it, a leather-clad warrior sat, staring through the jewel case in his hand, his thoughts focused on the raven-haired woman he planned to go see. He’d prepared the room a in advance, planning to invite Xena there for a Solstice dinner - he knew if he played his cards right, and since the annoying bard was not around to hold the Warrior Princess back, she would surely accept. Then, he’d be free to weave his web of seduction around her and hopefully get her back into his fold.   
  
Of course since then things had changed. He discovered his Chosen was carrying a child and his priority now was to discover who was the lucky bastard that fathered it. Tempting the woman to his side once more would have to be put on hold - there would surely be other opportunities, right?   
  
With a quick movement of his hand, the God of War flipped the small silver case closed and then placed it inside his vest. He stood up, pulled the long dark cloak from the other chair and put it on then, took one last glance at the tiny dinning room and the dark velvet curtain hiding other chambers behind, making sure all was ready to receive his Princess. Then, he turned his back and headed for arched entrance of the cave and, pushing the plants keeping it hidden aside, walked out like any mortal would have, seeing the sun had just set. After magically sealing the cave closed to make sure he would get no undesired visitors, he stepped into the ether, traveling in a more comfortable way to his temptress.   
  
He located her in an instant and materialized back into the mortal world, somewhere on a muddy road. Argo was standing by the side of the path and he could see someone huddling against a rock, under a blanket, and figured it must be Xena.   
  
Wearing his cocky grin, he stepped closer and patted the mare, before he looked down at the covered figure. “Hello, my dear… Having your own private Solstice celebration under there? It doesn’t seem that interesting.” He waited a moment for the woman’s reaction but, as the expected bitter remark did not come, he added, “Can I make you a better offer? I have a nice supper for two waiting, not far from here.” the God suggested.   
  
Again, no reply came from the warrior woman, only Argo shook the water out of her hair and whinnied loudly, then nuzzled her mistress.   
  
Giving the mare a puzzled look, the God started to feel something was wrong. It was indeed a stupid thing for Xena to do, camp out in the middle of nowhere with no shelter from the rain and not even a campfire to keep herself warm. He set his eyes back on the figure against the rock and crouched down next to her. “Xena?” he called. Reaching out, he pulled the blanket back and uncovered her.   
  
The woman was pale, her face now peaceful since she’d slipped out of consciousness but he could still sense the pain that afflicted her earlier. The small blood line did not go unnoticed by the War God either. “What in Hades happened to you, Princess?” He picked her up in his arms, planning to take her away and to heal her himself, however, with a quick inspection of her state, he soon discovered her unborn child was in trouble too. A wound on a warrior was something he could easily deal with but a troubled pregnancy was way beyond his knowledge.   
  
Part of him wanted to forget about the child - it was probably Jerkules’ brat anyway - but he knew the woman would not agree. He’d witnessed what the loss of one child had done to his Chosen, and knowing it was is his power to get the proper help… ‘It may be Jerkules’ child, but it’s Xena’s too.’ He held the woman closer and wrapped part of his own cloak around her. Then, turning to the golden mare, he said, “Come on, Argo. We’re going for a little trip!”   
  
Sparkling blue light coming out of nowhere suddenly enveloped the three and in an instant they were gone, the road left in silence and darkness.   
  
**********   
  
With the sound of thunder and a strong flash of light the God of War appeared in his brother’s favorite palace, still carrying the unconscious woman’s cold limp body in his arms and with the frightened mare next to him. In there, thanks to Apollo’s power, sunlight shone bright and the air was warm enough to allow mortals to pleasantly swim in the large marble pool.   
  
“Apollo!” Ares roared as he looked for the other God in the middle of scantly clad beauties sitting around with colorful drinks in their hands or simply stretching on lounge chairs with the eyes closed, dozing off. With long strides, we walked around the pool, his eyes constantly searching for the bright God, ignoring the half-frightened-half-annoyed look he got from his brother’s guests. Behind him, Argo followed close, not quite sure what to make of all that.   
  
After a minute, he finally spotted the other God, stretching on a double lounge chair, under a large white parasol and with a blonde beauty by his side. “There you are.” the warrior Olympian mumbled under his breath as he started heading for his brother. When he reached him, he roughly pushed the blonde off the chair and settled Xena down in her place.   
  
The blonde fell on her bottom and quickly sat up. “Hey, what do you think you’re…” She stopped her protest when she looked up and she met with Ares’ hard vicious glare. Immediately, she cowered and, after standing up, carefully walked away.   
  
Annoyed for the interruption, Apollo sat up and sucked some of his drink from a straw. “Ares, what do you want? Can’t you see I’m busy?” he said, seizing the entire surroundings with a wide gesture. “I’m in the middle of a party.”   
  
Ares glared down at his brother. “Tough. I need a healer now and as far as I know, you’re still a healing God.” he stated. Then, he kneeled down so he’d be closer to Xena and brushed her raven locks away from her face. “I need you to take care of her. I think there’s something wrong with her child.”   
  
“Child?” The Sun God arched a brow and took a second look at the mortal beauty beside him. “You mean you finally went over the edge with the Warrior Princess and got her with child?” Turning back to his drink he chuckled “No wonder there’s something wrong with it - she despises you so much she probably did something to try to get rid of it!”   
  
“You imbecile!” Ares growled. “She did nothing to the child. Whatever happened it was not her doing and you’re going to help her!”   
  
Around the two Gods, although keeping their distance, Apollo’s guests watched the exchange trying to make out the words. They couldn’t understand what exactly the two Olympians were talking about, only that it had something to do with the woman Ares brought in and that they were fighting.   
  
Apollo took another look at Xena, still not moving from his place on the chair. “Don’t worry, brother. It’s still not this time you’re going to lose your favorite plaything. Xena’s tough - she’ll lose the child and probably recover on her own, no need for a healer’s intervention.”   
  
“Well probably is just not good enough. You’re gonna fix her up now!” The God of War circled around the lounge chair and stood next to Apollo. “Well?”   
  
The other God sneered and laid back. “Forget it, Ares. Why should I waste my time with one of your bitches?”   
  
Ares tensed. “She is notone of my bitches. And the reason you’re gonna help her, sunny boy,” the dark warrior went on, leaning his face close enough for Apollo to feel his breath, “is because if you don’t, your guests are gonna be picking up your pieces from here to Tartarus!” he threatened with a lower tone.   
  
Apollo knew there was a law forbidding Gods from killing other Gods, but with Ares, you never knew. The God of War was known for breaking the rules, especially when the Warrior Princess was involved. ‘He might very well deliver on that threat.’ the Sun God considered, sensing the uncomfortable feeling of fear creeping over him.   
  
Swallowing the lump on his throat, Apollo slowly sat up straight and placed his drink on the side table.   
  
Relieved, Ares sighed and looked over at his Princess - she looked weak, but her breathing seemed normal and now she was warmer, she’d even regained some of her color. “Hurry up!” he said to the other God.   
  
Cowering a little under the stronger God’s roar, Apollo turned to the woman and let his hands hover up and down over her body, bright white sparkles coming from them.   
  
It didn’t take him long and it wasn’t even that tiring for the God - in a minute, Xena and her child were back to perfect health.   
  
“There, it’s done.” Apollo said, looking back at the leather-clad God. “You owe me one, Ares!”   
  
The God of War walked back near his Princess and gently picked her up in his arms once more, as Argo came closer to nuzzle her mistress. “Oh, how’s that?”   
  
“I healed her, didn’t I?”   
  
Ares scowled, looking down on Apollo who still sat on the chair. “The way I see it, sunny boy, I paid in advance.” And to reply to his brother’s questioning look, he added, “You’re in one piece, aren’t you?”   
  
And as Apollo looked very annoyed, the God of War laughed as he disappeared into the ether, taking the mortal woman and her mount along with him. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10   
  
In the old army hideaway, Argo munched some hay as she rested in the tiny stable; the small dinning room remained empty and still. Further inside, beyond the heavy velvet curtain, the fire burning in the hearth kept the air pleasantly warm for the two occupants.   
  
On the small old cot, which he’d made more comfortable with thick pelts, the God of War reclined against a pair of stacked up pillows. His vest now laid along with the Warrior Princess’ armor, on a chair placed near the curtain, so she could comfortably lie on his chest. Looking down, he saw she rested peacefully, her body arching softy with each breath she took. “You get into so much trouble, Xena…” he murmured as he caressed her black hair, letting one of the silky locks linger between his fingertips. With his other arm wrapped around her body, he gave her a little squeeze, as if to reassure himself she was safe. He knew better than anyone the life of a warrior was full of perils and Xena’s was certainly no different. Often he was the responsible for putting her in danger but only because he was always sure she could pull through, victorious in the end, even against a God. It seamed the reality of the woman’s mortality wasn’t as present in his mind as it should be. When he saw her down and broken…   
  
But now she was safe. According to Apollo, her life hadn’t even been threatened, only her child’s, and even that had been fixed. Now, all he had to do was wait for her to awaken and decide how to best handle the situation to find out who the baby’s father was. Ares pulled the blanket closer to his temptress’ neck and then closed his eyes, dozing off.   
  
**********   
  
The night was nearly halfway through and outside the storm seemed to begin to pass. Thunder was now distant and the rain became only a drizzle.   
  
Inside the shelter, the fire lowered and the Olympian was half asleep, still caressing his Chosen’s mane of black hair, when she started to awake.   
  
She recognized him immediately, the feel of his bare skin against hers, the scent and warmth of his body, the incredible sensations he could arouse within her, only with his presence. For an instant, it seemed to Xena as if she was back in time, still leading her ruthless army to scorch the lands of Greece and enjoying brief moments happiness in the arms of her mentor. It was barely anything more than lust in those dark days, but it was also the only glimpses of love and peace she got back then.   
  
But as she became fully awaken, the Warrior Princess recalled her last moments of consciousness, suffering somewhere by the side of the road, fearing for her unborn child’s life. She flung her eyes open and sprang up to a sitting position, her hands sliding down to her stomach. “My baby!”   
  
The woman’s movement alerted the God of War out of his snooze and he too straightened up, sitting right behind her on the cot. “It’s all right, Princess.” he assured.   
  
Startled, Xena turned around to face him. For a moment she thought she’d only been dreaming of him, as it happened so often lately. “Ares? What…”   
  
“Don’t worry, my dear, the child’s fine.”   
  
It frightened her a little that Ares already knew about her condition - she had no idea what the God would think of that, and it might be bad news for her. He was smart enough to know he could use the child to manipulate her or, on the other hand, he could figure the child would stand in his way as he tried to win her back to his side, and try to get rid of it. She felt, however, he would never go that far. ‘He wouldn’t do any harm to my child…’   
  
Smiling at the woman before him, Ares went on explaining. “I saw you hurting on the road and I took you to Apollo - he fixed you and the child up.”   
  
She looked down at her abdomen and gently passed her hands over it, as if caressing her child. “So you mean the baby’s fine?” she insisted, wanting to be sure.   
  
With a proud grin, he nodded. “Yup. Good as new!”   
  
Xena let out a relieved sigh and then looked up into his dark eyes, a happy smile playing on her lips. “Thank you.”   
  
“You’re welcome, my dear.”   
  
Ares was going to ask about the baby’s father but he saw a little frown creeping up on his Chosen’s features and decided to wait for her to tell him what was troubling her. He didn’t have to wait long.   
  
“You said you saw me on the road… were you looking for me?” she asked, wondering what could Ares have planned to conquer her back this time.   
  
“Actually, yes.” he replied and as he saw her expression getting a little angry, he quickly added, “But it’s not like you’re thinking.”   
  
“Oh?”   
  
“I only wanted to bring you a gift, Xena. It is Solstice, you know.” he said, giving her a seductive grin before he leaned back to the rough bedside table and picked up the small silver jewel case. “For you, my dear. Happy Solstice.” He held out the case before her, looking into her eyes.   
  
The warrior woman was taken by surprise and didn’t know what to say or do. Giving him a puzzled look, she wondered what catch would come with the unexpected gift. But after what he’d just done for her, getting his brother to save her child, she couldn’t exactly answer with a smart remark, questioning his true intentions, or telling him what he could do with his gift. Still doubting the meaning of his present, she took the silver case from his hand and simply said “Thank you.”   
  
Happy she’d taken it, the God widened his grin. “Go ahead, open it, my dear.” he encouraged.   
  
She opened the case and marveled at the red gem for a moment, before she picked it up by the small silver chain and pulled it out to better contemplate it by the flickering firelight. “It’s superb, Ares, thank you.” she said, wondering if he was expecting some proof of gratitude from her.   
  
“Glad you like it, Xena. Here.” Ares reached out and took the jewel from her hand, then, moving behind the woman, he placed it around her neck.   
  
While the woman reached up to feel the red gem at her throat, the War God leaned over and whispered into her ear as his hands moved to massage her shoulders. “Fit for a Princess, but not half as beautiful as you.”   
  
The feel of his warm breath against her flesh sent a pleasured shiver through her body and when his lips moved to caress her neck she finally protested, her voice barely more than a whimper. “Ares, what are you doing?”   
  
The God smiled, feeling that in spite of her words, Xena was actually leaning into his touch, melting to the forbidden pleasure, and he said nothing. Instead, he gently turned her around and pressed his lips on to hers.   
  
Xena’s mind shouted to put an end to that, but she knew it was too late. She’d been yearning for him for a long time, wanting to feel his warmth and passion once more. It had been so long since they were together… Sure, there had been other lovers in her life, maybe even some that should be more meaningful than him. Should be, but weren’t - no one had such a powerful hold on her, and Xena knew it. Sometimes, she tried to convince herself it was only the God/Chosen relationship and some magical spell he put on her, but she truly knew better. Their bond was stronger than that, and it was certainly not one sided.   
  
As his kisses became more demanding, she found herself responding as she put her arms around him and pulled him closer, allowing him to lower them both into the pelt covered cot.   
  
**********   
  
Outside, the sun’s rays already bathed the earth for a couple of hours and soft rain showered now and then, keeping the ground wet.   
  
Inside the shelter, the Warrior Princess slowly came out of sleep, into a reality that seemed to belong to Morpheus’ realm - the problem was she couldn’t decide if it was a dream or a nightmare. She lay down in the narrow cot, her body half over the God’s so her head would lie comfortably in his chest, listening to the soothing rhythmic beat of his heart.   
  
She sighed sadly, knowing the magical moment would soon come to an end - it had been a mistake to give into the temptation and she had to get far away from him as soon as possible. ‘If only things were different,’ she mused as she lay still under the covers, enjoying for a little while longer the fantasy that would soon be over, ‘if there were absolutely no consequences, if you and I were the only ones that mattered… I would be with you for eternity.’   
  
Turning her head a little, she planted a soft kiss on his chest and then got up, quickly getting dressed beside the cot.   
  
Ares was awake and sat up, watching the woman’s actions. “Xena?” he said softly, wondering why she was preparing to leave in such a hurry.   
  
‘Damn!’ the Warrior Princess thought to herself. She’d hoped to sneak out while he was still asleep. ‘Guess I forgot you can’t play that kind of tricks on a God.’ Without looking him in the eye, she sat down on the cot and started lacing her boots. “I’m getting back on the road.” she stated flatly.   
  
Moving a little forward, Ares leaned to her and touched her arm, letting his fingertips run down her flesh. “Stay a little longer, Princess.” he asked. “Come back to bed. I can get breakfast and we can talk and maybe…”   
  
“No.” she said firmly, getting up as soon as she was finished with the laces. Then, finally gathering the courage, she turned to face him. “What happened last night was a mistake, Ares, I don’t want to repeat it. I don’t want things to go back to what they used to be, I like my new life!” she declared, her words quivering a little. “I am not going back to being your tool.”   
  
Feeling he was a little in a disadvantage, the God materialized in his full gear by her side. “Did I ask you to come back to me, Xena?” he questioned, a little anger showing through his tone. “I only meant for us to spend some time together. I was enjoying myself and you know you were too!”   
  
Shaking her head a little, Xena moved near the curtain to where her armor was, tidily placed on a chair, and started to put it on. “This is a mistake, Ares.” she repeated.   
  
Crossing his arms, the God watched her. “Why is it a mistake, Xena? Why? Can you tell me you didn’t have fun?” he challenged. “Can you?”   
  
“It’s not that.”   
  
“Than what?” Ares raised his voice a little. “Why was it a mistake? Are you going to be faithful to the bastard who fathered that child?” he asked, pointing at her.   
  
“Stop that!” the woman shouted, stopping long enough to shoot him a hard glare before she collected her weapons.   
  
Realizing he was stepping out of line and maybe pushing her away again, Ares softened his tone. “I didn’t mean that like it sounded… I just don’t understand you sometimes. One moment everything’s okay, we spend a good time together, the next you run away from me.” Pausing, he waited for her to finish gathering her things and then stepped closer to her, placing both hands on her shoulders so they’d be face to face. “Was it a mistake because you’re with the child’s father or because you fear I was trying to win you back?”   
  
She looked into his eyes and, for a moment, she feared her resolve would weaken and she could not walk away. It took a great effort to cast her gaze down and move away from him, as she walked to seat down on the cot. ‘He deserves some sort of an explanation after saving my child.’ she decided.   
  
Ares stood still in the middle of the small room, crossing his arms and facing her as she took in a deep breath before starting to speak.   
  
“I know this might be a little hard to believe, Ares,” she said, looking back up at him, “but I don’t know who the child’s father is. There was no man in my life in ages! So you can imagine my shock when I found out…”   
  
A little intrigued, the God of War listened. It seemed an impossible thing but he could tell his Chosen was speaking the truth. “Yeah.” he said to encourage her to go on.   
  
“Right. So I saw a Priestess of Apollo to shed some light on the matter - I was afraid the child might have something to do with the Shadow-God.”   
  
The thought of Xena carrying the foreign deity’s child produced mixed feelings in Ares. He feared the rebirth of the strange divinity and for the nature of the child, but more than that, he felt incredibly jealous she was carrying some other God’s child. “And what did she say?” he asked, moving to sit next to her.   
  
“She said it is a half-God, but a normal child.” the woman replied, seeing the relief in his eyes and guessing they must mirror her own. “It’s not evil by nature nor a reincarnation of the Shadow-God. That’s all I know - a half-God-half-mortal baby.”   
  
He was going to ask her if she was going to make further attempts to find out more about the child’s origins, when it suddenly came back to him that the only God to share his Princess’ bed in the past few months was himself. ‘Aphrodite’s potion!’ he thought, recalling the night he and the Warrior Princess spent together after she accidentally drank one of the Love Goddess’s potions. He remembered it all as if it was yesterday, but the whole event had been erased from Xena’s mind. ‘It’s my child! It has to be. No wonder she doesn’t know who the father is…’   
  
As the God stared back to her in awe, Xena lost her gaze in the fire burning in the hearth as she went on explaining. “So you see, Ares, there is no father to be faithful to. I just know that if you and I go back down this road of lust again…” she paused and shook her head, remembering the horrors of a life she’d rather forget. “I don’t want to go back to that.”   
  
Resolute, she stood up and headed fro the velvet curtain. “It was a mistake not to be repeated.”   
  
The God was still too shocked to try to persuade her to stay or even to disagree with the woman’s words. He just sat still on the cot, staring back at her with his jaw slightly dropped.   
  
Xena found his behavior a little odd, but made nothing of it. “So, I’ll be going.” she added. “Thanks for saving my baby yesterday,” and taking her hand to the pear-shaped jewel on her throat she said “and for the gift too. Sorry I don’t have one for you…”   
  
Finally finding his voice, Ares stood up. “You gave me a wonderful gift…”   
  
Not understanding, she frowned, but then figured he was speaking of their night of passion so she decided not to mention it any further. “Goodbye.” Pushing the curtain aside, the Warrior Princess hurried out of the shelter to find Argo, trying to be out of there before Ares made some other attempt to get her to stay. ‘I don’t know if I’ll be able to resist.’   
  
He heard the war-mare’s hooves stomping the ground as his temptress galloped away and, still perplexed with his discovery, sat back on the cot, staring blankly into the air. “Pregnant.” he said to himself. “Xena is having my child.” The concept seemed at the same time wonderful and incredibly terrifying. Certainly it would be a magnificent child, the combination of himself and his mortal Chosen, and he had to admit the thought of it had crossed his mind before. Of course he knew Xena now would never consider the proposal and the old Xena would say yes only to gain more power, so he’d always discarded the idea with a “Maybe later”.   
  
Now, and without either of them planning it, it was real - Xena and he would have a kid. He smiled proudly, even though his eyes still remained a little wide with the shock. Fatherhood was a strange concept to him. He was, of course, reputed of having many offsprings, with both mortals and Goddesses, most of which he never even met.   
  
Mortals often claimed Ares as the father of this or that kid, whenever the child was conceived while the woman’s husband was at war, or the child turned out to be warlike - and he didn’t really care. Did it matter? Also minor Goddesses pointed out the mighty War God was their children’s father to try to get a better place in the Olympian hierarchy - and again he didn’t care, they could say what they wanted, it was quite indifferent to him. In some cases he would even take advantage of the situation, living up to his reputation if it suited his purpose.   
  
Of course, with his Warrior Princess, things surely looked different. Xena having a child, his child, was certainly not to be ignored. This would be a child in whose life he might want to be present, for more than one reason… He was really gonna be a father and of Xena’s child! He didn’t know if it was a dream come true or a nightmare turned reality.   
  
Above all, the Warrior Princess did not have a clue to the identity of her child’s father and he was sure that when she found out it would somehow all turn against him. Didn’t it always? She’d accuse him of taking advantage of her while she was under the potion’s influence, even though he was just as much of a victim as she was. ‘A very happy victim, true.’ he admitted to himself as a grin formed on his lips.   
  
Somehow, he’d have to find a way to deal with the situation.   
  
Still a bit shook up with the news, the God of War stood up and with a thought disappeared from the shelter in a shower of bright blue sparkles.   
  
**********   
  
Lucina listened attentively as Cassandra explained to her what exactly her duties would be as a servant in the fortress of the great God of War. After plague and hunger completely destroyed the village she used to live in, her family had been forced to move on in search of a new home. They found it in the village locted in the thick dark forest owned by Ares and now, she’d been recruited to work as a servant in the fortress, the God’s home in the mortals’ world.   
  
“And now, Mera will show you around and introduce you to the right people.” Ares’ High Priestess finished, watching as the woman before her nodded and tucked her dark brown hair behind her ears. “Do you have any questions or doubts?”   
  
“No, thank you, High Priestess.” Lucina replied. “I’m just eager to start working.”   
  
At that, Cassandra smiled. “Great. Mera!” she called to the younger servant girl, who came rushing there.   
  
“Yes?” the servant said, looking over the newly arrived.   
  
“This is Lucina.” the dark Priestess introduced, indicated the woman dressed in poor peasant garbs. “She’ll be working here and I want you to show her around all right?”   
  
“Yes, Cassandra.” the girl said with a nod, even though she wasn’t thrilled about the idea of having someone new around. There were already many servants in the fortress, she thought, feeling that her chances of getting a better position for herself in the God’s service were just growing slimmer. Nevertheless, she did as she was told. “If you would follow me…” she said, before she left the room, followed close by the other woman.   
  
With that taken care of, Cassandra too walked away. She was crossing the fortress on her way to the gardens when, passing by her master’s throne room, she noticed the leather-clad figure sitting there, staring blankly into nothing.   
  
Puzzled, she changed her direction and entered the room. “My Lord?” she called as she approached him, an intrigued look stamped on her face. ‘Is there something wrong with my Lord Ares?’ she wondered, not used to see the mighty God of War looking so bewildered and lost.   
  
He didn’t even answer, obviously lost in whatever thoughts occupied his mind.   
  
‘Guess he did get to see Xena.’ the Priestess guessed. ‘It must have been her that did something to put him this state.’ Getting even closer to the God, Cassandra tapped lightly on his leather-clad shoulder and called him once more. “My Lord, are you all right?”   
  
As if awoken from a dream, Ares jumped with the startle and turned his head to the side to look at his servant. “Hmm? Oh, it’s you, Cassandra. Do you need anything?”   
  
“No.” the elegant woman replied, shaking her head a little. “I was merely concerned about you, my Lord. You seemed so distant…”   
  
He shrugged his shoulders before getting up and pacing along the length of his grand throne room, now and then brushing his fingers over the cold metal of the many weapons used as decorative pieces. “I’m fine Cassandra.”   
  
“Uh-uhm.” She followed him with her eyes, watching as he came to a halt before a painting depicting the Warrior Princess of a few years back, on the back of her golden mare as she led her army into a great battle. “And you saw Xena yesterday as you planned to?” Cassandra asked.   
  
Ares silently replied with a nod, his gaze lost in the image of his favorite mortal. “You’ll never guess who the father of her child is…”   
  
“Tell me, my Lord.” the Priestess pleaded, quite interested in his reply. “Does she even know who it is?”   
  
“Nope.” He turned back to the dark woman, a smug grin playing on his lips, and leaned his back against the wall, standing right under the painting. “But I do Cassandra. Remember that night, when Xena was chasing the Shadow-God and Discord spilled a love potion in her water?”   
  
“My Lord, you’re not saying that…”   
  
“Uh-uhm.” he said, interrupting her. “You are looking at the father of the Warrior Princess’ child!”   
  
**********   
  
Regretting her mistake, the giving into her own and the God’s desires, the Warrior Princess tried to put a safer distance between them.   
  
She spurred her mount to an even faster gallop, racing down the road that would take her into Amazon territory and Gabrielle. Her thoughts, however, couldn’t be more distant from her peaceful best friend. Through her mind she tried over and over to analyze her feelings towards the God of War who, more than ever, seemed to carve his mark on her heart.   
  
There were moments when he was around her, Xena was infused with happiness and love in a way no one else could make her feel. But she knew to him it was all a part of his job - the temptation, the games… all he could do to win back his most outstanding warrior. He cared for her, of course, she knew that. It was quite obvious the God of War nourished some kind of sick affection for her, maybe similar to the way she felt about him.   
  
The problem was, she was starting realizing that to her, it was becoming more than that strange affection. The feeling was becoming deeper and stronger, in a way almost too strong to resist. To him of course, it would be nothing more than that special affection. Ares was war, and war could not love anyone, could it?   
  
She could imagine herself loving him, giving into the feelings she tried so hard to hide and deny, but at the same time, she wanted to be rid of him and all the worse things he brought out in her. It was a never-ending cycle of love and hate she knew she had to break by keeping her cold distance. Ares represented all the things she wanted to keep out of her life and he constantly plotted against her, to make her lose her way again. He was bad for her and in her mind, Xena knew it. Pity her heart didn’t agree… 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11   
  
As soon as she crossed the border into the land of the warrior women, Xena could easily perceive the presence of the guards, perched up high on tree branches, watching her as she entered their territory. She knew she had nothing to fear from them, being a friend of the Amazon nation, so she chose to ignore them and make the best of the remainder of her journey, enjoying the feel of the warm afternoon sun as it bathed her.   
  
It didn’t take long for a couple of them to jump down in front of her, landing on the leaf-covered ground with a muffled thud.   
  
Giving Argo’s reins a gentle pull, Xena brought her to a halt and looked at the two women before her, their faces still covered with colorful masks. Giving them a nod, the Warrior Princess greeted them. “Hello.” And to make sure her pregnancy remained undisclosed until the right moment, she pulled her cloak tighter around her form. ‘It probably doesn’t show yet, but better safe than sorry.’   
  
The Amazons uncovered their faces, already smiling as they welcomed their visitor. “Hello, Xena.” said Eponin.   
  
Next to her, Solari did the same. “Hello. Welcome back, Xena. Did you have a nice time at your mother’s?”   
  
“At my mother’s?” the raven-haired woman asked with a puzzled look on her face. Then, she remembered what her trip started out to be - Solstice home with her mom. “Er… Yeah, a great time.” she lied, not wanting to get into long explanations.   
  
“Glad to hear that. Can you find your way back or would you like an escort?” Eponin asked, as it were her duty. She was sure Xena knew the woods well and she certainly didn’t feel like jogging all the way back to the village to keep up with the golden mare’s stride, so she though it was best to give the other woman the chance to say she’d go on her own.   
  
A little angry with the other woman’s rudeness, Solari elbowed her lightly. “Of course she can find her way! But it’s only right if she gets an escort back.”   
  
Shaking her head and smiling a little, the Warrior Princess refused the offer. “No need, I’d rather go on my own, if you don’t mind. See you guys later.” With that, she waved them a quick goodbye and gave her mare’s flanks a touch of heels, getting her on a light canter.   
  
Behind her, the two Amazons argued about the rightness of letting the Warrior Princess go unescorted.   
  
**********   
  
Carrying the saddlebags in her hands, the Warrior Princess walked to her best friend’s hut in the Amazon village and lightly knocked on the door, before opening it and letting herself in. “Gabrielle?” she called.   
  
The bard was nowhere to be seen. ‘Probably gone out with Ephiny.’ Xena guessed as she laid her belongings on the wooden table. ‘All for the best. I’ll get to relax and have a nice bath before she returns and I tell her about the pregnancy. I wonder how’s she gonna take that…’   
  
A while later, she slid herself down into the wooden tub, sighing as she felt the warmth of the water slowly submerging her. “Wonderful…” she purred, secretly wishing there was a certain God of War there in the tub with her.   
  
Sliding the soaped cloth over her limbs, the warrior remembered the night before, every touch and caress of her immortal lover making her body tingle. “Damn!” she said out loud, throwing the cloth into the end of the tub, making the water ripple around her. ‘Why do I have to fall in love with the wrong guy?’ she questioned herself.   
  
For a while, she sat there still, her eyes set on the few soapy white bubbles covering the surface of her bath. Then, the sound of someone approaching pulled her out her thoughts and she turned her head to the door.   
  
Gabrielle didn’t know her friend returned and barged into the hut, walking over to her cot and dropping there the old Amazon scrolls Ephiny lend her to read. Then, with a tired sigh, she turned on her heals and slumped onto the cot, next to the rolled up parchments and, as she did so, she found herself facing the Warrior Princess. “Xena!” Happy with the surprise, the bard smiled and got up again, walking up to the tub her friend was still soaking in.   
  
“Hi.” the older woman said, waving a little hello. Realizing she’d been in the water way too long and her skin was starting to wrinkle, she asked, “Can you bring me that towel? I wanna get out of the bath.”   
  
“Sure.” Gabrielle opened the linen to her friend and watched as she walked up to the empty cot and sat there, rubbing herself dry. “So, did you have a good time at your mother’s? How was the Solstice feast there?” the blonde asked, her voice sounding a little dry in the end since she still felt a little let down by Xena’s departure on that important time of year.   
  
Xena shifted her eyes away from the bard and quickly pulled a simple shift over her body before she said anything. “I’ll tell you about my mother later, Gabrielle. First, there’s something else I want you to know.”   
  
Getting a little worried, Gabrielle pulled a chair before her friend and sat there, her eyes trying to make contact with the warrior’s blue orbs. “What is it?”   
  
Looking up at her friend, Xena started to explain. “I know what I’m gonna tell you is going to sound implausible, but I need you to believe me, Gabrielle. This is an important matter and I want you to know I’d never lie about this. Most of all, I’m going to need your support.”   
  
Now, she was really getting worried. Shifting her weight in the chair, the bard leaned forward and gently gave Xena’s hand a reassuring pat. “You know I’m always here for you…”   
  
“Good.” The warrior smiled a little and then went on. “After we fought near Mount Olympus and I left on my own, it was Niklio I went to see.”   
  
“Oh, Gods! You’re sick?” the bard asked, already half-panicked.   
  
“No, it’s not that, don’t worry.” Xena reassured. “But there is something… I’m pregnant.”   
  
Shocked, Gabrielle let her jaw drop and said nothing for a moment, just staring at her friend. “Pregnant?” she repeated, finally finding her voice and trying to cast out of her mind the image of Ares with a grin on his face. “How? I mean, who?”   
  
“That’s the unbelievable part. I don’t know who the father is. There was no one, Gabrielle.” the raven-haired woman explained. “You know that, you always travel with me. But it is a fact, I’m carrying a child.”   
  
“But there must have been someone, Xena.” the bard insisted. “Even if it was meaningless or you have regrets about it,” she continued, wondering what went on while Xena went on her own to fight the Shadow-God and help Ares, “you can tell me.”   
  
“I know I can, and I would! But there was no one, I assure you. And that’s why I saw a Priestess of Apollo, to see if she could shed some light on the subject.”   
  
“And?”   
  
“All she told me is my child is a half-God.” Xena replied. “Nothing else.”   
  
“Half-God? Xena, did you and Ares…”   
  
“No!” the warrior hurried to interrupt. “Of course not!” ‘At least not until after I was pregnant.’ she thought to herself.   
  
Gabrielle remembered, however, the images Discord had shown her of Xena and Ares’ night of passion, under the influence of a love potion, and she felt guilty for hiding it from her friend, who seemed to have forgotten all about the incident. ‘It’s surely his child. She doesn’t know who the father is and the baby’s a half-God… It has to be Ares’!’ She cast her gaze down, for a moment unable to face her friend. “And what are you going to do?”   
  
“What do you mean what? Be a mother, I guess.” she answered matter-of-factly. “And try to figure out who the father is.”   
  
“Right…” Gabrielle looked up at Xena who was getting dressed, putting on her leather battle-dress. ‘I should tell her the truth, maybe.’ she considered, but was still unable to bring herself to do it. “So, I guess congratulations are in order.”   
  
Turning with a smile on her face, Xena accepted her friend’s hug. “Thanks, Gabrielle.” And as she pulled away, the warrior thought the bard was taking the shocking news a lot better than she’d expected. “And how was Solstice here?” she asked, making small talk to lighten the mood.   
  
“Okay, but I missed you. And at your mother’s?”   
  
“I ended up not spending much time there.” Xena replied. “Did you know mom’s getting married? And Toris too.”   
  
“Really? That’s nice…” Gabrielle said, not reacting too much since she was still caught up in the thought of Xena having the War God’s child. ‘I wonder if Ares knows…’   
  
“Yep. Too many people in the house, in Amphipolis, so I moved on to see Apollo’s Priestess.” the warrior explained. “Ended up running into Hercules and Iolaus there.”   
  
“You’re gonna have to tell me details about it.” Then, as she looked at her friend, Gabrielle noticed for the first time the beautiful jewel at her neck that had been so far concealed by the towel and then the woman’s hair. With a little frown, she asked, “What’s that, Xena?” and she pointed at the necklace.   
  
“Uhm? What?” She turned to Gabrielle as she locked some strands of hair at the back of her head with a small metal clasp.   
  
“That, around your neck.”   
  
Blushing to a deep red, Xena realized she was still wearing the God of War’s gift. “This…uhm… it’s…” thinking of an excuse, she finally said, “I found it. Isn’t it nice?” Mentally slapping herself for the lame excuse, she turned her back to escape the bard’s stare. “I like it…”   
  
“Found it… Right.” Gabrielle didn’t believe one word of it but decided to let it go, at least for now. ‘By her reaction I’m sure it was a gift from that son o… God.’   
  
“And the things here, are they calmer? Has Amoria been behaving?” the Warrior Princess asked, desperately trying to change the subject.   
  
“A bit calmer, I guess.”   
  
**********   
  
It was still the day after the longest night of the year so, in the Amazon village, they still took the opportunity to feast and celebrate. That evening, dinner was in the large assembly hut, in the form of a great banquet. Being as she was the Queen, Gabrielle had a place of honor at the largest table, at one end of the hut. With her sat several high-ranked Amazons and her personal guest. Among them, of course, were the regent, Ephiny, the legendary Warrior Princess and, to make the latter more at home, also her former scout, Deros.   
  
They were halfway through the meal when, without warning, Gabrielle stood up and spoke loudly over the chatter. “Can I have everyone’s attention please.”   
  
Looking up to the Queen, the Amazons stopped what they were doing and watched her.   
  
“In this happy occasion, I have an announcement to make.” the blond Amazon bard said, her eyes roaming the room. “Xena is having a child!”   
  
If there were a hole she could crawl into, Xena would have disappeared from there. How could the bard do this to her? Didn’t she know she wanted to keep the pregnancy quiet? ‘Maybe I should have told her that.’ Xena thought, accepting as gracefully as she could the congratulations coming from all directions. At least the Amazons would not ask who the baby’s father was - that was not important to them.   
  
From his seat on the royal table, across from Xena, Deros looked puzzled at his former commander. “Congratulations, Princess.” he said, wondering why she’d decided at them time in her life to have a child. ‘Is she planning to finally settle down?’ he wondered, but didn’t dare to ask. “If you need anything…”   
  
“Thanks, Deros.” The woman said. “I only needed to keep things quiet…”   
  
The scout smiled, knowing Xena sometimes felt her best friend had a big mouth. “She means well, Princess.”   
  
“I know, I know.” The woman sighed and tried to look happy with being the center of that kind of attention.   
  
**********   
  
Lying in her cot that night, Xena distinctly felt his gaze upon her, even though she was pretty sure Ares was not physically present in the hut. ‘Probably watching me from Olympus or one of his temples…’ she guessed, smiling to herself, feeling somewhat flattered he could not be without her.   
  
The down side to it was he would not let her forget about him, drive him out of her heart, if he was always present. Then again, maybe that wasn’t it. Maybe she just didn’t want to drive him out. Maybe she still hoped someday they could be together. Maybe someday she’d be able to be his consort without giving into the violence and bloodlust. Maybe his lust and want for her would be turned into love and need. Maybe someday…   
  
Unfortunately, those were thoughts quite far from the reality of her life and Xena knew it. Once Marcus had told her never to give up on love and she tried to keep an open heart, but it seemed pointless. Whenever there was someone who captured her affections, something happened to pull them apart, sometimes, something tragic. The only one who was always there present, the one she wanted more than anyone, was Ares, and he she could not have.   
  
If only she could command her heart, everything would be easier.   
  
She turned under the warm blankets and closed her eyes, quickly drifting into sleep, feeling safe and comforted under the God’s attention. 


	13. Chapter 13

~ Gifts ~   
  
  
  
Part 5   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12   
  
He’d been up in the ethereal realm of Olympus, looking down on his favorite mortal, when the distressed call of the High Priestess reached him. It annoyed him to be pulled away from his observation but, as it was his duty, he descended to the fortress in the mortal realm to see what was going on.   
  
The God was sitting down in an elaborate carved throne as Cassandra paced frantically before him, exposing the problem. He, however, seemed to be much more interested in staring at the image of his sleeping Princess, which he made appear in a floating portal.   
  
Exasperated with Ares’ carelessness, the Priestess stood before him, placing both hands on her hips and raising her voice a little, as she gave him a hard look. “My Lord! Can’t you understand what I’m saying? They’re planning to demolish one of your temples in Sparta!” she nearly shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. “This is most serious, my Lord.”   
  
Still staring at the raven-haired beauty, the God of War shrugged. “So? It’s serious but it can be stopped, right?”   
  
“If you actually do something to stop it! Shouldn’t you be on your way there?”   
  
“Nah. You handle it, Cassandra. Send my army there or something, just take care of it. Isn’t that what I pay you for?”   
  
The Priestess didn’t think it was the right time to mention that he didn’t exactly pay Priests a fixed wage. “But my Lord, this is a serious disrespect to you. You don’t want to go there yourself? Are you sure you want me to send the soldiers?”   
  
“Yes.” he answered. “Can’t you see I’m busy? Look at her!” he said, pointing at the image of the sleeping warrior woman. “She’s having my child!”   
  
Just then, a flash of bright pink light glowed in the room and when it faded, the cheery Love Goddess was standing in its place, an astonished look on her face. “What did you just say, bro? The warrior babe is having your child? How did that happen?” she questioned as she approached her brother, basically ignoring the mortal Priestess’ respectful bow.   
  
Ares sighed, a little bothered the secret was getting out. “That’s right. Xena is having my child.” he confirmed.   
  
Aphrodite could not believe her ears, even though those were happy news. ‘Maybe they’re finally realizing their hearts melted to each other a long time ago!’ Throwing back her blond hair, she clapped her hands a little, like a happy child. “Ooh, that’s so exciting, Ares! Congratulations! How did you finally persuade her?”   
  
“He didn’t.” Cassandra meddled, just before turning on her heels and leaving the room. She had to get her Lord’s army on the move.   
  
The Goddess of Love followed the high Priestess with her eyes and, after she was gone, turned back to her brother with a puzzled look on her beautiful face. “What does that mean, you didn’t?”   
  
Ares shifted his weight a little, almost embarrassed with the situation. “Well… remember that love potion that Xena ending up having?”   
  
“Yes…”   
  
“That was it.”   
  
A little shocked, the Goddess covered her mouth with one hand, realizing she too had a part in that, since she’d been the one to create the potion. “So she didn’t actually agree to it, did she?”   
  
“Nope.” he shook his head a little. “She doesn’t even know who the father is and when she finds out…” He was sure Xena would turn against him.   
  
Leaning forward over the sitting God, Aphrodite placed both hands on his knees, getting between him and the image of the Warrior Princess. “Then you gotta tell her, bro!” she stated. “You must remember the bard and Discord know about the potion and the love making… They’ll figure out it’s your child!”   
  
Not wanting to lose sight of his temptress just yet, Ares stood up and stared at the portal once more. “I can’t. If I tell her she’ll think it was a plot or something like that, to get her back to my side. I have to figure out a way to make her believe I’m not to blame for this.”   
  
“And you think delaying it will help her believe you? It’ll only make it worse!” the Goddess warned. “You should tell her right now!”   
  
“No!” Ares growled, frightening his sister a little. Then, calmer, he added, “I’ll tell her in my own good time.”   
  
**********   
  
Clear sunlight already entered through the Amazon hut’s windows when Gabrielle finally awoke from sleep. She quickly realized her warrior friend was gone, probably up since sunrise. She sat up on the cot, her legs dangling on the side, still reviewing the Warrior Princess’ revelation. “Pregnant…” the bard mumbled to herself, at the same time rubbing her eyes, trying to push away the haziness of sleep. Somehow, the image Discord had shown her of the night Xena and Ares spent together kept popping into her mind, reminding her she was maybe wronging her friend by holding such information from her. ‘She’s having the God of War’s child and she doesn’t have a clue! But if I tell her… It’ll hurt her a lot, for sure, and it might open a path for Ares to get closer to her again. How will Xena feel? Will she want Ares closer, because he is the father, or will she be so angry she’ll only push him further away?’   
  
With too many doubts in her mind, Gabrielle sighed, deciding to make up her mind on whether to tell Xena or not some time later, after giving it some more thought. She got up and started to get dressed for breakfast.   
  
A while later, she sat at a wooden table, joining a young blond Amazon who already ate there.   
  
Taja played quietly with her food, her gaze lost somewhere on the horizon, and she didn’t even notice her Queen sitting with her.   
  
Figuring a little chat with the girl might keep her mind away from Xena’s situation, Gabrielle shifted slightly in her seat, looking at her. “What are you thinking about, Taja?” she asked, just before taking in some of her drink.   
  
Pulled out of her thoughts, the girl turned her head to see who addressed her. “Good morning Queen Gabrielle.” she greeted, getting a smile as a reply. “I wasn’t thinking about anything important, really… Just memories of the past that come back to me every now and then.”   
  
“Good memories, I hope.” the bard said, hoping to get Taja talking so she could keep her mind off her own problems.   
  
“Most, yeah.” Taja nodded. “I dreamt of my family again last night. You know I wasn’t born an Amazon, right?”   
  
Gabrielle nodded. She remembered Taja telling her she lived with her parents until a raid took their life. Then, the girl had still lived with another relative before finally joining the tribe of warrior women. “You mentioned it before.”   
  
“Right.” The younger Amazon looked to an undefined distance once more, trying to focus on a long-gone childhood. “Sometimes I remember them, my mother, my sister, my father… Especially in dreams. But I can never really focus on their faces! It’s like I can remember events and toys and other objects, better than what my family looked like.” Then, turning to the other woman again, she added, “You must think that makes me really awful, hum? Like I didn’t truly love them?”   
  
“Of course not!” Gabrielle quickly disagreed. “It’s like that many times when you love someone very much. You remember the way they made you feel and the way you feel about them. That’s a lot more important than what they looked like, don’t you think?”   
  
Taja sighed, still not convinced the Queen was right. “I hope so.”   
  
Just before Gabrielle could articulate some other sympathetic thought, Ephiny approached their table. “May I join you?” the curly blonde asked.   
  
“Of course.” Taja replied and Gabrielle agreed with a nod.   
  
Ephiny sat down and then, looking at the other women, she asked, “Have you heard what happened?”   
  
“No, what?” the bard curiously asked, looking into the regent’s eyes.   
  
“Amoria was out at dawn, teaching some of the youngsters to hunt, when there was an accident and a kid fell into the river.”   
  
The bard and Taja looked distressed.   
  
“And what happened?” Gabrielle asked. “Is everyone okay?”   
  
Ephiny gave them a reassuring smile. “Yeah, all is fine, don’t worry. And the good news is, it was the Roman Cassius who helped Amoria to save the child! That should help to soften her to the decision to have him released, right? It might stop her from causing trouble.”   
  
“I sure hope so.” Gabrielle stated. “Last thing I need now is a rebellion from the Libyan Amazons…”   
  
**********   
  
A little far from the Amazon women’s village, the Warrior Princess sat down on the moist green grass, looking up at the mostly clear sky as she leaned back on her hands. Her heart was still slightly quickened and sweat drops damped her forehead after the hard sword practice she had with Nysa.   
  
Only a couple of feet away, the Libyan woman laid spread eagle on the ground, being a lot more tired than the raven-haired warrior. “So, Xena,” Nysa spoke, her words still paced by the lack of breath, “are you gonna stay here for long or are you and Queen Gabrielle gonna move on?”   
  
“For me, I’m ready to go.” she answered. “But Gabrielle wants to stay a bit longer and that’s what we’re going to do.”   
  
“Good.” Then, after a long pause, Nysa got up on an elbow, and looked at the other woman. “Can I ask you something?”   
  
Xena shifted her eyes from the sky to the Libyan Amazon, wondering what would that be about. “Sure…”   
  
The subject seemed to make Nysa a little uneasy and she let her dark brown eyes stray a little before facing Xena again and speaking. “You know for me, as an Amazon, the identity of a child’s father is not that important, but to you, I think it might be.” she said. “So, who is he?”   
  
The Warrior Princess sat up and sighed, looking away into the forest. “I wish I knew.”   
  
Nysa’s brows knitted in a frown. “You mean there was more than one and you don’t know which guy…”   
  
“No.” Xena interrupted. “There was no guy and I know the child’s a half-God.” Then looking at the darker woman, she added, “I’m pretty sure it was a God thing, probably when I fought the Shadow-God. Gabrielle must have told you about that, right?”   
  
“Yeah, she loves to tell those stories.” Then, she went back to the subject. “Are you sure about what you’re saying? It sounds quite…”   
  
“Unlikely, I know.” Xena completed the sentence. “And I am sure there was no man for ages. I would know, right?”   
  
Nysa nodded.   
  
“Apollo’s Oracle told me the child’s a half-God. The part about the Shadow-God, that’s just my guess. What else could have happened, right?”   
  
“Don’t ask me! Most people do not handle deities on a regular basis, you know?” the Amazon said playfully, not knowing how to deal with the situation. She did believe Xena was telling the truth but it was just so incredible… How was she to guess what happened? The Warrior Princess had a lot more experience in such matters, so if she believed it was the Shadow-God’s child, who was she to argue? “I suppose you’re probably right. And you’re okay with that? With having the child of a God you killed?”   
  
“Well, a child was not in my plans, and if it were, I don’t think a God would be my choice for a father. Least of all that God! But now that it happened,” she looked back to Nysa, letting the other woman see the way her eyes sparkled with joy, “I am very happy about it. A child is a wonderful thing Nysa. Regardless of who the father is, it’s my child, and I’ll love it for that.”   
  
**********   
  
By now, she’d lost count of the days she’d been walking since she managed to escape the darkness of Tartarus. Surely, she’d gotten lost on her way to Amphipolis because if she hadn’t, she would have reached the village ages ago.   
  
She didn’t quite know how, but she’d ended up in the mountains, where shelters were just about as scarce as food, and ice or snow covered the ground beneath, stinging the flesh of her bare feet.   
  
At least she was now certain her immortality and godhood were not completely lost, probably only numbed or reduced because of the time she’d spent in the forsaken place which lay even lower than the deepest pits of Tartarus. It was obvious that if she were a mortal, she could not survive the ordeal she was going through.   
  
The darkness of night was already coming down on the earth and she felt somewhat comforted with its familiar obscurity. Her senses, however, not being as sharp as when she had her full powers, did not allow her to see in the absence of the sun’s light and it didn’t take long for her to lose her footing and tumble down a low ravine, ending up in a cold water lake.   
  
She panicked, finding herself unable to stop her own fall and then being completely submerged in the freezing clear liquid.   
  
She struggled to reach the surface and came out spurting water and with her eyes wide with fear. It took all her strength to swim to the near shore. And after she dragged herself into solid ground, she collapsed of exhaustion.   
  
**********   
  
The night was dark when Gaius finally managed to make camp.   
  
Since running away from the Amazon’s prison, the Roman blacksmith had been wondering through the land, not knowing where to go. He was now wanted for murder both by the Romans and the Amazons, so he needed to be careful and keep a low profile. Maybe the best he could do was try to get work in some small Greek village, where he could just disappear into oblivion - at least for a while.   
  
He stopped near a lake, dismounted the old mule he stole in the previous town, and hurried to start a fire as fast as he could. The stinking cold of the mountain night was making him shiver and the warmth of the flames would be most welcome.   
  
With that done, then he bothered to take the load off the pack beast and dig up from the bags some food and a warm blanket, all that stolen as well. Finally, he settled near the fire, wrapping the blanket around his back and rubbing his calloused hands together close to the flames.   
  
Gaius was going to start eating when he spotted a dark form a few feet away, very close to the water of the lake. Being a wanted man, he immediately jumped to his feet, ready to attack or make a run for it, depending on the opponent. Still, the dark form was remaining motionless and the man wondered if it was nothing but a rock, which, by the dim flickering light of his campfire, appeared to have the shape of a human being.   
  
Deciding he had to investigate, the Roman picked up a piece of wood and lit it in ht fire, making himself a torch, and then started for the strange dark form. Cautiously, he never took his eyes from the shape he was investigating, as he approached it with slow steps. He held the torch with both hands, ready to use it as a weapon if he needed to. ‘Better safe than sorry!’ the Roman thought.   
  
As he got closer and closer, he realized it was indeed a person who lay there near the lake, but it was no warrior or anyone who might be a threat to him. “A woman…” he mumbled as moved the torch to send the light over her. Now he could see she was slim and petite, dressed in dusty rags and her very long black hair covered a great part of her.   
  
The ivory tone of her skin made him believe she was dead, but still he wanted to make sure. He knelt down next to her and slowly began to pull the long raven locks away from her face. As he uncovered her, his fingertips touched her cold skin but he still did not feel there the rigor of death. ‘She is beautiful.’ he thought, looking over her fragile form. ‘Maybe she’s still hanging on and if I can get her warm…’   
  
She woke up to the feel of someone touching her face - a mortal touching her face! In fear, she flung her eyes open and reached for the man’s belt, pulling out the dagger he had there.   
  
“Whoa!” Gaius nearly shouted, rather startled by the woman’s quick reaction. “Easy now, I’m not gonna hurt you.” he said, trying not to show he was also concerned that she might hurt him.   
  
But the woman was a lot more fearful than he was and recoiled from him, although keeping the sharp dagger ready to strike. She was still shaken and dizzy from the earlier experience but tried hard to remain alert and figure out the best way to handle the situation.   
  
“Look,” Gaius went on, “I’m not gonna hurt you. I was camping over there,” he pointed to where the mule was, near the fire, noticing the woman did look in that direction, “when I saw someone here and I came to check it out.” he explained. “I mean you no harm, I was just trying to help.”   
  
She remained still, eyeing him with those infinitely dark orbs that mirrored fear and doubt, but also something very ancient Gaius could not identify.   
  
“Come on, lady, let’s make a deal, okay? You put down the dagger and I’ll help you back to my camp where you can get warm and eat.” the Roman blacksmith suggested. “Then, you can tell me what happened to you, if you want.”   
  
She still kept staring back at him with those mysterious eyes, but she slowly flipped the dagger and handed it to him.   
  
Relieved, Gaius took the weapon and returned it to his belt. Then he reached out a helping hand and when the woman took it, he picked her up into his arms and started carrying her back to his tiny campsite. “So, wanna tell me your name?”   
  
She hesitated for a moment, but then replied with a soft voice. “Nikta. My name is Nikta.”   
  
Feeling she was safe for the moment, she laid her head on his shoulder, wondering if she could get the mortal to escort her to Amphipolis, where she could search for Atrius and his child. Probably, it wouldn’t be too hard. The mortal did not seem to have a destination or purpose and if she hadn’t lost all her skill, she’d manage to manipulate him into taking her where she wanted to go.   
  
What to do once she reached Amphipolis, that was a different matter… Search for her love, right? Would he still feel anger towards her? Would he still not want to take her love of his own free will and become her faithful servant? He would have to, one way or the other she would own him. It would be the two of them who would guide the child to set things right. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13   
  
Since Gabrielle announced her pregnancy the Amazons seemed to treat her a little different, the Warrior Princess believed. They did not nag her the whole time to spar with her, or now and then looked at her funny, as if they tried to make out any swelling in her form. Of course, there were also the little whispered conversations, discussing the matter that was really none of their business. And because of all that unwanted extra interest, Xena tried to keep a low profile. She was okay with being the center of attention when she was commanding warriors or fighting, but this was different.   
  
In that particular morning, she chose to stay inside with the excuse of making some repair in the stitching of her gauntlets. Sitting at the table with the needed materials laid out before her and a needle in her hand, she peeked out through the hut’s window. Outside, Gabrielle was still standing near a few Amazons, wearing her Queen’s garb and trying to look regal while she listened to the other women.   
  
She was preparing to return to her work when the sounds of angered voices were heard, making her change her mind. Quickly, she got to her feet and walked to stand at the door, from where she could see what was going on.   
  
It didn’t take long to see who were the people who spoke so loudly. Two Amazon warriors approached the Queen, dragging a tied man between them.   
  
“But I didn’t do anything! Please, let me go!” the man kept whining.   
  
The women who forced him to kneel before Gabrielle seemed to take little notice of his protests, until one of them said “Shut up, scum! We didn’t hurt you yet, did we?” Then, with a kick to his back, she forced him to bow down. “And pay proper respect to our Queen!”   
  
Gabrielle looked at the whole scene with a puzzled look on her face. “What’s going on?” she asked one of the newly arrived.   
  
The other woman gave the Queen a respectful bow and then explained. “We found this intruder in our land, Queen Gabrielle. After we caught him, he claims he’s only the carrier of a message to you.”   
  
Gabrielle looked down at the man kneeling at her feet. “Is this true? You bring a message for me?”   
  
“If you’re Gabrielle of Poteideia, yes.” he hurried to reply, still fearing for his life. “I bring a message from your parents, Herodotus and Hecuba.”   
  
At the sound of her parents’ names, Gabrielle believed the man to be telling the truth. “Release him!” she ordered and immediately the Amazon warrior untied the man and helped him to stand. “What is the message?”   
  
Still shaking, the man reached inside his worn out vest, always under the watchful eye of the women, and pulled out a scroll. “Here it is. They said it was most urgent.” he added, just as he handed her the message.   
  
Gabrielle gave one last look to the man and then unrolled the scroll and moved her eyes there. “Oh Gods, no!” she let out as she began to read the words.   
  
With long strides, Xena quickly walked from the hut’s door to stand beside her friend, who now covered her mouth with her hand to avoid letting out any sobbing sound and kept moving her eyes over the rest of the scroll.   
  
Worried, the Warrior Princess placed a comforting hand on the bard’s shoulder. “What’s the matter, Gabrielle? Something wrong with your parents?” she inquired.   
  
Gabrielle shook her head a little and held the message down before looking up at her taller friend’s blue eyes. “No, not with my parents. It’s Lila, my sister.” she informed. “It says here she’s vanished and mom and dad think she was taken by a warlord who caused trouble in Poteideia.”   
  
“What?” The raven-haired woman yanked the scroll from Gabrielle’s hands and read it herself, just to confirm. The message ended with a plea for Gabrielle to request the Warrior Princess’ help to find Lila. “Guess we better get on the move, them.” Xena stated, giving the scroll back to Gabrielle.   
  
The bard nodded and, turning on her heels, moved towards her hut to start packing.   
  
Xena looked at one of the Amazon guards and said “Call Ephiny, please. Gabrielle will need to speak to her before we leave. Oh, and don’t forget to escort that man safely out of Amazon territory.” she commanded, getting a grateful look from the messenger.   
  
Even though the Warrior Princess was not an Amazon, the women didn’t have a problem in obeying. They gave her an acknowledging nod and left to comply with their tasks, taking the man along.   
  
As for Xena, she headed for the stables to get Argo ready for departure.   
  
**********   
  
Even before high noon, Xena and Gabrielle left the village of the warrior women, both ridding on the back of the powerful mare so they’d move faster.   
  
Behind, Ephiny waved goodbye, watching until they disappeared, melting into the woods.   
  
From a little distance, Amoria, former Libyan Queen who now had to submit to the Greek ruling, also waited until the Warrior Princess and her bard got out of sight, and then approached Ephiny. “Guess that leaves you as regent once more, hum?” she said, and unpleasant note tangible in her words.   
  
Turning her head, the curly blonde faced the other woman. “Yes, you know that.”   
  
“Right… I want you to know that displeases me and the other Libyans, since we consider you a soft Queen, with no sense of justice and who let’s murderers get away!”   
  
“Not that again!” Ephiny said, rolling her eyes a little. “And I thought you’d become more reasonable about the Centaurs and the Roman. We have no quarrel with them so you will do nothing against them, got that?” she commanded. Then, getting even closer to the darker woman so she’d realize she did not fear her, Ephiny went on. “And if you have a problem with me being Queen, either you take it up to Queen Gabrielle when she returns or ask for the royal challenge right now! So, is that what you want?” She tried to sound a bit menacing and by Amoria’s reaction she believed she succeeded.   
  
The Libyan stepped back a little and waved her hands if front of her as she spoke. “No, no, of course not, Ephiny. I just want things to be clear so we all know where we stand. That’s all!”   
  
“Good.” And to avoid any further confrontation, Ephiny turned and walked away, silently praying Amoria would indeed not start trouble.   
  
Watching the other Amazon go, Amoria cursed her under her breath and promised herself not to let that opportunity go by. Before Gabrielle returned, she’d take out the Centaur loving Ephiny!   
  
**********   
  
They were a couple of days into their journey to Gabrielle’s hometown and Xena thanked the Gods the weather was holding up. Not only it made things a lot easier and more pleasant to the travelers, but it also made them cover ground a lot faster.   
  
With the arrival of dusk they made camp off the main road, not far from a fresh spring where they could refill their water skins. Dinner consisted of the roast meat of a prey the Warrior Princess hunted and some supplies they brought from the Amazon village.   
  
Now, close to the time when they usually went to bed, Gabrielle was still sitting against the trunk of a wide tree, close enough to the campfire to get some light, and finished scribbling a few lines on her scrolls.   
  
As for Xena, she just finished cleaning her weapons when a familiar feeling passed through her body, announcing to her the presence of the dark God of War. Lifting her head, she surveyed with her eyes the surroundings of their camp but she could not spot him. She was sure he was there, though, watching her. ‘I’ll go see what he wants.’ she decided. After carefully storing her weapons in their proper sheds, she got on her feet and walked close to her friend. “I’m going for a walk, I’ll be right back.” she announced.   
  
Looking up at Xena, Gabrielle nodded. “All right. But don’t take too long!” the bard recommended. “It’s already late.”   
  
“Don’t worry, I won’t.” The warrior smiled back at the other woman and then walked away from camp.   
  
A while later, when she was certain to be far enough away from the campsite to have some privacy, she stopped in a small clearing and looked around, expecting him to show himself now they were alone.   
  
But a few silent moments passed and nothing happened. “Ares!” she finally called, wondering why didn’t the God appear. She was sure he was near, even though she couldn’t see him. “Ares, what kind of game are you playing at? Show yourself!” She raised her voice a little and placed both hands over her hips as she became annoyed with the God’s behavior.   
  
Ares watched as his Chosen looked around, trying to spot him. She knew he was there and now even commanded him to reveal himself but… he couldn’t! What would he say to her? How could he face her, knowing he was the father of her child and she didn’t have a clue about it. He knew he should just tell her the truth and get it over with, right? But how? She’d hate him even though he had no real blame in the matter. But hiding such a thing from her, how could he face her?   
  
“I’m getting really mad here. Show yourself!” the Warrior Princess demanded once more, but still the God did not appear. Tired of the game, she let her arms fall along her body. “Fine, be that way! But if you don’t want to show up and tell me what you want, then get lost, Ares! Stop stalking me once and for all.” she said, even though she didn’t completely mean it.   
  
Angry, the woman turned around and stomped back to camp.   
  
Ares just stood there and didn’t follow. He didn’t want to make her angry this time, and her words did hurt more than he led on. Instead of staying there where she could still sense his presence, he vanished into the ether as a blue light flashed around him.   
  
**********   
  
When she woke up early in the morning, while the sun was still low, Xena was still half asleep when saw something glinting near her head, on the very edge of her bedding. Puzzled, she sat up and picked the small metal object, immediately identifying it as a gold baby brooch, the kind only rich people could afford to hold their children’s blankets. “Ares…” she murmured, recognizing the rune of war in the intricate design of the object. She frowned, puzzled, and looked around to see if he was there.   
  
He wasn’t and she couldn’t sense his presence either. He’d probably left that while she slept and left immediately. She looked back at the brooch in her hand, intrigued since it was such a strange gift to get from the God of War. Was he planning already to stake claim on her child? Or maybe it was an apology for not coming to her the night before… And why hadn’t he? Did the idea of her being pregnant weird him out that much? It didn’t seem so on the night they spent together in the shelter. It was something else for sure. But all she could do was wonder...   
  
Gabrielle too awoke early that day, too worried about her sister to sleep as late as usual, and found Xena still sitting on her blanket, staring down at a golden object she held in her hand. Quietly, the bard got up and slowly approached her friend.   
  
Hearing the bard, Xena quickly got to her feet, closing her hand around the brooch. “Good morning, Gabrielle. Shall we get ready to go?”   
  
“Yeah… But what’s that on your hand?” the younger woman asked.   
  
“This?” Xena looked down at her closed fist. “It’s nothing.”   
  
“If it’s nothing, let me see.” she asked and when her friend opened her palm before her, Gabrielle leaned over to better inspect the object. “A baby brooch, and a magnificent one! Where did it come from?” she asked, as Xena hurried to put away the golden gift in a pouch in the saddlebags, close to the red gem she got as a Solstice present.   
  
“I… I dunno.” the raven-haired warrior lied.   
  
“You don’t know? Well, where did you get it?” Gabrielle insisted.   
  
“It was just here in the morning, okay? I don’t know where it came from - probably someone lost it!” Xena answered, raising her voice as she spoke of the uncomfortable subject. “Now drop it and let’s get ready to go.” Moving away from Gabrielle to make sure that was the end of the conversation, she started to put on her armor, still wondering about the War God’s strange behavior.   
  
“All right, no need to get all excited… I was just asking.” Gabrielle started to fix breakfast, now and then peeking at Xena through the corner of her eye. ‘I’m sure Ares brought that for his child… I really have to tell her about the potion and that he is the baby’s father. She has the right to know! Maybe after we rescue Lila. Yeah. Now we need to concentrate on my sister.’ With that decided, she hurried to finish the food so they could eat and quickly get on the road to Poteideia.   
  
**********   
  
As soon as the two women arrived in Poteideia, and right after getting Argo comfortably settled, they went to Gabrielle’s family house to hear what exactly happened to Lila, and how.   
  
The parents were very distressed with the girl’s disappearance, enough to call for their older daughter and her notorious warrior friend to come and help out in the search.   
  
Sitting at the table, Gabrielle placed her arms around her mother, trying to offer her some comfort, but the older woman could not stop herself from sobbing out loud, crying and wondering how had she wronged the mighty Gods causing them to punish her so. Not only they’d disgraced their older daughter by having her follow an ex-warlord, but now they also took the younger one.   
  
The bard felt like arguing with her mother because of her words, but it was not the time. Instead, she simply tried to be the good daughter and assist her mother. Looking up, she saw Xena walking closer to her father who stood near the hearth. ‘Hope she can find out what really happened.’   
  
When the tall warrior stopped next to him, Herodotus looked into her blue eyes, fidgeting a little since she always managed to frighten him, even when she came as a friend. “We are glad you could come to help us.” he said.   
  
“Lila is Gabrielle’s sister - we’ll come whenever she needs us.” she stated before motioning the man to follow her out the door, so they wouldn’t have to speak before his wife. Hecuba was upset enough as it was.   
  
Outside, the two sat face to face on a couple of barrels before the woman spoke again. “How exactly did Lila disappear? And why do you say it was a warlord if you didn’t really see what happened?”   
  
Herodotus sighed, looking away into the darkened night horizon before facing Xena again. “We were expecting a foal’s birth on that night, so Lila insisted on sleeping in the barn over there,” he pointed at the old building where the family kept the farm animals and different goods, “because she didn’t wanna miss it. Hecuba and I didn’t think it was very right but Lila insisted so much that we ended up agreeing. There was really no harm in it, right?”   
  
“Of course. And then what?” Xena asked, urging the old man to go on.   
  
“Then… I don’t really know.” he answered. “In the morning, Lila was gone, so were some sacks of our grain. We looked for her everywhere but couldn’t find her. Then, in town, we heard that other people were robbed. They took food, mostly, and from the blacksmith a few weapons and two good riding horses he had.” he explained. “And in a farm a little further in that direction,” he pointed out, “someone actually saw a few warriors riding away, after they vandalized Cupid’s little shrine.”   
  
The Warrior Princess frowned. “You mean the warriors trashed the shrine? With what purpose?” she asked. “Did they steal anything valuable there?”   
  
“They didn’t make that much damage, as far as I know.” Herodotus replied. “I hear they took a very old statue of the God but it’s back now - folks say Cupid himself returned it.”   
  
“Odd…” the woman commented.   
  
“That Cupid returned the statue?”   
  
“No, that a warlord would take it in the first place. But don’t worry, Gabrielle and I will get to the bottom of this and find Lila.” she assured. “First thing in the morning I’ll scout around town and trace their moves to see what exactly were they up to and which way did they head.”   
  
“Thank you, Xena. We’re getting desperate.”   
  
She gave the man a comforting pat on the back and then they both stood, returning inside the house.   
  
**********   
  
It ended up being very late when Xena and Gabrielle retired to the bedroom.   
  
The bard quickly changed into one of her old nightgowns but Xena took longer, getting off all the pieces of her armor.   
  
Sitting down on her bed, Gabrielle watched as the warrior got ready for sleep. “What are you gonna do to find her?” she asked with a worried voice. Days had passed since her sister’s disappearance and any warlord who might have kidnapped her might have already passed her on to slavers who took her far. Not to mention all the harm she could have suffered in those men’s hands… She tried not to think about that.   
  
“This story is sounding a little weird to me.” Xena said as she took off her leather battle dress. “Maybe your father has his facts wrong, I don’t know… There’s something I want you to do tomorrow.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Go to Cupid’s shrine and find someone there who can tell you what exactly happened there. Can you do that?”   
  
“Of course.” Gabrielle answered with a nod. “You think the warlord would want something more than the statue from there, right?”   
  
The Warrior Princess shrugged. “Maybe. It doesn’t make much sense to steal something valued only by the God and a few worshippers. At least not if you’re a regular warlord.”   
  
“You have something in mind?” the bard inquired as her friend gave her dark tresses a quick brushing.   
  
“Not at all. That’s why I want you to go there and see what you can find out.” Xena explained. “In the meantime, I’ll scout around town to see what I can come up with. Then, we’ll meet and decide what our plan of action will be, according to what we know. How does that sound?”   
  
Gabrielle forced herself to smile. “Great. Thanks Xena. You know how much Lila means to me.”   
  
Approaching the blonde, Xena kissed the top of her head. “And you know how much you mean to me, so no need for thanks. Now move over, I wanna get in bed too.”   
  
One of them could have stayed in Lila’s empty bed, but Xena feared it might make Gabrielle feel as if her sister were gone for good, so she preferred to share the narrow space with her friend. After a few tosses and turns, they finally settled as comfortably as possible and tried to get some sleep.   
  
**********   
  
At daybreak, and even before anyone else in the house came out of Morpheus’ realm, the Warrior Princess was out the door. She started her investigations in the surroundings of the house and then moved on, over to the places Herodotus had mentioned, and then even further away.   
  
Gabrielle too, as soon as she awoke, when to do her part of the work, visiting the God of Love’s shrine. It didn’t take her long to find someone who could tell her all about what happened. The girl who kept the place clean fortunately liked to hear herself talking about as much as the Amazon bard and confirmed to her things happened as her father recounted.   
  
She said a farmer saw the warriors riding away and, in the next morning, they found the shrine to be in a mess and the ancient statue gone. Not much had been done to recover it but still, a few days later it was back. The girl claimed that, from a distance and as she was coming to clean up the shrine, she saw the most beautiful man with magnificent feathered white wings return the statue to its original place. She was sure it was Cupid and from what she told, Gabrielle was inclined to agree, regardless of how odd it sounded.   
  
Now, with her job done, Gabrielle sat at a table in the tavern, playing around with a half-full goblet of cider in her hand, and in her head, going over the story the girl told her.   
  
She was distracted, buried in her own thoughts, and didn’t see someone approaching her table, carrying a pair of drinks. It was only when he spoke that the bard came back to reality and realized someone sat down with her.   
  
“Can I offer you a drink, young lady?” the man asked, smiling at the surprised blonde.   
  
“What?” she muttered, still half caught up in the story of Cupid’s statue. Looking at the man, Gabrielle thought he was quite handsome, with soft green eyes and dark brown hair, and his smile was quite pleasant. “I… I suppose you can…” she added, still staring at him in surprise.   
  
He figured maybe she thought his request was a little too bold and that was why she seemed caught off guard. Poteideia was after all a small village and maybe girls there were not used to that kind of thing. “I didn’t mean to intrude… My name is Tiber and I’m just passing through on my way to a new job. I thought we could just share a drink and talk but…”   
  
“Of course you can.” Gabrielle regained her composure and accepted the drink he offered. “I was just thinking of something and you caught me by surprise… Tiber, right?”   
  
“Yup.” he nodded. “And you are?”   
  
“Gabrielle.” she informed, a little ashamed for her own rudeness. “You said you’re on your way to a new job; what do you do?” she asked, only to make time as she waited for the Warrior Princess and to be friendly to the nice man.   
  
“I am an artisan.” he replied. “I work in rich houses, monuments and temples mostly. You know, somebody has got to make them and keep them in shape!” he added with a playful tone. “Not very glamorous or well paid, but I like it.”   
  
“Sounds interesting. I bet you get to see a lot of remarkable places.”   
  
“Yeah.” Tiber prepared to try to impress her with recounts of tall marble buildings where even the floors were trimmed with gold, imagining she was a common village girl. However, even before he started speaking, he realized he no longer had her attention. She was staring at the tavern’s door and a worried expression had taken over her face. Intrigued, Tiber leaned a little over the table, getting slightly closer to her. “Is everything all right, Gabrielle? It wasn’t my presence that bothered you and you’re thinking of an excuse to get out the door, right?” he added with a playful fake sadness.   
  
Looking back at the artisan, she forced a smile. “Of course not, Tiber. It’s just… my younger sister is missing and I’m afraid she might be in trouble. I’m expecting a friend that’s helping to find her.”   
  
“I see, I understand. I lost a brother to war once, I know how hard that is. I wish you best of luck with your sister.”   
  
“Thanks.”   
  
Just as the dark-haired artisan prepared to speak some other comforting encouragements, they heard the sounds of a horse galloping outside, approaching the tavern.   
  
Gabrielle stood up and listened more attentively, getting a puzzled look from Tiber. “I think it might be my friend.” she explained, turning her head to the door.   
  
A moment later, the leather-clad Warrior Princess walked in and, with a quick look around the tavern, spotted her friend, noticing also her male companion. She wondered who the guy was but decided to ask later. “Come on, Gabrielle!” she called, still near the door. “I think I picked up their trail.   
  
Happy, the bard smiled and before leaving with Xena, sue turned to the man. “Bye Tiber, nice to meet you. Maybe I’ll see you around again before you leave.”   
  
“Hope so.” he said. “And good luck finding your sister.”   
  
“Thanks.” and with that, she turned and rushed to join Xena, who was already leaving the establishment.   
  
Outside, the warrior mounted Argo and helped Gabrielle to get on behind her.   
  
“What did you find out?” the blonde asked, just as her friend got the mare on the move, heading to the edge of the village.   
  
“I checked out all the trails and it seems we’re dealing with two different guys.” Xena stated. “One who only attacked Cupid’s shrine and the other who stole all the provisions and, I believe, Lila too. And you? Do you know if anything else was taken from the shrine?”   
  
“Nothing, apparently.” Gabrielle answered. “A girl who works there said it was only the statue and she herself saw a winged guy returning it. It could be Cupid…”   
  
“And you think she was telling the truth?” the warrior questioned.   
  
“Yeah, I think so.”   
  
“Okay. So we’re just gonna follow the track of the guys I believe to have taken your sister. We’ll have to hurry to see if we can gain some ground on them. Hold on! Yah!” she shouted, urging her war-mount to a gallop.   
  
Gabrielle tightened the grip of her arms around her friend’s waist, praying to the Gods they’d find Lila unharmed and soon. 


	15. Chapter 15

~ Gifts ~   
  
  
  
Part 6   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14   
  
A thin layer of white clouds shielded the earth from the sun as below, in the forest trail, Argo grazed on the green patches, straying a little far from the two women.   
  
Gabrielle still crouched on the ground, inspecting the markings and footprints on the ground, while her dark-haired friend stood by the side of the trail, looking at something hidden in the undergrowth.   
  
“It does seem like a fight took place.” the bard said. Then standing up, she went on. “It seems several riders came from that side, over the hill, and carrying heavy loads by the deep prints of they’re horses shoes.” she guessed. “Then, they met with the other group that was following the path and they fought right here.” she described. “Isn’t that what you think?” Turning to Xena, Gabrielle awaited her warrior friend’s judgment.   
  
“Yeah, that’s my guess too.” Xena confirmed. “There’s a few dead in here.” she added, pointing to the bushes lining the path. “I think they are the losers.”   
  
The thought of dead men lying there above ground made Gabrielle sick and she tried to push the thought from her mind. “Which ones do you think they are?”   
  
Scratching her head for a moment as she took a second look at the printings on the ground, the Warrior Princess said, “I think the ones who stole the supplies and your sister are the ones lying dead in there. Which might complicate things for us…”   
  
“How’s that?”   
  
“Well, with the first one, his intentions were obvious - stealing from a village to supply his army. Lila just happened to be there and they brought her along, probably to sell her into slavery and make some extra dinars.” Xena concluded. “Now the other guy, the one who stole only the statue… Who knows what his intentions are?”   
  
“I see your point.” Gabrielle murmured, sounding worried. “And what do we do now?” she asked, looking up at the warrior.   
  
“Follow them, what else can we do?” Inserting two fingers in her mouth, Xena whistled for her mount and Argo approached her immediately. The warrior then placed one foot on the stirrup and gracefully climbed on to the saddle. “Come on!” she called to Gabrielle.   
  
The bard headed for Xena but stopped a few paces short, turning her head to look at the side of the trail, to where the warrior saw the dead men. “Those men… should we see to it that they are duly buried?”   
  
“No! Do you want to lose ground to Lila’s kidnappers?”   
  
“No, of course not, but…”   
  
“But nothing!” the Warrior Princess interrupted. “Let somebody else worry about the dead because we still have the living to tend to. Come on!” she called again, extending her arm to Gabrielle.   
  
The bard knew Xena was right and took her help, getting on the saddle behind her.   
  
With a kick to the mare’s sides, Xena commanded Argo on a canter as they continued following the traces down the trail.   
  
**********   
  
Two days later, Xena and Gabrielle hid behind the cover of thick trees and bushes, watching the camp from some distance.   
  
“You think Lila’s there?” Gabrielle asked with a low voice, her eyes searching through the tents and men.   
  
“Yup.” said Xena. “And do you know whose camp it is?”   
  
Gabrielle looked at her friend and shook her head. “No. Do you?”   
  
“Yes. Look at the banner.” The warrior pointed at a blue flag hanging on a pole, very near one of the tents. “It’s Draco’s.”   
  
“Draco?!” Gabrielle nearly shouted, shocked with the information. “What does he want with my sister?”   
  
“Shh!” Xena crossed one finger over her lips. “Do you want them to find us?”   
  
“Sorry…” the bard excused herself, speaking again with a lower voice.   
  
“Remember, Draco didn’t take you sister - the other guy did. Draco probably just kept her as spoil after the fight back on the trail.”   
  
“And he kept her? What does he want from her?”   
  
The Warrior Princess shrugged. “Nothing, probably. Maybe he’ll just try to make the best of it and plans to sell her into slavery to make a profit.”   
  
“Maybe… So, how will we rescue her? Try to sneak in there at night?” Gabrielle inquired. “Or you have another plan?”   
  
Xena moved her eyes from the bard to the warriors’ camp. “Maybe the direct approach will be faster and easier. We are both familiar with Draco, right?”   
  
**********   
  
Gabrielle followed close to her warrior friend, trying to move soundlessly and watching her as she knocked out a pair of guards who stood between them and the tent belonging to that army’s leader - Draco.   
  
As she neared the canvas structure, the sounds coming from inside made Xena realize the warlord had female company inside, and by the sounds of it, whoever the girl was, seemed to be quite pleased with the situation. ‘Let that not be Lila.’ the warrior thought to herself, as if in a silent prayer. Looking back, she tried to see if the bard realized what was going on. Luckily, she was too busy getting some little insect out of her hair, remaining silent at the same time. ‘Thank the Gods!’ Xena thought and, deciding it was best to interrupt Draco before he started indulging himself in more personal carnal pleasures, she pushed the canvas curtain covering the opening in the tent and allowed herself in. “Hello, Draco.” she said, her words dragging a little in a dangerous purr.   
  
In his tent, Draco and the girl were soaking in a tiny tub that resembled more like an old piggin. Warm vapor rose from the surface of the water and several candles softened the mood, even though it was daytime.   
  
At the sound of the Warrior Princess’ voice, the man turned quickly in his bath, spilling some water over the edges, and reached for his sword, which lay very close by. Behind him, the girl shrieked with the scare.   
  
When his eyes fell on the raven-haired beauty standing stoic by the entrance of his tent, Draco relaxed a little. They weren’t friends, not at all, but he knew he and Xena still shared some understanding from the old times and he didn’t expect her to come there to kill him. “Xena…” he greeted with a nod, forcing a smile.   
  
With a sly grin on her lips, Xena took a few steps in the direction of the tub as behind her, Gabrielle entered the tent, staying cautiously back, with her Amazon staff held in a defensive stance.   
  
For a moment, Xena feared the girl with Draco was indeed Lila, when all she could see was a mane of her dark hair held up in a simple manner. But as she grabbed hold of a shirt and put it on, she saw it was not the bard’s sister, and had to repress a relieved sigh. She waited until the girl slipped out of the tent before getting a few paces closer to the warlord.   
  
Impatient to know what the dangerous woman wanted, Draco shifted uncomfortably in the tub. “Well? What brings you around, Xena? Is it business or have you finally decided to give me the pleasure of you?” he asked with a suggestive voice, offering her a spot next to him with a gesture.   
  
For a brief moment, Xena’s grin seemed to shift to a scowl. “I’d rather sleep with a seven-headed hydra, but thanks for the offer.”   
  
He shrugged, already expecting a similar answer. “Suit yourself.” Then, he got up to his full height, standing naked before the two women as he stepped out of the water.   
  
The Warrior Princess didn’t react, but behind her, Gabrielle turned her face and blushed a little, waiting until the warlord covered himself with a cheap white sheet before she looked back.   
  
Lazily, Draco sat down on a chair. “So, what is it that brought you here, Xena?” he asked, now genuinely curious and still a little bit nervous.   
  
The tall woman slowly walked near him, looking down at him where he sat. “Do you remember the last time we met around these parts, Draco?”   
  
The question caught the man off guard and he frowned a little. He had to think about it for a moment, before he recalled the encounter the Warrior Princess referred to. “Ah yes… I remember.” he said, looking up into her eyes. “You asked me for a favor, for old times sake.”   
  
Behind, Gabrielle listened attentively, always interested in anything dealing with Xena’s past.   
  
Xena nodded. “Yes, and if I recall, you said yes to my request.”   
  
“And I kept my word. I left that village alone. It was just a crappy place full of worthless peasants anyway.”   
  
“Right, so why did you go back to bother the worthless peasants in that crappy place?” Xena asked, missing the hard glare Gabrielle shot her way because of the manner she referred to her village and its people.   
  
“Wait a minute!” Draco stood up, slightly offended that Xena implied he wasn’t being true to his word. “I did not attack that village!” he stated with his voice a little raised and pointing a finger at the woman. “All I did,” he went on explaining, “was cause a little trouble at Cupid’s temple. And she’s to blame for that!” he added, looking beyond the Warrior Princess and pointing at her younger friend who stood in the back.   
  
“Gabrielle’s to blame?” Xena questioned, arching an eyebrow. “How’s that?” She was curious to know, even though what they were really there for was Lila.   
  
Annoyed and still embarrassed over the whole matter, Draco looked down and shifted his weight from one foot to the other as his hands played around the hilt of the sword which he held with the blade down. “That cursed spell I had on me…” he mumbled, in a way that only Xena could hear.   
  
But also wanting to know why was she to blame for the theft of the God of Love’s statue, Gabrielle neared him and Xena. “What? I didn’t hear that…”   
  
“Because I was in love with you!” he bellowed, staring her with angry dark eyes. Pacing as he went on, Draco looked away from Gabrielle, who stared back incredulously. “All I could think about was you, being with you, what could I do to conquer you… It was driving me mad!” he added, facing the bard for a second before fixing his eyes on the ground once more. “I couldn’t concentrate on anything but you, cursed little blond.” he said under his breath.   
  
Seeming a little calmer, the warlord stopped his pacing and sat back down on the chair. “And I have better things to worry about - I have an army to run!” he explained, gesturing widely to the surroundings. “So now you see why.” Looking back at the Warrior Princess he saw the amused look on her face. “Is it that funny?” he asked, a little irony hidden in his voice.   
  
“Actually, it is!” the woman chuckled. “But at least now I understand why you stole the statue - you blackmailed Cupid into breaking the spell, didn’t you?”   
  
“Yup.” he nodded. “He agreed, so here I am, rid of the obsession for that plain girl.” he added. “And couldn’t be happier about it! Now I can get back to work…”   
  
“To raiding and killing, you mean.” Gabrielle interrupted.   
  
Angry, Draco glared back at Xena’s friend. “Shut up! I don’t have to put up with you anymore. As I was saying,” he went on, looking back at the dark-haired woman. “I’m back to work, I can think of things other then your little friend and I can even enjoy the pleasures of life.” he completed, glancing significantly at the tub. Then, he remembered to ask about the reason for Xena’s visit once more. “Is that why you’re here?” he questioned, straightening up in his seat and settling the point of his sword on the ground. “It bothers you that I attacked Cupid’s temple because it’s on the outskirts of the village you asked me to stay away from?”   
  
“Not really.” the woman replied, shaking her head slightly but always keeping her blue eyes fixed on the man. “I don’t really care about the deal you made with Cupid - it’s something else you have and doesn’t belong to you that I want.”   
  
Seeing Xena was getting to the point, Gabrielle tensed a little as the concerns for her sister’s safety returned to her mind.   
  
Puzzled, Draco arched a dark brow. “Oh? And what might that be?”   
  
Nearing the man to make better use of the influence she knew she still had on Draco, Xena let a long finger circle over the exposed flesh of his muscled shoulder as she spoke, feeling him stiffen under her touch.   
  
“You ran into some other warlord on your way out of town,” the Warrior Princess stated, leaving him wondering how she knew that, “and you took what he was carrying as spoil.”   
  
“So?” he asked, sounding a bit defensive. “Nothing wrong with that, he attacked and robbed them, not me.”   
  
“Right, but now you have something he took and I want.”   
  
“What?” he asked, his voice quivering a little as the woman’s hand massaged his flesh. “He had nothing much with him, whatever you want, you can take.”   
  
As Draco spoke the words she needed to hear, Xena quickly stepped away from him as he let out a little whimper when her hands pulled away. “Good - I want the girl.”   
  
“Girl? What girl?”   
  
“Don’t play games with me, Draco.” she nearly snarled. “I know you kept the girl that other guy kidnapped and I want her back!”   
  
“You mean Lila?” he asked. “She’s not a prisoner here.”   
  
“You lying son of a…” Gabrielle cursed before Draco cut her off, glaring at her.   
  
“Shut up bard! This is none of your business.”   
  
“She would never stay with you of her own will. You’re holding her by force!” Gabrielle accused, ignoring the pleading look Xena gave her hoping she would be quiet.   
  
“And you would know that because…” Draco inquired, standing up and crossing his arms, leaving the sword leaning by the chair.   
  
“Because she’s my sister!”   
  
The revelation caught the warlord by surprise but he managed to keep his jaw from dropping. “Really?” he finally commented. “Well she’s nothing like you. I like Lila. She’s got spunk!”   
  
Gabrielle was going to retort something else, but Xena stood between her and Draco. “Go get her Draco.”   
  
“If she wants to go with you. I mean it, Xena.” he said, looking into the warrior woman’s blue eyes. “Lila is not here by force. She actually helped me when we attacked the guys who kidnapped her.”   
  
“Help you?” Gabrielle looked confused.   
  
“Yeah. He was going to stab me in the back and Lila, your sister, pushed him and made him stumble which was enough for me to spot him and take him out.” he explained. “And to repay my debt to her, I won’t sell her into slavery - I told her that.”   
  
“Then why is she still with you?” Xena asked.   
  
“I said I’ll take her into the next town. There she can get a ride back to her own village in safety.”   
  
“I see… go get her then.” the Warrior Princess repeated, getting a nod from Draco.   
  
**********   
  
Outside, Gabrielle and Lila were getting on the back of a brown horse offered by Draco, as Xena stood behind in the warlord’s tent.   
  
“Thanks.” she said. “Lila means a lot to Gabrielle and her parents.   
  
“She is okay, I guess.” he commented, getting near the woman as she was preparing to exit his tent. “Xena.” he called.   
  
Stopping, Xena turned and faced him once more. “You still haven’t changed your mind about leaving this path? We could still make a wonderful team, you know.”   
  
She smiled a little and shook her head. “No, but thanks for the offer.”   
  
“Thought so, but you can’t blame a guy for trying… And what about just staying here for a night or two, so I can finally experiencethat skill you never showed me?” he asked, a suggestive lustful grin passing through his face.   
  
“Sorry.”   
  
He sighed and walked out the tent with her, accompanying her to Argo’s side. “So that’s it. You say thank you and we call it a favor for old times sake.”   
  
The woman mounted up on the golden mare’s saddle and looked down at the dark skinned warrior. “Yup, that’s it. Goodbye, Draco.” she added, smiling back at him as she got Argo on the move. Behind her, Gabrielle and Lila followed on the back of the brown horse.   
  
For a while, the warlord just stood there, watching as the shape of the two horses became smaller and smaller against the horizon. ‘How does she always get people to do what she wants?’ he wondered, before he turned his back and entered the tent again. Inside, he dropped the sheet and got back in the tub. The water had by now gotten cold and he decided to take a quick bath and call on his female company only when the night fell.   
  
**********   
  
Days later, Xena stood tall next to her war mount, watching at some distance Gabrielle say her goodbyes to her sister and her parents. Herodotus and Hecuba still held on to their younger daughter, somehow seeming to fear it was all a dream and if they let go, she would just disappear again. It appeared to the Warrior Princess that it bothered Lila, but she endured, understanding her parents’ worries. Looking down to her abdomen, Xena gently ran her fingers over the leather-clad spot, knowing that soon she too would have that kind of love back in her life.   
  
After long moments, Gabrielle finally waved the last goodbye and hurried to her friend’s side, keeping the end of the Amazon staff just above the ground. “Sorry I took so long.” the blonde excused herself. “But you know how it is…”   
  
Xena smiled and nodded, even though it seemed she didn’t know that well what it was like. Sure, she’d made up with her mother, but it seemed Cyrene accepted to have lost a part of her daughter in the past and grew accustomed to let her go without much fuss about it. It was probably a good thing, but the warrior sometimes found herself wishing it wasn’t quite so, wishing her mother wasn’t that willing to let her go. Maybe all she wished for was to have a family like she used to…   
  
Quietly sighing, she pushed those thoughts out of her head and looked down at the bard. “Ready to go?”   
  
“Yup!”   
  
Side by side, they walked out of Poteideia, followed close by Argo. And after the village was just about out of sight, Gabrielle asked, “Where to now, Xena?”   
  
Nervously, already anticipating the hard time she was gonna get when they reached their destination, Xena tucked strands of her black hair behind her ears. “I have to tell my mother about the baby.”   
  
“Right, I’d forgotten all about that…” Gabrielle looked away from Xena, letting her eyes roll over the road they were following. “And what are you gonna tell her about the father?” she asked, hoping the guilt she felt didn’t come through in her words.   
  
Luckily, the Warrior Princess was too caught up in her own concerns to notice. “What can I tell her but the truth? Make up a father?”   
  
“It might be easier for her to understand…”   
  
“That’s true, but it doesn’t seem very right, does it?” The warrior looked at her friend and got the distinct feeling the bard looked away, avoiding her stare. “Everything okay?”   
  
The blond Amazon bit down her lip for a moment before forcing a smile and briefly looking at the other woman, then setting her eyes back on the road. “Fine! Why wouldn’t I be?”   
  
“You just seemed a little…”   
  
“Its nothing.” Gabrielle interrupted. “Just thinking about all this mess. Are you going to try to find out exactly who the baby’s father is?”   
  
“As soon as I figure out a way to do that, sure!” the warrior confirmed. “I want to know for sure - it’s important, right?”   
  
“Yeah…” she said with a little uncertain voice. “But what happens if you don’t like what you discover?”   
  
“Wouldn’t it be better than not knowing at all? All I know is that the child is a half-God.”   
  
“And if the God is one you hate, one you avoid or an enemy? Wouldn’t it be better just leaving things as they are?” Gabrielle insisted, finally looking at her friend again.   
  
Xena shook her head. “No, I still want to know. Anyway, right now my best guess is it’s the Shadow-God’s child. Who could be worse than that?”   
  
The answer was right at the tip of the bard’s tongue but she managed to hold it in. If that was the way Xena truly felt, she’d have to find a way of telling her soon. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15   
  
While her friend moved around the campfire, getting things ready for them to go to bed, the Warrior Princess sat at a small distance with her back leaned against the rugged bark of a tree. In her hands, she still held the round weapon and the cloth she used to clean it and polish it, even though her task was already finished.   
  
Looking up, beyond the thin canopy of the forest, she stared at the full moon hanging above, appearing to be close enough to touch. It looked stunning, like a gigantic pearl with tiny darker imperfections on the surface and a pale light emanating from it, framing it and being gently cast down to the earth below.   
  
It made her fell small and unimportant, but at the same time, it gave her some sense of peace in the knowledge there was a greater balance of things, greater than the her world, greater than the Olympians and the Shadow-God and all those other deities claiming to have made the Universe. Such perfection, simplicity and complexity balanced, could never come from them. They were as faulted as any mortal, even those who claimed to be perfect. They had doubts and fears, they made mistakes and manipulated everyone they could to achieve their own goals - her child was probably an example of that, a failed attempt to resuscitate the Shadow-God which ended up simply impregnating her.   
  
Maybe another more powerful divinity was the one who created the Universe and all those lurking in it… Probably not. Maybe the Universe simply created itself. Maybe it would all be okay and she too would one day be able to find such balance in her life.   
  
Still looking up at the moon, she felt dizzy and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the wooden trunk and tried to push those thoughts out of her mind. She was really more of a practical person, handling the problems as they came - Gods know she had enough of those! The mysteries of the Universe should be left for the philosophers and she should focus on a way to tell her mother she was having a grandchild soon. ‘Probably just come up and say “Hey mom, guess what? I’m pregnant!”’ the warrior thought, smiling a little as she imagined the look on her mother’s face.   
  
Gabrielle soon finished setting up their bedrolls side by side, near the burning fire. Looking across the camp, she spotted Xena sitting down with her eyes closed and her head leaned back against a tree.   
  
‘She must be dozing off.’ the bard thought as an impish grin formed on her face. ‘Now this is my chance to get even for all those times she woke me up with a splash of frozen water!’   
  
As quietly as possible, the blonde walked to where their belongings were and, bending down, she picked up from the ground a leather water jug she’d filled earlier, and turned back to look at Xena once more. ‘Good, she’s still sleeping.’   
  
With soft steps, she circled around the camp and stealthily approached her friend from the back. When she got near, she removed the small cap from the water skin and walked that final distance.   
  
The slight change in the raven-haired woman’s body wasn’t even perceivable by human eyes, but her muscles stiffened and her senses were alert to the incoming intruder. Fortunately, she recognized her best friend’s steps and decided not to make any offensive moves and simply wait until the bard came closer.   
  
Gabrielle stood right before Xena, who was still reclining very still and with her eyes closed. With a grin, she prepared for her prank, but just as she was aiming the opening of the water skin at the other woman, the warrior jumped up in one rapid move and tilted it a little, so it was turned to the blonde. Then, with a quick squeeze to the bottom of the water skin, she sent a splash of the cold liquid flying right up to the bard’s face.   
  
“Aaah!” the bard cried out as the water hit her, jumping back a little with the shock. When she recovered, she saw the other woman was standing before her with her arms crossed and a sly smile on her lips. “Damn it! I thought I could do it this time!” she ranted, roughly recapping the water skin.   
  
“Sorry.” Xena said with a half sarcastic tone as she turned her back and strolled near the fire, to lie on her bedroll. “And you better get dry or you’ll end up getting a cold.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah…” Gabrielle brushed some of the cold drops off her face as she walked near her friend, before wiping herself dry. “Guess that’s what I get for trying to get the better of the mighty Warrior Princess!”   
  
Next to the blonde, Xena smiled as she got under the covers and turned to the flames of the campfire. “That and a possible payback…”   
  
Gabrielle too lied down. “Payback? You’re joking, right? I don’t actually get to do anything.” she protested.   
  
“But it’s the thought that counts, isn’t it?” the warrior playfully asked.   
  
“No! Xena, don’t you dare!”   
  
“Good night, Gabrielle.” the older woman said to put an end to the conversation, just before closing her eyes.   
  
The bard sighed, hoping her friend was just teasing her. “Good night…” and she too let her eyelids drop and fell to sleep.   
  
**********   
  
The night was undisturbed, except for the common sounds of the surrounding forest, but still something bothered Gabrielle enough to make her slowly awaken. For a moment, she wasn’t quite aware what is was that forced her out of her dreams and it took her a little while to recognize the tickling of the sensitive areas of her feet. She shift her legs to get rid of the discomfort but in an instant the same feeling was back - something slithering slowly across her skin.   
  
She was puzzled but the feel of her best friend’s form lying real close made her smirk. ‘So payback is tickling me out of sleep.’ she thought, remembering the playful threat the other woman made before going to sleep.   
  
Still with her back turned to the warrior, Gabrielle spoke up. “Okay, you got your revenge… I’m awake, so you can stop now.”   
  
Beside her, Xena showed no reaction, remaining still and breathing rhythmically.   
  
Annoyed, the bard got up on an elbow. “I said I’m awake. Don’t you think you can stop tickling me now?” she asked as she turned around. Seeing her friend was quiet, Gabrielle leaned closer to her. “Xena?” she said softly, checking if the warrior was awake.   
  
As Xena did not reply, the bard decided to investigate what exactly was going on under her blanket. She sat and slowly pulled the covers up, allowing the flickering light of the campfire to pour in her bedding. What she saw in there made her shriek and jump up, dropping the blanket as if it were on fire. “Xena!” she called out loud, her eyes still fixed on the place where she’d been sleeping.   
  
With her friend’s first shout the Warrior Princess sprang up, her sword somehow finding its way into her hand as she stood there ready to do battle with… whatever it was. She searched the surroundings with well trained eyes and saw no threat, so she walked to stand beside Gabrielle and placed a protective arm over her shoulder. “What is it?”   
  
“There…” the bard said with a trembling voice as she pointed down at her bedding. “That thing must have been in bed with me all night long!”   
  
Xena gave her friend a questioning look and then turned her attentions to the bed. With the tip of her sword, she lift up the blanket and immediately a tiny squirrel raced out of there and climbed up the nearest tree.   
  
Both women followed the animal with their gaze until he stopped on a higher branch, looking down on them with small inquisitive eyes.   
  
Seeing there was no threat at all, Xena looked down on Gabrielle, giving her a questioning look.   
  
“Well, I only saw the eyes when I peeked.…” she justified. “I thought it might be something bigger! Sorry, that was really silly, hum?”   
  
“No, that’s okay.” the warrior said. “Why don’t you get back to sleep?”   
  
“Yeah, I’ll do that.” The bard laid down and seeing her friend was not doing the same, she asked “Aren’t you coming to bed?”   
  
The warrior shook her head. “In a while.” she said. “I guess all the excitement took the sleep off of me!” she chuckled.   
  
“Ah, ah, very funny.” Then, looking at her friend more seriously, she said “Xena, there is something I want to talk to you about…”   
  
Puzzled, the older woman took a step closer to where the bard was lying and faced her with the play gone her features. “What is it? Is there something wrong?”   
  
“No, not wrong… It’s just something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while and I keep delaying it and…”   
  
“What?” Xena asked, now getting really worried. “Are you in some kind of trouble or something?”   
  
“It’s not about me, it’s about you.” Gabrielle explained, getting a frown from Xena. “And it’s not something really wrong, I guess. Just something you should know.”   
  
“Well, spit it out then!” the warrior demanded. “Have I done something wrong?” she wondered, not able to think of anything else her friend might have to tell her that made her look so serious and mysterious.   
  
“No. I’ll tell you in the morning - I need to sleep on it to figure out the best way to tell you.”   
  
“Gabrielle!”   
  
“Really, let me tell you my own way, okay? It’s really nothing urgent or dangerous or anything. It’s just a piece of information you should have.”   
  
“Okay… But I don’t like this.”   
  
At that remark, Gabrielle merely smiled. “Thanks. Good night Xena.” And she turned her back on the warrior and pulled the covers to her chin. ‘Tomorrow morning, after we both have some rest, I’ll tell her the truth. I hope she doesn’t hold it against me that I kept the secret for so long…’ With a sigh, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.   
  
**********   
  
When she reached the stream, the tall woman knelt down and plunged the container in the waters, watching the bubbles accompanying the gurgling sound as the liquid filled the water skin.   
  
After their little conversation, it didn’t take long for the bard to fall asleep but Xena still felt too alert to try to go back to bed. The squirrel incident awakened her warrior instincts and she knew it was best to take a little stroll to relax so she decided to fill up the water skin she’d half emptied on the little prank with Gabrielle.   
  
Now, standing by the small watercourse, she was wondering what was it Gabrielle had to tell her, when she felt a change in her body, the distinct feeling of a strong presence just arriving to the scene. ‘Ares…’   
  
She sensed him there, watching as she completed the simple task, but he made no attempt to contact her. In return, she chose to ignore him as well. ‘What in Hades is wrong with him? He comes to watch me and doesn’t say a word?’   
  
She sighed, resigning to the fact she wasn’t gonna know what was going on in the dark God’s mind - at least not just yet.   
  
A moment later, when the water skin was full, she pulled it out of the stream’s flow and as she recapped it, she felt a sudden emptiness and loss - he was gone, again without a word.   
  
‘Damn you, Ares!’ she inwardly cursed, both because he kept her in the dark and because of the way he made her feel. She was definitely growing way too fond of him…   
  
Getting on her feet, she started walking back to the campsite and, in an instant, she could already make out Gabrielle’s sleeping for near the fire. But before she could enter the circle of light, a faint sound accompanied by a shower of sparkles of gold and pink called her attention, a little to the side of the camp.   
  
Turning her head, Xena saw the scantly dressed Goddess of Love standing under a tree, waving at her.   
  
The warrior frowned a little, trying to guess what was the reason for the visit. Then, after dropping the water skin near camp, she walked to where the Goddess was standing, looking a little awkward. “Aphrodite.” she greeted with a nod. “What brings you here? Is there something wrong?”   
  
The Goddess fidgeted a little, avoiding making eye contact with the mortal woman. “Can we sit down and talk for a while? There’s kinda something you should know…”   
  
Things were starting to feel really weird to the Warrior Princess. First Gabrielle, now Aphrodite wanting to talk to her about something apparently uncomfortable, and surrounded by some mystery. She was getting the feeling the people around her, well people and Gods, were hiding something from her. And that something must be important. Looking around, she found a comfortable place and sat down on the turf, patting the spot in front of her as an invitation to the Goddess.   
  
The arrangements weren’t to Aphrodite’s liking so she pointed at the ground and, out of nowhere, a soft pink cushion appeared. “That’s better!” she commented just before she sat down in front of her brother’s Chosen. She looked at Xena and then back at the ground, where she played with a blade of grass she pulled from the earth. “I guess you figured out there’s something Ares and Gabrielle have been meaning to tell you for a while, uhm?”   
  
She really hadn’t, not up until that same night when the bard mentioned it. As for Ares’ strange behavior, she hadn’t really thought it could have something to do with what Gabrielle had to say to her. ‘What is it that those two can possibly have to reveal to me? They have nothing in common! Well, nothing but me…’ she thought and, deciding to go along with Aphrodite, she simply said “Yes.”   
  
“First, I want you to know that I’m totally not to blame for this!” the Goddess stressed, trying to ensure that Xena would not turn against her. “But I was kinda, sort of involved so…” She paused and stared at the tiny green plant in her hand, letting blond locks of hair cover part of her face.   
  
“Tell me!” the warrior demanded, raising her voice a little and startling Aphrodite. “What is it that involves you, me, Ares and Gabrielle?”   
  
“It doesn’t really involve the bard.” the Love Goddess corrected. “She just kinda knows about it.” then, looking up at Xena she went on. “Discord said your little friend totally freaked when she saw you and…” She cut her sentence short and quickly covered her mouth with both hands, dropping the grass in the dirt. “I suppose I shouldn’t really start there.”   
  
Xena’s face tensed a little as she refrained herself from grabbing the Olympian by the shoulders and demand more forcibly that she told her whatever it was, once and for all. “Well? When she saw me and who do what?” she asked.   
  
Aphrodite sighed and looked down once more. ‘I hope I don’t regret telling her.’ she thought before she began speaking again. “Let me start from the beginning and please, don’t interrupt me, okay?”   
  
“Fine.”   
  
“I had trouble with really distasteful thugs who were messing up my temples and the studmuffin, Ares,” she explained, “offered to give me a hand.”   
  
“And…”   
  
“And it wasn’t for free, I had to give him a love potion in exchange and… he never really used it but…”   
  
“But what?” Xena insisted, wondering what in Hades did all that have to do with her.   
  
“Discord, that little wrench, she kinda got hold of it and it kinda spilled in your water.”   
  
Xena frowned. “My water?”   
  
“Uh-uhm.” The blond Goddess confirmed with a nod. “And my bro didn’t know about it so he went to visit you and you were under the influence of it and…”   
  
“And what…” Xena spoke with a low dry tone, fearing to even imagine what was to follow.   
  
“Bottom line is, it’s the stumuffin’s child.” Looking up at the dark-haired mortal, she saw her eyes were wide in shock and the colors drained form her face.   
  
“No, it can’t be.” Xena mumbled, staring at the Goddess.   
  
“It is, Xena. I know you have no memory of it, but that’s because you drank too much of the potion and it made you forget.” Frowning a little, the Goddess leaned closer to Xena. “But since it was my potion, maybe I can help you with that.” She thought for a moment, biting down her lip and rolling her eyes. “Okay, got it!” she finally said and blew a clear sparkly dust over the woman’s face.   
  
Xena felt lightheaded for a moment, and then all the memories came storming down in a flash, overwhelming her.   
  
“Remember now?” Aphrodite asked, a little uncertain, as she watched the mortal’s face harden and her eyes become cloudy. “I guess you do…” she concluded. “It wasn’t really Ares’ fault, or mine for that matter. Not even Discord’s, she was just like totally clumsy!”   
  
Sitting before the Goddess, Xena was no longer paying attention to all her excuses. She felt dirty and used. Ares had taken advantage of her and played her for a fool, pretending he didn’t know who the child’s father was; acting like he’d saved her baby because of his feelings for her. ‘Deceiving bastard!’ What hurt the most was she was actually starting to open up to him again, feeling more comfortable with him. For a moment she unshielded just a tiny bit of her heart, loving the way he made her feel… and the creep hurt her deeper than he knew.   
  
She felt like breaking down and crying like a little child but managed to keep a tight grip on her feelings. Returning to reality, she focused her eyes on the blonde who kept chatting before her.   
  
“… that’s how Gabrielle found out.” Aphrodite was saying. “I guess she’s been meaning to tell you but… you know… maybe she was afraid you’d be really bummed out or something.”   
  
“His child?” the Warrior Princess finally spoke, her voice sounding strained and her lower lip quivering a little.   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
Xena looked down, holding a sob back in her throat. “That bastard!”   
  
“No, he didn’t know, Xena.” Aphrodite insisted. “He didn’t know about the potion and he’s been meaning to tell you about the…”   
  
“Shut up!” the warrior shouted, glaring at the Olympian.   
  
The Goddess immediately obeyed and remained quiet and still, staring back at the mortal.   
  
“Just get out of here and tell that creep you call brother to stay away from me!”   
  
“But Xena…”   
  
“Leave!” the warrior shouted again, jumping to her feet. “All of you, just stay out of my life!” She turned around and raced away from the camp.   
  
Looking at the back of the retreating mortal, Aphrodite bit down her lip. “Oopsie… maybe just telling her straight wasn’t the best approach. Ares is gonna be mad…” Then, with a snap of fingers, she melted into the ether.   
  
**********   
  
Sprawled on the throne of his fortress, Ares rested his chin on his hand, doing his best to ignore the pair who tried to convince him they knew what was best. Who were they to talk? He knew the Warrior Princess a lot better than Cassandra or Cupid. Aphrodite had to tell her little son about it and now he wouldn’t leave him alone! Why couldn’t they just mind their own business?   
  
His Priestess and God of Love went on and on about how Xena had the right to know and how he should tell her the truth immediately and… and… It was driving him mad!   
  
“Just shut up!” he finally exploded, springing up to a standing position and wearing a very angry expression. “It’s none of your business, so stay out of it! Can you do that?”   
  
Behind the door, Mera, one of the servants, listened to the exchange, shocked by the news that the Warrior Princess was carrying the God of War’s child.   
  
Cupid shook his head. “No. Uncle Ares, can’t you see you’ll lose her trust when she realizes you kept this hidden from her?”   
  
“He is right, my Lord.” Cassandra agreed. “Just now that things between you and her were getting slightly better you can’t…”   
  
The God of War threw up his hands in despair before glaring down at the High Priestess once more. “Which part didn’t you understand? Shut up! I’ll tell Xena when I want to!”   
  
A flash of sparkling light in the middle of the room revealed Cupid’s mother. “You’re wrong there, bro.” she said with a guilty tone. “I told Xena and she’s really mad…”   
  
“You did what?” the dark God bellowed, taking one step in Aphrodite’s direction.   
  
The blonde quickly found refuge, hiding behind the Priestess. “Just chill out, Ares! She’d end up finding out anyway…”   
  
Looking absolutely furious, Ares started off in his sister’s direction. “When I get my hands on you…”   
  
The Goddess let out a little frightened yelp and vanished to Olympus.   
  
Taking his cue, Cupid did the same, leaving Ares alone with Cassandra.   
  
Ares stalked back to his throne and heavily slumped down on it. “Can you believe this?” he said to the woman. “She told her.”   
  
“She only did what she thought was best, my Lord.” the Priestess said, hoping to get any vindictive thoughts out of his mind.   
  
“Yeah, yeah… Couldn’t they just stay out of it?”   
  
Cassandra shrugged and walked to the door. “Look at the bright side, my Lord, like this you don’t have to tell her.” With that said, she exited the room, leaving the God alone.   
  
On his throne, Ares arched a dark brow, considering his Priestess might be right.   
  
**********   
  
Dawn came with a gentle breeze and only a few clouds scattered around the blue sky. When the morning arrived, sunlight slowly found its way to the campsite, eventually coming to shine on the bard’s face. Still half asleep, the young woman squinted at the brightness, but decided it was time to get up. She stretched and yawned and finally sat up and looked around camp. “Xena?” she called softly when she didn’t find her friend nearby.   
  
No answer came so Gabrielle got up and decided to go to the stream to wash up, guessing her friend had probably gone to hunt for some breakfast.   
  
Walking through the forest, following the sound of running water, she could swear she saw the squirrel that scared her the night before leaping among the tree branches and smiled, thinking how silly it had been to wake up Xena over such a lovely animal.   
  
Soon, the stream came in sight, but what caught Gabrielle’s attention was Xena sitting there, still barefoot and stripped of her armor, as if she’d just gotten out of bed. Frowning, the bard started walking to the warrior. ‘She wouldn’t go hunting like this… What’s she doing sitting here?’   
  
When she stood right behind the dark-haired woman, Gabrielle said “Good morning, Xena. You came to bathe?” she asked, guessing an explanation.   
  
The Warrior Princess remained still, with her back turned to her friend, and said nothing.   
  
Worried, Gabrielle tapped lightly on her shoulder. “Xena?”   
  
Letting out a weary sigh, the older woman finally turned and stared up at Gabrielle’s face.   
  
The way Xena looked made the Amazon bard grow even more worried - she was pale, her eyes stricken with red and swollen, as if she’d been holding back her tears. Dark circles under her eyes proved the warrior hadn’t gotten much sleep.   
  
Gabrielle quickly kneeled down so she’d be leveled with her friend. “Xena, what’s the matter?” she asked with concern evident in her tone. “You’re not feeling well? Is there something wrong with the baby?”   
  
The warrior shook her head in denial and looked down for a second, trying to find the right words to express her feelings. She held back a sob before facing Gabrielle once more. “How could you? How could you hold that back from me? Don’t you think I had the right to know?”   
  
The bard wasn’t sure she understood what Xena was talking about. “Know what, Xena?”   
  
“Stop it, Gabrielle!” she let out, raising her voice. “Aphrodite was here last night and she told me all about that love potion and…” she stopped and looked away.   
  
“Gods, Xena, I’m so sorry!” The bard leaned forward and put her arms around her friend for a moment, almost sighing in relief when Xena didn’t pull away. “It’s true, I found out about it but…”   
  
“But what?” Xena interrupted, looking back at the bard’s green eyes.   
  
“But… Well, you didn’t remember a thing, so why bring that up? And Ares came to talk to me and ask me not to tell you.”   
  
“So what?” The warrior’s voice mirrored her distress as she spoke. “Since when do you do what Ares tells you to? He used me and you kept me in the dark?”   
  
“It seemed like the right thing to do.” Gabrielle justified. “What would be the point in telling you what happened when you accidentally drank that potion? It would only cause you pain and that’s the last thing I’d want to do. Then, when you said you were pregnant with a God’s child…”   
  
“Yes? Don’t you think you should tell me? Why have me thinking it might be the Shadow-God’s child? Why did you let me worry my baby might be like Hope?” As soon as the words left her lips, Xena regretted bringing that up. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”   
  
“That’s okay.” Gabrielle assured. “I didn’t even think that you might fear that. I’m sorry Xena. I did mean to tell you now but… it was just so hard! Please forgive me. You know I never meant to hurt you…” 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16   
  
On top of the hill, the light breeze seemed to blow a little harder and it whisked strands of midnight hair across her face as she sat on the ground, with her chin supported on a cupped hand. Alone, waiting for Gabrielle and Argo to return from the village where they’d gone for supplies, the woman relaxed, watching the valley below where the almond trees started to bloom and cover the land with a white mantel. When the bard returned, they’d resume their journey to Amphipolis where they’d tell Cyrene the news.   
  
Days had passed since the identity of her child’s father was revealed and by now her friend’s breach of confidence was already forgotten. She knew Gabrielle would never intentionally do her harm and it was impossible not to forgive her. It wasn’t the first time the bard made such mistakes only to try to do the right thing; it surely wouldn’t be the last. For now, she was just happy Gabrielle offered her unconditional support in spite of detesting Ares a lot more than Xena did.   
  
As for the fact itself, Ares being the father of her baby, the warrior had mixed feelings. He hurt her so much with such deceit that she felt such anger… But not exactly because of what he did - what else could be expected from the God of War? The anger came from the feeling she had that he’d betrayed the part of her heart she’d once again opened to him, after all that time. Maybe the anger was more turned towards herself, for allowing herself to believe, even if just for an instant, that they could be anything more than enemies, now she was no longer in his service. Still, part of her was happy with it, and not only because it wasn’t the Shadow-God’s child and all the worries that came along with that. Part of her was happy that the child had Ares for a father - of course, this was the part she stifled deep in her mind and heart, hoping to deny it to herself and the rest of the world, the part that still held him dear and probably the part that got her in trouble in the first place, reacting so strongly to Aphrodite’s potion.   
  
She shifted her eyes from the view of the valley to her body, gently passing her free hand over her belly. “My child.” she whispered softly.   
  
“Our child.”   
  
His voice made itself heard at the same time as she felt his presence. Immediately, the woman got to her feet and turned to where he was, facing him with hard steel eyes. He just stood there, his usual grin gone from his face, replaced by a look Xena wasn’t quite used to and didn’t know how to interpret. His hands gripped the hilt of the sword hanging from his belt, as if he didn’t know what to do with them.   
  
“Xena, you must believe me…” the God started, taking a step in the woman’s direction.   
  
“No!” she yelled cutting him off and holding out a hand warning him to keep away. “I don’t want to hear anymore of your excuses and lies, Ares.” she declared with bitterness in her voice. “First you use me, then you trick me into thinking you were kind enough to save my child and use that to get a nice screw. All the time pretending you didn’t know this pregnancy was your doing!”   
  
The darkness of his eyes held a sadness he managed to keep from his face as he spoke. “But I didn’t know, Xena. I didn’t figure that out until you told me the child was a demi-God.”   
  
“But you knew about the potion!” she accused. “Why didn’t you tell me that?”   
  
“This is why!” he replied, raising his voice a little and pointing at her. “I knew you’d somehow turn this against me, like it was all my fault. What would be the point? Fighting with you? Hurting you?”   
  
He sounded true but the Warrior Princess refused to listen, still wallowing in the pain he caused her. “Not to hurt me… Why am I supposed to believe that?” she questioned, her voice quivering as she held back tears.   
  
“And why aren’t you?”   
  
Just then, Gabrielle rode Argo in a gallop to where Xena and Ares were arguing, and dismounted between the two, turning to face the God. The Warrior Princess took the chance and started walking down the hill, heading to the white-coated valley.   
  
‘Great timing as always.’ Ares thought as he eyed Xena’s blond friend.   
  
Keeping a hold on the mare’s reins, Gabrielle glared at Ares. “Just stay away from her, Ares!” she growled in an unusually strong voice. “You’ve done harm enough.” With that, she walked away, following Xena’s steps and guiding the golden mount behind her.   
  
The God stayed back, watching as the two women descended to the valley, wondering how could he make her understand he hadn’t betrayed her or deceived her. She seemed so set on blaming him for all that happened that it surely would not be an easy task. Still, he was not ready to give up. He tilted his head up, looking away from his temptress, and vanished from the place.   
  
**********   
  
In the dead of the night he stole into the camp, making sure he wouldn’t awake the sleeping women. As he passed by the golden mare, he patted her on the nose, before walking to the side of his Princess. There, carefully, he deposited a single black rose, made of the finest glass the artisans could produce. Then, after lovingly caressing her raven hair, he disappeared into the ether, traveling to his fortress.   
  
Alone, sitting before a portal that showed the sleeping woman, he waited for hours and hours, until dawn.   
  
Aphrodite told him it was the right way to apologize to a woman, send her a gift of flowers, and that he did, hoping his sister knew what she was talking about. Maybe if he did things right Xena would see he meant what he said.   
  
Finally, when the light of the sun already brightened the day, he saw his Chosen stir under her blanket and then awaken, sitting up as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.   
  
He moved forward in his seat, anxiously waiting for the moment when she would find his gift.   
  
Xena got up and, even before she reached for her boots, the sun’s reflection took her attention to the tiny object lying next to her bedroll. Curious, she reached over and picked it up. Examining it, she could see its exquisite beauty but could also deduct where it had come from.   
  
She couldn’t sense the presence of the God of War near by, but she guessed he must be watching, somewhere. Still angry, she placed the delicate rose on top of a rock and, picking up another stone, mercilessly crushed it to a million pieces. “Stay away from me.” she whispered, knowing he’d be listening. Then, she got to her feet and began to collect her belongings.   
  
In his fortress, Ares tried to hide the hurt, even though he was sitting alone. “Damn you, Xena!” he said out loud. ‘Why in Hades do I have to care?’ With that thought ringing in his mind, he vanished from the room, heading out to find some war, in an attempt to distract himself from the mortal woman. 


	18. Chapter 18

~ Gifts ~   
  
  
  
Part 7   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 17   
  
They arrived in Amphipolis just in time to sit down at the table and eat dinner with Cyrene and her new family to be. Toris was once again away from home. Cyrene, after squeezing both her daughter and her friend in a tight hug, took them immediately to the table and began all the introductions to Gabrielle, since Xena had already met Pellios and his family on her short visit just before Solstice. Rhene, Cyrene’s employee at the tavern, managed to handle both the customers of the establishment and serving her boss’ table.   
  
Everyone was already sitting down when Xena finally took her place at the table, conveniently smiling at those present.   
  
Gabrielle, paid attention as Cyrene introduced the man she was about to marry. “Yes, Xena’s told me a little about you.” she said, as she looked at the short-haired carpenter. “She mentioned you have a son…” she added in a questioning tone.   
  
Before Pellios had a chance to speak up, the younger man who sat across from Gabrielle reached over the table, taking her hand. “That’d be me.” he announced with a smile. “My name is Patroclus and this is my wife, Brigit.” he introduced, indicating the slim woman sitting by his side.   
  
Gabrielle greeted the Brigit with a nod as she said “Hi.”, but the other woman merely looked away, very impolitely deliberately ignoring the bard. Pretending not to notice, Gabrielle turned to Cyrene. “This is great news, that you’re extending the family and all…”   
  
“Yes.” said Cyrene, but her attention was turned to her daughter, sitting next to the bard and with a weary look on her face. ‘Something’s wrong with my little one.’ the woman concluded. She felt like asking Xena straight what was wrong but she knew her daughter would much rather deal with her personal issues in private, so she decided to wait until they had a moment alone.   
  
Just then, Rhene approached the table carrying a replenished heavy tray in her arms and began to serve.   
  
“Great, I’m starving!” Gabrielle said, glad they would have something to do other than stare at each other as they all sat around the table. She was pretty sure Xena wouldn’t be in the mood for much conversation until she managed to speak to her mother and tell her the news.   
  
And several courses later, conversation around the table was cheery, shifting between Gabrielle’s recounts of the Warrior Princess’ heroic deeds and the plans Pellios and his son had for the business they were starting in Amphipolis. Only two women stayed out of the dialogue: Brigit, who sneered now and then to convey her lack of interest in both subjects, and Xena, too caught up in her own thoughts to take part in the discussion.   
  
Cyrene still eyed her daughter with concern, wondering if there was something truly wrong with her. She certainly hadn’t returned to Amphipolis so soon after her last visit to introduce Gabrielle to Pellios and his family, so maybe she needed to come to talk to her or to find the comfort of home because she wasn’t feeling up to facing the world. Either of the two hypothesis scared Cyrene a little bit - Xena always had an attraction for trouble…   
  
Rhene finally brought a sweet dessert to the table and Xena’s mother even let out a relieved sigh, knowing the end of the meal was in sight and she’d at last be able to talk to her daughter.   
  
**********   
  
The tavern was now empty of customers and Rhene wiped the wooden tabletops when Cyrene came in from the back. The older woman fixed her light fabric headband to discipline some rebellious strands of her hair and then called the girl. “Rhene.”   
  
She turned her head as she stood by the table, with a rag still on her hands from cleaning away the wine stains and leftovers. “Yes?” she said, looking at her boss.   
  
“Can you close up tonight? I want to go talk to Xena.”   
  
“Sure.” Rhene replied with a smile. “Don’t worry about a thing.” she added, happy the woman let her take the responsibility. Cyrene loved her little tavern and she usually wanted to do that kind of work herself, so the request told Rhene she was finally managing to earn the older woman’s trust.   
  
Cyrene returned the smile and then walked back where she came from, heading to the bedrooms. Gabrielle’s room was already silent and dark, but from her daughter’s room she could see a flickering light peering from under the door. ‘She’s still up.’ She knocked lightly on the wooden boards of the door and called. “Xena, are you awake? I wanted to talk to you…”   
  
Light footsteps were heard and then the door opened, revealing the bard in her nightgown, holding a hairbrush in her hand. “Come in.” she said.   
  
Cyrene entered the room, a little surprised to find Gabrielle there, and saw her daughter sitting before the mirror, realizing the bard had been grooming her hair. “Xena…” the older woman said, keeping her eyes on her daughter. “I wanted to talk to you for a bit, if that’s all right.”   
  
The warrior closed her eyes for a moment, letting out a long sigh, and then turned in the chair so she’d be facing Cyrene. “Yes, there is something I need to tell you.”   
  
Cyrene had already guessed that part. She sat on the bed and waited for her daughter to speak.   
  
Still standing by the open door, Gabrielle asked, “Xena, do you want me to go so you two can talk?”   
  
“No.” the raven-haired woman quickly replied. Gabrielle’s presence gave her some confidence and she really preferred if her friend stayed. “You already know what this is all about.”   
  
The bard nodded and after closing the room’s door, she sat next to Cyrene, who still stared at Xena with inquisitive eyes.   
  
“Mother I…” Xena started, shifting her weight a little on the chair. “I…”   
  
“Just tell her.” Gabrielle tried to help out.   
  
Nodding, Xena faced her mother’s stare. “I’m pregnant.” she stated, seeing a look of surprise and shock immediately take over the other woman. “For a couple of months now. That’s what I’ve been meaning to tell you since I came to visit before Solstice.” she added.   
  
Wide eyed, Cyrene could not believe what she was hearing. “Pregnant?” she questioned, still not sure she’d got it right, and looking up and down her daughter’s figure. “But how… I mean, who?” she asked looking back at Xena’s piercing blue eyes.   
  
The warrior looked away for a moment, before facing her mother again. “I… I really don’t know who.” she lied, getting a raised eyebrow from Gabrielle. “It just happened… It’s a God thing.” she explained, choosing to ignore the latest developments where she discovered it was the War God’s child she was carrying. It really made no difference to what she was telling her mother.   
  
“A God thing? You mean your child is a demi-God?”   
  
“Yes.” Xena confirmed to her mother. “That’s all I really want to say right now, mother. And indeed all that matters is that it is my child.”   
  
Cyrene still looked at her daughter in awe, floating between happiness and shock. She realized however, Xena still fought her own inner struggle to come to terms with the pregnancy and whatever it was she chose not to reveal. And she realized too the best thing she could do for her daughter was just to be there for her and offer her unconditional support, no matter what mystery surrounded the coming of the newest member of her family. “I’m going to be a grandmother!” she finally said, getting up from the bed and putting her arms around Xena.   
  
The warrior couldn’t repress the relieved sigh that escaped her lips - she feared her mother did not take the news so lightly. “So, you’re okay with this?” she asked, as her face was still buried in Cyrene’s hug.   
  
“Okay with it? I’m thrilled!” the older woman replied, finally releasing Xena and stepping back so she could look at her. She never did get to meet Solan, maybe partly because of the way she shun Xena out, after the death of Lyceus. There was no way the same would happen this time. “You don’t know how happy it makes me to have my only daughter finally give me a grandchild.” she added with a smile.   
  
Staying back a little, Gabrielle watched the scene, happy her friend was getting what she needed from Cyrene. She knew how much her mother’s support meant to Xena in that matter.   
  
A while later, both Cyrene and Gabrielle went to their respective rooms, leaving the Warrior Princess alone to get some sleep.   
  
**********   
  
Outside, a frightened horse let out a loud whinny and startled the raven-haired woman out of sleep. As soon as she opened her eyes, the strong light of the sun that came peering through the curtain of her bedroom window made her squint and she let out a little grouchy moan as used her hand to shield her face from the brightness.   
  
Some time later, her eyes became used to the daylight and she sat up in her bed, realizing she’d slept in. ‘Guess wondering about mom’s reaction was bothering me more than I realized.’ the warrior concluded, deciding that having that weight lifted from her shoulders was the reason for her sleeping late.   
  
She got up and put on her leather battle dress, deciding to leave the armored pieces behind - she knew her mother didn’t like them.   
  
She checked Gabrielle’s room but the bard was already gone, so she headed out into the tavern, where she figured her best friend would be.   
  
She entered the establishment behind the bar counter and quickly ran her eyes over the clientele. Only a few people were scattered about at the wooden tables and a man drank at the bar, leaning over his mug of ale. Cyrene was nowhere in sight but Xena figured she’d soon turn up, as she didn’t like leaving the business without her own attendance.   
  
Circling around the bar, she walked to an empty table, located at a corner of the room, and sat there, waiting for her mother to turn up and planning to get something to coat her stomach until lunch, since she managed to skip breakfast. It wasn’t until later she spotted her brother sitting at a central table, with Brigit sitting by his side. By the side glances they threw her way, it was obvious to Xena the pair had seen her coming and she didn’t understand right away why they hadn’t greeted her or even invited her to sit with them. After all, Toris hadn’t seen her for quite some time…   
  
She waved at them and smiled, but her greeting was met with disdainful glares and they turned their backs on her. She frowned and felt a little hurt, not understanding why the two were giving her such a cold treatment, but then shrugged and decided to do her best to ignore them. She and Toris never did get along and Brigit was really a complete stranger to her.   
  
She was about to call for Rhene to ask her to bring her something to nibble on when she recognized her mother’s voice and turned in the chair towards it.   
  
Cyrene and Delia entered the tavern and immediately spotted Xena. Both smiled at her and walked towards her table.   
  
“Good morning, little one!” Cyrene said, ruffling her daughter’s hair as if she was a little child. “Did you sleep well?”   
  
“Yes.” Xena said with a nod, looking up at her mother. “A little late but…”   
  
“Oh, nonsense. The rest will do you good.” the older woman said.   
  
To that, Xena merely smiled. Then, she asked, “Where’s Gabrielle?”   
  
“I ran out of saffron and your friend, she offered to go by the seaport market and get some, the dear. I’m sure she won’t take too long.”   
  
“Don’t be so sure.” Xena said. “Gabrielle loves those busy market places. Bet she’s out looking for a bargain!”   
  
Cyrene chuckled. “Yeah, maybe.” she agreed. “And you just sit there and I’ll get you something to eat. Will you join her?” she asked, looking at the brown-haired woman who’d come with her.   
  
“I think I just might.” Delia answered, sitting down across from her childhood friend.   
  
“Great!” Xena said.   
  
Delia watched Cyrene go and disappear behind the bar, before she fixed her eyes on Xena. “Congratulations on the child, Xena.” she said, her words being met by a surprised look from the warrior. “Oh, your mother told us this morning.” she explained, stretching her arm across the table to pat the other woman’s hand. “It was quite a surprise, I tell you! And Toris and Brigit kinda thought it was a bad thing since you don’t have a husband… but I think it’s great! Believe me, nothing brings joy to one’s life like your own child.”   
  
Xena replied with a bitter smile, knowing from experience that what her friend said was true. Solan had shown her that, even if their time together had been cut awfully short.   
  
“And don’t you mind those two.” Delia added, looking to the table where Toris sat with Pellios’ daughter in law. “They can be real jerks sometimes.”   
  
“But that won’t stop you from marrying him.” Xena retorted, regretting her words when she saw Delia’s expression change with a bit of sadness and hurt. “I’m sorry. I had no right to say that.”   
  
Lowering her eyes as she picked on an imperfection on the tabletop, Delia sighed. “I know he’s not perfect, Xena. But I do love your brother…”   
  
For an awkward moment both women remained silent. Finally, Delia managed to recover her smile and look up again, into her friend’s piercing blue eyes. “So… your mother tells me you don’t really know who the father is… or maybe you don’t want to tell us…” she said with a naughty smile. “Come on, you can tell me… That guy who was here with you the other time - is he the father?”   
  
Delia’s guess caught Xena off guard, as she was right on target. What her friend didn’t know was that the man who’d been there in Amphipolis, was the powerless God of War, while he was being punished for disobeying his father’s orders. Uncomfortably looking away, she shifted in her seat. “I don’t want to talk about it.” said Xena. “It’s my child and that’s all that matters.”   
  
“Okay. As long as you’re happy…” But even without her friend’s confirmation, Delia was sure the handsome stranger was the father. What she didn’t know was what made Xena so uncomfortable with that. It could be the “single mother” thing, but that would be better than announcing she didn’t know who the father was… The curiosity was great but she decided to leave at that, at least for now. She knew Xena since she was a child and she knew how pigheaded she could get. It was best not to push her.   
  
Carrying a heavy tray, Cyrene came from the back and walked to her daughter’s table. “Here you go girls!” she said as she placed the food before them. “Eat up.”   
  
Just watching Xena with Delia sitting together at the tavern, made Cyrene reminisce about the time when her daughter was still a child, still not exposed to all the blood and gore of the world, when she couldn’t see the dark shadow that always seemed to peer from behind her blue gaze, even in the happiest moments. ‘I pray this child will make you forget all that darkness…’   
  
**********   
  
In the stable stall, Argo still munched on the little treat her mistress brought her from her mother’s tavern - a juicy apple.   
  
Before the mare, and settled on a pile of hay, the woman stared blankly to the aged wooden ceiling, lost in her own thoughts. She didn’t hear the footsteps that approached until the person actually entered the stable and moved on in her direction.   
  
Sitting up straight, she saw it was Gabrielle.   
  
“Hi.” the blonde greeted. “What are you doing here, hiding away in the stable? Or maybe you and Argo were having one of those private conversations?” she joked, teasing her friend over all the time she spent whispering to the mare while she groomed her.   
  
“Neither, really…” the Warrior Princess replied, a little weary. “It’s just getting too crowded for me in the tavern, with Brigit and Toris whispering behind my back and mom just dying to tell all her friends she’s about to be a grandmother…”   
  
Gabrielle took on a more serious look as she realized Xena was really feeling bad with all the attention. She sat down next to her and removed a bit of hay from her raven hair. “You can’t really blame her.”   
  
“No, but I prefer to keep things quiet - you know that.”   
  
The bard nodded. “Do you want to leave?” she asked, guessing Xena was becoming restless.   
  
“I suppose, yeah. Maybe tomorrow or so…”   
  
“Okay, if that’s what you want, we’ll talk to Cyrene tonight.” Gabrielle agreed. “We’ll get things ready so we can leave early, as you like.”   
  
The warrior smiled. “Thanks.”   
  
“No problem.” Gabrielle was about to get up and leave, to allow Xena the personal space she needed, but stopped herself even before getting up and looked at her friend again. “Can I ask you something?”   
  
“Sure!”   
  
“Why didn’t you tell your mother about the father? That you know that he is…”   
  
“Ares.” Xena completed, after Gabrielle hesitated a moment.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
Shrugging, she said, “I don’t know… Maybe it hasn’t sunk in me yet. And why bother anyway? She’d hate to know that and it’s not like it would make any difference at all. At least not a good one.”   
  
“That’s what I thought about telling you it was his child, but you wanted to know.” Gabrielle pointed out. “Don’t you think Cyrene might feel the same?”   
  
“Maybe.” she conceded. “Maybe I’ll tell her later.”   
  
“Yeah, I think you should.” the bard advised. “Well, I’ll be off to the tavern - lunch in nearly ready. Wanna come?”   
  
“In a bit.”   
  
“Okay, but don’t be late!”   
  
With that, Gabrielle got up and walked out of the barn as Xena leaned back and stared up at the ceiling once more.   
  
**********   
  
The day had just dawned and outside, the dew covered most plants. Up in the sky, a few fluffy white clouds filtered the first rays of the sun.   
  
But in spite of the early hour, the tavern was already busy with the sounds of people talking, as Xena and Gabrielle prepared to get back on the road.   
  
While the bard stood by the table, packing into a cloth bag food and other supplies that Cyrene had prepared for their journey, Xena went out to the stables, to get her mount ready. Walking the distance between the two buildings, she rubbed her hands over her upper arms, warming them up and wishing the warmth of spring would come early that year.   
  
As soon as she entered the stable, Argo greeted her with a friendly snort.   
  
“Hey, girl!” Xena returned as she smiled, walking to the stall where her golden mare was settled. She patted the animal’s soft muzzle and then retrieved the saddle and bridle and began to put them on her powerful mount. When she finished, she patted Argo between the ears and, taking hold of the leather reins, guided her out of the stall and towards the stable’s door. “Come on…”   
  
As she was crossing the door, she felt a powerful feeling run through her body, and immediately tensed, recognizing the presence.   
  
“Xena...” she heard him call in a soft tone. “Xena talk to me.”   
  
She stopped and turned abruptly, staring him in the eye. “What? Came to gloat?” she spat out.   
  
The look he saw in her eyes confused him, as she seemed more hurt than angry - different from their encounter, at the hilltop. “No - to explain, maybe.”   
  
“Explain what, Ares? How your master plan unfolded? How you blackmailed your sister into giving you a potion that would make me…”   
  
“No!” he interrupted, taking a step in her direction.   
  
Immediately, Xena reacted taking a step back, restoring the distance between them. Argo merely watched the discussion.   
  
He sighed and looked away, before he could find the words he wanted to say. “I can’t say that I’m not pleased that you are carrying my child.” he said, looking back at her.   
  
Xena sneered and crossed her arms as she waited for him to continue.   
  
“But that’s not how it happened - I didn’t plan for this, Xena. I was as surprised to learn about this pregnancy as you were!” he assured. “For a moment, I even thought it was my mongrel half brother’s child!”   
  
“Hercules?” she had an incredulous look on her face. “Oh, please! Spare me your lies, Ares! You know what happened between me and him is long gone and was never that meaningful, on the romantic side. It’s really becoming pathetic, your excuses for you actions.” she added, before turning her back on him and moving on to her mother’s tavern.   
  
“They’re not excuses!” he angrily stated, quite irritated with her behavior and lack of trust in him, after he’d started believing things were actually getting better between them, after the deal with the Shadow-God, Uraeus and, more recently, the night they spent together. “Xena, I’m telling you the truth. Xena!” he called, but with no effect. The Warrior Princess just kept on walking to the tavern, tied Argo’s reins outside and went inside, simply ignoring him.   
  
Snarling some curse under his breath, the God of War straightened his stance and vanished into the ether.   
  
Xena marched into the tavern and approached Gabrielle, who was nearly finished with her task. “Are you done?” she asked with a hard voice, still thinking about the encounter with her former mentor.   
  
The bard felt her friend’s tension and looked up at her, wondering what was wrong. “Yeah, almost ready.” she answered. “Are you okay, Xena?”   
  
“Fine.” the warrior replied flatly and then moved away, to make sure she wouldn’t be questioned any further.   
  
When they were ready, Cyrene walked them to the door and said her goodbyes, watching as her daughter and Gabrielle got up on the mare.   
  
“Be sure to come back soon.” Cyrene said, already missing them.   
  
“We will.” Gabrielle promised with a smile. “We can’t stay away from your cooking!” she joked.   
  
The tavern keeper walked closer and reached up to take Xena’s hand in hers. “And you be careful, little one. Remember you’re carrying your child’s life within you.”   
  
“I will, mother, don’t worry.” the raven-haired warrior said. “And we will be back soon - we couldn’t miss the weddings, could we?”   
  
“You better not!” Cyrene said, smiling back at her daughter.   
  
“Bye mom.” With touch of heels and a pull on the leather reins, Xena got the Argo on the move.   
  
“Bye Cyrene!” Gabrielle said, waving back.   
  
“Goodbye, have a safe journey!” The older woman watched as the golden mare trotted out of Amphipolis, then wiped the tears that formed in her eyes. When they were completely out of sight, she returned inside the tavern and began the preparations to receive the day’s clientele.   
  
**********   
  
In his fortress, the War God materialized in his throne room, inches apart from Cassandra, who was laying out offerings brought by a warlord who Ares had favored in a recent battle.   
  
Startled, the woman jumped but realizing it was her Lord, she took a deep breath and tried to still her racing heart. “Welcome, my Lord.” she said, bowing respectfully.   
  
“She won’t listen to me, Cassandra. She’s stubborn as a mule!” he ranted.   
  
Even though he did not say it, the Priestess knew he was talking about Xena. “She still believes you planned this whole thing, my Lord?”   
  
“Yes!” he replied, hinting a little despair in his words. “I had nothing to do with this, I even helped her, saving her child before I knew it was my own and look what happens? Does she even thank me? No! She doesn’t believe me and won’t even talk to me!” he whined.   
  
“You’ve got yourself to blame for that, my Lord. You’ve used so many dirty schemes to get her back…”   
  
Annoyed, the God looked down on the Priestess. “Hey, you’re supposed to be on my side!”   
  
She smiled. “And I am, my Lord. There’s nothing I’d like best than to see Xena return to you, and that’s why I give you this advice - be patient. Give her some time and she’ll listen to you.”   
  
Patience was not one of his many virtues, Ares thought, but he didn’t know what else to do. He slouched down into his magnificent throne and rested his chin on a cupped hand, looking like a brooding child. “I hope you’re right…” 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18   
  
In a puff of smoke and bright sparkles, the lame God materialized in the depths of the world. The creepiness of the place made him shudder as he walked in the palace and was soon met by an eerie servant who beckoned him to follow to a chamber where he could await his dark Lord.   
  
The room wasn’t very large and was served by a single narrow door and an arched window. The several burning candles scattered about did nothing to sooth the gloom cast by the dark decoration and the grim sounds coming from below.   
  
“And they call me ugly…” Hephaestus said to himself as his eyes took in the surroundings. Trying to escape the environment, he walked to the stone framed window and peered outside, to the realm of the dead. Darkness and smoke ruled there also and he quickly lost interest. He was about to turn back into the chamber when a low scratching sound turned his attention above. He looked up and screamed, pulling his head inside the window just in time to escape the claws of the harpy who charged at him with demoniacal fury.   
  
Moving away from the window, he saw the creature was still outside, flying in circles near the palace.   
  
Just then, with a glowing flash of light, the Lord of the Underworld materialized sitting at his desk, startling the other God who had still not fully recovered from his encounter with the harpy. Hades disguised a smirk. “Relax, Hephaestus. You seem to be panting…”   
  
“Yeah, so would you be, if your head was almost bitten off by one of those!” he justified, pointing out the window to the creature.   
  
Hades merely shrugged. “Maybe… But you don’t need to worry - they won’t come to get you in here.”   
  
“Good!” the lame God was quick to say. “And they say my forge is unattractive - this place is much creepier!”   
  
“What did you expect, being the realm of the dead?” Hades questioned. “Anyway, I don’t thing you came in here to discuss the beauty of my domain, did you?” He folded his arms on the desk and looked at the other God, waiting for an answer.   
  
“No, of course not.” Hephaestus replied, now feeling calmer. He walked closer to the desk. “I need more ore for the statues.”   
  
“What?” Hades raised his voice a little. He’d just given the God of the Forge a great amount of precious metal so he could craft a suitable gift for the wedding approaching, and could not believe he was back for more. “Are you making them bigger than the original plan, or what?” he inquired.   
  
Hephaestus shook his head and looked down. “I wish that was the case… I finished all twelve of the statues last night,” he explained, “so all they needed was a little polishing and they’d be ready to offer the son of Poseidon.”   
  
“So what went wrong?”   
  
“Beats me!” the God of the Forge replied, throwing his hands up in the air. “When I returned this morning, they were gone.”   
  
“Gone?” Hades’ face gained a puzzled expression. “What do you mean gone? Statues don’t just get up and walk away…”   
  
Remembering some of his earlier creations, Hephaestus had to disagree. “Some do… but that’s not the point! These do not, but they’re gone!”   
  
“Stolen kinda gone?” he suggested.   
  
Nodding, the lame God said, “That’s my only guess. I looked and all, but I can’t find them. Since there’s not much time left, I think it’s best if I just make new ones and find the thief later.”   
  
“I guess you’re right.” Hades had to agree. He certainly did not want to offend Poseidon by not having the present the twelve Olympians planned to give his son ready. “I’ll have the ore delivered to your forge as soon as possible.”   
  
“Good - thanks.”   
  
As Hephaestus was about to leave, the same eerie servant who’d guided him in entered the room. “My Lord Hades,” the served said, “your Queen ask you to join her for a meal.”   
  
Hades sighed, a saddened look appearing on his face. “Tell Persephone I’ll be there in an instant.” With a gesture, he dismissed the servant, who quickly went away.   
  
Noticing the other God’s mood had gotten considerably worse since the servant’s visit, Hephaestus’ curiosity got the better of him. “Something wrong between you and Persephone? You didn’t seem to happy about joining her…”   
  
Sighing Hades stood up and walked around the desk, standing now closer to the other Olympian. “It’s not that. Spring’s coming soon and that means she’ll got up to stay with her mother for a while.”   
  
“Ah, so you’re missing her already.”   
  
“Something like that. I wish I could get rid of this curse Demeter put on our wedding!” he ranted, tightening his fists, but getting calmer again in an instant.   
  
Hephaestus wished he could offer some solution, but he had none, so he just placed a supportive hand on Hades’ shoulder.   
  
“And Aphrodite, how is she?” Hades asked.   
  
“Great as usual.” the lame God replied. “And quite busy, trying helping Ares with some woman problem, whether he likes it or not!” he added with a chuckle.   
  
The God of the Underworld grinned. “Let me guess… Xena!”   
  
**********   
  
Very far from the depths of the Underworld, twelve identical metal statues, as tall as a man, glistened under the light of the fire flickering in the hearth. Each had carved eyes nose and mouth and wavy hair falling to the height of their shoulders. They were crafted wearing traditional Greek tunics and even detailed sandals decorated their feet. Besides that, each statue held a sword with both hands.   
  
“Excellent…” someone who was seated on a large wooden chair said, contemplating Hephaestus’ handy work.   
  
Entering the room, several servants brought many of Hephaestus’ chains, which had been obtained at the same time as the statues, and deposited them on the red rug covering the floor.   
  
With a gesture, the Lord of the place dismissed the servants who’d carried out the robbery and got to his feet, walking close to the twelve cold figures.   
  
“The Olympians are in for quite a surprise.” he laughed, now looking down at the small glass container he held in his hand. Inside it, the blood of Uranus provided the power he needed to carry out his evil plan.   
  
**********   
  
After several days on the road, Xena and Gabrielle finally reached the town where Meg’s establishment was located. They settled Argo in a fine a stable and then headed on foot to their friend’s place.   
  
Noticing the unusual commotion among the people there, the bard wondered what caused it. “Don’t you think there’s a lot of movement here this time?” she asked, looking up at the taller woman. “And there seem to be so many outsiders around…”   
  
“Like us, you mean?”   
  
“I guess.” the blonde granted. “But really, isn’t there a lot of agitation?”   
  
“It seems so.” the Warrior Princess agreed. “Maybe it’s some sort of festival or market that’s attracting everyone.”   
  
The thought brought a smile to Gabrielle’s face. “That’d be great! Maybe I could tell some of my stories…”   
  
“Don’t get carried away!” Xena said to Gabrielle’s growing enthusiasm. “We don’t know what’s really going on. It could be something else - maybe an execution.” she suggested.   
  
The bard scowled at her friend’s words. “Why are you always so negative? Why can’t you just believe it’s something fun?”   
  
The warrior shrugged and looked on ahead to Meg’s place, which had just come into view. “Doesn’t really matter what we believe now - let’s just ask Meg and we’ll find out.”   
  
They walked in silence the distance to the tavern and walked in, ignoring the dirty comments of some patrons who stood just outside the door, with drinks on their hands. Inside, they immediately spotted Meg, wearing a revealing blue and white dress, busy behind the counter.   
  
“Let’s go say hi.” Gabrielle headed to the counter, followed close behind by Xena.   
  
Just as they approached the bard, two men left and they occupied the stools that had been left empty.   
  
Meg, who was wiping the wooded top of the counter with a rag, asked without even looking up, “So, what’ll it be folks?”   
  
“How about a hug?” Gabrielle teased, smiling at the tramp.   
  
Recognizing the voice, Meg looked up. “Gabrielle! Xena!” She leaned over the counter and trapped both women in a hug. “What a great surprise!” She released her friends and pointed at an empty table. “Why don’t you guys sit over there and I’ll join you in an instant.”   
  
They did as Meg instructed and soon were joined by the other woman, who placed a well replenished tray on the table before also taking a seat.   
  
“So, what brings you around?” Meg asked, as she distributed the food and drinks she brought around the table.   
  
“Nothing much.” Gabrielle replied as she nibbled on a cookie. “We’re just passing through and decided to come pay a visit to a friend.” she added, giving Xena’s look-alike a pat on the arm.   
  
“Great!” Meg said, showing a happy smile. “Hope you guys stay for a few days.”   
  
“We probably will.” the warrior stated. “Can you get us rooms?”   
  
“Sure!” Meg nodded.   
  
Still thinking about the unusual bustling she’d noticed in the town, Gabrielle asked, “And here, any news?”   
  
Meg shrugged and put a piece of roast meant in her mouth before answering. “Nah, same old… Well, Lydia did move out to live with Krathos a while ago. Remember I told you about him?”   
  
They nodded, recalling the rich merchant who’d taking a liking for one of Meg’s girls, a Roman with dark hair.   
  
“Oh,” Meg melted a little as she spoke, “and I’m expecting Joxer to arrive for visit soon… If you stay for a few days, I’m sure you’ll catch him.”   
  
“That’s great Meg, but I’d also like to know what’s going on in town. There are so many strangers around… Is there some event taking place?” Gabrielle asked.   
  
“Yeah - something to do with the Gods.” Meg explained. “I heard there’s gonna be a wedding on the hills and all the major Olympians are gonna be there!” she added with excitement. Then, her enthusiasm decreased. “Pity we’re not allowed to go - it’s for guests only.”   
  
For a second the thought of leaving to avoid another run in with Ares, did cross Xena’s mind. But she decided against it - it wasn’t because they happened to be there that Ares would come to bug her more. He was a God and could follow her to where ever she went. Pushing the thought away, she looked at Meg. “And who’s getting married?”   
  
Meg took a sip of her drink and then laid her cup back on the table, wiping her lips to the back of her hand. “Minor deities, I guess.” she replied. “At least I’ve never heard of them - it’s supposed to be a son of Poseidon with a niece of Hermes.”   
  
“Do you know their names?” Gabrielle asked.   
  
“Yup - Admetus and Cera.”   
  
The bard hoped she would know who they were but she did not recognize the names. ‘Meg’s right, they must be minor Gods.’ she concluded, taking another nibble of the cookie.   
  
As Xena took hold of another apple, Meg finally noticed the warrior looked somewhat different. Puzzled she stared at her for a moment. “Hey, Xena,” she said, taking the other woman’s attention from the food, “something’s changed about you… Did you put on some weight?”   
  
The Warrior Princess smiled and nodded. “Yes Meg, I did. I’m pregnant.” she declared in a simple manner, which made the tramp’s jaw drop with astonishment.   
  
“Really?” Meg asked, looking better at the other woman’s form.   
  
“Yup.” Xena confirmed. “The child will be born in the summer.”   
  
“That’s great, Xena! Congratulations!” Meg said, reaching over the tabletop to hug the other woman before sitting back in her chair. “Who’s the father?”   
  
The warrior cast her eyes down, a little uncomfortable with the question. “I’d rather not get into that right now, okay Meg?”   
  
Xena’s answer puzzled the tramp, but she could respect her wishes. “Sure… But is everything okay?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Great, than let’s celebrate!” She called one of her employees with a whistle. “Bring us some more wine!” Then, giving Xena a thoughtful look, she added, “And milk too. We have much to commemorate!”   
  
Xena returned her friend’s good wishes with a smile and then sank her teeth in the juicy apple.   
  
**********   
  
Sitting on the bottom of her large marble bath tub, the Goddess played with the white foam surrounding her, taking little pieces into her hands and blowing them to the air. Many little colorful bottles of scented oils and perfumes sat around the tub, along with a profusion of candles.   
  
White and pink roses scattered around scented the air and filled up every empty corner, and near a golden statue of the Goddess, a large white cat slept on a plush heart-shaped pillow.   
  
Beyond the tub, Ares settled on the settee and reached for the decanter on the side table. He removed the fine glass stopper and poured himself some of the dark red wine and picked up the goblet, taking a large sip of the fermented liquid. Then he sat his eyes back on his sister. “So, what do you think I should do to get Xena to listen?” he asked, before taking another sip. “She thinks I planned everything to make her have my child…”   
  
“Was that your plan when you asked me for the love potion?” the Love Goddess asked, turning in the tub so she could face Ares. All around her the white foam moved over the water in little ripples.   
  
“No! Of course not.” he replied with his voice rising a little. Then, speaking in a normal tone again, he went on. “I explained that at the time. I thought I could use the potion to break this shield she puts up whenever I’m around. Then I could probably remind her of the fun we had when she was mine.”   
  
“And what made you change your mind about using the potion? Cause in the end you gave up on the idea and Xena ended up drinking it by accident…”   
  
Leaning back in his seat, Ares thought about the different reasons he had at the time, which led him to that decision. None of them was right - truth was he wanted Xena to want to return to him. In all the schemes he’d set out to get her back, there was always in them an opening for her to escape, if she really wished to. With the potion it might have been different. “Does it matter? The point is, now she doesn’t believe me. You’ve gotta help me out, sis.” he nearly pleaded. “Cassandra thinks I should just give it time, but knowing Xena as I do, she’s not likely to change her mind.”   
  
“Hum… So you want my professional opinion?” she asked, moving near the edge of the tub and placing both hands on the pink marble rim.   
  
Ares could not believe he was actually saying that. “Yeah, I guess I do.”   
  
The Goddess smiled, seeing in his words another confirmation of the love she believed he nurtured for his Warrior Princess, but said nothing. “Well, since you messed up royally,” she started, ignoring the glare he shot her, “you should go with the ‘apology classics’.”   
  
He frowned. “And what in Hades are those?”   
  
“Loads of gifts!” she said without hesitations. “Jewelry, chocolates and, most important, flowers!”   
  
“What!” Ares downed the rest of the wine and stood up, pacing back and forth by the round tub. “That’s ridiculous! Xena is not the type to be impressed with those, I know her!”   
  
“Right…” she turned and settled with her back to the walls of the tub. “That’s why you’re getting through to her so well…” she said ironically.   
  
He grunted something unintelligible and returned to the table, getting himself a refill of the wine.   
  
“Trust me Ares.” she said. “I know a lot better what women like. It’s hardly your department!” she added with a giggle. “Obviously!”   
  
“Fine… I’ll think about it.”   
  
“You do that, bro! And don’t forget the wedding we have to attend - Poseidon will be really miffed if you don’t turn up.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah…” He mumbled something unpleasant about the stupid gatherings of all the Olympians and then disappeared from her quarters, taking the goblet with him.


	20. Chapter 20

~ Gifts ~   
  
  
  
Part 8   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 19   
  
Three days into the wedding festival and it was finally coming to an end, with the banquet on top of a hill, overlooking the fields and towns surrounding it.   
  
Barred to the mere mortals, Gods, demi-Gods and immortals made for both guests and servants to the feast celebrating the union of a son of the God of the Sea with Hermes’ niece.   
  
Around the center, several tables were occupied by the lesser deities, while right in the middle, on a solid gold table, bride and groom sat along with the twelve great Olympians. Poseidon and Hermes took the places closest to the marrying couple, while Zeus and Hera took an honorable place at the head of the table. The other Gods were distributed along the sides of it, in a manner to lessen the possibility of their differences causing problems during the celebration. Minor nymphs moved around as serving maids.   
  
The wedding was made to be an important event, after the troubles with the Shadow-God and the ancient Uraeus, both trying, although in different ways, to threaten the Olympian rule. It was time to put on a show to illustrate that they were united and as powerful as ever. In that spirit, they tried to avoid their usual quarrels.   
  
Zeus and Hera exchanged hard glares but kept to conversing with other guests, doing their best to ignore each other, as Hades refrained from verbally attacking Demeter, who sat at another table alongside her daughter. Between Aphrodite and Artemis, to make sure they would not display their sisterly rivalry, sat Ares and Hephaestus, while Athena took a place closer to her father.   
  
Poseidon raised his fluid form, as if he was standing up and he rose the gold cup in his hand, addressing his fellow Gods. “A toast, to the bride and groom!” he said out loud, looking at his son and his new wife.   
  
But before the other Gods could imitate his motion, a strong blowing wind build up and with a roaring sound, the twelve missing statues appeared on the hill, holding chains in their hands and moving as if they were living creatures. With them, came the one who had devised the plan against the Olympians - Uraeus.   
  
The ancient God had been hiding in his lair since his last defeat, but he kept working on a plan to take vengeance against the Olympians. The opportunity came when, following the instructions of ancient scrolls dug up by his servants, he discovered the location of a portion of Uranus’ blood. It didn’t take him long to take possession of it.   
  
The statues Hephaestus crafted as a wedding present to Admetus and Cera were the perfect vehicles to carry out his plan. After having them stolen from the Forge, he animated them with Uranus’ blood and ancient spells, making them his mindless servants. With the last remains of the blood he ointed his shield, making sure it would resist the attacks of even the mightiest of swords.   
  
As he materialized on the hill, he watched as the metallic creatures surprised the Gods with the chains and trapped them in their seats. Priority was given to those sitting at the main table, so most the minor deities fled immediately, while others struggled against the attackers.   
  
Ares and Athena were quick to jump off their seats but one of the creatures, swinging a chain, hit them both at the same time, throwing them to the ground. Immediately, the creature took hold of the Goddess of Wisdom by the throat and brought her back to her seat, securing her with chains.   
  
Seeing the statue was busy, Ares took the opportunity to get on his feet and out of reach. Getting up, he saw the twelve metallic beings trapping the Gods, one of them still struggling to ensnare Zeus. He pulled out his sword, planning to fight back against them, but he spotted the one who was behind the attack. “Uraeus!” he growled, as he charged the God with curled horns.   
  
Uraeus heard the call and turned just in time to block the God of War’s sword with his shield.   
  
Ares powered his attack with all his strength and he expected the shield to be broken to shreds - instead, it didn’t even nick the surface. Taken aback by what happened, Ares stared at his own blade, and then Uraeus.   
  
From behind the shield, the ancient God flashed his sharp fangs in a grin. “Surprised, Ares? This time not even your sword will be able to stop me!” Then, he raised his own weapon and slashed at the Olympian, who parried his blow.   
  
Behind them, some Gods still struggled against the animated metal creatures, but most of them were either gone, running away to save themselves, or already trapped in their seats by the mighty chains.   
  
As Ares and Uraeus fought, tearing down the banquet tables, Zeus, who was still only half-trapped, saw an opening and just before the statue managed to finally bind him down, he formed a thunderbolt in his hand and threw it at the ancient God.   
  
Ares saw his father’s bolt and quickly leaped to the side. Unfortunately, Uraeus too sensed the attack and turned on his heels to face it, lifting the shield just in time to protect himself from the lightning. Ointed with the blood of the father of the Titans, the shield did manage to deflect Zeus’ bolt, but with the might of the energy discharge, it broke in half and fell to the ground, leaving his bearer unprotected.   
  
And repelled by the shield, the lightning bolt turned back and hit Zeus right on the chest, leaving the King of the Gods unconscious.   
  
Without his extra defense, Uraeus stooped feeling as confident as he continued fighting with the God of War. Ares had proven before he was more than good enough to be a match for him. Still, the mindless statues had by now managed to trap most of the Gods, so he felt he still had a pretty good chance to come out victorious in his plan to overthrow the Olympians.   
  
**********   
  
That evening, Meg’s place was burning with activity. All the extra people that had come into town, called by the temples of different Gods to help in the preparations of the Olympian celebration, really boosted the business. Behind the bar, Xena’s look-alike and a blonde worked restlessly, hardly keeping up with the requests of the almost exclusively male clientele.   
  
Just coming down from the private back room Meg had offered to her and Xena, Gabrielle entered, carrying an empty scroll and her favorite quill on her hand. Looking at the all the different people gathered in there she smiled, sure they would provide her with the inspiration for some interesting writings. With a second look, she spotted Xena, sitting at the bar with a cup before her, chatting with Meg as the other woman hustled back and forth to serve all the customers. Over the loud chatter, she couldn’t hear a word they were saying.   
  
Just then, one of Meg’s girls convinced a young man to spend the night and the two exited the room, leaving a vacant table just next to where the bard stood, and she gladly took it, sitting down and unrolling the scroll over the wooden top.   
  
After flattening the parchment down with the palms of her hands, she let her eyes travel through the room, trying to get an idea.   
  
She saw a red-haired girl in a dark blue dress gracefully moving between the tables and clients, taking orders, while many others sat at the tables and giggled with the men’s talk. At the corner table, Xena’s favorite, she spotted a man sitting alone, wearing a shabby armor, leisurely sipping his drink as he ogled at something across the room. Curious, she followed the man’s gaze and grinned when she discovered the man was craving the Warrior Princess. ‘Hope he has the good sense not to approach her.’ she thought to herself, before looking back down at the scroll before her, deciding on writing about some thieves she and Xena had dealt with, on their journey from Amphipolis.   
  
She’d written no more than a pair of lines when the girl with the red hair approached the table and cleared her throat, to get the bard’s attention.   
  
Gabrielle lifted her eyes from the parchment and gave the girl a questioning look. “Yes?”   
  
“Wouldn’t you like something to eat or drink?” she asked. “Meg wants you very well looked after!” she said in a joking manner, imitating Xena’s look-alike.   
  
The blonde made an effort not to laugh out loud with the girl’s impression, and nodded. “Sure. Can you get me a cider?”   
  
“Sure thing.” the girl replied and, with a warm smile, she added, “Be back in an jiffy!” She turned on her heels and headed for the bar.   
  
“Thanks.” Gabrielle said to the retreating girl, not sure if she still heard her.   
  
Just then, a young woman screamed on the other side of the room when a man brutally slapped her across the face.   
  
Looking up, Gabrielle saw Xena was already there, taking care of the minor problem. She couldn’t make out the words her friend said to the brute, but she saw the way she glowered into his eyes, as she grabbed him by the throat with her fingers brushing against sensitive nervous points and effectively immobilizing him.   
  
The man cowered under the Warrior Princess’ fierce look and whimpered, when she tightened the grip on him. Then, she released him and escorted him to the door - the man went without a single protest.   
  
Then, Xena turned back and instead of returning to the bar she came towards Gabrielle’s table and took a seat. “Hi.”   
  
“Hi.” Gabrielle returned. “What was that all about?” she asked, glancing towards the place where the little incident occurred.   
  
The warrior shrugged. “Nothing really - that guy was just a jerk.”   
  
Coming from the bar, the red-haired girl placed right before Gabrielle her drink and another goblet before the Warrior Princess. “There you go!” she said in her always pleasant manner. “Enjoy!”   
  
The bard took the drink in her hand. “Thanks.”   
  
Gabrielle then turned to Xena and was going to say something about what she was writing, but a man who arrived just then spoke up to make himself heard over the noise of the others talking. “Hey everyone! Something weird is going on up there!” he said, looking out through the open door at the hills far away. “Look!” he pointed.   
  
Several people joined him as he exited the establishment and stood outside; among them, Xena, Gabrielle, Meg and the red-haired servant. Others simply approached the windows to take a peek.   
  
The winds gushing up on the hills could be heard all the way in town, even though their effects were not felt, and lightning was seen after an instant.   
  
Xena frowned, thinking there was more going on than simply a whim of Mother Nature playing with the weather.   
  
“Can it be just the wedding the temple priests were preparing?” Gabrielle suggested, looking up at her taller friend. “Maybe some sort of celebration…”   
  
That explanation was enough for many of the patrons who returned inside to their drinks and woman, but other stayed behind still not too convinced.   
  
“Whatever it is, it’s creepy!” the red-haired girl said, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. “I’m going back inside and pray it’s over soon.” and she returned to her work.   
  
Meg too thought the whole thing was frightening and, tuning to look at the warrior woman, she asked, “Do you think there’s something wrong, Xena?”   
  
“I don’t know. But there’s only one way to find out.” the Warrior Princess replied. “Come on, Gabrielle!” she called, tapping her friend on the shoulder before she headed to the stable where Argo was settled.   
  
Gabrielle turned to Meg and handed her the quill. “Can you take that inside?” she asked. “And please have someone collect the scroll I left on the table.”   
  
“Sure, no problem.” Meg nodded.   
  
“Thanks.” Then, Gabrielle raced behind Xena, who was already entering the stable.   
  
“Be careful!” Meg still shouted before going back inside.   
  
**********   
  
Through the dark night the powerful golden mare galloped the dirt trails going up into the hills, until her dark-haired mistress slowed her down with a pull on the leather reins. “Whoa, Argo….” the woman said as they got close to the top of the mount.   
  
Clashes of metal swords could be heard and also other sounds, harder to identify, but undoubtedly of some sort of a struggle.   
  
Quietly, Xena dismounted and Gabrielle did the same. Leaving Argo free, they approached the battle as much as they could without coming out of cover.   
  
What they saw left them shocked - many Gods were trapped in their seats by metal chains and trembling nymphs cowered in the corners, huge metal statues moving as if they were the real thing trying to catch them and trap them also. At one end of the central table, a woman in warrior armor fought one of the statues with a sword, but she was having great difficulties to hold her ground. Right at the center, Ares was battling with a tall horned God.   
  
“What is going on here?” Gabrielle mumbled, still stunned by what she was seeing.   
  
“Uraeus.” Xena stated, pointing at the one who fought with the God of War. “This must be another of his plans to get back into Olympus.” she said, holding her breath for a moment when it seemed the ancient God was getting the upper hand on Ares. However, her former mentor soon recovered.   
  
“You think?”   
  
“Yup. Ares and Athena’s attendant Bia” she said, indicating the warrior woman, “seem to be the only ones left in the fight, so I say I give them a hand. You stay here and try to release the Gods when you see an opening, okay?”   
  
“Yes.” Gabrielle nodded. “Xena…”   
  
The Warrior Princess was already walking to the battleground, but stopped and turned her head. “Yes?”   
  
“Be careful.”   
  
The warrior smiled. “Don’t worry.”   
  
As Xena raced into the battle she immediately sent her chakram flying towards the metal statue attacking Bia. When the round weapon reached the creature, it hit it in the chest and sliced right through, cutting it in half.   
  
The statue’s lower part stumbled and fell, as if a warrior fallen in battle. Surprised, Bia looked back to see who was helping her and spotted the Warrior Princess as she picked from the air her returning chakram. She gave the mortal a thanking nod and moved to attack another metal enemy.   
  
In between their exchange of sword blows, Ares and Uraeus realized a new player had come into the battle - Xena.   
  
From behind the crossed blades of their weapons, the War God grinned at his opponent. “Looks like the odds have just changed in my favor!”   
  
Bia still managed to destroy one of the statues by inflicting a direct hit in the place where it’s head joined with the body, but she was soon put out of action when another of those creatures slapped her across the face with it’s heavy metal hand.   
  
One of the animated figures now headed towards the Warrior Princess with its sword in hand and sliced at her midsection. The agile woman easily dodged the attack, flipping through the air and returning to the ground right behind her opponent.   
  
Still unable to free the trapped Gods, Gabrielle decided to help as she could and went to the nymphs who were still trying to hide, instructing them to run away and assuring them their Gods would be safe.   
  
The statue Xena flipped over seemed to be confused, unable to find the mortal, so she planted a hard kick on the metal behind. “Back here metal head!” she taunted.   
  
The creature immediately turned on its heels but it didn’t even have the time to lift the sword to attack the warrior once more - with the chakram in her hand, Xena sliced through the metal neck as if she was cutting a mortal man’s throat.   
  
With another enemy down, Xena looked around and saw Ares was still fighting his ancient enemy and nine metal statues were still standing. Seeing five of them were all lined up near the table, still putting extra binds around the Gods, she had an idea. A devilish grin formed on her lips as she once more picked up the chakram and sent it flying through the night.   
  
The round weapon cut right through one of the statues and them another and two more, before the last creature evaded it, letting it pass by and sink into a nearby tree.   
  
“Shit!” the warrior woman cursed, realizing her prized weapon was not returning. Pulling the sword out of the scabbard, she prepared to face the metal figure that had avoided the chakram, and now headed her way.   
  
The metal creation of Hephaestus had a sword of it’s own and it was quick to flash it out in front of the Warrior Princess. It sliced first at the woman’s ribs and then lower, just below her waist, and both times Xena parried the attack with her own blade.   
  
Gabrielle watched as her friend fought against the statue, barely holding up against the strength of the metal creature, and backing up to slippery dark rock formations just to the east of where the wedding banquet had been taking place.   
  
Praying Xena would come out victorious, the bard did what she could to help out in the fight - she ran around the main table, around which the Gods were trapped, and walked up to the tree where the chakram was trapped. Reaching up, she pulled it out with some effort and then quickly returned to the table. Standing by the side of the Goddess of Wisdom, she used Xena’s round weapon to free her and Athena immediately went to her father, to make sure he was all right, after being hit with his own deflected thunderbolt.   
  
From the corner of his eye, Uraeus saw as the little blond bard released Athena and then moved on to do the same to Artemis, just as Ares forced him to back up under his skillful sword moves. It was time to make an exit. “You’ve won for now, Olympians!” he said out loud. “But this war isn’t over yet!” A flash of light totally engulfed him and he vanished into the ether.   
  
Relieved, the God of War sighed before turning his attentions to the statues.   
  
Xena was clashing swords with one of the metal creatures, while another approached her also, while three others were trying to trap once more the Gods Gabrielle had just freed.   
  
Seeing his Princess was doing okay, he turned to the three statues near the table and, grinning viciously, he formed a blue orb of energy in his hand and sent it against them. As it hit target, the statues were blown to pieces, sending metal shreds in all directions and forcing Gabrielle to take cover under the table.   
  
Looking again at where Xena was combating, he saw his Chosen had lost her sword but she managed to deliver a strong high kick to the metal chest of the thing, making it tumble back and break to bits against the rocks. Seeing that the last standing statue prepared to strike at the woman, he willed the chakram to appear in his hand and tossed it through the air.   
  
Xena barely had the time to catch her breath after getting rid of one of the creatures and another was already attacking her, sword in hand. Unharmed, she knew her only option was to escape the assault and planned to jump over the thing, but before she made her move, she heard the whistling sound of the chakram approaching and in an instant the statue’s head came off and the whole thing crumbled.   
  
After the statue fell, she followed the chakram’s return path to Ares and realized he’d been the one to throw it.   
  
Grinning with satisfaction, the God strolled to where his Princess was and placed the chakram on its hook, on the woman’s hip. “Are you all right, my dear?” he asked, gently fondling a raven mane of her hair.   
  
She roughly pulled away and turned to face him, her own body tensing.   
  
For a moment her hard glare almost broke through his cocky façade, but he quickly recovered. “I suppose that means you are… though your mood doesn’t seem to have improved one bit!”   
  
Angrily planting her hands on her hips as she stared him, she said “What do you want, Ares? Haven’t you used me enough? You want to seduce me to another night of passion?” she spat out, still too hurt by what he’d done.   
  
Irritated with her constant accusations, he grabbed her by the shoulders as he spoke. “Why won’t you listen to me, Xena? I did not plan this!”   
  
Just then, Gabrielle reached her friend’s side and seeing the way the God roughly grabbed her friend, she gave him a hard look. “What’s going on here?”   
  
“Nothing of your concern! Go away, Xena and I need to talk.” he quickly replied.   
  
But Xena seemed to disagree. She shook off his hands and stepped away from him. “Let’s get out of here, Gabrielle.” Turning around, she began to walk to where she left her mare, picking her sword from the ground on the way.   
  
Before following on her friend’s track, Gabrielle still gave the God of War a warning glare, hoping he’d get the message and stay away from Xena.   
  
Frustrated, Ares kicked a rock to the firmament and then vanished into the ether, following the example of the other Gods who had gathered there for the flopped celebration, and wishing he knew how to get through to his temptress.   
  
**********   
  
It was dawn when Xena and Gabrielle returned to Meg’s place. They settled Argo in the stable and then entered through the front door, since the establishment was still open for business.   
  
Immediately, several people approached them wanting news of what happened on the hill. Meg was among them and quickly elbowed her way through the others to get near her friends. “Well, what happened, Xena?” she asked, looking at the warrior.   
  
A little worn out, more from another brief encounter with the God of War and the conflicting emotions he managed to arouse in her than from the fight with the strange metal creatures, Xena sighed and passed the ball to her bard friend. “I’m sure Gabrielle will be more than happy to tell you all about it.” she said. “Me, I’m a little tired and I’m going off to bed.” Then, looking down at the blonde she asked “That’s okay with you, right?”   
  
Gabrielle nodded. “Of course I’ll tell them but… are you all right?” she inquired, a little concerned.   
  
Xena forced a faint smile before answering. “Fine. I’m just a little tired, don’t worry.” After that, she turned her back on the small crowd and walked to the room she and Gabrielle shared in the back.   
  
The bard’s eyes followed Xena until she got out of sight and then looked at Meg. “Hope she’s all right.”   
  
“I’m sure she is.” the tramp assured. “We can’t forget her condition - the pregnant girl needs her rest!”   
  
“Right.” Gabrielle agreed. Sometimes she could almost overlook the fact her friend was carrying a child - Xena seemed as strong and active as always when she fought up there on the hill, but it must have taken more out of her than usual. “That’s probably it.”   
  
Meg nodded and placing a hand on the smaller woman’s shoulder, she guided her to the center of the room, so she could tell everyone what happened. There, a chair was placed as a stage and after climbing on it, Gabrielle started her tale.   
  
**********   
  
Up in the ethereal land of the Olympian Gods, Hera walked into the great hall, where her husband sat alone in his majestic throne, deep in meditation. Only guessing what might be his thoughts, the mighty Goddess scowled. “That sure went well…” she taunted, slowly approaching him.   
  
Zeus, pulled out of his thoughts, looked at his Queen.   
  
“It was supposed to show the world the Greek Pantheon strong and united, and look what happened. What a disaster!”   
  
“And I suppose you could have done it better?” he challenged, angry with her. “Are you saying it was my fault?”   
  
“Who knows who’s to blame?” Hera opened her hands before her, showing her helplessness before the matter. “It was a sloppy job… And to the outside world, Olympus must be looking weaker by each day - trouble with foreign Gods, mortals who seem to be stronger than we are, constant quarreling amongst ourselves…”   
  
He sneered. “You talk, but you’re the Queen of quarreling, always looking out for trouble, going after this or that nymph and bothering my mortal son!”   
  
Offended, the Goddess stiffened. “Maybe if you’d put an end to your sexual escapades with everything wearing a skirt and paid more attention to your duties, there would not be so much trouble!”   
  
Irate, Zeus stood up. “I don’t have to stay here and listen to this!” and in a puff of smoke and light he was gone.   
  
In an instant, Hera did the same. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20   
  
When the bard awoke from sleep it was already late in the morning. She stretched some of the numbness away and sat up, pushing her blanket back. Looking to the side, she saw Xena was still in the other narrow bed and by the rhythmic rising and falling of her form, she concluded the warrior still slept. ‘Meg’s right, the pregnancy does take a lot out of her…’ Gabrielle mused as she got out of bed. As quietly as possible, she got dressed and walked out of the room, silently closing the wooden door behind her.   
  
Outside, she yawned and stretched again, before making her way into the kitchen. Her stomach was already rumbling with hunger and the lovely smell coming from there was just too irresistible.   
  
Entering the room, she saw a familiar form sitting at the long wooden table, with the back turned to her as he ate; by his side, his pointed helmet rested on the wooden tabletop.   
  
Meg was going to say something when she saw her come in, but Gabrielle quickly crossed a finger over her own lips, asking for the other woman’s silence. Meg merely nodded in understanding, and waited for the bard to surprise the newly arrived.   
  
Gabrielle sauntered behind the man and swiftly placed both hands covering his eyes, before he could take another spoonful to his mouth. “Guess who?”   
  
He immediately recognized her voice. “Gabrielle!” Joxer turned in his seat and pulled her hands away, so he could look at her. “Hi! Meg told me you and Xena were here. Lucky we ran into each other, hey?”   
  
“Yup!” Gabrielle smiled and took a seat next to him. “How have you been?”   
  
“Great, but you and Xena are the ones with the big news…”   
  
She gave him a questioning look as Meg placed some breakfast before her.   
  
“The baby!” Joxer clarified. “Xena’s having a baby - wow!”   
  
“Tell me about it…” the bard commented as she began to eat.   
  
Looking a little uneasy and incredibly curious, Joxer asked, “So, who’s the father?”   
  
“Er… I suppose you better ask Xena.” Gabrielle replied, making clear to Joxer it was still a big mystery.   
  
“I see…” he mumbled, taking another spoonful of porridge to his mouth. “Still a big secret, uhm? Do you know?”   
  
Meg too was interested and turned her back to the hearth so she could look at the bard.   
  
Gabrielle didn’t really want to get into that and nervously tucked her hair behind her ears. “Well… yeah, I do, but… It’s really up to Xena to reveal that, and I think she doesn’t want to do that right away.”   
  
“Go figure.” Joxer said as he shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe she hasn’t told the father yet and wants to tell him first, is that it?”   
  
Gabrielle replied with a forced smile. “I really can’t say…”   
  
Realizing the bard wasn’t gonna tell anything new, Meg returned to her cooking, but Joxer pressed on.   
  
“Is it Hercules? Xena likes the big guy, right? Or maybe… Autolycus! Or maybe not.” Turning to face Gabrielle, he asked “At least give me a clue! Is it someone I know?”   
  
**********   
  
In the bedroom, the Warrior Princess finally awoke. By the strong light pouring from the window and the chatter of people outside, she realized it was already late in the morning and she’d slept late again. But she didn’t care - she certainly needed her rest these days!   
  
She pulled herself up and reclined against the propped up pillow before pushing the covers a little back as to reveal her abdomen. ‘I’m definitely bigger!’ she thought as she gently ran a hand over her swelling form. The thought of her own child growing inside her made her smile, in spite of all the complications surrounding it.   
  
The mere fact that the baby would be a half-God brought worries to her mind - would the child be normal, or maybe possess an enormous strength like Hercules, or have some other strange power… Either way, she would love her child, but she could sure anticipate the problems that may lie on the road ahead.   
  
The father was another problem… Could she really keep his identity hidden from the baby? And should she? She didn’t really know what was Ares thinking when he used some spell to seduce her and get her pregnant. Maybe he planned to ignore the child while it grew up, only to turn up later and try to make it follow his warrior way, in hopes the child might inherit something of the parents. That’s what the cynical part of her mind said, anyway. And if that was the case, she was pretty sure his plan would fail - she and Gabrielle would be able to give that child enough values to be able to resist the father’s temptations.   
  
But what if that were not the case? What if Ares did plan to make himself known to his child and be a part of its life - did she have the right to keep him away? The child would certainly have the right to meet its own father, especially if he cared enough to be around and even take a part in the child’s education. Could she manage that partnership with the God of War? It would surely be the best, if they could raise their child together…   
  
Immediately, her rational mind kicked in and told her she was daydreaming an impossible fantasy. Ares could never care for her or the child enough to do that. He was a cunning manipulative bastard who’d used her and would do it again if she gave him half a chance.   
  
Resolute, even if heart broken for giving up her fantasy, she got up from the bed and put on her leather battle dress. She was looking for her other pieces of leathered armor under her breastplates when she felt a powerful sensation running through her. Knowing who it was, she turned quickly, her body tensed and her defenses were up. “What do you want?” she asked in a harsh voice, glaring at him as he stood by the door.   
  
Trying his best to ignore the woman’s fierce look, he walked slowly to her. “Talk - I told you before, but you don’t seem to want to listen.” He reached up to caress her cheek but she moved away, and he did not insist.   
  
“I’m not interested in anything you might have to say.” she spat out in a hissing tone. “All you can do is lie!”   
  
“I told you before I don’t need to lie to you, Xena! If I say this child was never a part of a plan to…”   
  
“Can you swear to me you are never gonna try to use our child in one of your schemes?” she asked, looking deep into his brown eyes. “Well can you?” she challenged.   
  
Even though he had not planned the child from the start he had to admit the potential of a child who shared blood with himself and Xena - surely a fine warrior fit to command his armies. Not quite knowing how to answer, he looked away from her blue stare.   
  
“I thought so.” she sneered, taking that as confirmation that he’d planned the whole thing since he demanded a love potion from his sister. She picked up the armor pieces and, pushing him to the side as she passed him, she moved near the bed and put them on. “You are a calculating son of a bitch, Ares, but if you think you can have this child, you are dead wrong!”   
  
He snarled something unintelligible under his breath as he tried to control his anger, and stepped closer to her once again. “Look, just because I can see the potential this child might have, and have given it some thought, it does not mean I planned it all along!”   
  
“Yeah, right!”   
  
“Maybe I was wrong not to tell you about what happened with the potion right away, and I’m sorry.” he said, finding it hard to make the words leave his throat. Confessions of regret were really not his mug of ale! “See, I said it - I’m sorry!” he repeated. “Is that what you want? Will that make you believe me? There!” He snapped his fingers and out of nowhere, dozens of roses materialized in the room, scattering over the floor and the two beds. “A proper formal apology to a woman!” he added, remembering Aphrodite’s advice. “Is this what you want?”   
  
Incredulous, Xena looked over the flowers covering most of the small room. A moment later, she looked back at him. “You’re really a fool, Ares.” she said with a scowl. “You think you can win me over with flowers? What kind of an idiot do you think I am? Just get lost and don’t show you’re face around me again!” she added as she laced her boots. Then, looking up at him she went on. “You’ve fooled me into your bed twice lately - it will not happen again.”   
  
Getting enraged, he grabbed the woman by the shoulders and lifted her off the bed. “Why can’t you listen to me?” he growled.   
  
“Because you’re a manipulative jerk and I will never allow you to have this child in your fold!”   
  
Fuming, he tightened his grip on her shoulders. “You stop that Xena or I’ll…”   
  
“You’ll what?” she challenged, interrupting the God. “Are you gonna hit me now that all else failed?”   
  
Realizing he was getting out of line, he released her and stepped back, calming himself down a little. “Of course not. I…” He did not want to apologize again, so he left his sentence unfinished. “Tell me what can I do to prove it to you. What do you want from me, Xena?” he asked, powerlessly letting his arms fall along his body.   
  
Looking at him, she sighed, a little sad as she thought of things that would never be. “Unfortunately, Ares, what I want from you, you can never give me. And if you could, I could never accept it.” Then, she turned her back on him and walked out of the room, closing the door behind.   
  
Alone in the small room, the War God pondered in her enigmatic answer, still ringing in his hear, and in a shimmer of blue light he vanished, taking all the flowers with him. Behind, only the sweet scent remained.   
  
**********   
  
She walked away from the bedroom and went straight into Meg’s kitchen, guessing that’s where she would find Gabrielle - the bard usually had the appetite of a wolf and she doubted she could resist the wonderful smell coming from there. As soon as she crossed the door, the two people sitting at the table turned their heads towards her.   
  
“Good morning sleepyhead!” Gabrielle playfully greeted.   
  
Joxer speedily jumped from his seat and walked the short distance between them so he could put his arms around the warrior woman, giving her a tight hug. “Xena - great to see you!” He pulled back from her and let his eyes roll over her form - he could see the slight changes already showing on her body. “Congratulations on the little baby.” he said, pointing at her belly. Then, looking back up into her eyes, he added, “You look absolutely gorgeous!”   
  
His kindness managed to get her to smile, even though she was still disturbed by her previous encounter with Ares. “Thanks, Joxer. Nice to see you too.”   
  
Both of them walked to the table and sat down, one on each side of Gabrielle.   
  
Still curious, Joxer leaned over the table so he could see Xena beyond the blonde. “Gabby here is making a secret of it… Will you tell me who the father is?”   
  
Tensing a little, the Warrior Princess took a bit of food from Gabrielle’s plate and put it in her mouth, just to entertain her stomach until her own meal arrived. “Maybe later, Joxer…”   
  
A little disappointed, he moved back again and returned to his mental exercise of guessing who the father was. Fortunately, now he kept his ideas to himself.   
  
By her side, Gabrielle quickly realized there was more bothering her friend then Joxer’s nosiness. She turned a little to her and placed a hand over her arm. “Are you all right, Xena? You seem upset.”   
  
“It’s nothing.” the dark-haired woman replied, without facing the bard. “I had a visitor in my room…”   
  
“Who?” Joxer innocently inquired.   
  
Xena gave no answer but Gabrielle easily figured who it was. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21   
  
Strife was still basking in the afterglow of their pleasure when the woman rolled from his side and sat up on top of him. The view he had of her beautiful naked body brought a smile to his lips. He reached up with his hand to cup one round breast, but she slapped him away, bringing an annoyed frown from him. “Hey!” he protested, caressing the hurt spot with his other hand.   
  
“Not now - let’s talk business.” Dinah said, planting both hands on his pale chest as she leaned over him, letting her dark blond locks fall down to frame her face. “Has your uncle shown any interest in meeting me yet?”   
  
He shook his head a little. “No - he’s too busy fussing around Xena…”   
  
“That bitch disregards him completely for years, why does he still bother?”   
  
The God shrugged, not really knowing what to say. He didn’t know why his uncle wanted Xena so bad, only that he did. He was obsessed with the Warrior Princess. “I think we just have to find a way for you to catch his attention somehow.”   
  
“How?” she asked, more than a little eager to get a chance to impress the God of War with her battle skills.   
  
“Well,” he started, scratching his head a little and rolling his eyes as he tried to come up with some bright idea, “the army you have is not that big, so I suppose the secret is in choosing a significant, although small target.”   
  
She sat up again, with a puzzled frown. “Significant but small? Like I know what you mean by that!”   
  
The scrawny God smiled. “Don’t worry. I promised I’ll help you get in my uncle’s good books, and I will - I’ll find you a good target. But when you become the leader of his army, don’t forget who helped you get there.”   
  
She grinned on top of him, before lowering herself back down on his chest. “Oh, I won’t…” she said into his flesh, before she nibbled on his pale skin.   
  
**********   
  
The afternoon was warm and lazy, and there weren’t that many customers around. Meg herself had gone out with some of her girls to get stuff from the market, and left the red-haired in charge of the place.   
  
Sitting in a darkened spot at the corner table with her chair tipped against the wooden wall, the Warrior Princess sipped fruit juice and watched as her best friend, up on a bench, entertained the few people in the room.   
  
She gestured dramatically and emphasized each word with facial expressions and different tones to her voice. The people around her seemed fascinated and could not take their eyes off the storyteller as she recounted the adventure that happened when Aphrodite, jealous of the attention Xena was getting, enchanted one of Gabrielle’s scrolls in a way that what was written on it, became the truth. The bard told how what, at first, appeared to be a gift, quickly turned into a curse with Gods losing their powers, barbarians rampaging across the land and the Warrior Princess traveling all over the place before she returned to Gabrielle’s side and solved the whole mess.   
  
Xena found it particularly interested when Gabrielle explained to her audience how she and the God of War finally found something in common - their admiration for the Warrior Princess.   
  
When the tale finally came to its conclusion, the patrons enthusiastically applauded the bard, helped her get down from her improvised little stage and offered to buy her a drink.   
  
Xena saw Gabrielle sitting at a table with the strangers and amicably chat with them for a while, paying particular attention to what a traveler had to say. From that distance, the warrior could not tell what they were talking about, but Gabrielle sure seemed interested.   
  
A while later, when the traveler left, Gabrielle walked to Xena’s table, pulled out a chair and sat down, facing the other woman.   
  
“That was quite a performance you put up there.” Xena commented.   
  
Taking that as a compliment, Gabrielle smiled. “Thanks - I think they liked it.”   
  
“I liked it too.”   
  
Obviously eager to say something, Gabrielle didn’t ask for a more detailed opinion about her tale from Xena and moved to another subject. “You know that guy I was talking with just now?”   
  
Xena nodded, remembering the traveler that seemed to have captured her younger friend’s attention. “What about him?”   
  
“Well, he just came from Epidamnus, a village just…”   
  
“I know where it is.” Xena interrupted. “Not too far from here actually.”   
  
“Right.” Gabrielle agreed with a nod. “He said that in just a few days there’ll be a story telling contest there and I was wondering…”   
  
The warrior smiled, guessing her friend’s question. “You want to go?”   
  
“Yeah - can we? I mean, if you’re tired and wanna hang around here for a while longer, I understand.” she quickly added. “With the baby and all, you need your rest and I’m sure there’ll be other contests… but if you’re okay, I’d really like to go.”   
  
“Let’s pack then!” Xena declared, standing up. “We can leave at dawn.”   
  
The bard’s smile broadened and she gave Xena a friendly pat on the arm. “Thanks - I’m sure it’ll be lots of fun!”   
  
They left to their room together and started getting their belongings ready, so when they went to bed that night they were all set to go. At the crack of dawn, they got up, said their goodbyes to Meg and Joxer, and got on the road to Epidamnus.   
  
**********   
  
After two days of traveling, they entered the road leading straight to Epidamnus. It was only a large dirt path and those days it seemed to have a lot more use than it was conceived to receive and Gabrielle wondered if it was always like that now, or if that was only because of the storytelling contest taking place over the next two days.   
  
Along the road they already met several bard rehearsing their best poems and hymns to the Gods, while others preferred to make a secret of the story they were going to tell, for fear some other contender might steal it.   
  
The whole deal amused Xena, but Gabrielle took it just as serious as all the other poets heading to Epidamnus. She too practiced her rhymes and tried to make up her mind about which story to tell - although she knew it was going to be one about the Warrior Princess.   
  
As Argo paced slowly along the road, Gabrielle rustled to the saddlebags carrying her scrolls, picking each out in turn. She unrolled another and ran her eyes quickly over the writing to identify it.   
  
“How about his one?” the blonde asked, looking up to her friend on horseback, who kept her eyes on a pair of travelers a little ahead of them - they appeared to come for the contest too. “It’s the Solstice tale, about King Silvas and the orphans… Do you remember that?”   
  
“Yes.” the warrior said flatly.   
  
“It’s a good fun one, right?”   
  
Xena repeated. “Yes.”   
  
“Then again…” the bard wrinkled her nose and rolled the scroll again, placing it back on the moving mount’s saddlebag. “It might be too… light.” She dug into the bags again and brought out another one, and took a look. “Ah, this one might be better.” she said with a smile. “It’s about Anteus and Icus. Remember that? It might be more powerful to the audience, with the one God they worshipped and Maell’s death in the end… What do you thing?”   
  
“It’s a good one too. I’m sure everyone will find hilarious the part about the nut bread…” the warrior chuckled, still with her eyes on the road.   
  
Gabrielle scowled at her friend. “Ah, ah - very funny.” she said sarcastically. “I think I might leave that particular bit out!”   
  
With a pull on her mare’s leather reins, Xena halted Argo and froze, her head tilting a little as she listened.   
  
Puzzled, the bard stopped too and looked up at her friend. “I didn’t know you felt so strongly about the literary accuracy of my tales, but if that’s the case I think…”   
  
“Shh!” Xena commanded, placing a finger before her lips. “Listen.”   
  
Gabrielle quieted down and tried to make out something besides the normal sounds of the woods surrounding the forest and the talk of the other travelers further down the road. Finally, she thought she heard a muffled strong sound, followed soon by another and another. It seemed to be getting closer. “What is it?” she whispered to Xena.   
  
The warrior dismounted and cautiously pulled out her sword. “I dunno… but you better get behind me.” As Gabrielle did so and got her Amazon staff ready, Xena turned to point on the side of the road where centenary trees grew, hiding all behind them.   
  
Gabrielle swallowed the lump on her throat and prepared for whatever might come - she didn’t have to wait for long.   
  
As two huge hands appeared in the middle of the foliage, the trees parted and were soon upturned and thrown to the ground, revealing a one-eyed giant who roared at the travelers on the road. “Food!”   
  
Spooked, Argo ran off, as did the people who were ahead of Xena. The travelers who were coming close behind them froze and screamed, getting the creature’s attention.   
  
Turning to the frightened trio who were coming a little behind the golden mare, the Cyclops grinned and chose the chubbiest of them. “You’ll make a good appetizer!”   
  
The man shrieked in panic and, seeing no way to escape such a horrid fate, he passed out. His two companions fled screaming.   
  
Although amused by the coward humans, the Cyclops quickly returned his attention to his next meal - the man on the ground. He reached down and picked the guy up, but a sharp pain on his wrist made him drop the man and look at the hurt spot. There, a large cut bled freely.   
  
Angered, the Cyclops started looking for the attacker when he heard a woman’s voice say “Down here!” Looking down, he saw the leather-clad figure standing with a golden ring on her hand. Behind her, a smaller woman moved away to go to the man the Cyclops had just dropped.   
  
“Come and get me!” the warrior shouted and ran a little down the road, to take the creature away from Gabrielle.   
  
Raging, the Cyclops followed. “I’m gonna crush you like a bug!”   
  
Kneeling by the side of the man, Gabrielle checked him for broken bones or severe wounds, but he seemed to be doing all right. She could only spot some bruises and a cut on his forehead. Nothing to be alarmed. She pulled the man’s head on his lap to make him comfortable and then looked down the road, to where Xena was fighting the Cyclops, running around to escape his stomping and kicking and always protecting her abdomen each time she had to take a fall. ‘She’s protecting the baby.’   
  
When she saw and opening, Xena launched her chakram, aiming at the Cyclops eye, planning to blind him just like she’d done with the one lurking not too far from Amphipolis. It was too late that she realized his foot was coming straight for her - she closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact.   
  
“Xena!” Gabrielle shouted, seeing her friend was about to be hit.   
  
But before the giant foot made contact with the Warrior Princess’ body, a loud thunder was heard and from the woods a bolt of energy jolted and it struck the Cyclops in the chest, instantly reducing him to cinder.   
  
Although a little shocked, Xena quickly straightened herself and put her sword back in the sheath. In an instant, Gabrielle was at her side.   
  
“Xena, are you all right? Did he hit you?” the bard asked, worryingly looking the other woman over.   
  
“No, I’m fine. It happened before he could touch me.” Xena told her.   
  
Sure that Xena wasn’t hurt, Gabrielle turned and looked at the scattered dark ashes that used to be the Cyclops. “What exactly happened?”   
  
The warrior sighed, looking deep into the woods, knowing her mentor was there although not visible to the human eye. “Ares.”   
  
A little defensively, Gabrielle turned quickly to the woods. “Where?”   
  
“Never mind, let’s just go get Argo.” She gave Gabrielle a little shove to urge her down the road, and the bard obliged. Then, looking back, Xena whispered to the woods. “Thank you.”   
  
As she turned her attention back to the road, a familiar voice echoed in her mind, remaining inaudible to everyone else. “You’re welcome, my dear.”   
  
She tried to shake the feelings his powerful presence caused in her and whistled to the mare, who came trotting back to her. ‘What in Hades does he want? Make me believe he gives a damn about the child or me? It would be great if he did…’ she mused, but quickly shook the pleasant though out of her mind. ‘If he did it’s only because he plans to use this baby as his warrior!’   
  
**********   
  
A few days later, when the sun was just beginning to come up over the horizon, Xena and Gabrielle walked down the road leaving Epidamnus with Argo following close behind, led by a long leather rein.   
  
Marking her steps with the tapping of her staff on the ground, Gabrielle wore a proud smile on her lips.   
  
Noticing her friend’s expression, Xena smiled too. “Happy?”   
  
“Yup!” Gabrielle quickly replied. “And you should be too.”   
  
“I am. I am very proud you, you did a great job there and deserved to win the contest.” she praised.   
  
Gabrielle shook her head a little. “Not that! The way you freed Celesta from Sisyphus impressed everyone even more than the way Zeus battled the Titans! People prefer the tale of a mortal doing great deeds than that of Gods using their powers. They can relate more to it.”   
  
“No, you just tell it a lot better.” Xena disagreed.   
  
Shrugging, Gabrielle fixed her eyes on the road. “You can say what you want, but you and I both know the truth - the bard is important but the tale is what truly matters.” 


	23. Chapter 23

~ Gifts ~   
  
  
  
Part 9   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 22   
  
From the small burning houses, columns of dark smoke billowed towards the cloudy sky, leaving the air thick and heavy. Screaming for mercy, the villagers ran in every direction as they tried to escape the fury of the unknown marauders.   
  
They came at the crack of dawn, when most people still slept, and riding their powerful horses they wielded flaming torches to put everything ablaze. Now, they merely waited outside, laughing at the destruction they were causing and waiting for the folks as they were burned out of their homes, forced to flee to the exterior. Outside, the warriors with their swords chased them out of the village or killed them, if they felt like it, or because some feeble attempt of resistance was made.   
  
After a while, it became clear the leader of the band of raiders was a beautiful woman on top of a brown mare. Up on her mount, with locks of dark-blond hair whipping across her face, she smiled at the unfolding of the plan that would take her another step closer to her goal.   
  
Looking over the village, she saw most buildings were already being consumed in the inferno she started and the bodies of many villagers lay mutilated on the ground, the odor of their blood mixing with the smoke of the fire. At one end of the main street, she saw a woman fall to her knees before the small temple, and desperately throw her hands up to the sky. “Oh, mighty Athena, won’t you come to the aid of your poor servants?” she cried.   
  
But from behind the woman, a very large warrior came, carrying a curved sword in his right hand. He circled around the woman before he pierced her right through the stomach, so he could look her in the eye as she drew her last breaths. “If Athena comes,” the warrior taunted, “you will not be around to see it!”   
  
Dinah touched her mount’s flanks with the heels of her boots and guided the animal closer to the temple. “Rogan!” she called to the large warrior.   
  
He turned his head and offered his commander a warrior salute.   
  
“Tear it down!” the woman ordered, pointing at the temple.   
  
In a moment, ropes were placed around the thin columns holding up the building of cult and powerful horses pulled them until the whole structure collapsed.   
  
Just then, a flash of light shone next to Dinah’s mare, and a sinister laughter was heard. The animal spooked a little, but the rider was able to keep control.   
  
“Strife.” Dinah greeted with a nod, looking at the God who had just materialized next to her. She dismounted and immediately moved in for a kiss, which the leather-clad God was more than willing to accept. When they parted, the woman gestured to the crumbled temple. “It’s done - I attacked a village devoted to Athena and destroyed the Goddess’ temple. Will Ares want to meet me now?”   
  
“That, I dunno. You can never really tell with unc…” Strife said. “But I’m sure it will at least get his attention.”   
  
Smiling, Dinah placed another kiss on his thin lips. “I’m on the right track then?”   
  
“We are on the right track - keep that in mind, babe!” he reminded her.   
  
“Right, that’s what I meant.”   
  
“Good.” He ran his tongue over his lips as he took another look at the destruction around them. “I’m gonna tell unc about this!” and he vanished in a flash.   
  
**********   
  
In the large gloomy throne room of his fortress, the God of War sprawled in his seat, dangling one leg on the side and holding a wine cup in his hand. He was bored, listening to Discord report about her disastrous attempt to steal a pirate from Poseidon’s service - could she ever do anything right? He sighed, taking a sip of his drink, trying to ignore the apologetic speech of the minor Goddess who walked back and forth before him, and thinking of the more pressing problem occupying his mind - Xena and her stubbornness.   
  
The flickering light of the torches reflected off Discord’s reddened lips as she paced in front of the large throne, trying to come up with good excuses to justify her failure - even with her uncle’s army at her service, she had not succeeded in making a simple mortal forsake the God of the Sea and turn to the God of War. She was so enthralled in her own words she did not notice Ares’ attentions were elsewhere.   
  
As Ares took another sip of his wine, a flash of light glowered right next to where Discord was standing and Strife materialized, already wearing a smile on his whitish face. “Hi unc!” He greeted the more powerful God with a wave.   
  
Sitting up straight, Ares acknowledged his presence with a nod, while Discord sneered at him in contempt.   
  
“What are you doing here? Can’t you see Ares and I are busy?” the Goddess said with an unpleasant voice.   
  
“Yeah, I heard…” Strife grinned at her, crossing his arms as he stood before her. “You’ve come to explain how you failed again…”   
  
She cut him off, throwing an energy bolt his way, but he dodged the attack and the stone wall ended up taking the Goddess’ anger. “Shut up, Strife! Like you’ve done much better…”   
  
He smiled proudly and turned to his uncle. “Actually, I have. This warrior I took under my wing…”   
  
“And your something else!” Discord grunted, but then remained silent as she got a hard look from Ares, who was interested in hearing what Strife had to say.   
  
The scrawny God merely ignored her and went on. “Like I said, my warrior has just attacked and leveled a village devoted to Athena and even destroyed a temple of hers!”   
  
The God of War sat up straight and grinned. “Really? Well done, Strife.” he praised, actually surprised his nephew had managed to do something right all by himself. “I’m impressed.” Looking at Discord he said “See if next time you can do as good as him!”   
  
Discord looked away from the War God’s hard stare, depressed for her failure, and at the same time hating Strife for doing good just when she was down.   
  
“Yeah.” the minor God agreed. Then, he faced Ares again. “My warrior is pretty good, unc. Don’t you wanna meet her?”   
  
“Her?” Ares questioned, raising a dark brow.   
  
“Uh-uhm.” Strife nodded. “And she’s a real babe too… Wanna meet her?”   
  
The God of War set his cup aside and stood up. “Maybe later.” he replied, making Strife make a little disappointed sound. “Right now I have more important things to attend to.” And with that, he vanished, leaving his two apprentices alone.   
  
“More important…” Strife ranted to himself. “Bet it has to do with the Warrior Princess…” He was preparing to leave, but seeing Discord standing there, looking so down, he couldn’t lose the opportunity to make fun of her. He gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder and spoke in a paternalizing manner. “Don’t worry Discord, I’m sure you’ll do something right some time.”   
  
Raging, Discord turned and punched him so hard the lean God was sent flying across the throne room, smashing against the far stone wall. With the impact, a decorative shield ended up from falling from its hook and it dropped right on Strife’s head.   
  
The God whimpered in pain and sat up. As he looked at Discord he saw she had transported herself to stand right before him and formed a fireball in her hand, as she looked down on him with a scowl.   
  
“Take this!” Discord growled as she launched the fireball at him.   
  
But Strife vanished from there before he was hit, leaving the Goddess alone.   
  
**********   
  
Later that evening, Cassandra returned to her master’s fortress, after leading the worship in a nearby temple. Many warriors had come that day, asking for the God of War’s protection before they headed up north to fight the barbarians - surely they were planning a great battle there and that would leave Ares very pleased.   
  
Sitting at her desk, she looked over letters and reports from various temples dedicated to the War God, but soon put them aside. She was tired and felt a strong headache coming her way, so decided all that stuff could wait until next morning. None of it seemed that important anyway…   
  
She reclined back in her chair, closing her eyes for a moment, trying to relax. However, the sparkling radiance of a God’s arrival soon interrupted her rest.   
  
“It’s not fair!” Discord ranted, roughly crossing her arms as she stood before the High Priestess.   
  
Cassandra sighed and sat up straight, before opening her eyes to look at the minor Goddess. “What’s not fair, Discord?” she asked with a weary voice, not that interested in what the answer would be.   
  
Discord shoved some of the parchments aside and sat on the edge of the Priestess’ desk. “I’ve been leading Ares’ army for a while, and quite successfully, I might add,” she pointed out, “whilst Strife did nothing but screw up!”   
  
“I thought you’d be pleased with that.”   
  
“I was! But now… I kinda messed up in this little thing I was doing and Strife got some fighting bitch of his to destroy a temple of Athena so…”   
  
“So the tables have turned?” Cassandra guessed.   
  
“Yes!” the Goddess whined. “Just when I was scoring major points with Ares, this happens and all the praises go to Strife, as if all that happened before doesn’t matter.”   
  
Not really feeling like putting up with Discord’s complaints, Cassandra stood up and circled around the desk. “Well, I’m sure you’ll come up with something to invert the course of things again.” she said. “Lord Ares is quite aware of your capabilities, as well as Strife’s.”   
  
The Goddess sneered. “As if Strife has any capabilities!”   
  
The Priestess repressed a smirk. “I have to go now, Discord.” Cassandra said, already heading for the door. “Cheer up, I’m sure you’ll get an idea soon.” She walked out and closed the door behind.   
  
Alone in the room, Discord sighed, not really feeling very inspired in ways to outshine Strife.   
  
She jumped down from the desk and sat on Cassandra’s chair before she carelessly began to run her eyes over the reports spread there. Nothing seemed that interesting or with the potential for her to turn it into a shining victory, until she saw a letter from a temple Priest about the arrival to Greece of women of a Libyan Amazon tribe.   
  
As her mind started plotting, a grin slowly took over the Goddess’ reddened lips. “I smell trouble!” she said to the air.   
  
**********   
  
In the ethereal Olympus, the War God tested a new sword forged by Hephaestus, slashing through the air as he as he cut down to pieces unreal foes. Satisfied with the new weapon, he held it up before him and grinned as he inspected the faultless blade. “Wonderful…” he said to himself before he put down the sword. ‘Hephaestus might be a jerk, but he sure knows his business. My army can sure use a couple of hundred like this.” the God thought as he walked back to a large cushioned chair.   
  
After seating down, he picked up a goblet from the side table and held it up, examining the color of the liquid inside by the light of a candle.   
  
As he took the goblet to his lips to drink, a glow of sparkles shone behind him and immediately a pair of slender hands settled on his shoulders and began a rough massage.   
  
“Hello, Ares.” Discord greeted as she rubbed his shoulders. “I have a little idea in mind that might please you.”   
  
He drank some of the sweet nectar and then set the goblet back on the table. “I was wondering when you’d come up with something to even up with Strife’s score.” Ares commented, ignoring the little snicker coming from behind him as he mentioned his nephew’s name. The competition between his two apprentices was usually actually good - it made them all the more wicked! He reached for her wrist and roughly pulled her to stand in front of him. “What do you have in mind?”   
  
She grinned placed both hands on the armrests of his chair, one on each side, as she leaned over him. “I was at the fortress and happened to stumble on some reports from your temples.”   
  
“And?”   
  
“I read something of interest there… It seems the Amazons of Libya had some trouble in their homeland and moved here, to join with their Greek sisters or something.”   
  
“And?” Ares insisted one more.   
  
Discord’s grin took on a more mischievous contour. “It seems the reunion is not going as friendly as planned - there’s some problem with the power balance right now.”   
  
Straightening up in his sit, the God of War too began to see the potential of the situation and the corner of his lip curled a little. “It seems like the perfect place for you to be and put your talents to good use.”   
  
“That’s what I thought.” the Goddess agreed. “Can I count on your support if needed?”   
  
He nodded. “Of course. A war between Amazon tribes will certainly be an interesting thing to watch!”   
  
Happy with her brother’s response Discord picked up his goblet and took it to his lips for him to drink. “Wonderful.” She was sure she could do a lot better than Strife and regain the War God’s favor.   
  
**********   
  
It was very early in the morning and the sun still hung low in the pale sky. In the forest, the dew damped the green leafs of the trees and glittered under the soft rays of light.   
  
Already up for a pair of hours, the Amazon woman stalked a prey through the woods, keeping against the wind to make sure the animal did not catch her scent. The hunt seemed to be the only pleasure she had these days, since she moved to Greece. Living under Ephiny’s command and following Melosa’s peaceful legacy was certainly not the best suited life for a hot-blooded warrior Queen as herself. However, she had to resign to her fate - her own village had been completely destroyed and she and her people forced to take the hospitality of the Greek tribe, and eventually become a part of it. It didn’t please her, but what could she do? Most of her subjects seemed to be happy as they integrated in the new tribe and willing to accept Ephiny’s rule, so…   
  
Trying to keep the bad thoughts off her mind, she concentrated back in the hunt and set her eyes on the prey. When she saw an opportunity, she armed her bow and prepared, then, at the right time, she released the arrow and watched as he cut through the air towards the animal.   
  
Amoria followed the projectile with her eyes, but instead of sinking into the animal’s flesh, the arrow stopped when a hand formed from the thin air and wrapped its fingers around the wooden shaft.   
  
Spooked, the animal ran off and, just as startled as her prey, Amoria jumped to her feet and quickly pulled the sword from the sheath on her back. “Who are you?” she demanded, walking slowly towards the woman who now stood there, with an arrogant smirk on her face. She didn’t quite know what to make of her, but since she was clearly a warrior, the Amazon kept her sword ready.   
  
“Let’s just say I’m the answer to your prayers.” Discord said, tapping the arrow against her hip.   
  
Amoria looked confused and maintained her cautious defensive stance. “What’s that supposed to mean?”   
  
“An Amazon warrior Queen, forced to live under Ephiny’s pitiful rule - that’s hardly a life worth living, is it?” Discord spiked her. “Bet you would much rather lead these women yourself, bring out in them their combatant spirit once more.”   
  
By now, the mortal woman figured she was addressing a Goddess and did not question how she knew all those things. “Ephiny is the rightful Queen here.”   
  
“Ah, but that could change!” Discord stated, pointing with the arrow at the Amazon.   
  
“You mean the royal challenge? It wouldn’t work…”   
  
The Goddess frowned, almost a little disappointed. “And why not? Are you saying you can’t defeat Ephiny?”   
  
“Of course I can!” the Libyan reacted, raising her voice a little. The calmer, she went on. “It would also take some support from the other women if I want to rule them after killing Ephiny, and that I don’t have. The Greeks would never support me and my own are so pleased here that they might side with the local sisters too.”   
  
“Uhm… I see your problem.” Discord said, scratching her own chin with the sharp tip of the arrow. “But I think I can fix that - I bet I can end the Libyans’ satisfaction with Ephiny’s rule in a way they’ll be begging for you to challenge her!”   
  
“How?” Amoria questioned, her sword already lowered and quite interested in what the Goddess had to say.   
  
Discord’s face lit up in a mischievous grin. “Let’s just say that causing discord is my specialty! I’ll come to speak to you again soon…” and with those words, Discord melted into the ether, leaving the arrow behind, magically floating mid air.   
  
Amazed, the Amazon stared at the projectile for a moment, before she reached out and picked it in her hand. “Amazing…” She looked around to try to spot the Goddess, but there was no sign of her - confirmation she did possess powers beyond the mortals’ reach.   
  
Satisfied, Amoria grinned. ‘Your time is near Ephiny!’   
  
Without any visible results from her hunt, she returned to the village, anxious for Discord’s next visit. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23   
  
After a soft bend on the road they were traveling, Xena guided the mare off the path, through the trees and into the green woods. Behind her, Gabrielle followed. The afternoon was coming to an end and they decided to make camp in a pleasant spot the Warrior Princess knew, instead of continuing for the couple of hours of light the day still had to offer. For a little while, they moved in silence towards the sound of running water, until they stopped on a small clearing, just by the side of a clear stream.   
  
“This is it!” the older woman announced, encompassing the surroundings in a wide gesture.   
  
Gabrielle turned around, looking at the place and smiling a little. “It is indeed very nice.” the bard said, agreeing with the description her friend had made of the spot, a little earlier that day. “Shall we camp here?”   
  
Xena dismounted and patted Argo’s neck. “Yup. We spend the night here and in the morning we get back on the road. With any luck, we’ll be at the village I told you about in a couple of days.”   
  
“And that’s where you’re gonna pick up your new clothing?”   
  
“Yeah, that’s right. It should be ready by now, and Gods know I need it!” She arched her back a little, emphasizing even more the stretched leather covering her swelling abdomen. “I won’t fit in this for much longer!”   
  
The bard chuckled and nodded in agreement, at the same time putting down her staff and pack. “It is starting to be quite obvious…”   
  
Xena removed Argo’s saddle and bridle and let the animal go to the stream to drink. Then, she took a rag from the saddlebags, soaked it in the water, and began to run it over the animal’s golden coat, getting a thank you nuzzle in return.   
  
“You like that, uhm?” the warrior said, continuing with her ministration.   
  
As she started a fire at the center of the clearing, Gabrielle turned so she could keep Xena in her line of vision. “Have you thought about names yet?”   
  
“Names?” She gave Gabrielle a questioning look. “What names?”   
  
“Names for the baby! You know, if it’s a girl it’s gonna be called this and if it’s a boy it’s gonna be called that… That sort of names.”   
  
“Oh.” Xena turned back to Argo. “Not really… I think I’ll want to look at the child and decided then.”   
  
The bard scowled at her friend’s answer and returned her attention to the starting fire. “Figures.” she grumbled in a low voice, which did not escape the Warrior Princess’ sharp hearing.   
  
“But don’t worry, Gabrielle.” Xena added. “When I decide, you’ll be the first to know!”   
  
The bard was going to respond with something ironic but a burst of light near the Warrior Princess silenced her, and made her turn her head back to where her friend was with the mare.   
  
The War God stood just ahead of Xena, who had turned her back on Argo and faced him with a hard glare and a tense stance. He grinned, trying to lighten the mood. “Don’t I get a say in our child’s name?” he said, reaching to the woman’s leather-clad belly and looking down at her enlarged form.   
  
“Don’t touch me!” she snarled, slapping his hand away and stepping back a little to get some distance between them. Feeling more comfortable now he wasn’t so close, she crossed her arms and looked into his eyes. “What do you want, Ares?”   
  
He did his best to ignore her harsh tone and rested both hands on the hilt of the sword hanging at his hip. “I told you before, but you don’t seem to listen… I want to talk, Xena.”   
  
“You’re the one who doesn’t seem to listen!” she said, pointing an accusing finger at the God. “I’ve got nothing to say to you and I’m not interested in what you might have to say to me.”   
  
“But Xena…”   
  
“Final!” the raven-haired woman shouted. Then, she turned to her younger friend who still crouched by the campfire. “I’m going for a walk, Gabrielle. I’ll come back when things here aren’t so… stinky.” Her eyes drifted to Ares as she said the last word and then she turned her back and walked away, disappearing into the woods.   
  
Gabrielle heard a long miserable sigh behind her and turned, seeing Ares looking down at the tip of his boot as he powerlessly kicked some dirt around.   
  
“Stubborn!” he mumbled to himself, before looking up at the young woman. He saw her staring back at him with puzzled green eyes and he tried to regain his arrogant posture, forcing a smug grin. “She’s really pissed, isn’t she?”   
  
Gabrielle kept poking the fire as she talked. “With good reason, no? What you’ve done…”   
  
“No!” he harshly interrupted, taking step in the bard’s direction.   
  
For a moment there, Gabrielle feared he was coming to beat her, but he stopped and kept on talking.   
  
“I did not plan the potion thing - you know that!” he repeated once again, pointing at the blond woman. “And of course I did not know about the child. Now I might even think it’s a good thing, which I’m still not completely sure that I do, but that does not mean I planned it!” Not used to excusing himself before mere mortals, the God of War felt incredibly uncomfortable just then, laying out his justifications before Xena’s best friend. He straightened his shoulders and tightened a grip around the metal hilt of his sword. “Anyway… she hasn’t heard the last of me or this subject.” he said, letting his eyes drift n the direction his temptress had taken. “We still need to talk!” And with those last words, thousands of intense bright sparkles formed out of nothing and danced around him, as he disappeared in a puff of light and smoke.   
  
Gabrielle still stared puzzled at the place where he stood moments before, wondering about the authenticity of Ares’ words. Could she really believe the God of War? He was a scheming liar… But what if he was telling the truth? Couldn’t it be possible? She certainly had the feeling Ares had not planned to use the famous potion to possess Xena - at least that’s what appeared to her from her little talk with Discord, at the time her friend got pregnant. That would annul the possibility of Ares having planned for the child, and it was perfectly plausible he would not immediately know it was his own baby when he discovered Xena’s pregnancy…   
  
Indeed, if Ares were actually being truthful, the Warrior Princess would be acting quite unfair towards him…   
  
She shook her head, not knowing what to make of the whole situation and turned her attention back to the campfire. To her surprise, she saw the stick she’d been using as a poker had caught flames and burned up almost to her hand. Franticly, she shook it in the air, trying to put out the fire, but it only burned more vividly. “Damn!” Gabrielle cursed. Trying a different approach, she sunk the burning stick on the ground and immediately the flames were stifled by the dirt and died out, making the bard sigh in relief.   
  
**********   
  
The warrior walked for a while, until she felt she was at a safe distance from the campsite where she left Ares and Gabrielle. She strolled to a fallen log and sat down, looking up to the sky for a moment as she realized the night was beginning to settle in.   
  
In front of her, a shower of sparkles alerted her for the eminent arrival of a God and she tensed, ready to go into battle if it was necessary. However, in an instant, the newly arrived revealed her identity and the mortal woman relaxed once more. “It’s you…” she mumbled as she eyed the Goddess of Love for a moment, before she let her gaze go down to the grass covering the ground. She hadn’t seen Aphrodite since she told her the identity of her baby’s father and frankly she had no interest in talking to her now. “Go away, Aphrodite, I’m really not in the mood.”   
  
The blond Goddess bit down her lip as she stared at Xena, wondering how mad her brother’s chosen still was. She stepped slowly closer to the warrior and crouched down to be at eye level with her - Xena still didn’t meet her gaze, fixing her eyes on the ground as she picked the bark out of the log she was sitting on.   
  
“He is telling the truth.” the Goddess whispered, noting Xena’s expression changing a little. “I ought to know since it was my potion after all… I know how it was used.”   
  
The Warrior Princess shook her head a little, trying to shut out Aphrodite’s words, trying not to allow herself to believe. She would certainly like to believe, but she hurt enough already. She didn’t need more delusions.   
  
In spite of the silence, Aphrodite could tell Xena was listening and went on. “Please give my bro a chance - he deserves it, Xena.” she pleaded. “He’s really being genuine this time!”   
  
“And what if he’s not?” the mortal snapped, looking up at Aphrodite’s eyes. “I can’t allow him to trick me again and use the child to get me back into his clutches!”   
  
“But Xena…”   
  
“No buts!” she said, interrupting Aphrodite. She got up from the log and stomped away saying “There’s too much at stake here.”   
  
Left behind, the Goddess crossed her arms and sighed. “Pity you didn’t realize yet that it’s your love that’s at stake…” She watched as the raven-haired warrior walked away and disappeared into the woods and then, snapping her fingers, she vanished into the ether.   
  
**********   
  
She woke up slowly, feeling still very tired, as if she’d just been through a hard physical ordeal. The soothing comfort of the soft bed made her feel a bit better. She was still a bit woozy, dreamy, not completely aware of her surroundings. Turning in the silk sheets, she laid with her back down and her eyes still closed, passing her hand gently over her stomach.   
  
Her eyes flung open as she sprang up, sitting in bed and looking down on her body. “The baby!” she said out loud, realizing she was no longer carrying a child. Frantically, she felt her body through the thin white shift she was wearing as her eyes moved around, over the translucent curtain falling from the canopy of the bed, shielding her from some of the light.   
  
Terrified, she got up quickly, stumbling as the sheets tangled in her legs. When she broke free of the curtain’s envelopment, she saw she was in a bedroom, complete with a beautiful crib by the side of the bed.   
  
Her mind raced as she tried to make reason of it all - had she been hurt in some way and had a miscarriage she did not remember? The simple though of it made her heart heavy. ‘No, I can’t lose my baby.’ she tried to convince herself. If it were so, why would she be in that room, with a crib by the side of her bed? Maybe some strange thing happened to her and she’d been unconscious for such a long time that her baby had already been born…   
  
Hopeful, she stepped closer to the crib and placed her hand on the tiny sky-blue sheets there, making it all swing a little. ‘These sheets have been slept in.’ she realized, hoping something inexplicable had indeed happened and her baby was alive and well.   
  
As she still stared into the tiny bed, she heard the door creak a little, as someone pushed it in slowly, opening just a small breach. Turning quickly, Xena stared at the door.   
  
Seeing the woman inside was awake, the child slammed the door back and ran in, smiling happily. “You’re awake!” she said as she smashed against Xena, wrapping her tiny arms around her legs.   
  
The Warrior Princess stood still, looking down at the child hugging her. The infant appeared to be three or four years old, with long black hair and eyes of a warm deep brown that seemed all too familiar to her. Without thinking, she caressed the child’s hair. “The baby…” she muttered, hoping to get some information that would shed some light over things.   
  
The child looked up, still smiling at her. “Come!” she said, before taking the woman’s hand in her own and guiding her out of the room.   
  
Xena went along, her heart racing as she wondered about - and feared - what she would encounter.   
  
The little girl took her along a corridor covered with dark carpeting and stopped before an open door, leading into another room.   
  
Peering inside, Xena guessed it was some sort of a sitting room, with cushioned lounge chairs and a small dinning table, all lit by a large chandelier with many candles. On the floor, over a soft pelt, two dolls lay abandoned along with tiny painted wood chairs and table. ‘The girl’s toys.’ Through the window, she saw it was raining outside and near the hearth, on a large chair, someone was sitting quietly with the back turned to where she was standing.   
  
“Look who’s here, daddy!” the girl happily said, walking to the chair before the hearth.   
  
The man sitting there stood up and turned and seeing him, Xena shuddered when her emotions ran loose - never had Ares seemed so… She couldn’t even explain it. The loving in his eyes as he stared back at her, the way he held a tiny newborn baby in his arms… More than that, a happy contentment, almost peaceful, which seemed to surround him as he walked slowly up to her - almost the way she was feeling now, with the shock beginning to fade.   
  
He looked down at the small child, faking a bit of an angry look. “Enyo, you shouldn’t have woken up your mother!” he reprimanded. “She needs her rest after giving birth to your little brother.”   
  
‘Brother!’ the woman thought, a bit astonished when she realized the implications of that - Enyo was their daughter, hers and Ares’. She looked down on the girl seeing she was indeed so much like herself, but with deep brown eyes. ‘How can this be? How can I have two children and remember nothing of it?’ Her eyes moved to the baby in the God’s arms. ‘My son…’   
  
The little girl looked down at her toes, pouting a little because of her father’s scolding, but when he reached down to gently scuffle her hair, she recovered her smile and ran off to sit on the pelt and play with her toys.   
  
Xena kept her eyes shifting from one child to the other, too bewildered to say a word, and Ares interpreted that as a reflection of the fatigue from giving birth to their little son - the birth had not been that easy, and that was why he’d left her alone to rest in the first place.   
  
Gently, he passed the boy into her arms. “Here, you take little Lyceus,” he said, just before he picked her up in his arms, “and I’ll take you.”   
  
Too taken by the whole situation, she offered no resistance as he carried her to the chair where he’d been sitting, by the hearth. “Lyceus…” she repeated, looking at the sleeping baby.   
  
Ares sat her down gently and then went down on one knee by the side of the chair, to be closer to her. “Your brother would have been happy.”   
  
“Yes, he would have.” she agreed. “He’s so perfect…”   
  
Reaching over, Ares caressed her raven hair and then pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly. When he moved back, he let his eyes linger on her blue gaze as she looked back at him. “I love you, Xena… and I’ve never been this happy in my life of millennia.”   
  
She smiled at him feeling in bliss, then looked at the little girl playing on the pelt and the boy sleeping in her arms, and finally back at Ares’ loving eyes. “Things are so perfect here…” The overwhelming feeling of it all made her dizzy and she closed her eyes for a moment.   
  
“Xena.” she heard him call. “Are you alright? Xena.”   
  
**********   
  
“Xena. Xena!”   
  
The warrior sat up quickly, finding herself in a clearing in the woods, on her bedroll and with Gabrielle with both hands on her shoulders, shaking her awake. She blinked once or twice, adjusting to the new reality, before focusing on the bard. “Gabrielle…”   
  
The blonde sat back on her heels. “I’m sorry to wake you, Xena, but it’s getting late and you said you wanted to get on the road early in the morning…”   
  
“Yeah… you did the right thing…” the raven-haired woman said, still sitting still in her bedding, the dream she was having still enduring in her mind.   
  
“Well, I’ll fix you some breakfast, okay?” Gabrielle asked, but got no reply as Xena stared absentmindedly at her own swelling belly. Arching an eyebrow, the bard placed her hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Xena, are you alright?”   
  
“Uhm? Yeah, fine.”   
  
“Are you sure?”   
  
“Yes.” Xena nodded. “Breakfast would be great.” she added, changing the subject.   
  
Gabrielle still found Xena to be acting a little odd, but got up and moved to get the food. “Okay.”   
  
Before the bard had time to get anything done, Xena called her and she looked back at the warrior. “Yes, what is it?”   
  
“My daughter will be called Enyo.” she declared looking down on her stomach as she gently rubbed her hand over it.   
  
“Daughter? How can you know that?” Gabrielle asked, genuinely puzzled. “And just last night you said you wanted to wait before deciding the name…”   
  
“I just know.” the warrior replied in a manner that Gabrielle knew there would be no more enlightenment on the subject at that moment.   
  
“I see… Well, Enyo is a beautiful name…” she said, throwing an intrigued glance at her friend before she returned to the task of fixing breakfast. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24   
  
With the afternoon sun at the beginning of its descent, Taja sat on the porch of an Amazon hut entwining leather straps that would later be turned into a belt. The sounds of several horses arriving made her lift her head from her work to see who was arriving - it was a hunting party who’d been to the borders of the territory on a numerous days trip, that was now returning with the game they’d caught.   
  
Setting the leather she was working on aside, the young Amazon stood up to go meet her newly arrived sisters but, as she was leaving the hut’s porch, she spotted Deros also heading that way and, wearing a wide smile, she immediately changed her direction to go to him. “Deros, hi.” she greeted, after planting a kiss on his cheek.   
  
The man who in years passed had been in the service of the Warrior Princess, had his eyes set on the Amazon hunting party and was a little surprised with Taja’s welcoming. He shifted his look to her and smiled a greeting, just before setting his eyes back on the hunting party. “Hello.”   
  
Following the man’s gaze, she frowned, wondering what was it in the other Amazons that was interesting him so much. “So… what are you doing here, Deros?” she asked casually. “You know, we were supposed to meet later tonight, by the river - did you miss me so much that you couldn’t wait until then?” the young blonde joked, throwing her arms around the man’s neck.   
  
Deros eyed again for a moment. “Actually, no.” he answered as he removed her arms from around him. “I heard an Amazon hunting party had just returned from the territory border, and I wanted to talk to them.” His look shifted back to the women who delivered the produce of their hunt to others, before they went to get some much-deserved rest.   
  
“You want to talk to the hunting party?” Taja couldn’t guess why he’d want to do that, but the mere fact that he didn’t seem the least bit interested in her at the moment was enough to get her slightly mad. “And why’s that, Deros?”   
  
“I’m hoping they might have news of the Princess.”   
  
“What?” The girl’s eyes widened with the anger as she roughly put her hands on her hips and glared at him. She was jealous enough of his former commander as it was, knowing he still held her in high esteem and was quite dedicated to her - he made that very obvious whenever she was around… But knowing she was also on his mind even when she was away - that was a little too much. “You came here to learn about Xena?”   
  
The Warrior Princess’ former scout was going to say something, but Taja had already turned and back on him and marched away into the woods. He shrugged, not really caring - the girl was getting a little on his nerves anyway and a certain distance from her might be a good thing for the time being. He continued walking to the newly arrived hunting party to ask if they hear any news of Xena.   
  
**********   
  
Kneeling beside the stream, the woman plunged both hands into the water and cupped some of the clear liquid, taking it then to her mouth to drink. She didn’t hear Taja’s running steps as she moved deeper into the woods - the younger Amazon was at some distance and besides that, Ephiny had other things in her mind. She could sense trouble was coming. It was all around her, invisible, but touching her like a ghost that was always present.   
  
In the village, she felt the danger in the whispered comments between the Libyans - she thought the problems with the foreign sisters were gone by now, but in the last couple of days they seemed to return out of nowhere. It was nothing too obvious, nothing she could put her finger on, but she knew it was there. The arrogant scowl that found home in Amoria’s face lately made her sure something was going to happen very soon. She could feel it! In the village, in her dreams at night and even in those woods where she practiced her sword moves all alone.   
  
Ephiny stood up, picking her sword from the ground and placing it back in the sheath at her hip. Looking up to the sky, she saw the twilight was nearing quickly and a soft late-winter shower began to come down over the woods. ‘I should return to the village.’ the Amazon thought, looking down to the trail that would lead her back home, now barely visible by the light of dusk. ‘But before that, there’s somewhere I want to go.’   
  
She turned her back on that trail and started to run, heading further into the forest, easily finding her way through the darkness.   
  
It didn’t take her long to reach a wide clearing where stone path was half-covered by the undergrowth. At the center, a stone building was partially demolished by some great power, but could still cause quite an impression on any mere mortal.   
  
She walked slowly to the building, tucking her wet blond curls behind her ears as she approached the holy place. The temple was just as she’d seen it last, still no repair work done since Velasca attacked it in a fit of rage, while she enjoyed the powers of Olympus because she had eaten ambrosia.   
  
She walked up a couple of wide steps and stopped before what used to be a great statue of the Moon Goddess - now, only the feet were left. Kneeling down, Ephiny closed her eyes and dedicated a silent prayer to her protectoress.   
  
Moments later, her eyelids moved up again and she reached back, pulling out one of her arrows. She took the sharp tip to her lips, as if to make the offering more meaningful, and then deposited it at the feet of the stone statue. “Please send me your guidance, great Artemis,” she whispered to the air, “I’m sure I will need it…”   
  
She then stood up and turned her back on the statue to go down the stone steps - by now, night had settled. She took one last look to the temple before leaving the clearing, heading back to the Amazon village.   
  
**********   
  
It was late when Ephiny finally returned to her village and a high round moon ruled over the sky, now and then crossed by gray clouds that occasionally sprinkled light showers. She still had the same uneasy feeling creeping over her telling her something was going to happen, so, when she saw Amoria casually standing by her hut, waiting she tensed and prepared for what might come.   
  
She walked home, and as she expected, by the time she reached the Libyan Queen’s side, she called her name.   
  
“Ephiny.” Amoria couldn’t keep the grin of satisfaction completely away from her face - she was about to regain control of the Amazons and nothing would please her more. The strange dark Goddess, whoever she might be, had done exactly what she promised, stirring up the Libyan Amazons against the Greek Queen once more, giving her grounds to defy Ephiny’s rule.   
  
The blonde stopped and turned slightly to face the darker woman. “Yes? What is it, Amoria?” she asked, trying to keep her emotions from showing in her tone.   
  
Amoria walked slowly to the other woman, keeping her eyes fixed on her. “You know we, the Libyans,” she said, making sure Ephiny noticed there were already some of the foreign women gathered there, “are not happy with your rule. You’re too soft, you mingle with the enemy…”   
  
“If you mean the Centaurs, they are not our enemy!” Ephiny interrupted in defense of her son’s people. “We made peace with them while Queen Melosa was still alive and things have not changed since then!”   
  
“Yes, but we feel they should.”   
  
“No! Queen Gabrielle…”   
  
“Queen Gabrielle might think you’re a good leader, Ephiny,” she said, cutting off the other Amazon, “But I do not - we do not.”   
  
By now, many women had already gathered around the entrance of Ephiny’s hut to witness the discussion the two Queens were having in the darkness.   
  
“What are you saying?” the Greek Queen asked, even though Amoria’s intentions were by now all too clear.   
  
The darker Amazon straightened herself up and stared into her rival’s eyes. “I’m issuing the royal challenge!”   
  
“The royal challenge?” someone repeated in the assemble that had gathered there as whispers grew in the crowd. The Libyans closer to Amoria cheered her decision while most of the Greeks, free from Discord’s influence, just seemed shocked with the unexpected turn of events, now that things with their foreign sisters seemed to finally be improving.   
  
“Are you sure that’s what you really want?” Ephiny asked, hoping Amoria would go back on the challenge, but already knowing that would never happen.   
  
The Libyan Queen would have serious doubts about challenging Ephiny into single combat before - she had by now seen what an outstanding fighter she was - but with the Goddess on her side she could not lose. She nodded “Yes, I’m sure Ephiny. And you have to honor the royal challenge.”   
  
From the crowd, Jade, an older Amazon stepped up to Ephiny to offer her advice. “She’s right.” she said to the curly blond. “Both you and Amoria have royal Amazon blood, so the challenge must honored… The winner of this fight to the death will then rule the Amazon nation.”   
  
“Rule it until Gabrielle’s return, that is!” Solari corrected also standing near Ephiny to make her loyalties clear. “She is the rightful Queen and it was Ephiny she chose to rule in her absence.”   
  
“Even so, the challenge must be honored.” Jade repeated. “And the winner will rule. When Queen Gabrielle returns, then other arrangements might be made.”   
  
Ephiny nodded in understanding. “Very well… If this is the way it has to be, I’m ready.” She lifted her eyes to look at her adversary. “Choose your weapon, Amoria.”   
  
Some time later, they were all gathered in the center of the Amazon village with the women framing the fighting arena as they stood watching. At the center, the two Queens fought in a mortal combat, making the sound of their clashing swords echo through the night.   
  
Their bodies glistened with sweat and they already gasped for breath as both women were nearing exhaustion. They were skillful warriors and so far, it seemed they were evenly matched, neither managing to get the upper hand on the other. Amoria managed to draw first blood when she cut the blond Greek on the shoulder, but immediately after, Ephiny had cut a slash on her thigh, which trickled blood down her leg.   
  
Amoria managed parry another of Ephiny’s swings and both blades met over the women’s heads - just then, the Greek Queen saw an opening and quickly lift her leg and delivered a powerful kick to her challenger’s ribs. The Libyan saw the attack coming but she wasn’t fast enough to be able to avoid it. Ephiny’s kick knocked the wind out of her and she was momentarily left out of strength, lowering her weapon.   
  
Ephiny hurriedly knocked Amoria’s sword out of her hand with another kick and aimed her blade at the other woman’s throat.   
  
Amoria gasped, looking down at the sharp shiny metal threatening her life, before she moved her eyes up once more to face her opponent. She saw some indecision in Ephiny’s eyes, probably wondering if she should finish her off or show mercy… Amoria too had doubts if she should accept the other Queen’s clemency - if she was to offer it, of course - or maybe even ask for it; or do just the opposite, telling Ephiny to do what she had to do and even force her to kill her, by going for her sword even when she knew she had no chance of reaching it.   
  
Around the fighting warriors, the other Amazons held their breath as they waited for the outcome of the challenge. Both women eyed each other for a moment, each buried in her own thoughts, but before they could reach a decision a bright glow appeared just behind Ephiny.   
  
The blond Amazon pushed Amoria away to prevent her from representing an immediate danger and quickly turned around to face the strange appearance.   
  
When the glow dissipated they saw in its place was a woman, dressed in dark warrior garb, with painted red lips. Around her, some of the Amazon warrior had pulled out their weapons to prepare for any battle and Amoria took the opportunity to recover her sword. She decided, however, against the possibility of attacking Ephiny as she was facing the Goddess - that would be an out right cowardly act that her sisters would never accept from someone who was about to be their Queen.   
  
“Who are you?” Ephiny asked, as she kept her sword ready to attack the strange female who had formed out of nothing, right in the middle of the Amazon village.   
  
Discord grinned. “Does it matter? All you need to know is that I like Amoria and I decided to give her a little hand…” She snapped her fingers and Ephiny’s sword became glowing hot until the Amazon had to drop it. “Continue.” she said, looking over Ephiny’s shoulder to Amoria, who stood behind her.   
  
The Libyan Queen nodded and slashed at Ephiny’s upper body, missing the target because the other woman jumped to the side.   
  
Facing Amoria’s assaults again, Ephiny bent down to reach for her sword, but as soon as her fingers touched it, the weapon became incandescent for a second time and she was unable to retrieve it. Wide-eyed, not knowing how to continue the fight, she got up and faced Amoria.   
  
“Ready to give up?” the darker Amazon asked.   
  
“Never!”   
  
Amoria shrugged. “Fine, suit yourself…” She let out a little yell as she took another strike at Ephiny, who now did nothing but avoid her blows.   
  
Behind Ephiny, Solari took out her own sword from its scabbard and called to her Queen. “Ephiny! Here, catch!” she said when she got the other woman’s attention, and threw the weapon to her.   
  
Ephiny reached out to catch Solari’s sword, but as soon as she touched the hilt it became, just as her own sword, unbearable to hold. She cried out, and dropped the weapon.   
  
Amoria attacked again and again, making Ephiny back down, as the Amazons from Libya cheered on. Finally, she managed to make the blonde trip and fall, and she stood over her with the sword pointed at her stomach.   
  
Around them, some of the Greek women wanted to interfere, but Discord’s powers kept them in place. “Finish her off!” the Goddess shouted.   
  
Looking at Discord, Amoria nodded and prepared to take Ephiny’s life. But as she plunged the blade down, another bright sparkling glow appeared and another Goddess materialized, magically saving Ephiny by transporting her a little away from the sword, to stand before Amoria once more.   
  
Discord crossed her arms in annoyance. “Go away - this is my party Artemis!”   
  
The voices of the Amazons were heard in a murmur as the name of their protectoress was mentioned. As for Ephiny, she tried to calm her heart as catch her breath after being so close to death.   
  
“That’s where you’re wrong.” the huntress said. “Amazons are a part of my domain, and I will not let you interfere - this will be a fair fight.”   
  
“Oh, yeah - and who’s gonna stop me from interfering? You?” Discord challenged. She knew Artemis was a more powerful Goddess, but she relied on her brother Ares’ help to keep the Moon Goddess at bay as she manipulated the fight between the two Amazon Queens to make sure that Amoria would be the winner - she was sure the Libyan would lead the race of women back to their ancient, more violent ways.   
  
“Yes…me.” Artemis stated. “You think I can’t handle you? I have every right to kick you out of my Amazons’ territory…”   
  
“If you could - you see, I’m not alone.” She closed her eyes for a moment and silently summoned the War God.   
  
Artemis crossed her arms and stared at Discord, wondering what was the pesky Goddess up to.   
  
A moment passed and as nothing happened, Discord opened her eyes and spoke up to the night. “Ares! Ares, where are you?”   
  
The huntress chuckled. “You’re counting on his help against me? I’m sure he’s too busy to come…” she mocked. “So, whether you go away by your own means, or I’m gonna blow you all the way to Olympus!”   
  
As Discord sneered at the other Goddess’ threat, Ephiny reached down once more, to pick up her sword from where it lay on the ground.   
  
“Oh no you don’t!” Discord screamed and pointed a finger at the weapon.   
  
Before the younger Goddess could cast her spell on the Amazon’s sword, Artemis hurled a lightening bolt at her, making her shriek in pain as she vanished from the earth.   
  
The Amazons looked in awe at the Goddess as she turned back to the two Queens. “The royal challenge can now proceed.” she simply said, matter of factly, before she vanished into the ether.   
  
For a moment, everyone just stood in silence, eyeing each other, taking in all that had just happened there. Then, as they were starting to talk about it, Ephiny and Amoria resumed their fight and recaptured the Amazons’ attentions.   
  
They crossed swords for another long while, as exhaustion started to take over them.   
  
More drained then Amoria, because of the time she had to avoid the attacks unarmed, Ephiny was the first to begin to flaunter. She backed down under the Libyan’s incessant strikes, eventually tripping on a boulder and dropping on her back, the sword falling from her hand.   
  
“It’s over now, Ephiny!” Amoria shouted, lifting her blade to go for the kill.   
  
“No!” someone screamed from the crowd as the weapon came down.   
  
At the last moment, Ephiny stretched her arm and took hold of the hilt of her sword, lifting it to Amoria’s stomach as she came down for the last strike.   
  
“Aaah.” the Libyan moaned as she felt the cold metal pierce her body until it came out on the other side, covered in her blood.   
  
Letting go of the sword, Ephiny rolled from under her opponent and stood up, as Amoria fell to the ground.   
  
Around them, the women remained silent, watching. Only Heba, the healer, raced to the side of the wounded woman to see if there was something she could do for her. She noticed Amoria’s eyes were wide and her breathing gurgling as her hands wrapped around the metal object protuberating from her body. In an instant it was over.   
  
Looking up at Ephiny who still stood in the same place looking down on her fallen adversary, Heba shook her head. “She’s gone.”   
  
**********   
  
Furious, Discord searched for her older brother. He was supposed to help her when she called, that was what he said - why hadn’t he? Not only he’d ruined her perfectly brilliant plan, but also he made her look like and idiot in front of Artemis and the mortal Amazons! Whatever was keeping him, it better be good!   
  
She extended her godly vision and, using her powers she searched both Olympus and the Olympians’ domain on earth, to find her brother.   
  
It was dawn when she finally located him - he was watching his mortal Princess as she slept - where else?   
  
Fuming, she pouted; knowing that no matter how much she protested and reasoned, Ares would still think his time was better spent staring at that warrior bitch then helping her against Artemis… But she would not let him get away with it! He said he’d give her his support if she needed it - now he would have to make it up to her. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25   
  
Outside it was already morning and the typical sounds of the village life came pouring in through bedroom’s open window.   
  
Xena had gotten up very early, while Gabrielle still snored in the next room. She had breakfast right there at the inn and then went out, to a shop owned by an weaponry dealer she knew for a long time - way back into her warlord years. It was to him she entrusted the task of crafting for her new armored clothing that would comply with her present condition.   
  
After getting her new attire, she returned to the bedroom and changed into it, to make sure it settled well. She got fully dressed and also put on all her weapons in place, to make sure the new garment could carry them without a problem. When she finished, she could hear Gabrielle stirring in the other room, and realized her friend was already awake, probably getting dressed just as she was.   
  
She stretched her arms and legs a little and stood on her toes, to let the new armored garb mold to her body and then stepped in front of the rugged polished mirror that hung on the wall, at the foot of the bed.   
  
Looking at the reflected image, she smiled a little, noticing her pregnancy of one and a half seasons was now quite obvious, and would not be overlooked by anyone who met her. Still, even though the attire was quite different, less exposing and darker, she could in any case recognize herself in it as a tough warrior, not to be messed with.   
  
Satisfied with the purchase, she walked away from the mirror and packed her dark brown leather battle dress and other armor pieces into Argo’s saddlebags - she would not be needing them in the next few months!   
  
As she was doing the leather buckles closing the saddlebags she began to hear a rumble coming from downstairs, apparently from the inn’s dinning room. She didn’t make anything of it at first, but when a distressed screaming voice joined in she decided to investigate. Leaving her belongings on the bed, she went out of the room.   
  
Gabrielle was already standing there on the narrow corridor with her Amazon war staff in her hands and a puzzled expression. “Xena, what’s going on?” she asked her friend.   
  
“I don’t know, but let’s go find out!” The warrior took the lead and started heading down the small length of stairs going into the dinning room.   
  
They were already halfway down the wooden steps when Gabrielle said, “By the way, love the new look!”   
  
To that Xena merely scowled, wondering how could she notice that when they were going into a possibly dangerous situation. The bard didn’t see it though, since she was facing the raven-haired woman’s back.   
  
When they got downstairs, a lot of people were talking at the same time, distressed. One man was even panting, as if he was very tired, and he had dark smudges on his body, the kind that intense smoke would cause.   
  
Xena pushed her way through the crowd and stood before that man - he seemed to be the center of attention - as Gabrielle stood a little back, watching.   
  
“What’s going on?” the Warrior Princess asked with a hard voice to make sure to get the man’s attention over all the other people’s chatter.   
  
The man turned his head and looked directly into her eyes, his own orbs wide and reddened. “The fields…” the man said between his panting, “he’s burning them all! And the whole village might go next! He’s burning them all!”   
  
“Who?” she questioned. “Who’s burning them?”   
  
“Ares!”   
  
Xena froze, half in shock with the man’s answer, and then turned to Gabrielle.   
  
The bard answered her questioning look with a shrug - she had no idea why would he do that… Burning fields of a tiny peaceful village, without even killing any of its inhabitants? It seemed an odd thing for the God of War to do. Maybe the man got it wrong and it wasn’t Ares…   
  
Xena sighed, moving away from the villagers and toward her friend, a hard glare meant for the God already etched on her face. “You stay here and try to calm them while I go check it out.” she said to the bard.   
  
“Are you sure you want to go alone?”   
  
“Yes - stay here and try to stop them from despairing and doing something stupid. I’ll go see what’s this all about.”   
  
“Okay… And be careful!” the blonde added, as her friend was already leaving the inn, to get Argo.   
  
**********   
  
On the outskirts of the small village, a dark figure stood in the middle of an ample field, carrying crops to be harvested in the next summer. All around him, fires already consumed the maturing plants but he was still not satisfied. Casually, he pointed at a more distant portion of the meadow and from his finger a blue bolt erupted, flying away until it started another flame. Then, turning to the other side, the God prepared to repeat his action - aiming at a lonely fruit tree, he used his power again and shot another energy beam.   
  
She rode Argo on a furious gallop into the fields, immediately distinguishing her former mentor as he stood in the middle of the multiple blazes. ‘Damn you, Ares!’ She guided her mare towards him and, when he prepared to attack a tree she reached down to the circular weapon at her hip and pulled it out of its hook. Then, and shouting her piercing battle cry as Argo still galloped in the Olympian’s direction, she tossed the chakram in an angle to intercept the blue energy beam.   
  
Ares turned when he heard the familiar war cry of his Princess and grinned when he saw her galloping his way - his plan worked. In an instant, however, his grin faded when he saw the chakram intercepted his attack on the tree and the energy bolt now headed his way. He jumped quickly to the side and escaped just in time. Annoyed, he looked at the small fire burning on the spot where he’d been standing, and then followed the chakram with his eyes as it returned to its mistress.   
  
He saw her put the weapon he had given her back at her hip and continue riding her mount his way. A bit later, she stopped very close to him and dismounted, marching to stand before him with a hard expression stamped on her beautiful face.   
  
“Just what in Hades do you think you’re doing, Ares?” she demanded to know, placing her hands on her hips. She stared into his eyes and for a moment feared it might have been a mistake to go meet him alone, without Gabrielle at her side to stop her from falling into his enticement. He looked as caring as he did in the strange dream she had of him and their children, when he stepped even closer to her and said “Hello, my dear.”   
  
Looking up and down the woman a couple of times he grinned, waving a hand to her. “I like the new ensemble - it does justice to your glorious form.” he added, indicating her swollen abdomen.   
  
She shifted her weight, feeling tense under his stare. “Get to the point, Ares. What’s this all about? Run out of wars to fight?”   
  
“Ah, ah - very funny.” the God said flatly as a response to her sarcasm, looking away for a moment. “But no.” he answered, shifting his eyes to his temptress once more. “This little barbecue was just to get you attention - you seem to be a little reluctant to talk to me lately, so I thought I’d give you a little incentive.” He laughed softly for a moment, inspecting the results of his work on the field. “Can I have a moment of your time now?”   
  
She grunted a little curse looking down on her boots and then eyed him again. “Fine, I’ll listen…” Again facing his warm stare, she wondered for a moment if she was giving him a chance because of the burning fields or if there might be some other, less honorable reason… Was she starting to believe what he said about the potion, that it had been an accident? Yeah, maybe… it made sense, after all, and Aphrodite confirmed it. But she feared it had been her own impossible fantasies, that made her have a soft spot for him, that were making her believe, and not the Love Goddess’ confirmation. She crossed her arms and waited for him to speak, while Argo remained behind her, a little nervous because of all the smoke and little fires around.   
  
He’d been wanting this for ages, talk to her, have her listening… but now she just stood there, crossed armed and waiting for what he had to say, Ares began to feel a little uncomfortable. What was it that he could say to her that would lessen her anger?   
  
“I… I don’t know why you’re so set on this idea that I had some elaborate plan to impregnate you and use our child to get to you.” he stated, trying to keep away thoughts of the millions wrongs he’d done to her that might explain her distrust towards him. “I really didn’t… I confess, I did ask Aphrodite for the love potion, and meant to use it on you, but I decided against it.”   
  
He took on an apologetic tone for a while that seemed unfamiliar to the woman. ‘Ares, making an apology for something…’ she wondered. It was really not like him to do so and it reinforced her belief that he had indeed not premeditated the whole thing.   
  
“It was Discord’s interference that ended up causing an accident - the potion being spilled in your water. Under that spell you… uhm…” he looked at her, a little uncomfortable in finding the right way to word his thoughts, without saying something that would enrage her further.   
  
She smirked, understanding his problem. “I know what happened - I came on to you under the influence of the love spell.”   
  
“Yeah.” he confirmed, happy he didn’t have to say it. “And… I mean, there’s only so much I guy can take!” he justified. “Can you really blame me for giving into you?”   
  
She let her arms fall along her body and looked away, to a smoke column rising to the skies. “I believe you about the potion, Ares.” she affirmed, and heard him let out a relieved sigh. “As you can imagine, I did give this some thought and… It just wouldn’t be your style to plan all this. I guess I was maybe being a little unreasonable; I should have given you the benefit of the doubt.” She turned back to look at him before continuing. “But can you blame me? With all you’ve done in the last years to get me back…”   
  
Ares was going to say something, probably some justification for his stalking over they years, but she cut him off. “It doesn’t really matter - I believe this was an accident. For once, you were not to blame.”   
  
The God felt a victorious grin creeping up on him but succeeded in repressing it, fearing it might make her mad. He certainly did not want that, now she was there, listening and believing him. Still, he couldn’t help noticing she kept her cold distance from him. “But you’re still mad…” he said, expecting some reaction from her.   
  
Xena merely looked away but kept her face expressionless.   
  
“Why? You said before, when I saw you that time in the house of a friend of yours, that you did want something from me, something I could never give you - well, maybe I can! If you just tell me what…”   
  
Still looking away, she remembered back then, at Meg’s place, she also told him that even if he did give her what she wanted, she could never accept it - was that still true? Certainly lately he’d been in her mind more than usual, and those were not unpleasant musings at all.   
  
She felt him move closer and put his hands on her shoulders, taking away all her thoughts. “This is my child too, Xena…”   
  
She turned quickly to face him, but didn’t push him away as he expected. Instead, she just stared at him for a moment with a confused look on her face, almost the refection of the God’s expression.   
  
“Yes, your child. But have you honestly thought about what that means, Ares?” she questioned. “Did you consider what it’ll be like to have a son or a daughter, other than a potential great warrior in the making? Did you actually think about being a father?”   
  
Silent, he just stared at her, looking at loss, not knowing what to say.   
  
She didn’t get mad, saying only “Right…” somehow understanding it was something he hadn’t truly dealt with in his mind.   
  
He squeezed her shoulders a little, as if saying he was sorry for not having the right answer. “But I can tell you this, Xena,” he said, “before, when you asked me, I couldn’t say I didn’t consider using this child in some way, later - you know, all the potential of you and me together… But I promise you now, if it’s what you want, I will never involve our child in one of my plans - you have my word.” he reinforced. “And you know I don’t lie to you.”   
  
She smiled, for once believing him. “Thank you.”   
  
“I do care for you and this child, Xena…” he said, caressing her face with the back of his fingers.   
  
Feeling he was getting too close and she might soon lose the control she still had, the woman stepped away, turning her back on him again and looking away to the burning field. “That would be nice… and I even believe you might think it’s true, Ares.” she added, before he had the chance to say anything. “But the truth is, I don’t know if you know what that means - you might think you care about the two of us,” she looked down on her belly and ran a hand over it, before continuing, “but what you really like is the idea of two great warriors, mother and child, back in your fold.”   
  
“No! Xena that’s not…”   
  
“Stop.” she said turning back to him and placing a finger over his lips, removing it quickly before the contact became more intimate. “This was all an unplanned thing that happened and I have come to accept that for the better or the worse, you are my child’s father.” she declared, making him smile. “But I don’t know yet what the implications of that will be in the future. Let’s just see what happens.”   
  
“All right.” the God agreed, even though he wasn’t completely sure of what that meant.   
  
“Right. I’m going back to the village now, and you’ll fix the fields back to what they were.” she said, unable to prevent a bit of a commanding tone to sneak into her voice.   
  
He grinned and took her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers softly. “Yes, my Princess.” he said with a playful tone that made her smile.   
  
As she mounted her golden mare and rode away, Ares merely watched, starting to undo his work on the farming field after she was out of sight.   
  
Back in the village, she assured everyone that the fields would be all fixed before lunch time and that the God of War was not enraged with them for any reason. Then, alone with Gabrielle, she recounted to the bard her meeting with Ares, before going up to her room to pack her belongings so they could get back on the road.   
  
Seeing her friend going up the inn’s stairs with a smile on her lips, made the bard wonder if the God of War was finally getting to the Warrior Princess…   
  
**********   
  
Back on his dark fortress, Ares sat on his throne with a dreamy look on his face, as Cassandra stood by him pouring wine into his silver goblet. Before him, pacing furiously back and forth, Discord protested with her brother because he had not been there for her when he should have, referring to the failure her attempt to cause a war between Amazons turned out to be.   
  
The Priestess thought the whole thing was quite amusing, that her Lord failed to do his part in Discord’s plot because he was too busy figuring out a way to get the Warrior Princess’ attention, but she chose to keep those thoughts to herself. Anyway, it turned out okay since Xena appeared to soften up to him a little - that was certainly a lot more important than any war Discord might start!   
  
Irate not only because Ares didn’t help her before but also because he seemed to pay not attention at all to her complaints, she stopped right in front of him and shot a hard glare his way. “Are you even listening to me?” she growled, pointing an accusing finger at the God who sipped his wine.   
  
“Uhm?” he uttered, awaken from his thoughts, making Cassandra chuckle with the way Xena managed to distract him from his duties, as she left the room.   
  
Seeing Discord’s furious face before him, reminded him of where he was and what he was doing. “Right… Look, I couldn’t be there.” he said.   
  
Discord wanted to retort something to that, knowing very well the reason why he hadn’t been there was because he was watching a meaningless mortal bitch, but she felt it was better to keep silent.   
  
“But I’ll make it up to you.”   
  
“Oh?” the Goddess questioned, looking less angry and more interested in what he would say.   
  
“I was thinking of letting Strife take my army to the warrior he’s guiding, to see what she could do with it… but I’m letting you keep control for now.”   
  
She grinned in satisfaction, both because she got to keep control of the God of War’s army for a bit longer and more that than, because Strife wouldn’t. “Thank you Ares.” she said. “You wont regret it!” And with a thought, she vanished from the throne room, leaving a flash of sparkles lingering there for a moment before it too disappeared.   
  
Alone, Ares wondered if he truly would not regret it - probably he would, but who cared? Xena believed he was not plotting against her when she got pregnant! That was a first step in the right direction... but he didn’t know either where he and his temptress were heading from there. 


	27. Chapter 27

~ Gifts ~   
  
  
  
Part 10   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 26   
  
Smoke still billowed from the funeral pyre shading the stars of the night, but it was all right to leave now. The proper rites had been performed for the Libyan Queen, even though a lot of the Greek warrior women found she was not worthy of them - still, it was bearable to do it, if it meant it might alleviate the tension between them and their foreign sisters… Things had gotten pretty edgy after Ephiny killed Amoria during the royal challenge - the whole episode had been anything but fair and unambiguous, with the interference of Gods and magic tricks, so the outcome was bound to be contested by the loser.   
  
To the Greeks, it had been clear that Amoria had been the one cheating from the beginning, getting some unknown Goddess to interfere in her behalf - luckily, the great Artemis had appeared to set things right and the best Amazon won - Ephiny. Of course, the Libyans didn’t quite see it that way, being that their Queen was on the losing end. Overall, the tension between the two groups that lately, seemed to be dissipating, was now back with a vengeance. The Greeks accused the Libyans of not having honor, while the Libyans, on the other hand, returned the accusation and called for Queen Gabrielle, the rightful ruler, to come and set things right - meaning, remove Ephiny from her place as the Regent of the Amazon nation.   
  
As soon as it was acceptable, the Greeks began to disband from the funeral, hissing spiteful remarks as they left.   
  
With Eponin by her side, offering her friendship as support, Ephiny watched as her warriors glared back at the foreign women, something too close to hatred somehow locked in their eyes. The Libyans too returned that stare that was usually shared among enemies and not members of the same people, of the same tribe.   
  
Sighing, the curly blonde too turned her back n the burning pyre. “This is not over yet…” she whispered to the woman at her side, as they both began to leave.   
  
Eponin wished she could contradict her, but she knew it was true. The Libyans would not accept living under Ephiny’s rule, since she wasn’t even the rightful Queen, but merely a Regent nominated by Gabrielle. Only time would tell how serious things would get from there on. She patted her friend’s shoulder, as it was the only comfort she could offer, and they both walked back to the village.   
  
Moving towards the funeral pyre, but being careful to always keep a respectful distance, a lone rider guided his brown mount slowly, running his eyes over the Amazon women gathered there, looking for a particular girl. He saw many of the Greek warrior women were already leaving and mostly only Libyans stood behind to further honor their Queen, and feared Taja might have left already. Still, he searched for a little longer and his effort was rewarded when he spotted her standing at a good distance from the funeral pyre, watching, leaning back against a the naked trunk of a tree that had died long ago. With a pull on his horse’s reins, he made the animal change direction and approached the young blonde.   
  
Taja looked on to the extinguishing pyre and the warriors still gathered around it, feeling strangely no sorrow for the loss of the Libyan Queen. She couldn’t think Amoria’s challenge had been honorable and hadn’t yet understood whatever had fueled her to defy Ephiny. True that just before that, some of the Libyans had oddly regressed back to mistrusting the Greek Queen because she’d freed a Roman accused of crimes against Amazons - but the man was innocent - had that been the cause of Amoria finally challenging Ephiny? Had she done it for the good of her people? Had she done it because she wanted to take control of the destiny of the tribe? She didn’t understand. But now, she felt nothing but disdain for the late Libyan Queen.   
  
Sighing, she took her eyes off the smoke and pushed a lock of hair away from her eyes, before stepping away from the trunk she was leaning against and turning to head back to the Amazon village. Before she started walking, however, she spotted Deros, mounted on his horse and getting close to her. “Hi Deros!” she said with a wave, while he was still at some distance. Things had been a little rocky between them lately, she wasn’t quite sure why, but she would certainly like to improve their relationship, maybe even taking it to the next level, with some kind of commitment.   
  
She smiled and waited for him to get closer and dismount; only then she saw the heavy saddlebags on his horse’s back, indicating the man was planning some travel. The smile faded from her face and she crossed her slim arms roughly, standing in place as she waited for his words.   
  
Xena’s former scout kept the leather reins of his mount in his hand as he approached the young Amazon. “Hello, Taja.” he said, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead. It was obvious to him she was tense, maybe even angry, and he was sure he knew why. “I guess you figured out I’m leaving…” he said, turning slightly to point at the load on the back of his mount.   
  
“Guess so…Why? And where to, Deros? Have things between us gotten so bad that I’m no longer a reason for you to stay around here?” she questioned him, unable to stop her lower lip from quivering a little as she spoke. This man, despite all the Amazon lessons that taught how dangerous they could be, managed somehow to sneak into her heart and his departure was hurting her a lot more than she cared to admit - a lot more than he could possibly know.   
  
He shook his head, looking down to his boots to avoid the girl’s stare. “It’s not that, Taja…it’s just…”   
  
“Just what?” she pressed, trying to make out his expression through the darkness of the night.   
  
“I need to go, I don’t feel right just staying here… I’ve got this sick feeling in my stomach that something bad is going to happen and I couldn’t live with myself if I just stay here and ignore it.” He looked back at her face, a picture of confusion and sadness framed by long blonde tresses, almost white by the fading light of the funeral fire.   
  
“What are you talking about?” she asked. “What’s bothering you so that you have to leave?”   
  
“Xena.” he replied, noticing immediately has her expression changed - he knew Taja was jealous of the Warrior Princess.   
  
“Xena? But why? You owe her nothing, Deros!” she stated, razing her voice a little. “Or do you miss her so that…”   
  
“It’s not that.” he interrupted, reaching to caress her arm, but she pulled away. “Xena is - or was - my commander for many years. If nothing else, I’d still owe her my loyalty. But it’s more than that, we fought side by side so many times, we saved each other’s life in battle… it’s like I’ve been to Hades and back under her command. You don’t understand.” he added, looking away into the darkness and playing with the leather reins in his hand. “Now she’s out there, vulnerable because she’s with child… and I have this feeling…”   
  
“You’re damn right I don’t understand!” the young woman railed. “I can’t see why you’d want to go to her - you think Xena can’t take care of herself? Did she even ask for your help?”   
  
“No.”   
  
“Then?” she questioned, her eyes glaring with the awful jealousy the Warrior Princess made her feel - there was no way she could even compete with Xena in his eyes.   
  
“I must go, Taja.” he stated, with a tone of definiteness in his voice. “I can’t explain why, not more than I did. I just have this feeling Xena will need me, and my loyalty is still with her.”   
  
“And what about me?”   
  
He smiled, a little sadly maybe, and gently brushed the back of his fingers over her cheek. “I’ll see you when I get back… maybe then we’ll both have a clearer mind…” And before the girl could say anything else, the scout turned around and moved to the side of his mount, quickly getting up on the saddle. “Goodbye, Taja.” He turned the horse around and with a kick to the animal’s flanks, he rode away at a light canter.   
  
“Damn you, Deros.” she said to the night, when she was sure the man could no longer hear her. She hated the way he made her feel, powerless, hurting just because he was gone, at the same time loving him deeper than she knew possible.   
  
**********   
  
Total darkness wrapped around the small inner room, safe from the ever-changing glow of the images the God called forth with his will. Those danced in front of him in a portal peering into the mortals’ world. He’d put all the candles out with a single blow and even the heavy dark carved wood door remained shut, keeping any luminosity outside.   
  
Sitting on a red velvet lounge chair, decorated with wax miniatures of human skulls, he stared into the fierce battle unfolding in the portal, now and then causing minor disasters with the sheer projection of his powers, shifting the balance between the two armies with unthought impartiality.   
  
He sat brooding, his eyes on the warriors but his mind on a beautiful raven-haired mortal woman he couldn’t keep out of his head. After their little talk on the farming fields, outside some nameless little village, he assumed Xena finally accepted that he had not plotted to contrive her pregnancy, and she was willing to have him somehow involved in the whole thing… but he’d forgotten about the part where she wanted to wait to see what happened, at least that’s what she claimed now.   
  
All he did was go to her, to the small clearing in the forest where she made camp with the annoying bard that would not leave her side, and crouch down next to her as she lay sleeping on the warm bedroll. All night he stayed by her side, quietly watching… What was so wrong with that anyway? What was wrong about contemplating his Princess carrying his child? That he hadn’t figured out, but apparently Xena had some different opinion on it.   
  
When the sun became visible on the eastern horizon he’d finally given into the temptation - he reached and touched her face, pushing to the side strands of her hair - that’s all it took to bring her out of sleep. She’d awaken with a startle, jumping up and somehow getting her sword to appear in her hand… She went on protesting that he had no right to come to spy on her, that he was crowding her, pushing her, putting pressure on her, not allowing her her personal space… He managed to say nothing but some sorry excuses for something he wasn’t quite sure what it was. Then the bard woke up, started to tell him to leave, that he was not welcome… At least Xena hadn’t agreed with that and became silent, for a moment he even thought that she regretted her little tirade - but she said nothing, so he left.   
  
Ares still couldn’t figure out what had he done that was so wrong…   
  
He was still in the same position when the door opened slowly. Turning his head, he saw his High Priestess standing there, framed by the light coming from the corridor.   
  
“My Lord,” Cassandra said, “you have a visitor.”   
  
He looked back to the portal with the same brooding look on his face. “I don’t want anyone here. Whoever it is, get rid of him!”   
  
The dark Priestess was going to insist but she felt a tug on her back and moved to the side, allowing the Goddess to go in the room.   
  
“What’s wrong, studmuffin?” Aphrodite asked, strolling to the chair where the War God was sprawled.   
  
He grunted something about annoyance that the Goddess could not understand and sat up straight, keeping his eyes on the battle unfolding someplace distant. “What do you want, Aphrodite? Can’t you see I’m busy?”   
  
Watching him, it was evident to the blonde Goddess that matters of the heart were the cause of his brooding - now that certainly needed her interference! She moved closer and ignoring his initial resistance she knelt on the ground right before him, panting her elbows on his knees and resting her chin on her hands as she looked up into his eyes. Behind her, the portal faded into her mane of curls. “I think that the battle can wait, bro - something a lot more important needs you attention!”   
  
“What?” He just assumed Aphrodite was there to bug him about being so gloomy, but maybe the subject was some other, so he decided to hear what she had to say. “Is there some trouble?”   
  
“Uh-uhm.” she nodded. “Here.”   
  
He gave her an irritated glare as she lift up a finger to point at his heart. “Don’t bother me with your nonsense!” He pushed her back and stood up, starting to pace along the dark room as she sat up on the chair.   
  
“Nonsense? If it were nonsense would you be feeling totally bummed as you are?” she asked, her pretty eyebrow rising a little to emphasize her point.   
  
Ares said nothing and Aphrodite continued as Cassandra watched from the open door.   
  
“Bet it has to do with the warrior babe… she’s the only one who gets to you this way…” she grinned. “You know, I’m awesome at my love gig, so why don’t you ever ask for my help? Do you want me to interfere?”   
  
“No!” he answered immediately, turning abruptly to her. “Just stay out of it, ‘Dite! I’ll work it out…” Calmer, he continued and resumed pacing. “She’s just being unreasonable, as usual… First she says she’s accepted that I’m the child’s father, then she says I crowd her - go figure!”   
  
“Well did you?” the blonde questioned.   
  
“Did I what?”   
  
“You know, crowd her.”   
  
“No! She’s just being… Agh!” he let out, not knowing the right words to speak. “She wants something from me, and I don’t know what it is, and she wants time to see how things go, whatever that means…”   
  
Aphrodite sighed, hoping her brother would see the true meaning of his Princess’ words and actions soon, before either of them did something unforgivable to the other. Than again, what didn’t they forgive each other?   
  
She stood up and walked to him, wrapping her arm over him. “Just hang in there bro, believe things are very simple - you and Xena just tend to complicate it all…”   
  
“Uhm?” he gave her a questioning look.   
  
“Well, if you need my help, let me know. Ta-ta!” and with a snap of fingers the Goddess vanished in a shower of light that engulfed the whole room, before it too faded away.   
  
Annoyed he sank back into the velvet seating and made the battle reappear before his eyes.   
  
Slowly Cassandra entered the room and passed a comforting hand over his tense shoulders for a moment, before heading back to the door. “Cheer up, my Lord. The only reason Xena’s so hard on you is because you mean so much to her…”   
  
**********   
  
In Amphipolis, the two newcomers did their best to blend into the local community and dissipate the initial first impression they made on the locals. They found it odd, the way a foreign man and a strange woman came alone into their village, with no degree of parentage between them and nothing to their names. They claimed they were just travelers, who’d had a tough luck in life and were looking for work.   
  
At first they were eyed with suspicion but the innkeeper soon offered the woman a job in her establishment and the Roman man, being a skilled blacksmith, rapidly found work too.   
  
One afternoon, when the blacksmith was short for customers, Gaius went into the inn for a drink. He walked to the bar and sat on an empty stool, removing his hat to place it on the top of the counter. The place wasn’t too busy so the woman who’d accompanied him to the Thracian village soon appeared to serve him.   
  
“Hi Gaius.” the petite woman greeted from the other side of the bar, wiping her hands to her apron. She hadn’t really been made for work as a servant, but she learned fast and it actually wasn’t as bad as she at first feared.   
  
He smiled and returned the greeting. “Hello, Nikta. So how’s the new job coming along?”   
  
“Fine, actually - which reminds me, what will you be having today?” she asked with a grin.   
  
“Ah, right - a mug of ale will be fine.”   
  
“Okay, I’ll be right back.”   
  
She stepped to the side to get his order and the Roman blacksmith turned in the stool a bit to look at the other patrons in the inn. At the center he recognized a familiar face and waved at her - Brigit was about the only villager he managed to really befriend so far.   
  
The woman returned his gesture and went back to her chatter with a woman sitting across from her.   
  
Meanwhile, Nikta returned with Gaius’ drink and, seeing him distracted from her, she followed his eyes to see who’d captured his attention. She grinned when she saw Toris’ wife to be. “Hey, that woman is spoken for!” she said with a playful tone.   
  
The gray-eyed Roman turned back to the bar and wrapped his hand around the mug. “I know, I know - engaged to your boss’ son, right?”   
  
“Yes.” she confirmed. “His name his Toris and he is the son of Cyrene… and brother of Xena.” she added, still marveling at the way the name of her love’s daughter rolled off her tongue. Xena, the one she’d searched for now had a name. “Daughter of Atrius…” She took on a dreamy look for a moment, before fixing her eyes back on the Roman man.   
  
“What is it with you and this Atrius anyway?” he asked.   
  
She looked down, clearly not wanting to say much about the subject. “Nothing really… but I need to find out what’s become of him, and Cyrene’s the one who’ll be able to tell me.”   
  
“Right.” He took a sip of his drink and then wiped his lips to the back of his hand. “That’s the only reason why you came to Amphipolis, right?” he asked, recalling the conversations they had since the day he found her by a frozen lake and while they wondered, lost in the Greek countryside, for a village called Amphipolis. She hadn’t said that much, but enough for him to gather this Atrius and the daughter - who he now knew was the Warrior Princess he, as many Romans, strongly disliked - were the whole reason for her wanting to be there. In fact, those two seemed to be the whole reason for Nikta’s very existence!   
  
She shrugged a little and looked back at him. “We all have our reasons… Yours is you’re a wanted man and you need some discrete place to hide from both the Romans and the Amazons.”   
  
Gaius stiffened wondering if it had been in good judgment to tell her he was wanted for the murders of a man close to Pompey and an Amazon guard. “Shh…” He looked suspiciously over his shoulder and then back to the woman. “Don’t let anyone hear you…”   
  
“Don’t worry. Let’s just hope we both get what we came here for…” She let her dark eyes wander to where Cyrene was, waiting on some customers, trying to decipher what had become of the innkeeper’s husband. Somehow, her godly instincts told her that the story of Atrius going to war and never coming back didn’t quite add up. That was a mystery there and she’d have to disclose it…   
  
**********   
  
In the horizon the sun took shades of orange and violet as it began descending behind the Greek hills. On the road the two women traveled, one of them silently on her mount with one arm wrapped protectively over her unborn child, while the other chattered incessantly as she followed on foot.   
  
As the sunlight grew weaker, it was time to find a place to spend the night. ‘An inn would certainly be welcome!’ the warrior thought to herself, tired of the cold wind that had been whisking through her hair all day long. They were, however, miles away from any town, so they’d just have to camp out under the stars.   
  
When they entered a valley already covered with the first spring blooms, Xena pulled on her mare’s reins and guided the animal astray from the beaten path, into the scarce woodlands that lined one of the sides of the road. Gabrielle followed without questioning. After a moment the raven-haired woman brought Argo to a halt near a gigantic boulder emerging from the ground, as if casually dropped there by a creature mighty as a Titan. “This should shelter us from the wind.” the warrior explained, looking down at her younger friend who already dropped her pack on the ground.   
  
Xena dismounted and because there were no streams or water springs around, Gabrielle spilled some of the refreshing liquid they carried on her friend’s cupped hands so that Argo could have a drink. After the mare was satiated, the y began to set up camp, making a fire and cooking the eggs they’d bought on their last stop.   
  
Sometime later, the mare grazed lazily away from the boulder’s protection, actually enjoying the wind rippling through her golden coat. The two women sat down on folded blankets and ate their dinner closer to the campfire.   
  
After swallowing a mouthful of her dinner, the bard licked her lips and looked at the older woman. “And where do we head now, Xena?”   
  
“I was actually thinking we could go to Amphipolis right away.” she replied. “My brother and my mother’s weddings aren’t that far away now and I think I’d like to spend a few days there before that.”   
  
The bard smiled at the thought of spending time under a real roof and waking up in a real bed. Not to mention Cyrene’s great cooking! “Great!” she said, showing some excitement in her voice. “That’ll give you a chance to tell your mother who the child’s father is too.” she added, testing her friend.   
  
Xena shifted slightly and her expression hardened a little - that was something she was not looking forward to. “I guess I’m gonna have to…”   
  
The bard grinned, then sunk her teeth in a slice of bread. ‘At least she’s planning to tell her mother…’ she concluded.   
  
They finished their meal mostly in silence and after that, while the bard sat against the boulder that protected their camp from the wind, Xena methodically ran a sharpening stone over the blade of her sword, the shrieking sound of it slightly irritating the bard. Fortunately, she finished soon enough and took on the more silent task of cleaning her weapons with a soft cloth.   
  
Gabrielle read over the poetry she just finished and decided to run it by the Warrior Princess - after all, it was about her! “Hey, Xena!” she called. “Tell me what you think of this.”   
  
The older woman lifted her eyes from the shiny metal of her weapons and looked up at the bard.   
  
But before Gabrielle could start, a shimmer of light enveloped the small camp, followed by a myriad of sparkling tiny hearts.   
  
“Aphrodite.” Xena muttered even before the Love Goddess became visible.   
  
“Hi girls!” the blonde greeted with a wave and a smile on her lips.   
  
“Hello.” Gabrielle returned the salutation, setting her quill down for the time being. “What brings you around here?”   
  
“Yeah,” the warrior meddled. “Shouldn’t you be sprawling on plush pink pillows helping lovers to express their affections?”   
  
Aphrodite ran her eyes over the camp and let out a little disapproving sound. “Yeah well, you sure need some major decoration tips - this place is like so unattractive…” She raised one hand up in the air but before she could call forth comfortable cushioned chairs and pink pillows, the Warrior Princess gave her her trademark glare.   
  
“Don’t even think about it!” the warrior commanded. “I like camp the way it is.”   
  
“Go figure!” The Goddess shrugged her slender shoulders and walked closer to where Xena was sitting. Then, looking at Gabrielle she said “Could you give me and the warrior babe some privacy? We kinda need to have a private chat…”   
  
Both women eyed the Goddess with a questioning look.   
  
“Uh... sure.” Gabrielle said, getting up after putting her writing materials aside. “I’ll just… go for a walk or something.”   
  
Aphrodite smiled. “Yeah, thanks. You’re a dear.” She watched as Gabrielle walked away from camp, until she was out of sight, and then turned to Xena. “I … I want to ask you something, Xena.” she said, staring into the warrior’s eyes.   
  
“What? Are you in some kind of trouble?”   
  
The Goddess shook her head. “No, it’s nothing like that. It’s about my brother Ares.” She noticed as soon as she mentioned the War God’s name the mortal woman looked away, her face tense and her gaze lost somewhere between suspicion and wonder. “You could try to be nicer to him, you know… I just saw him, and he’s really hurt by the way you treated him! You’re being way too hard on him! It really wasn’t his fault, that thing with the potion.”   
  
“I know.” Xena said, facing the blonde Olympian again.   
  
“So you believe him now?”   
  
She nodded. “Yes, it was an accident…”   
  
“So? What’s the problem?” she asked, opening her arms. “He wants to be close to you, to the child… What’s wrong with that? He cares for you so much…”   
  
“If only that were true…” the warrior though out loud. “Aphrodite I can’t let him fool me. It would be nice if we could get along but… he’s tried to manipulate me so many times, so many ways… If I let myself believe in him and then it all falls apart - it would hurt too much. I can’t afford to fall for his lies.”   
  
The Goddess raised an eyebrow at her. “And if he’s not lying? Did you think about what you might be throwing away because of your fears?”   
  
The warrior found herself without words to respond to the Goddess, but Aphrodite could see the conflicts in the brightness of her eyes.   
  
“Right.” the blonde said. “Think about what I said, Xena - this is too important for you not to give it a chance!” And before Xena could say anything else, she vanished just as she came, leaving the mortal woman alone.   
  
**********   
  
Gabrielle returned to camp, patting Argo as she approached, following the beacon of the fire. When she got close enough she saw Xena was already rolled up in her blanket but still awake, with her eyes fixed on the dancing flames before her.   
  
“Hi, I’m back!” the bard announced with a cheerful tone.   
  
The warrior, however, had too much on her mind to pay to much attention to her friend’s jolly hello. She knew it would be followed by questions she did not want to answer, so she decided to cut the conversation short. “Good. Goodnight.”   
  
“Hum… aren’t we in a mood.” the blonde commented as she fixed her won bedding. “So, are you gonna tell me what was that all about - what did Aphrodite want?”   
  
Xena kept her eyes locked on the fire. “Nothing important. Just go to sleep.”   
  
Gabrielle lied under the blanket on the opposite side of the campfire. “Right… Goodnight, Xena.” she said, before closing her eyes. ‘Like I believe it was nothing! And since she doesn’t want to talk about it, the subject was him - Ares. I’m sure of it!’   
  
Relieved her friend seemed to have given up on questioning her further, Xena sighed and shifted her position slightly to get more comfortable. ‘Could she be right? Could he really care?’ she wondered, her heart soaring with the mere thought of how good things could be for her and her child if she and Ares ever managed to resolve all the issues separating them. ‘Maybe I was too hard on him…’ 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27   
  
In Olympus’ most hidden and dark places, a large room with a high ceiling was filled with the objects of warfare. Large rounded shields reflected the light from the candles burning all over the room and mighty swords pilled up in every corner. Right in the middle, a wooden chair with no back stood before a cleared area where the owner of the weapons tested them before passing them down to his finest warriors.   
  
At the moment, however, a clandestine visitor turned a heavy sword from hand to had, shrieking with delight as imaginary adversaries were hacked to pieces by the shiny blade, forged recently by Hephaestus himself.   
  
She was distracted, absorbed in her play fight, so when Strife materialized suddenly and shouted “Busted!” Discord screamed with the fright and almost dropped the sword.   
  
Seeing it was the scrawny God, she held the weapon down and tried to regain her composure, casually flipping her hair back. “Oh, it’s you…”   
  
“Afraid it was unc?” her said between laughter. “Wouldn’t you be in deep trouble if he found out you were playing with his toys!”   
  
She pushed him over, making him fall on his back. “Don’t you dare to tell him, idiot!”   
  
Loosing the will to laugh so hard, Strife quickly stood up, licking his lips in a nervous gesture. “And why shouldn’t I? You think I’m afraid of you?”   
  
“If you’re not, you should be!” the Goddess declared, giving him a cold glare. “Because it was to me Ares entrusted his army,” she stepped even closer and pushed the blade against his slim throat, just enough to scare him, “and if I dream you mentioned this to him, I’m gonna take his army and tear apart that little bitch of a warrior you’re training. Got that?” she growled, making him step back and whimper. “I think you did…” With a thought, she vanished from Olympus.   
  
Strife hurried to hold the sword Discord had abandoned in mid air before it fell to the ground, sighing in relief she was gone. He knew her well enough to take her threats seriously so he immediately decided he was going to keep her little secret.   
  
He deposited the weapon on top of other swords, as he ran his tongue over his lip while making sure the pile was balanced and wouldn’t crumble. Then he too vanished from Ares’ chamber and went to see Dinah, his warrior, so they could study better ways to get the God of War’s attention.   
  
**********   
  
Argo trotted effortlessly along the road, even though she carried two on her back. Xena and Gabrielle wanted to get to their destination before dinner and, with the sun already coming down, the bard agreed to take a place on the saddle behind the warrior - like this, they’d make a better time.   
  
The surroundings were already becoming very familiar, filling the Warrior Princess with a strange sense of peace that came with being home. She was smiling, relaxed, keeping away from her mind the troubles that haunted her recently and not even thinking about having to tell her mother she was carrying the God of War’s child. All that took second place to the beautiful Thracian scenery surrounding them.   
  
Gabrielle kept one arm encircling the dark-haired woman’s leather-clad waist and the other holding the Amazon war staff along side Argo. Concentrating on ridding, for once she kept mostly silent.   
  
As they were coming down a grass-covered hill, where tiny flowers already lined the sides of the road, Xena brought her mount to a sudden halt, pulling on the reins. Cocking her head, she listened to the wind.   
  
Looking around, Gabrielle saw nothing out of the ordinary. “What is it, Xena?”   
  
“Shh - listen.” the warrior commanded.   
  
“I can’t hear anything… What is it?”   
  
Xena frowned and replied “Trouble. Get off the horse!”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Get off the horse, quickly!”   
  
Taking Xena’s helping hand, Gabrielle promptly dismounted and watched as her friend galloped away. She started to run, following on the horse’s tracks, holding her staff more firmly as she already anticipated a fight.   
  
The warrior held on to her mount’s reins with one hand, at the same time retrieving her iron sword from the scabbard. ‘I knew it!’ she thought to herself as she cleared the hill and the next valley came in sight - her instincts had been right.   
  
Down there, a man sat on a loaded cart, surrounded by a dozen thugs with maces and old swords - highway robbers, most likely, looking for an easy profit from the travelers passing by.   
  
As they pulled the man down from the cart an punched him a couple of times, Xena sank her heels into Argo’s flanks, making her go even faster, and shouted her menacing battle cry to let them know she was coming.   
  
The thugs looked in the direction of the woman’s scream, moving their attentions from their victim.   
  
“What was that?” one of them asked.   
  
The others didn’t have the time to give him an answer before Xena came down on them started giving them a good trouncing.   
  
The bard ran as fast as she could with the sounds of battle already flooding her ears. When her friend came into vision, she saw her wielding her sword at half a dozen men, while a similar number already lay about. And she was grinning, happy as she delighted herself in one of her favorite actions - fighting.   
  
Still rushing towards the fight, Gabrielle decided Xena did not need her help, so she ran to the cart and knelt next to the victim who was still lying prostrate on the ground, with his face buried in the dirt of the road. She first reached for the man’s neck and felt his strong pulse. ‘Good.’   
  
Xena quickly finished her brawl with the robbers and they ran off in fear. Putting her sword back in the scabbard, she circled around the cart and came near Gabrielle as she turned the man around. “Toris?” she said with a puzzled frown, seeing the man she just saved was her older brother. She too knelt next to him, as Gabrielle helped to sit up against one of the wheels of the cart. “Are you alright?” She reached to check for the small cut on his forehead but he slapped her hand away and quickly stood up, using the cart for support.   
  
“I’m fine.” he said, brushing the dust off his clothes. “Just back off, okay?”   
  
With her hands on her hips, the Warrior Princess stood back and looked at him with a certain disdain. “Are you sure you don’t want me to have a look at that cut?”   
  
“Look, I said I’m fine!” He shot her a hard glare and then turned around and climbed on the cart, cursing himself for falling into those men’s trap and needing his little sister’s help. “Just leave me alone…”   
  
Gabrielle stood up too. “Hey, she just chased away those men who attacked you!” she said in her friend’s defense.   
  
“Well, no one asked her to, there was no need.”   
  
“Yeah…” Xena spoke to the air, turning her back on Toris and climbing up on Argo. “You were doing so well for yourself.”   
  
He glared back at her but before he could say something, Xena went on “We’re heading to Amphipolis too, so I guess we’ll ride with you.”   
  
He sighed. “Great…” he said with irony, getting the cart on the move.   
  
Xena helped Gabrielle to climb on to the saddle and followed behind.   
  
“You know Xena… that brother of yours can be a real jerk sometimes…”   
  
The bard didn’t see it, but Xena smiled at her remark, agreeing completely.   
  
**********   
  
It was night already when they finally got home and although a little reluctantly, Toris accepted Xena and Gabrielle’s help to unload the merchandize from the cart.   
  
Sometime later, the three entered the inn together. It was late enough for most people to be gone, but there were still a few clients in there, mostly sitting at the wooden bar, with Rhene, the waitress, keeping their goblets full. Only a couple sat at one table, eating a late supper.   
  
Cyrene looked up, already worried that it was taking her son so long to return home, and when she saw both her children coming in her face lit up with a smile. “Xena! Toris!” She left the tray she was carrying on an empty table and walked the distance between them, hugging then after and kissing their cheeks. “Both my little ones coming home together…”   
  
“Yeah, we ran into each other on the road.” Toris said with a non too pleasant tone, still mulling over being rescued by his little sister. That certainly didn’t do wonder for his pride, and he certainly made sure to keep the tiny cut hidden behind his dark hair. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going up to my room to change.” he added, showing that his clothes were still dusty. Then, he walked away, stopping by a table to kiss his wife to be before leaving the establishment.   
  
Cyrene followed her son with her eyes, and then turned to Xena. “What’s wrong with him?”   
  
The warrior just shrugged, but Gabrielle explained. “He ran into some trouble on the road and Xena had to go to the rescue.”   
  
“Oh, Gods!” Cyrene said, covering her mouth with her hand, a little shocked. “He’s not hurt is he?”   
  
“Nah.” Xena answered, as she walked to the nearest table and sat down, dropping her bags by the side of the chair. “Only his pride.”   
  
The mother sighed in relief. “Thank the Gods.” Then looking back to Gabrielle and then Xena, she said, “You two must be starving!” She turned around and signaled for food to be brought, and then returned her attentions to her daughter. She sat next to Xena and ran a hand over her daughter’s swollen belly. “And how’s the little one?”   
  
The warrior smiled. “Fine mother. And everyone here?”   
  
“Great! Pellios and his son have gone to pick up some relatives who are coming to the weddings, and Brigit is there with Delia… Oh, you two are staying for the weddings, right?”   
  
“We sure are!” Gabrielle replied.   
  
From the other table, Delia got up with her young daughter and came to sit with them, chatting with her childhood friend as they waited for their food to come. Brigit preferred to stay alone - she truly didn’t like the Warrior Princess and had no wish to spend more time with her than what was strictly necessary.   
  
Not too long after, from the kitchen, Nikta came through carrying a heavy tray with food for the newly arrived and headed to the table where Xena, Gabrielle, Delia and Cyrene talked joyfully. She walked slowly between the tables, still not practiced in her new job. Getting closer, she found herself unable to take her eyes off the Warrior Princess. She approached the table and set the tray down, distributing the food between Xena and Gabrielle, but with her eyes locked on the raven-haired woman. “Your dinner…” she uttered with a dreamy voice.   
  
Xena and Gabrielle thanked her with a nod and a smile and began to eat - they truly were starving and the homemade cooking was certainly a welcome change from the campfire roasts!   
  
“This is our new worker, Nikta.” Cyrene introduced, taking her hand for a moment. “She has no family here, so she’s staying in one of our renting rooms.”   
  
Gabrielle gave the fragile looking waitress a friendly smile. “Nice to meet you, Nikta. I’m Gabrielle.”   
  
“Hello.” Nikta’s eyes shifted to the bard for a second, but immediately returned to the warrior. “And you must be Xena… I’ve heard a lot about you. It’s truly a pleasure to finally meet you.”   
  
Xena forced an acknowledging smile to the woman, but she couldn’t help the feeling there was something funny about her. She couldn’t tell what, but she was sure there was more to her than met the eye. When Nikta retreated from the table and headed back to the kitchen she followed her with her eyes, wondering what was it about her that made her uneasy.   
  
As they began to eat, Gaius walked through the door, waving at Brigit who sat alone. He was going to seat with her, but casually looking around the inn, he spotted Gabrielle sitting with Cyrene and the others and immediately turned around and hurried out the door. ‘Damn! That’s the Amazon Queen!’ he thought as he pressed himself against the outer wall of the inn, trying to catch his breath. He was sure that if Gabrielle saw him she’d recognize him as the Roman who had killed an Amazon guard to escape custody.   
  
He was still there, sweating and panting, wondering what was that woman doing there, when Brigit came out to check on him - it struck her as quite odd the way he was walking to her and then turned pale as a ghost and hurried back out.   
  
She tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped, startled. “Take it easy, Gaius.” she said. “It’s just me…”   
  
“Oh, hi Brigit…”   
  
She stood in front of him and crossed her arms. “Is everything all right with you? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost!”   
  
“Worse - an executioner!”   
  
“Uhm? You’re gonna have to explain that to me…” She took his arm and guided him for a walk away from the inn. “What exactly do you mean by that?”   
  
**********   
  
The man brought the heavy hammer down on the incandescent metal one last time and, after cooling the piece in water, he inspected it with his eyes. “Perfect.” he said to himself, satisfied with his work.   
  
He exhaled heavily, tired already even though it was still early morning - he’d been working since the crack of dawn to make sure a certain order would be ready on time. With the task finished, he lay down his tools and headed to the entrance of the shop where a large clay vase contained fresh water. He picked up the wooden dipper and after filling it, satiated his thirst.   
  
He was wiping his sweat with a damp rag, trying to fade the heat from the furnace, when he heard someone calling his name and he turned to see who it was. “Brigit, hi.” Gaius greeted.   
  
The woman flipped back her braided brown hair and forced a smile, even though the man’s state disgusted her - he was dirty, smelly, sweaty… Not at all what she liked, but she made an effort to tolerate all that. “Gaius, have you got a moment? I need to talk to you about something…”   
  
“Sure, just give me a minute.” He went a bit deeper into the workshop and asked his boss if he could take a break, to which the other man immediately assented, since the most important order was finished. Returning to the woman’s side, they started walking together. “What is it, Brigit?”   
  
The woman stared to the fields stretching beyond the village, now almost glittering with the morning sun, and twirled one of her blouse’s laces between her fingertips. “The way I see it, Gaius, at the moment you and I have a common problem.”   
  
He gave her a puzzled look. “Oh?”   
  
“Xena and Gabrielle.” she enlightened, looking at him. “You need Gabrielle out of here because you fear she might recognize you and… well, you want to stay alive… Me on the other hand, I need Xena wiped out from her family - she brings nothing but shame with her murderous past and now being a single mother - the harlot! You should keep in mind her family will soon be my family, when my father in law marries her mother. I don’t want that kind of a woman connected with me!”   
  
“I guess I can understand that, but what does that have to do with me and my problem?” the Roman blacksmith asked.   
  
“Well, what if I tell you that I figured out a way to solve both our problems at once?”   
  
“Go on.” he said, her words capturing his undivided attention.   
  
“Well, from conversations I hear at the inn, I found out there’s a warlord called Grasos camped not too far from here, and he’s not fond of the Warrior Princess at all. Rumor is he wants her dead.”   
  
The man shrugged. “So? Him and a million other people, I bet. It’s not that easy to off her.”   
  
“Not usually, no… but have you seen Xena recently? She’s pregnant, Gaius! Pregnant and therefore not as apt for a fight as she usually is.” She grinned before continuing. “Let’s say this warlord Grasos somehow got wind of Xena’s delicate condition… I bet he’d come rushing here to challenge her!”   
  
“And you think he could defeat her?”   
  
“Most likely!” she answered with a nod. “Xena’s not in top form, and I heard this Grasos is very good. She’ll be an easy prey. Of course if he kills Xena, Gabrielle will either leave, or die trying to avenge her - either way, both our problems are solved!”   
  
He smiled. “So, would you happen to know more accurately where this Grasos guy is camped? I think I might drop him a message regarding a certain Warrior Princess…”   
  
**********   
  
In the days that followed, big preparations for the double wedding were underway and Gabrielle was more than happy when Cyrene and Delia asked her to lend a hand - it was certainly the kind of thing she didn’t get a chance to do while on the road with the Warrior Princess!   
  
As for Xena, she enjoyed herself too - the familiarity of home felt wonderfully peaceful, and even though things were far different from what they used to be when she was a little girl, it seemed some things never changed… Her mother persuaded her to discard the warrior garments and put on something more proper - in this case, a maternity dress borrowed from Delia - and she found herself sneaking out of the house with her sword tucked away under a picnic blanket, so Cyrene wouldn’t see it and get mad… Kinda like when she used to run off to play before her chores were done!   
  
She practiced her sword moves on the fields surrounding her home village, and then finally put the blanket to good use, spreading it out over the grass and lying on it to get some rest - she wouldn’t want to get home all flushed and sweaty! ‘What would my mother think?’ she joked to herself.   
  
With the sun approaching its zenith, she decided to walk back to the village, to make it home in time for lunch. She found Gabrielle standing by the entrance of the inn with a worried look on her face. “Where were you, Xena?” the bard asked, placing her hands on her hips, almost reprehending her friend. “You took so long that we were starting to be concerned! Xena?” The warrior didn’t seem to pay her much attention, and following her gaze, Gabrielle saw she was more interested on a pair of horses, tied nearby. “What?”   
  
Xena didn’t answer, but she knew trouble was coming. Those mounts belonged to hardened warriors - she could tell… She tensed when she saw two men walking slowly out of the inn, giving her an evaluating look.   
  
Seeing the warrior now fixed her eyes on something behind her, Gabrielle turned around. She spotted the two men immediately and walked to stand beside Xena. “Who are they, Xena?”   
  
Out of sight, Brigit and Gaius watched as their plan unfolded, praying they’d be burying the infamous Warrior Princess before the day was done.   
  
The taller of the two men took a step forward and looked the raven-haired woman over, seeing she was indeed pregnant, as he’d been recently informed. He grinned and rested his hands over the iron hilt of his weapon. “My name is Grasos.” he introduced himself. “I presume you are Xena, Warrior Princess?”   
  
She nodded, her steely gaze fixed on him to anticipate any offensive move. “That’s right… What can I do for you?”   
  
“I come with an invitation - one that you, as someone who respects a warrior’s code can not refuse.” His smiled broadened, displaying a set of rotted teeth. “I Grasos, challenge you, Warrior Princess, to a fight to the death!”   
  
“No!” Gabrielle reacted first, stepping in before her friend. “That’s stupid - Xena’s got no quarrel with you and besides, can’t you see she’s not in shape to fight?”   
  
The two warriors exchanged a long look, in an unspoken conversation away from the bard’s comprehension - Xena knew she could not say no. That kind of a challenge was an honorable thing… Besides, if she said no, Grasos would attack her nonetheless - her and anyone who got on the way. At that point, the fight was obviously inevitable, so she might as well confine it to herself and her challenger.   
  
Xena placed a hand on Gabrielle’s shoulder and forcibly pushed the bard to the side. “All right, Grasos… I don’t want this, but I don’t think you’re gonna give me a choice.”   
  
“That’s right, I’m not!”   
  
Behind him, the man who came with Grasos cheered for the warlord.   
  
Xena shrugged and discarded the blanket, displaying her sword. “Suit yourself, if you’re that eager to die…”   
  
“No!” Gabrielle turned to Xena. “You can’t, Xena, you’re not in top form!” She looked over her friend’s body and back into her blue eyes, already covered by the glint the thought of battle always sparkled in them. “Think of the baby, Xena! This Grasos doesn’t look harmless at all - you must refuse!”   
  
Looking down at the blonde, the warrior said, “If I refuse, he’ll try anyway, and other people will end up getting hurt - you know that.”   
  
Gabrielle knew Xena was right, but she couldn’t let her friend endanger herself so, not in her condition, and not when she could do something about it. “Then let me.” She placed her hand over Xena’s hand, around the hilt of her sword. “Let me represent you in this fight.”   
  
“Absolutely not!” Xena immediately said, with an incredulous look on her face. “You said it yourself, he looks dangerous and you’re not experienced enough, especially not with a sword!”   
  
“But Xena…”   
  
“No!” she interrupted. “I am not going to let you take my place in a fight to the death - never!”   
  
Grasos mocked a yawn. “Well? Are you gonna be ready today or what? Or are you chickening out, Xena?” he added, giving the woman a defying look.   
  
Behind him, the other man, made fun of her with a clucking sound, but immediately fell silent when the Warrior Princess gave him her notorious menacing glare.   
  
Pushing Gabrielle more to the side, she said, “I’m ready.”   
  
People were now gathering around them to witness what was to happen - luckily, Xena’s mother was at home finishing her wedding dress and didn’t realize what was going on.   
  
The man coming with Grasos started pushing the curious to the side, so the warriors had enough room to fight, while Gabrielle still tried to reason with Xena. “Shall we begin?” the challenger asked.   
  
The Warrior Princess nodded, but before they could start their duel, a rider galloped into the scene screaming, “Wait!” He dismounted with a jump, letting his horse roam free, and raced to the woman’s side. “If you’ll allow it, Commander, I’ll stand in as your champion.”   
  
Surprised, Xena stared at her former scout Deros. The last time she saw him, he was staying with Tyldus’ Centaur tribe, romancing a young Amazon called Taja. “What are you doing here?” she asked in a low tone, ignoring the annoyed look Grasos sent her way.   
  
Gabrielle approached Xena and Deros, so she could hear the exchange.   
  
“I just had this bad feeling about something happening to you and… I got worried, Princess.” the man said. “And apparently I was right - I got here just in time!” he glared at Grasos and the man accompanying him, at the same time passing on to Gabrielle his cloak.   
  
The bard didn’t like being treated like a meaningless servant, but nevertheless took hold of Deros’ cloak. “I already offered to do that…” she said, but the other two appeared not to hear her.   
  
“Thanks for the offer,” Xena said, “but I can handle it.”   
  
She was going to turn back to Grasos and begin the fight, but Deros grabbed her wrist. “Xena.” he called, releasing her immediately, fearing he might anger her. When she faced him again he continued. “Please be reasonable - it’s not the first time a person accepts a champion to fight on their behalf… There’s no dishonor in that!”   
  
“He’s right.” Gabrielle agreed, still hoping her friend would reconsider. “You did that for me, that time against Melosa.”   
  
“You know you’re not in your best shape.” the scout pressed on.   
  
“But I still can handle it!”   
  
“It’s not just you you need to worry about now.” he pointed out, staring at her belly. “Please Princess, it would be my honor.”   
  
Gabrielle could see the change in the other woman’s face, as Deros’ arguments defeated her.   
  
“All right…” Xena finally assented. She turned back to Grasos and, still with a non-too-happy tone, she announced Deros would be fighting for her, as her champion.   
  
The warlord was going to make some smart remark about the Warrior Princess’ abilities, to see if he could still lure her into the fight, but Deros pulled out his sword and quickly launched an attack forcing the other man to defend himself as Xena and Gabrielle stepped back, close to the villagers watching.   
  
At a distance, Brigit and Gaius watched puzzled as the two men fought.   
  
“What’s going on?” the woman asked. “Why isn’t Xena fighting?”   
  
“How do I know? I imagine that guy is acting as the bitch’s champion…”   
  
“Great!” She crossed her arms roughly, watching as their plan fell apart. “Now what?”   
  
“Well, now let’s pray Grasos wins and after he kills that guy he still has a go at Xena…”   
  
Close to the fight, Gabrielle and Xena watched attentively, although in different manners.   
  
Xena evaluated her scout’s moves, counting each little mistake he made, as well as each perfect move that got him closer to winning that duel.   
  
Gabrielle, although still with her feelings a little bruised to be put second place by Xena, also prayed for Deros’ victory to come soon. But she studied the man in another manner - she watched in him some moves she’d seen her best friend perform countless times in numerous battles, and wondered if Xena had taught him, back when they rode together on the rampage. More important than that, she wondered what drove that man to have such loyalty to the Warrior Princess, that he was still willing to fight for her. Was his pledge of allegiance to her still valid after she left the army? Did she help him in the past and he felt he owed her? Or maybe it was just that inexplicable thing that attracted people to Xena, no matter which side she stood on…   
  
The bard’s considerations were cut short when Deros sunk his blade hard through the other man’s chest - Grasos fell dead on the ground and the people gathered around commented in whispers as they pointed to the body.   
  
“Now take that trash away from here!” Xena commanded the man who’d arrived with her challenger, as Deros put away his sword and stepped closer to her.   
  
In silence, still fearing he too might end up dead, Grasos’ companion picked up the body and took it to the horses, under the eyes of everyone gathered there. A bit later, he rode away, promising himself never to return to that cursed village.   
  
“Thank you, Deros.” Xena said, facing him as he retrieved his cloak from Gabrielle. “You didn’t have to do that, you know…”   
  
He nodded. “I wanted to, Princess - it is my honor.” he said with a smile as the three began to walk back to Cyrene’s inn, where Xena promised to get him a room and a great meal.   
  
Still hiding behind a building, Gaius cursed. “Guess I’m gonna have to keep hiding until that Amazon harlot leaves!” he growled to himself, referring to Gabrielle.   
  
Brigit pouted a little, she too disappointed their plan failed… Maybe she was doomed to have a murdering whore in her family… 


	29. Chapter 29

~ Gifts ~   
  
  
  
Part 11   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 28   
  
Amphipolis dawned to the rhythm of a cheerful celebration, and all day long children sang with flower crowns in their heads while grown-ups had picnics under the woodland shades and honored Persephone and Demeter with offerings and prayers. It wasn’t the double wedding yet - that would take place in three days - but a festival to celebrate the spring equinox and the end of the hard winter days.   
  
But on that same day, another God was also honored by his followers and for once Xena wanted to give him the pleasure of acknowledging his presence in her life. In the evening, when everyone in the house gathered around the fire for a chat - where the subject was invariably the marriage arrangements - Xena excused herself saying she was tired and wanted to have an early night. Normally they would have thought that was a little odd, but since the Warrior Princess was with child, they didn’t give it another thought - she needed her rest.   
  
Up in her room, she quickly changed from the maternity dress into the new armor that could fit her swollen body. She put all her weapons in their proper places and picked up a tiny cloth bag containing her small offering to the God - the wooden depiction of one of the animals sacred to the War God, the boar. It was certainly a meager gift compared to the things Ares would be offered on that special day, but she knew he would understand the significance of it, as a sort of peace offering from her, giving thanks for what he’d done to help her and their unborn child, and also apologizing for being so hard on him when he tried to make things right between them.   
  
After putting on a cloak, both to protect herself from the night chill and to keep away from possible prying eyes, Xena walked slowly out of her room, closing the door behind. Then, she sneaked in silence out of the house, making sure no one heard her leave.   
  
The streets were mostly empty, people retiring to their homes since the sky held a promise of rain. With the hood covering her head, Xena had no trouble to exit the village unnoticed and took the dirt path leading to the God of War’s temple, through a patch of woods.   
  
A while later, the temple came into her view. Outside, two large iron torches burned and a priest in a dark long garb welcomed a couple of warriors who walked up the front steps to pray tribute to their patron God.   
  
Xena waited for a while on the edge of the woods, hoping the worshippers would leave so she could reach the temple unseen, but they seemed to be in a cheery chat with the priest and ready to stay there a long time. “Great!” she let out in a whisper, before starting circling around the building, keeping under the cover of the darkened woods. She knew that behind the edifice there was an older shrine, pretty much left to abandon since the new place of worship was built. She couldn’t even begin to imagine how old the small stone structure really was, since the new temple already appeared to be ancient, and the shrine pre-dated it by many years. It didn’t really matter - it was a place dedicated to the God of War and that was all she needed to make her small offering.   
  
In an instant, she found herself in the back of the temple, which was mostly in the dark. In the tiny stable, an old horse rested. Walking a little beyond the wooden structure where the animal was, Xena spotted the gray stone construction. Most people would guess it was nothing but a storage shack, with its rugged four walls and wooden roof, but the Warrior Princess knew behind the door stood an ugly statue of her former mentor and a tiny altar, abandoned for ages.   
  
Pushing the door, the woman let herself in. Running her eyes over the statue, which, in her opinion, bore no resemblance at all to the handsome Ares, and then focused on the altar. Someone had left there a candle - probably one of the priests - and she wished she’d brought something to light it with. As she didn’t, she merely retrieved the cloth pouch and emptied it in her hand, then placing the tiny boar on the stone altar.   
  
Bowing down her head, she offered the God a silent prayer, the shortest one she knew. But even before she was finished, the sound of thunder rumbling outside overlapped a with a warm light glowing right behind her as a startling sensation ran through her whole being. Turning quickly, she saw him standing by the door with a cocky grin on his face and resting both hands on the hilt of his sword. “Ares…”   
  
He smirked, covering with a single step the distance that separated him from his temptress. “You don’t know how much it pleases me to see you here, Xena.”   
  
She tensed as he reached out and brushed his fingers over her cheek, but she did not fling or turn away. “I thought you’d be busy elsewhere, being that it’s your great day…”   
  
“Never too busy when my Princess comes to pray at my temple.” He reached behind her and picked up the small figurine from the altar. “Or to make her offerings.”   
  
She felt nervous, thinking she might be giving him the wrong idea. “I didn’t come here to worship - you know that.”   
  
“Of course.” He nodded, getting a small relieved sigh from her. “What I don’t know is why did you come here…”   
  
Looking down, she picked uneasily at the hook that bound the chakram to her hip. “I… It’s difficult to explain, I…” She tried to gather up the nerve for a conversation she really did not want to have and looked up into his eyes. “I know I haven’t been too fair to you lately, I mean… you’ve been trying to make things right and apologizing for things… some of which you didn’t even do. Basically, I’ve been kind of unreasonable.”   
  
He wanted to say she’d been a little worse than that, but made an effort to keep his mouth shut.   
  
“I’ve been very edgy with all of this that’s been going on, and I guess I just let it all out on you when you were really making an effort… And so I came to apologize,” she finished, touching the little boar in his hand. “We are having a child and at least to me that means something, even if it changes nothing between us.”   
  
“Oh, but it does change things.” He said, hiding the figurine in his belt. “I told you before I care for you and our child - do you believe me about that too?” he asked, staring her with inquisitive eyes.   
  
She shrugged first, but then nodded. “Yeah, I guess I do… You care in your own way.”   
  
Even though he didn’t quite understand the last part of her answer, he was happy she was at least giving him the benefit of the doubt - that was a great improvement! “Good, so you’ll understand that I want to be a part of yours and our child’s life.”   
  
She looked at him astonished. “You do? I mean other than wanting me back into your fold and…”   
  
“No.” he interrupted, shaking his head a little. “I didn’t mean it like that - even though I’ll never stop wanting you back on my side. What I mean is, this is our child, yours and mine and… I don’t know, that’s important! I want to…” He lacked the words to express feelings that were all new to him and shifted uncomfortably. “I don’t know, something! I want to be involved.”   
  
“I never really expected anything from you,” she said, looking away for a moment before facing him again, paying no attention to the light rain pelting against the wooden roof. It wasn’t really what she most wanted to hear from him, but she couldn’t deny that in spite of the doubts in her mind, her heart was filled with joy. “I don’t know if we can manage that Ares, but I’m willing to try to work something out, if we can.”   
  
“Glad to hear that, but…”   
  
“But what?” she asked, tilting her head a little.   
  
“You say you expect nothing, but you want something, don’t you? You said before you do, so what is it Xena?”   
  
She forced a smile and walked pass him, to the door. “I think I should go home…”   
  
He hid his disappointment at her lack of an answer, but turned and stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. “Wait. It’s raining out there, so let me give you a lift home, okay?”   
  
Still with her back turned, she nodded and leaned into him, preparing for the whirling sensation that would soon come, as the God transported her with his power.   
  
**********   
  
When Xena opened her eyes again she was standing in her room, at her mother’s house, at the foot of the bed. The warmth of his arm wrapped around her waist told her Ares was still there. “Thanks for the lift.” she said, stepping away from him and taking off her cloak.   
  
Watching as his Chosen then started putting her weapons on her dressing table, the God sat on the bed, delighting in her sight and company, feeling as if he’d been somehow taken back in time, to the days before Xena chose to change her ways and drifted away from him. Back then, they used each other to fulfill their lust and power thirst, but there was also this mutual understanding they shared - he was coming to think he missed that more than having her battling in front of her army.   
  
Reaching for the straps of her armor, Xena turned to him. “Do you mind?” she asked, giving him a significant look. “I want to change.”   
  
“Be my guest then, I don’t mind.” He grinned at her, knowing that her trademark hard glare would follow. “Okay, okay…” He turned his back to her but remained seated on her bed, showing no intentions of leaving any time soon. “Though it’s nothing I’ve never seen before…”   
  
Xena chose to ignore his last remark, reminding herself she was making an effort not to fight with him, and quickly removed her armored gear and put on a soft nightgown. When she was finished, he was still with his back turned, staring into the wooden wall of the room.   
  
She walked to him and tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned and looked into her eyes, he made her sway with how irresistible he seemed to her as she entertained the thought that he was there simply because he cared, simply because they were to become the parents of a child. She leaned over and kissed him tenderly, taking pleasure in the softness of his lips under hers.   
  
She quickly pulled away though, sitting beside him on the bed, and spoke before he could react to her caress. “Really, Ares, shouldn’t you be up in Olympus or your fortress? Or at least one of the major temples - this day is dedicated to the God of War…”   
  
“I prefer to be here with you,” he said with a playful tone, leaning back against the pillow and dragging the woman with him. Then, he pulled the bed cover over her. “Those Olympian parties are way over rated you know…”   
  
The rational mind still told her to beware of his intentions, but just resting there in the comfort of him she couldn’t think of a single reason to try to push him away. She nestled more comfortably in his shoulder when he made his sword and leather vest materialize at the foot of the bed, and closed her eyes.   
  
“All that ever happens there is little intrigues and bad-mouthing everyone else… along with supposed serious debates about the growing threats to Olympus.”   
  
“Threats?” she questioned, opening her eyes to look up at him.   
  
“Uh-uhm. The Gods’ power is not what it used to be.” He realized he was talking to a mortal of the weaknesses of his kind, but somehow it didn’t feel wrong or even awkward. Xena had always felt like an equal to him, and more than that, someone he could trust when it really mattered. “It affects all the ancient pantheons, not just us - also in the north, Persia, India… The world is changing, Xena. We don’t have as much control as we used to - the mortals are more independent and new Gods are arising.”   
  
“And are the Olympians taking actions to regain their power?”   
  
“Like what?” he said. “The Fates say it’s the natural order of things, that everything works in cycles and blah blah blah - you know them and their cryptic talk.”   
  
She chuckled and gave him a little squeeze. “Maybe if you paid attention to their cryptic talk you’d find the answer in there somewhere!”   
  
“Yeah, yeah… All they say is Olympus will continue to lose importance if nothing changes… Then all the Gods argue about this, each with their own bright idea to regain our power, and we end up fighting amongst ourselves, becoming vulnerable to guys like Uraeus, Dahak and others that came along in the past.” He paused, caressing her hair for a moment. “I still say we should go and rid the world of those new deities and all the Gods that ever attacked Olympus’ rule - including those within our own pantheon - myself excluded, of course.” he added in a lower tone.   
  
“The ‘kill’em all approach… how wise…” Xena commented.   
  
“If I recall, it used to be one of your favorites.” he said with a grin.   
  
“Used to be, but things change… Maybe what Olympus needs to pull through is a reconciliation of its own Gods, instead of the fights and competitions you always seem to be having. Maybe the problems affecting the ancient pantheons come from within, not outside. I mean, look at your father and mother!”   
  
“Maybe… but I doubt there’s ever anything that could make those two realize they not only need but also want each other. Even Aphrodite has tried a reconciliation and failed!”   
  
They talked and talked, about matters as great as the future of the Olympian reign or as small as they could get. The important thing was the closeness and comfort each of them felt around the other, and which neither of them wanted to lose even though they weren’t quite ready to admit to it. Until Xena finally drifted into Morpheus’ realm and, very still, he remained there, just watching as his Princess slept.   
  
**********   
  
When she woke up in the morning and felt the warm male body next to her, Xena flung her eyes open and gave a little startled jump, before realizing whom it was that held her in his arms. Relaxing again, she said “Good morning.” in the middle of a yawn and nestled closer to him. In her mind, she still had many doubts about allowing the War God this close, but it felt so good and right that it couldn’t possibly all be a big mistake. All she had to do was be careful not to let him seduce her to his dark ways, other than that…   
  
He looked down at the sleepy woman. “Good morning, my dear. Sleep well?”   
  
“Uh-uhm.” she nodded. “Wonderful.” She felt him reaching under the bed covers, bringing his hand to rest on her belly.   
  
It still amazed him how could his own flesh and blood be developing within his Princess, but what scared him the most was how much he already cared for this life that wasn’t even born yet. ‘Maybe almost as much as I care for the mother…’ he mused, surprising himself with the thought. Looking up, he found her piercing blue eyes staring back.   
  
“What is it?” Xena asked.   
  
Pulling his hand away quickly, he made an effort to regain an impassive look. “Nothing.” He paused, looking away and listening. “But I think your mother is coming this way, so…”   
  
She felt as if shocked back to reality. “Oh Gods - she can’t find you here!” Jumping quickly from bed, she motioned him to get up and handed him his sword and vest. “Quickly, go! Before she gets here.”   
  
Amused, he slowly put his weapon in place, his eyes still set on the woman. “Don’t you think you’re a little grown to be fearing mommy, Xena?” he teased her.   
  
“No time for joking, just go!” she rushed.   
  
Finishing what he was doing, he stepped closer to her and, taking her hand, he took it to his lips and planted a gentle kiss on her fingers. “I’ll go. But first…”   
  
“What?” she asked impatiently, already hearing her mother’s steps approaching her door.   
  
“Promise me I can see you again soon.” he whispered with his lips still brushing against her hand.   
  
His touch gave her the most sensual feeling, and the last thing she wanted was to let him go, so the promise came easily. “Soon.”   
  
He gave her one of his irresistible grins and vanished into thin air, just as Cyrene knocked lightly on the door. “Xena, are you awake?”   
  
She took a deep breath, trying to still her racing heart. “Yeah, come in.”   
  
The older woman opened the door and entered. “Are you coming down for breakfast or would you like me to bring it here?” she asked. Than, she noticed her daughter appeared a little blushed and breathing fast. “Xena, are you all right?” Cyrene walked to her daughter and checked her forehead for fever.   
  
Getting away from her mother’s reach, the warrior replied, “I’m fine - just let me get dressed and I’ll be down in an instant.”   
  
After a little convincing from her daughter, Cyrene finally left the room, leaving Xena behind with her thoughts of the God of War.   
  
**********   
  
Standing before the mirror in her room, Xena adjusted the silver string around her neck, letting the red gem fall against her throat - a gift from her former mentor. Then, she stepped back a little and inspected her own reflection, deciding the burgundy long dress actually complimented her expecting form, falling loosely to the ground from its high waist.   
  
“Xena!”   
  
She heard the other woman call and turned, walking near her. “What is it?”   
  
Delia was sitting at her friend’s dressing table, almost shaking with nerves over the wedding - she wanted everything to be perfect and her hair just wasn’t collaborating. “Help me with this, will you?” she asked, handing her childhood friend a silver comb she wanted to wear.   
  
The Warrior Princess stood behind the bride and, taking the ornament from her hand, she begun to do her hair much like her own, held up but with little ringlets falling to the sides, framing the face. “Anxious?” she asked.   
  
Delia nodded. “Very… I know it’s silly, it’s not like I’m a blushing virgin - I was married before and I have a child and all…”   
  
“But it’s still a big deal, you’re starting a new life with my brother Toris, right?”   
  
“Yes, it’s true. Maybe even have a couple more kids!” she added with a smile. Then looking up at the reflection of her friend in the mirror, Delia asked “How about you? Are you thinking about marrying your baby’s father?”   
  
“No!” she replied, a little too quickly. “There’s nothing really between me and him.” Xena said.   
  
“You don’t seem to put a lot of conviction in your words, and it’s quite obvious you love him…”   
  
“What?!” Xena dropped the comb, stunned with Delia’s words, but quickly picked it up again and resumed her work on the bride’s hair. “I am not! He’s just…”   
  
“Just the one who was here with you some time ago, right?” Delia guessed. “I know you didn’t want to say before who the father of your baby is, but I think it’s that man. Am I right?”   
  
Since Delia didn’t know the true identity of the stranger, Xena didn’t see any harm in telling her the truth. “Yes.” she nodded, finally admitting to it. “That’s him.”   
  
“Quite a handsome man…” A grin came up on her face as she saw Xena’s face gain a little more color, obviously reacting to the mention of the dark stranger. “So why aren’t you considering marrying him or living with him?”   
  
“Things are more complicated than you know, Delia… there’s a lot about him that you don’t know.”   
  
“He’s already married?” she asked, a little alarmed. As Xena replied shaking her head, she continued. “Then what? He’s obviously very special to you…”   
  
“Very special yes, but… I just don’t know if he could ever be that kind of special. There are just too many complications.”   
  
“Maybe… but I could see in his eyes he loves you just as much as you love him, so I’m sure you two will find a way.”   
  
“Stop that Delia! Stop playing the matchmaker - it’s you who’s getting married today!” She continued working on her friend hair and changed the subject, commenting on the large party that would follow the double ceremony, but in her head, Delia’s words kept coming back, making her wonder what the future might hold for her, the God of War and their child.   
  
**********   
  
She stood alone in a corner of the tavern, the place itself almost unrecognizable with all the flowers and ribbons added to the decoration, and thanked the Gods for the fine weather allowing some of the guests to stay outdoors, otherwise, the air in there would become too thick to breathe. She took another sip from her juice and ran her eyes over the crowd until she found her best friend. ‘At least she’s having a good time!’ she thought to herself, seeing Gabrielle talking cheerfully with a girl she didn’t know.   
  
She couldn’t help but let out a little sigh, reprimanding herself for being selfish in allowing that sadness to crawl into her, when her mother, brother and childhood friend were having such a delightful and meaningful day. But she kept wondering if her family would ever feel the same again - probably not…   
  
Cyrene now had a new man in her life; Toris was finally taking a wife and would probably add children to the family soon, along with Delia’s child from her previous marriage. Not to mention that Patroclus and his dreadful wife Brigit also became her relatives through Cyrene’s marriage…   
  
‘Things are definitely changed forever…’ she looked down into her drink, trying to keep the sadness away and amazed how close to tears she was suddenly becoming. ‘This better be a pregnancy mood swing, or I’m turning into a sentimental fool!’   
  
Taking a deep breath, she straightened her back and made an effort to maintain her usual stoic look, but at that moment she found a new joy when she felt a powerful presence near her. He was invisible to all eyes, but she could sense him very close.   
  
“Cheer up Princess,” she heard in her mind, “just because the family’s changed it doesn’t mean things are gonna be worse…”   
  
She was a little startled for a moment, wondering if the God had learned to hear her thoughts, but he soon reassured her he simply knew her too well by now.   
  
Realizing he was right, she felt better and walked back near her mother, still feeling the comfort of the warmth brought to her by the God of War’s presence. 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29   
  
After staying away for several days, since he’d been too busy hanging around his temptress - and it paid off since Xena seemed more open to the idea of letting him in hers and the child’s lives - the God of War finally returned to his lair in the mortal realm, getting back to business.   
  
In the magnificently furnished armory of his fortress he inspected dozens of lined-up swords, selecting one to gift to latest mortal he was enticing into war - a young King who had some problems with a neighboring kingdom and still didn’t know any better than take to weapons. His youth along with the God’s appealing influence promised a battle would happen soon.   
  
When he finally chose a sword, he took it by the hilt and pulled it out of its place. “This will do,” he mumbled to himself, deciding that the young King could put his faith in that weapon. ‘The fool… he’d do better if he tried to improve his warrior skills.’ He flipped the weapon in his hand a couple of times, judging its balance, and stopped when he heard hurried light steps coming his way. Holding the sword down, he turned to the door and waited.   
  
“Finally you came back, my Lord!” Cassandra said as soon as she entered the room. Her voice sounded harsh, both distressed and angry. “Why didn’t you answer my prayers? I’ve been calling you for ages? Do you know just how mad Zeus is?” she went on, not even allowing the God the time to say a word. “How could you have missed the celebrations of your own festival in Olympus? That’s your duty, my Lord!”   
  
A little annoyed with the mortal’s scolding, Ares looked away, showing little interest in her worries. “So?”   
  
“What do you mean ‘so’?” she retorted angrily, placing her hands on her hips. “How could you be so irresponsible?” she went on, disregarding the displeased look that spread on her Lord’s face. “It is your obligation to at least be present when your fellow Gods gather to acknowledge and even honor you! I know you’re never too keen on living up to that kind of responsibility - but this is once a year! I’d think you could manage that!”   
  
The War God grunted something under his breath and looked back to his High Priestess. “You’ve had your say, Cassandra, now stop annoying me with that! You’re getting on my nerves…”   
  
“I’m getting on your nerves? My Lord, you’re the one who went missing in one of the most important times of year and I am getting on your nerves?” She waited for him to say something to justify the irresponsible behavior, but he didn’t. He just stood there, looking like he didn’t care one bit. “What were you doing that was far more important then your duty?” she questioned.   
  
Ares grinned, looking away at the window, thinking back. “I was with Xena.”   
  
“Xena?!” The Priestess threw up her hands in despair, kind of forgetting to pay her Lord due respect. “You forgot to attend the celebration in Olympus because you were watching Xena?” She glared at the God again. “You know that I, more than anyone maybe, want you and Xena on good terms once more, but this is too much!”   
  
Letting out an annoyed sigh, Ares rested the tip of the metal sword against the floor. “I did not forget and I was not merely watching her… I chose not to go that crap in Olympus because I was with Xena.”   
  
“What? How irresponsible can you be?”   
  
As the High Priestess went on and on, the God looked away. A moment later he got tired of being scolded like a child and turned abruptly to the woman. “That’s enough Cassandra!” he growled.   
  
Not intimidated by his tone, the woman faced his glare. “Why can’t you ever be reasonable when Xena is involved?”   
  
“Because I love her!” Ares blurted out, before he could think.   
  
The revelation coming from the God’s mouth finally silenced Cassandra and she stared him, watching as he just stood there, thinking back to his own words. She of course, was sure of that love for ages, but Ares seemed to be unable to comprehend his own feelings for the mortal warrior. Finally it appeared the God understood and she grinned, looking back at the lost look in his eyes, the earlier irresponsible behavior completely gone from the Priestess’ mind. “So you’re in love with Xena…”   
  
**********   
  
At home, the family was still sitting around the table, finishing dinner, but Xena was already gone. She excused herself earlier and quietly left the room, leaving Gabrielle behind to talk to Deros about the latest developments in the Amazon tribe.   
  
Shortly after, Cyrene excused herself too and followed on her daughter’s steps. She walked outside and, after looking around for a little while, she spotted Xena’s silhouette a little away from the house, standing up leaned against a tree and apparently looking away to the spring night sky. Smiling at the sight of her daughter’s swollen form, Cyrene began to walk to her. ‘Maybe motherhood will make her life finally get back on track…’ she mused, keeping her eyes on the younger woman.   
  
Xena heard footsteps approaching and turned. “Hello, mother.” She discarded the little twig she’d been twirling in her fingers and gave the other woman a gentle smile. “What are you doing out here?”   
  
“I came to check on you, little one.” Cyrene replied, caressing her daughter’s raven hair. “Is everything okay?”   
  
“Yes, it was just a little too crowded in there for me.” She gave the house a significant look. “I just came out here for some fresh air.”   
  
“Expecting women need their peace and quiet.”   
  
Xena nodded and passed a hand over her belly.   
  
A moment of silence passed with Cyrene watching her daughter, and then she put an arm around her. “Xena, why don’t you tell me who your baby’s father is?” She felt the younger woman tense, but pressed on. “I’m sure you know who he is but don’t want to tell me for some reason… Well, I’m your mother, Xena - you can trust me.”   
  
The warrior sighed and looked away to the nightly sky again.   
  
“Was it a one-night thing and you don’t want to tell me because you lost track of the man? Is he married? Or maybe he ran off when you told him about the child… What you told me - a God thing and the child is a demi-God makes such little sense…” As Xena didn’t reply to her guessing, Cyrene went on. “You can tell me - whatever it is, I won’t judge you. I’m your mother and I’m gonna stand by you and your child, no matter what. Just please tell me because you’re getting me worried that it’s something really serious…”   
  
Xena finally turned to her mother and looked her in the eye. “No, don’t be worried. I didn’t want you tell you because… it’s hard and I’m not sure you’ll understand.”   
  
“Xena, trust me. I promise I’m not here to judge you.”   
  
“Okay, but please keep this quiet - I don’t want this to be common knowledge just yet, case some people want to cause trouble.”   
  
“Trouble?” Cyrene questioned.   
  
“Yes.” Xena nodded. “What I told you about the child, being a demi-God, it’s true. Just the conception was not really a God thing…”   
  
“You have a God for a lover?” she asked with her voice a little altered by the shock.   
  
“No!” Xena shook her head. “I mean, not really, it was just one night… I wasn’t myself and it just kinda happened.” She stared her mother in the eye and then made her announcement. “Ares is the baby’s father.”   
  
Cyrene’s jaw fell open and it took her a moment to collect herself and react to that revelation. “What? Ares?”   
  
“Yes, Ares.” Xena confirmed looking down on her stomach and running a protective hand over it. “He’s the father.”   
  
“But… but… how? How can it “just happen” with the God of War?”   
  
Not really wanting to get into details of her troubled relation with Ares, Xena started to walk back to the house. “It just did, mother. And now I’m having his child and… he and I still have to learn to deal with this situation.”   
  
“But Ares?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“But… but…”   
  
She kept on walking away as Cyrene stood still near the tree, too shocked to move. “If you want details, please ask Gabrielle.” Xena said, relying on her friend’s bard skills to tell the whole story for her. “I’m tired and I’m going to bed.”   
  
For a long time the older woman stayed still, reflecting back on what her daughter said, understanding that her grandchild was the child of the mighty God of War. Finally, she decided she needed to learn the whole story and rushed back to the house, determined to get every last detail out of Gabrielle - it shouldn’t be too hard…   
  
**********   
  
In the stable, Xena saddled her golden mare as she thanked the Gods the ‘she can’t be upset because she’s pregnant’ worked to keep her mother off her back long enough. Cyrene had to settle for Gabrielle’s explanations to the fathering of the baby by the God of War, and now they were leaving to Amazon territory to check out what was going on there - Deros told Gabrielle about the troubles in the tribe since Ephiny killed Amoria and the bard became concerned. Xena was pleased simply because she was off the hook - if she was not in Amphipolis, she did not have to sit down and talk to her mother about her involvement with Ares.   
  
Looking over her shoulder, the Warrior Princess saw her former scout was also nearly finishing the task of saddling his own mount. He’d shown such concern for her safety - given she was pregnant and not in her best fighting form - and practically pleaded with her to let him go along, so Xena agreed to have him around. She wasn’t sure if it was an ideal situation, to add someone to the traveling group that was working just fine with herself and Gabrielle, but she was willing to give it a try. After all, Deros was right - she might need a hand in battle.   
  
When they finished, both warriors guided their mounts outside and got up on the saddle. Approaching the entrance of Xena’s mother’s tavern, they stopped there and waited for the bard.   
  
“Gabrielle!” Xena finally called when her best friend started taking too long.   
  
Shortly after, the voices of the bard and Cyrene were heard as the two women came out the door.   
  
“Goodbye Cyrene.” Gabrielle said, giving her a final hug. Then, she turned and took Xena’s hand to help her climb on the saddle, settling behind her friend.   
  
“Goodbye mother.” Xena said, reaching out to take the older woman’s hand.   
  
“Take care, my little one… And remember, I want you to have the baby here or come here as soon after as possible! I want to meet my grandchild!”   
  
“Don’t worry, mother.” Xena said. “I will.”   
  
After a final wave, Xena and Deros kicked their horses’ flanks and they trotted down the main road, soon leaving Amphipolis behind.   
  
At the back door of the tavern, Nikta watched them go. ‘Xena’s the one that will bring a new order to all…’   
  
**********   
  
She made sure the sword’s scabbard was well strapped on her back and jumped in place a couple of times, settling the leather garments around her body. When she felt ready, she focused her eyes on her target - a tall tree with a wide rugged trunk that stood out from the others in those woods because of its unusual size.   
  
“I can make it,” the woman warrior whispered to herself. She’d seen other fighters perform that move several times and it didn’t look that hard. All she had to do was run towards the tree as fast as she could and upon reaching it, just keep on walking up the trunk - yes, it sounded stupid, but she’d seen it work before. The speed she’d be carrying from her run was supposed to propel her up the tree just high enough… Then, a little impulse from one foot and a flip through the air, landing back on the ground, facing the tree, and catching from behind whatever opponent might be chasing her.   
  
“I can make it!” She took one last deep breath and then sprinted towards the tree. “Yahh!!!” she screamed as her feet lost contact with the ground and started walking up the bark.   
  
She felt she was gonna make it, she was thrilled at the feel of leaving the ground and walking up the vertical surface… but before she could boost her flip, something went wrong. “Oh, shit!” she whined, and then fell, landing hard with her back on the ground.   
  
Up in Olympus, Strife broke into a wave of laughter, watching as his protégé fell down and then got up clumsily, brushing dirt and leaves off her garments. “She definitely has a lot to learn before she can be a match for Xena, but since the Warrior Princess wants nothing to do with unc anymore, I bet Dinah is good enough to get his attention…” He rubbed his pale hands together, anticipating the moment when Ares would give him due credit for discovering the female warrior.   
  
Then, he vanished in a flash of light, only to materialize again in the woods where Dinah was practicing. “Hi there, darling!” he greeted, immediately placing a slender arm around the woman’s shoulder.   
  
His sudden arrival startled her a bit, but she was becoming more and more used to the God’s appearances. “Hello.”   
  
“So… what are you doing all alone in these woods?” he questioned, not letting her know he’d seen her failure from the home of the Gods - no point in demoralizing her when he was about to send her on a new mission, right?   
  
Dinah shrugged casually. “Just practicing a little. Now I’m heading back to camp,” the woman added, pointing in the direction where her warriors were settled. “Of course now that you’re here,” she stopped and leaned into him, nibbling on his ear for a moment, “I could think of other things to do…”   
  
The woman’s ministration sent a shiver down his body, but he pulled away. “No - not now. There’s business to take care of,” he quickly added when the dark blond woman gave him a disappointed look.   
  
“Oh?”   
  
“I have one word that might interest you - diamonds!”   
  
She flashed him a grin. “A girl’s best friend.”   
  
“And something warriors often use to pay tribute to the great God of War - and I can tell you unc really likes that.”   
  
“What do you have in mind, Strife?”   
  
He returned a mischievous grin. “There’s a village not too far from here - a merchant village - and it’s loaded with diamond to sell to the west, to Rome, I think.”   
  
“And I could go there and… confiscate those diamonds. All for the greater good of Ares, of course.”   
  
“Of course,” he nodded. “Which doesn’t mean some of them can’t be kept to adorn your beauty.” He gave her a dirty look to which she responded with a demanding short kiss. “Go get your army ready.”   
  
“Immediately.” She turned her back on the skinny God and raced back to camp.   
  
“Rogan!” Strife still heard her call. “Get the men ready - we’re going diamond hunting!” 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30   
  
A circular sign hung up on the trees showed the beginning of Amazon territory and it marked the place where the two horses halted and their riders climbed off - two women from the golden mare and a man from the brown horse.   
  
“We’re finally here.” Gabrielle let out as she stretched her legs, tired from riding all day long.   
  
“We still have to walk to the village.” Xena reminded her as she began to walk Argo down the unmarked trail, with Deros by her side and Gabrielle quickly catching up.   
  
“Yeah, but at least I’ll be walking with my own two feet! My butt’s sore!” she explained, blushing a little when she remembered she wasn’t traveling with the Warrior Princess alone.   
  
The scout smiled at the girl’s remark, but kept quiet, avoiding her further embarrassment.   
  
Xena made an effort to repress her own grin and patted her friend on the shoulder. “You can get some rest once we reach the village, right?”   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
They kept on moving to their destination as Gabrielle started to tell the story of how Zeus defeated the Titans and became the supreme God of Greece, just to pass the time. She didn’t notice when the two warriors accompanying her tensed and surveyed the surroundings with their eyes, bringing their mounts to a halt. When the bard became aware of it, they’d already fallen back quite a few paces. “What?” she questioned as she turned to face them.   
  
“Something’s wrong, Gabrielle…” Xena said, keeping her eyes watching the tress above. She waited until the blonde walked back to her side and then said “The guards… they should have spotted us by now and be following up there.”   
  
“And they’re not?” Gabrielle asked, looking up at the branches. Truth be said, she didn’t hear or see anyone up there, but it wasn’t the first time the Amazons surprised her like that - she assumed they were just keeping quiet and would reveal themselves later.   
  
“No.” the Warrior Princess replied. “No one following, no one watching.”   
  
“Maybe the guards just didn’t notice us coming. Or just fell asleep or something…”   
  
Xena pulled Argo’s reins and they returned to walking. “Maybe, but I don’t think it’s very likely. Amazons do not leave their territory unguarded and open to any stranger unless something is wrong.”   
  
They’d hardly covered any ground when a rustling began to be heard from the trees.   
  
“There!” Gabrielle said, turning to Xena with a victorious grin and placing her and on her hips in an ‘I told you so’ stance. “The guards - nothing wrong, just a little late.”   
  
Ignoring the bard’s attitude, Xena focused on the movements on the trees, alert to any kind of threat. Moments later, however, a very young and very little intimidating Amazon dropped from the branches, landing in front of the group.   
  
“Queen Gabrielle,” the girl greeted with a bow, “Xena.”   
  
Giving her a puzzled look, Gabrielle stepped closer to the Amazon. “Are you the guard?” she asked, a little incredulous that such an important task would be trusted to someone so young.   
  
“There’s no real guard - there’s only trouble!”   
  
“What trouble?” Xena asked.   
  
“Back in the village, everyone’s fighting over who’s gonna be the real Queen and who is and is not entitled to fight for it in the royal challenges.”   
  
“What? Ephiny’s the real Queen when I’m not here.” Gabrielle stated. “What’s the issue?”   
  
“Well, since she killed Amoria things haven’t been that simple,” the girl explained. “Most don’t take Ephiny as a rightful ruler since she’s nothing but your regent and you’re a… uhm…” she Gabrielle an embarrassed look, afraid she was insulting her, but the importance and urgency of the matter made her continue, “well, an absent Queen. They kinda say you can’t rule if you’re always away with Xena… I think Soraya, Queen Amoria’s true sister, is going to challenge Ephiny, even though she doesn’t believe Ephiny is entitled to fight the royal challenge. Ephiny still…”   
  
“We better hurry up and get there.” Xena stated, interrupting the girl. She climbed quickly on Argo’s back - what was becoming something more and more difficult as her pregnancy progressed - and then reached out to help Gabrielle up on the saddle.   
  
Deros mounted too and the young Amazon returned to the trees, watching as both horses galloped away, praying the Warrior Princess and Gabrielle could solve the matter without letting a full-out war break between the Greek and the Libyan amazons.   
  
**********   
  
Usually, by that time in the early evening a bonfire already burned at the center of the Amazon village but somehow someone forgot to lit it that day, all attentions being focused on the tension building between the two competitors for the place of ruling Queen. It seemed everyone had been forced to take a side. Most Libyan, of course, stood with their late Queen’s true sister; whilst most Greeks supported the regent, Ephiny.   
  
Where the fire should be, Ephiny and Soraya met face to face, backed up by their supporters. All form of organization seemed to be gone by now, with everyone screaming and shouting their opinion, some asking for the royal challenge, some demanding that the Libyan go back to their devastated land, others voicing all sorts of different opinions. Ephiny was just glad her son Xenan was safely away with the centaur side of the family.   
  
They traded insults and challenges when Xena arrive to the scene and, even though she was not an Amazon, most of the warrior women held her in high regard and her mere presence seemed to cool things down a little and silence began to settle in.   
  
“If Xena’s here,” Solari spoke up, from her place behind Ephiny, “that means Queen Gabrielle has arrived as well - she will settle this dispute!”   
  
“Gabrielle is practically an outsider! She’s little more than an Amazon wanna-be, running off under the Warrior Princess’ wing and never being here as a true Queen should!” Soraya argued speaking up so everyone could hear her defiance. “But if that’s what it takes to bring a true strong rule back to these Amazons, I will face her in the royal challenge.”   
  
Xena stepped closer to the center of the fight but remained in silence, waiting for Gabrielle to return to her side. ‘I wonder what she has in mind to solve this mess…’   
  
Knowing the bard had no chance in defeating a war-hardened warrior like Soraya and that Xena, being pregnant, was not in her best shape, Eponin stepped up to stand next to Ephiny. “Fine - I will champion Queen Gabrielle in whatever weapon of your choice.” She faced Soraya’s hard glare and waited for the other woman’s decision.   
  
But before the details to the combat could be decided, Gabrielle appeared from behind Xena, Deros discretely following near by to protect her, as the Warrior Princess had instructed him.   
  
In her full Amazon Queen garb and carrying the mask of Melosa, Gabrielle stood between Ephiny and Soraya. “There will be no violence here today,” she declared in a tone so firm that surprised even Xena. “I am your rightful Queen because I took the place of Terreis as Queen Melosa’s true sister - that should leave no doubts as to my right as Amazon royalty. And Ephiny, as the regent in my absence, defeated the late Queen Amoria in the royal challenge, therefore making me Queen of both tribes - you all know this.”   
  
Soraya opened her mouth to argue Gabrielle’s points, but the bard spoke again. “You are right about one thing,” she said, “I stay away from the Amazon nations for long periods of time while I travel with Xena. And although I don’t doubt for an instant that I am a true Amazon, I do believe that doesn’t make me the best Queen for this nation.”   
  
Her statement shocked Xena - was the bard planning to remain there as the warrior women’s Queen? Was she ready to abandon their travels together? “Gabrielle…”   
  
“That is why,” Gabrielle went on, “I’ve decided to pass the royal mask on to Ephiny.”   
  
“What?” the curly blonde faced Gabrielle as she handed her Melosa’s mask. “Gabrielle no, I can’t…”   
  
Looking into Ephiny’s eyes, Gabrielle tried to hide the sadness from her own look. “Take it Ephiny - you know it’s what’s best for the nation.”   
  
As Ephiny took hold of the mask, Gabrielle spoke up to be heard by all again. “Ephiny has already proven her capabilities as regent of the nation, and has proved herself in battle countless times as well. I hope you all will accept her as the rightful Queen that she is.”   
  
Still shocked by Gabrielle’s radical decision, no one voiced any objections. They watched as the bard turned around and walked back to her hut. Ephiny’s supporters were obviously pleased, the others didn’t quite know how to dispute Ephiny’s rule, now that she had been given the Greek Queen’s mask and defeated the Libyan Queen in battle, so all ended up by dispersing not long after.   
  
“I’m going to see if she’s all right.” Xena said to Deros before she walked after Gabrielle.   
  
**********   
  
Xena opened the door quietly and immediately spotted the bard sitting at the small table, her elbows planted on the wooden top and her head down, supported by her hands. The way her hair fell down hid her face so Xena couldn’t quite tell if she was crying. “Hey, Gabrielle…” she said softly, walking her way.   
  
The bard didn’t move until she heard the creaking of the wood as Xena sat in a chair across from her. Lifting her head, she looked into her friend’s blue eyes. “I did the right thing, didn’t I?” she asked, her voice trembling with emotion but still showing strong conviction that Xena didn’t quite expect.   
  
Shrugging her shoulders, the warrior said, “I don’t know, Gabrielle. I think you could be a good Queen if you want to.”   
  
“But that’s just it, Xena - I realize that right now, I don’t want to. I value the Amazons as something very close to me, somewhere I belong,” she said, getting a nod from Xena. “But it’s not where I want to be now - I want to be with you.”   
  
At that, Xena smiled and reached over the table to caress the younger woman’s cheek. “I was afraid there for a moment that you were gonna say you wanted to stay here - you don’t know how much I’d miss you!”   
  
“Not a chance - you don’t get rid of me that easily!” she joked with a chuckle, whipping away some of the sadness in her features. “My place is at you side but that doesn’t mean I’m not an Amazon or that I won’t be coming here.”   
  
“Of course not - you’re still an Amazon Princess, right?”   
  
“Yeah…I am.” Feeling better, Gabrielle stood up and started to fix their beds for the night that was already settling, under Xena’s watchful look.   
  
When she finished the sleeping arrangements she sat again at the table. “I guess we should go tomorrow, to give Ephiny a chance to rule without being under my shadow, right?”   
  
Xena fully agreed, but she really thought this had to be the bard’s call. “I don’t know… whatever you think it’s best.”   
  
Gabrielle smiled, happy that for once she was the one making the decisions. “Yeah, I think we should go. Tomorrow, after a good night’s sleep.”   
  
“Okay.”   
  
As Gabrielle got ready for bed, Xena walked to the door. “I’m gonna tell Deros to be ready to leave tomorrow, all right?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
Xena opened the door, but before getting out she turned back to face the bard. “You don’t mind that he’s around us now, do you? It used to be just the two of us…”   
  
“Of course not, he’s nice, I guess,” he replied, leaving out the reason she was really glad to have the Warrior Princess’ scout around was because she thought Xena might need the added protection, now she was with child. That and that she still hoped to squeeze out of him some tales of her friend’s dark past.   
  
“Good.”   
  
“Oh, Xena?”   
  
“Yeah?” she turned back again, one foot already out the door. “What is it?”   
  
“You never did tell me - does an Amazon Princess outrank a Warrior Princess?”   
  
Xena gave Gabrielle a half menacing glare and walked out, closing the door behind.   
  
Inside, Gabrielle slid into bed, wearing a smile on her lips. “Yeah, I didn’t think so…”   
  
**********   
  
With the morning sun shining over them, they said goodbye to the warrior women’s tribe and left the Amazon territory on the backs of their mounts.   
  
“So, where to now, Princess?” Deros asked.   
  
“I dunno… Just wherever the road leads us.”   
  
The answer seemed to satisfy Gabrielle, who sat in the saddle right behind Xena, with her arms wrapped tightly around her friend’s waist, but Deros was more concerned.   
  
“Okay - but you must bare in mind that in your present condition, you need to take it easy, Princess,” the man pointed out, glancing to the side, to Xena’s swollen belly.   
  
“Oh, right.” Gabrielle agreed. “No riding all day long, no sleeping out if it rains and certainly avoid fights and trouble,” she said, getting an agreement nod from Deros.   
  
Annoyed the Warrior Princess gave Deros a fierce look - she would have done the same to the bard, but Gabrielle was directly behind her. “Will you two stop fussing? I still know how to take care of myself!” 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31   
  
Walking speedily over the marbled floor, careful not to spill the divine drink off the silver goblet she carried on a tray, she approached the large door. Then, she opened it just enough to peer inside and see what he was doing. ‘Still the same.’ Cassandra thought, seeing her Lord was still sitting in the same place, glancing to the open space before him. Obviously, the young King he was trying to seduce to the warrior ways was long forgotten and only one thing occupied his mind - Xena. Not that this was unusual, of course. Cassandra knew very well the kind of influence the Warrior Princess had on her Lord, but this time it was different. This time, he’d realized what the Priestess knew for years. This time, he realized he had grown to love the one warrior he was most fond of, and, Cassandra guessed, Ares probably understood finally what he truly wanted from Xena now - not that he still didn’t want her as his warrior, but it was her love he craved the most. Surely these were great discoveries and a lot for the God of War to accept - who’d ever think Ares was capable of loving? But was that a reason to sit in that chair, looking into nowhere and not saying a word for the last days? By now, he was really getting Cassandra worried.   
  
She pushed the door in and walked slowly to the God. “My Lord,” she called, “I brought you some wonderful nectar.”   
  
Ares didn’t move a muscle.   
  
“My Lord?”   
  
As he still did not react, Cassandra bent down and placed the small tray on the floor, and then kneeled next him. “My Lord, talk to me, please. What’s troubling you? My Lord…” she reached over and took one of his hands in hers, finally getting him to turn his head her way. “Thinking about Xena?”   
  
He nodded.   
  
“My Lord, you’ve been in love with the Warrior Princess for years - this changes nothing but the fact that you now realize why she has such a strong hold on you.”   
  
“Maybe,” he finally spoke. “So, you really think that’s the reason why I want her by my side so bad?” he asked, hoping the Priestess could shed some light over his feelings. Love was certainly a subject Ares was completely alien to - he was the God of War for Zeus’ sake!   
  
She smiled and nodded. “You do know you don’t treat her like your other warriors.”   
  
“But that’s because she is so damn good!”   
  
“No.” the Priestess said immediately. “It’s more because you love her. If she were someone else, no matter how good, you wouldn’t let her get away with the things she does. It is true that she is an excellent warrior - certainly worthy of the honor of being your Chosen - but there’s a lot more to it then that, isn’t there?”   
  
“Yeah, I guess,” he conceded.   
  
“Right - you love to watch her in action, you love the games you two have been playing forever… you love her.”   
  
The God looked away, thinking back to all the times he could’ve - maybe should’ve - killed her, trying to remember why he hadn’t. It was always that sense that he couldn’t stand to lose her. “Maybe you’re right.” He looked back at the Priestess and then pointed at the goblet.   
  
Cassandra immediately reached over and picked up the tray, taking it to her master’s reach.   
  
“Now what?”   
  
“Now you tell her, my Lord.”   
  
**********   
  
After filling the water skins in a stream flowing not too far from the place where they’d made camp, Gabrielle started to walk back. On her lips she was still wearing a smile as she thought of the pouting look on Xena’s face when she and Deros left, leaving the Warrior Princess behind with nothing to do. They’d made sure to take care of both horses, fix the blankets for the night and even light a fire before they went off - Deros to do the hunting, Gabrielle to get the water.   
  
Were they really fussing too much? Xena seemed to think so, but the bard was not so sure. Xena was pregnant for almost two seasons -she needed to take it easy! Gabrielle knew how much Xena liked to put up that strong front, never showing that she needed anything or anyone, never asking for help… She was probably exhausted, right?   
  
Gabrielle was still lost in her musings when she approached camp, but she was quickly pulled back to reality when, still from a certain distance, she realized Xena was not alone. ‘Damn you Ares!’ She thought of barging into camp and tell the God of War to get the Hades out of there - as she usually did - but the smile on her friend’s face made her think again. Instead, she crouched behind some bushes and watched. They seemed too enthralled with each other to notice they were being watched.   
  
She was too far to listen to what they were saying, but she could still see they appeared quite friendly, with Xena sitting down on a fallen log and the leather-clad God leaning to her, his foot propped up next to her, now and then reaching over to caress her face. It struck Gabrielle that Xena not even once moved away from his touch, or glared at him or shouted for him to leave, as she usually did. Even the usual look of suspicion was not it the Warrior Princess’ eyes. ‘You’ve done it this time Ares,’ she though to herself. ‘You finally managed to get to her.’   
  
For a moment, the possibility that Xena’s pregnancy was all part of a bigger plan of Ares’ to get his Chosen back returned to Gabrielle’s mind, but she tossed it away. She did not want to think of Xena’s baby as one of Ares’ plots - it was too important, too good.   
  
She stood still and watched them from a distance, amazed at how familiar they seemed with each other, how close… There were definitely things about the relationship between Xena and Ares she would never understand.   
  
A while later, she saw him move his face towards Xena and kiss her cheek, leaving a smile on the woman’s face. Then, he moved a few paces back and disappeared, enveloped in a bright blue light.   
  
‘Now that’s my cue.’ Gabrielle stood up, tried to look casual, and walked into the camp. Xena was still sitting on the log, staring at the place where Ares had been standing a moment before. “Was that Ares I saw here?” the bard questioned as she put down the water skins. “Was he bothering you?”   
  
“No, he wasn’t bothering me,” the older woman replied, facing her friend. “Is everything okay? You took your time to get those water skins filled…”   
  
“Yeah, all’s fine.” She walked closer to where Xena was and sat down on the ground, directly ahead of her. “But let’s get back to Ares - what did he want?”   
  
Xena shrugged - Ares never did get to tell her why he came to see her and she was far from guessing he’d been meaning to tell her he loved her, but lost his nerve. “I don’t know. I guess he wanted nothing.”   
  
“Nothing?”   
  
“Maybe just check on his little baby,” the Warrior Princess said, half joking and touching her belly. “I don’t know what he wanted, we just talked for a bit.”   
  
Gabrielle sighed, looked away trying to find the right words and then faced Xena again. ‘Hard to imagine it could be the God of War to bring that smile to her face.’ She shifted her weight uncomfortably before speaking. “You know you should probably stay away from him, right? He’s not good for you or your child.”   
  
That was not what Xena really wanted to hear and she looked away to the trees. “Maybe… but it’s more complicated than that.”   
  
“Why? Because he is the father and you think he should be involved in some way? Xena…”   
  
“No, it’s not that.” Xena interrupted, looking back to her friend. “You don’t understand, I… It’s just complicated.”   
  
“Try me.”   
  
“Gabrielle, you know Ares and I are close in ways, and even after all that’s happened, part of me still wants him…”   
  
“So? You’ve been staying away from his ways, right?” the bard insisted.   
  
“It’s not that - that business part between me and him is over, and that’s the way it’s gonna stay. It’s hard sometimes, but that’s the way it is.”   
  
“So what’s the problem?” Gabrielle moved closer and took Xena’s hands in hers. “Are you saying there is some personal element here?”   
  
Xena nodded. “But there are things that you better not know…”   
  
“Not know? Tell me Xena! If there’s something between you and Ares…”   
  
“There isn’t. I told you what there was.”   
  
“That’s passed, when you were in his service.” Gabrielle said. “You told me there was something between you two, although I didn’t fully understand what. But now? Why can’t you keep him away if it’s not because he is the father?”   
  
To Gabrielle Xena looked helpless as she stood up and paced close to her. “I know what he is, who he is and that he might be bad for us,” she touched her stomach, “but that doesn’t change what’s in here, understand?”   
  
Gabrielle watched incredulous as her friend touched her heart.   
  
“He’ll always be a part of me, because of the darkness, the war… but more than that, because I love him!”   
  
The blonde looked baffled at Xena, not knowing what to say or even feel. Should she advise her friend to forsake the love that would probably not only break her heart but cause all other sorts of problems, or fight for the love she felt and find a way to make it happen?   
  
Luckily, Deros arrived with a skinned and cut prey in a bag. “Am I interrupting something?” the scout asked, seeing the intense expressions on the women’s faces.   
  
“No.” Xena replied. “It’s a good thing you arrived - I’m getting hungry.”   
  
“Food will be ready in an instant, Princess. Isn’t that right Gabrielle?” He walked to the bard and dropped the meat before her.   
  
“Uhm… yeah,” she answered, still keeping her eyes on Xena. “I’ll cook it right away.”   
  
“Great!” The scout turned back to his former commander. “Then we can have an early night, so that tomorrow we can get to the next village and stay there for a couple of nights to get proper rest - is that all right, Princess?” he was actually expecting Xena to protest about all the fussing he and Gabrielle were doing over her pregnancy, and counted on the bard to do the final convincing. It came as a surprise when she replied with a simple nod. ‘I definitely missed something,’ he concluded, shifting his gaze from Xena to Gabrielle and wondering what had those two been talking about.   
  
**********   
  
The noon sun shone bright in the sky, warming the slim leather-clad figure propped up on the roof of the highest building in the village. From there, Strife had a privileged view over the fighting that just broke on the outskirts of the village and, as he remained invisible to the mortal eye, he did not have to worry about being pestered by anyone.   
  
He’d thought his warrior would attack at dawn but Dinah chose to strike at noon - he didn’t know why, and it really didn’t matter. All he was concerned about was that she provided a good show for Ares and the added bonus of a village militia that opposing the warrior woman’s attack would ensure just that.   
  
From his vantage point, he watched as Rogan, his protégé’s finest warrior, slashed through two militiamen with only one slash of his curved sword. ‘The dude his huge! He’s bigger than Jerkules!’ Strife thought, staring at the man’s muscles rippling through his skin as he went to the encounter of another doomed opponent. ‘If he had a bit of initiative in his body, I bet he’d make an awesome warlord. Like this, he makes a good lackey for my Dinah. A good thing too - choosing a beautiful woman to do you bidding certainly has advantages,’ he grinned to himself shifting his eyes to the dark blonde woman surrounded by the battle. ‘Yeah, unc sure had the right idea when he made Xena his Chosen - I guess he just forgot to make sure to maintain his grip on her.’   
  
When he felt the battle was in full swing, the skinny God got to his feet up on the roof. “Now, to get unc so he can see my babe in action!” and with a flash he was gone from the mortal’s realm, going to Olympus to find the God of War.   
  
What Strife did not see were the riders coming up the hill.   
  
From her place in the saddle, behind the Warrior Princess, Gabrielle squinted her eyes to see into the village ahead. “There’s something wrong, Xena.”   
  
The older woman looked to where her friend pointed, just on the edge of the group of houses. “There’s fighting going on - a warlord’s soldiers against militia,” she quickly assessed, making use of her long experience.   
  
Beside her, on his brown horse, Deros too watched the fighting. “Not our problem but do you want to do something, Princess?”   
  
“Of course, we’re going to help them!”   
  
“Which ones?”   
  
Both women flashed an incredulous look in Deros’ direction. “Help the villagers, of course!” Gabrielle quickly replied.   
  
As soon as Xena gave him a confirmation nod, Deros spurred his mount to a gallop and headed to battle, hoping to engage the leader before Xena could arrive. He figured that if he killed the leader, maybe the others would run off and avoid endangering Xena in unnecessary fighting.   
  
Still up on the hill, Xena reached back to help the bard off Argo’s back. “Come on Gabrielle, get down.”   
  
“No way!” she protested. “I’m coming with you Xena!”   
  
“But…”   
  
“But nothing! I am a good fighter and I’m coming with you,” she said in a tone not open to discussion. “Don’t think I’m gonna let you go into battle alone.”   
  
The Warrior Princess smiled at her friend’s determination. ‘She’s certainly grown,’ she thought. “All right, hold on then - yah!”   
  
They rode into battle and Xena let Gabrielle down, watching for a moment as her friend put her staff to good use, knocking from the back a warrior who was giving a good whooping to one of the village’s militia men. Then, the Warrior Princess too climbed down from the saddle and quickly glanced over the battlefield, selecting an opponent. Just like Deros, she had no trouble in identifying the dark blonde woman as the leader of that band of raiders but, since her former scout was already handling her, Xena headed for the one who appeared to be causing the greatest damage in the militia ranks.   
  
The huge man brandishing a curved sword ran through another militiaman and grinned with satisfaction at the sight of the crimson flow that once again covered his sword. But his delight was swiftly put to an end when he felt the impact of a boot right on his behind. “What the…”   
  
“Over here, meat brain!” Xena called with a tease, turning Rogan’s attention to herself.   
  
The man snarled something and rushed towards the woman, not even caring that she was pregnant - if she was foolish enough to challenge him she better be prepared to take him on!   
  
At a certain distance, Gabrielle watched with concern, at the same time fighting side by side with a group of townspeople. It seemed to her the man Xena was fighting was incredibly strong and maybe enough of a match for the Warrior Princess in her present condition. Still, Xena was being able to make him back away from the village towards the bridge that crossed the ravine on one of the sides of the village, leading to the diamond warehouses. ‘Please be careful, Xena…’   
  
Gabrielle didn’t understand why, but a short time after, the raiders began to retreat, running off to the nearest woods. Looking around, she saw Deros standing alone, with his sword down, watching one of the figures moving away from the village. ‘He killed the leader’ she concluded.   
  
Immediately, she looked back to the other side, where Xena was fighting the big man.   
  
By now, the swordfight was taking place over the rope bridge dangling over the ravine. On the other side, armed guards waited to defend the diamond warehouses, if it was necessary, but proved to be a little reluctant to join the fight on the bridge. They couldn’t do much good there anyway, right?   
  
The Warrior Princess blocked another of Rogan’s strikes, meeting his blade with her own, finding it a bit difficult to withstand the strength he gave his attack. She then took a step back and made her own move, going for his ribcage, but Rogan parried her blow without much trouble. ‘Not only strong and able but fast too…’   
  
Rogan grinned at the woman. “I don’t know who you are bitch, or why you defend these villager scumbags, but it was a really bad move. Prepare to meet Hades!” He kicked at her, making her give a little more space and then lift his sword high, violently bringing down towards her neck. “Die!”   
  
Seeing the deadly blade come her way, Xena reacted on instinct and ducked, almost crouching down on the wooden boards of the bridge.   
  
Rogan didn’t think the pregnant woman would be fast enough to avoid his attack and was too late to stop himself from slicing the ropes holding the bridge, that were just beyond where the female warrior used to be. “Shit!” he cried out as the whole bridge came undone, sending its two occupants down the ravine.   
  
“Xena!” Gabrielle called when the Warrior Princess disappeared into the narrow gorge. She began running there, followed close by Deros.   
  
**********   
  
After much annoyance from his scrawny nephew, Ares finally decided to put on hold whatever he was doing in Olympus and descend to the land of mortals to see who was this “female wonder warrior” Strife went on about. Maybe after that he’d leave him alone. “Fine Strife, let’s go… But this better be worth it!” he added in a threatening tone, extending a finger to the other God’s face.   
  
“It is unc! It is!” He rubbed his hands together in anticipation and then the two Olympians vanished in a puff of light, transporting themselves to where Dinah had been engaging in battle, only moments earlier.   
  
In an instant, they were standing outside a village, famous for its diamond trade. Where they appeared, there were indeed signs of a recent battle, with a pair of recent dead laying on the ground and more signs of struggle and blood spread around. The fighter’s, however, seemed to be gone and the God of War quickly spotted them retreating into the woods, still chased by some of the militiamen.   
  
‘Uh-oh…’   
  
Ares turned to Strife with an angry expression, at the same time feeling a little disappointed - he spoke so highly about his new warrior that Ares was getting curious. “So, this is what you wanted me to see Strife?” he questioned, letting his nephew know just how displeased he was by the tone of his voice.   
  
“I… I’m sure there’s a great explanation for this unc,” he nervously uttered, hoping not to get his butt kicked for bothering Ares for nothing.   
  
“And just what might that be, Strife?” he asked once more, stressing his nephew’s name as he took a menacing step in his direction.   
  
Strife stepped back from his uncle’s wrath and tried to think quickly. “Uh… strategic retreat?” he said unsurely, avoiding eye contact with the more powerful and extremely annoyed Olympian.   
  
Ares took another step in the younger God’s way and was going to say something when the sound of sword’s clashing caught his attention. Both him and Strife turned to the small bridge over the ravine, just in time to see a very large warrior accidentally cut the ropes holding the structure together and sending down both its occupants.   
  
“Xena!” they heard the blond bard call as she began to run towards the ravine.   
  
Realizing it was his Princess falling down the gorge, the God of War felt an unfamiliar surge of panic taking over his entire being. “Xena!” he too called as he vanished in a flash.   
  
Taking the opportunity, Strife dematerialized and went to find hiding. Ares was mad enough as it was - he certainly did not want to be there if one of Dinah’s thugs had ended up killing his uncle’s precious Warrior Princess!   
  
Xena looked down, watching as the big man she’d been fighting squirmed and screamed, falling down the ravine. He disappeared from sight before hitting the bottom and the woman looked up, focusing her attention on the rope she held on to, remnant of the fallen bridge. To her surprise, and standing right on the edge a dark figure appeared from nothing with the most distressed look stamped on his face. “Ares…” she whispered.   
  
When he looked down he saw the woman holding on with one hand to one of the ropes that used to side the bridge, still holding the sword in the other hand. He let out a long breath, relieved she was all right. Had he been a mortal he’d be thanking the Gods for protecting his beloved, like this, he reached down and grabbed her wrist, then effortlessly pulled her up.   
  
Standing on the side of the ravine, they exchanged a long look, trying to find words to say what they felt, but none being able to. That look of understanding would have to be enough between the two - it always had been…   
  
After a moment she finally managed to say “Thank you - that’s a mighty big fall.” She added, looking back to the dangling broken bridge.   
  
He made an effort to give her his cocky grin. “Nothing you didn’t find your way out of alone - as usual.”   
  
She returned the grin and reached out to touch his hand. “It’s still good to know you’d be there if I didn’t - thanks.”   
  
He moved his lips to say something, hoping to finally be able to tell her the words, but remained quiet as the bard and Xena’s former scout finally reached them, looking a little annoyed when his Princess stepped back from him a little.   
  
“Xena, are you all right?” Gabrielle asked, looking her friend over and running her hands over her arms to make sure she was in one piece.   
  
Behind the bard, the God of War gave his Chosen a goodbye nod and vanished form the mortal realm.   
  
“I’m fine, Gabrielle. Don’t worry.” Xena assured. “Managed to grab on and then Ares helped me up.”   
  
The bard looked back to where the God had been standing but he was already gone. “Thank you Ares,” she still whispered, hoping he could still hear. In her mind, the words her friend spoke regarding her feelings to Ares rang once more, wondering if they could ever make that love true. Ares did care in his own way but was that enough? Wasn’t his evil side greater than any love he could feel? And if it wasn’t, wouldn’t he still send Xena back to her past wrong ways? Too many questions… She stepped back and looked into Xena’s eyes as she stared at the spot Ares had just stood in. ‘And even if they could overcome all that, would Xena ever be able to surrender her heart to someone’s love?’   
  
The taller woman unconsciously let out a sigh, somehow thinking in lines close to the bard’s, then looked down at her friend, who still stared at her in a strange manner. “What is it?” she questioned, arching a brow at Gabrielle. “Something wrong?”   
  
“No, of course not,” she replied immediately. “Why would there be something wrong?”   
  
“I don’t know - you were looking at me funny…”   
  
“Me - nah, just your imagination.” Gabrielle justified as she turned her back and slowly began to walk to the center of the village. “What do you say if you go find an inn to get some rest, like we planned all along?”   
  
Xena gave Gabrielle a worried look - she knew the bard to well and she could certainly tell there was something on her mind she was not willing to share. ‘She’ll tell me if it’s important.’ She ended up deciding, before she started to walk behind the bard. “Good idea. And we can get something to eat too - I’m starving!”   
  
**********   
  
Back in her small tent, Dinah brooded and licked her wounds, miserable that her attack on the village had been a complete failure. Not one she did not get her hands on the diamond but she failed to put on a show for the God of War - at least he had not been there to see her disgraceful defeat.   
  
After cleaning the scrapes covering her body, she sat on the fur and blankets forming her bedding and untangled the knots in her hair with her fingers. When she finished, she turned her back to the small fire burning in the middle of the tent and slid under the covers, closing her eyes - hopefully, things would look better in the morning.   
  
A flash of light accompanied by a sharp short sound made her eyes flash open immediately - before her stood Strife, with his arms crossed and a non too pleased look on his face.   
  
Dinah sat up slowly and managed a nervous smile. “Strife… what are you doing here?”   
  
With a screech of leather, he uncrossed his arms and paced back and forth before the woman’s bedding. “Oh, I dunno… Maybe finding out what the Hades happened there!” he added with a higher tone, stopping right before her.   
  
Dinah looked away from his icy blue eyes as he kneeled down before her. “It all went wrong, there was a militia we didn’t expect, and then other warriors turned up…”   
  
He God put his cold hand under her chin and forced her to look up at him. “I saw what happened out there, Dinah,” he said. “I saw the way that warrior - Deros - defeated you, the way you begged for mercy under his sword… The way he spared you and you ran off with your tail between your legs!”   
  
She pulled away from his grasp and looked down, ashamed of her own actions.   
  
“You’re gonna have to do a whole lot better than that to impress my uncle!” He wondered if his plan to provide Ares a great female warrior, and thus gaining his uncle’s favor was somehow fading away…   
  
  
  
Epilogue   
  
A quarter moon hung on the night’s sky as the Warrior Princess approached the small window of her room in the inn. Looking outside, she saw the villagers still worked hard in spite of the late hour, to recover from the damage that the day’s attack by unknown raiders caused. It wasn’t that much - a damaged barn at the edge of the town, a broken corral with a pair of horses running loose. The collapsed bridge seemed to be what would give them the most trouble to restore. Of course nothing could bring back the lives of the two militiamen that were killed in the fight. At a distance, Xena could see the burning torches of their funeral processions.   
  
She closed the thin wooden shutter over the window and then pulled the back the covers of the bed. But, before she lay down, she felt a familiar presence in the room.   
  
“Show yourself Ares,” she said, sitting down on the bed and looking at an empty spot in the room where she knew her former mentor was.   
  
He materialized in the middle of a bright blue light, wearing a grin on his face and resting his hands on the hilt of his sword. “There’s no hiding from you, is there Xena?”   
  
“Nope,” she said flatly as he crossed the room and sat next to her. She shifted a little in the bed so she’d be facing him and then asked, “What are you doing here?”   
  
“I… I needed to see you,” he answered, sounding to the woman a little insecure. “What happened out there today…” He pointed in the general direction of the collapsed bridge and let his sentence die out, looking down into his lap.   
  
She looked at him puzzled and gently ran her fingers through his hair, hoping to bring him some comfort - she wasn’t used to seeing him distressed like this - she found it unsettling and she didn’t fight the urge to try to make it all right. “What? What happened there?” Lowering her hand, she lifted his chin and looked into his eyes. “What is it?”   
  
He took a deep breath before speaking. “Out there, when I saw you falling down that ravine and knowing you could have died…” He paused, reaching over to caress her face, never breaking contact with her piercing blue eyes. “The thought of losing you, Xena - it’s unbearable.”   
  
His words caught her little by surprise, but they felt wonderful nonetheless, and she smiled, turning her head to plant a gentle kiss on the hand that caressed her cheek.   
  
“I have this… this feeling for you…” he went on, wanting to tell her what was in his heart, but feeling insecure on what was entirely new ground for him. Never had a mortal - or God for that matter - held such a powerful hold on him as his Warrior Princess did. Never had anyone mattered so much.   
  
Her heartbeat so fast she was afraid he’d be able to hear it, but she maintained her calm when she asked simply “What feeling Ares?”   
  
He looked away to the window and for a moment she felt disappointment creeping over, wondering if he would not say the words she so longed to hear. “What feeling Ares?” she insisted, her voice quavering a little and giving away her emotions.   
  
“I…” he looked back at her and continued. “I’m in love with you Xena.” He paused and then continued, speaking quickly. “I know you probably don’t believe me with all that’s happened between us and…”   
  
She interrupted him with a demanding kiss and her arms around his neck, taking him by surprise. When she pulled away she was smiling at him. “You don’t know how I’ve been wanting to hear that, Ares.”   
  
“You have?” he still looked back at her, puzzled, trying to understand the woman’s reaction.   
  
She nodded. “Yes. Because I love you too.”   
  
It was his turn to kiss her, this time lightly, softly. “And… what do we do about this?” he asked, not all sure of himself when it came to matters of the heart. “I want you to be with me, Xena - you and our child.”   
  
She pulled back a little. “Ares, I’m not sure this changes anything between us. I don’t know if it can change.”   
  
He looked somewhat disappointed. “Right… Xena, the hero of the little people can’t be with the God of War.”   
  
She didn’t really know what to say. “I don’t know, Ares. Can we be together? I want that as much as you do.”   
  
Her statement brought him renewed hope. “Well, if you and I want the same thing, I’m sure we’ll figure out something - sort of make it up as we go along, you know? Neither of us is used not to getting what we want.”   
  
She smiled. “Yes - we’ll find a way. But can tell you one thing, Ares. You and I are bonded by me being our Chosen, our child,” she placed a hand on her stomach, “and now our love too. That’s too important, too much to ignore. We will have to find a way.”   
  
He put a hand behind her neck and pulled her to him “I love you, Xena,” he said, finding it surprisingly easy to say the words, before he pulled her into a passionate kiss.   
  
The End


End file.
